Changing of the Guards
by krossfire
Summary: Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine and Lila are your average high school girl. Or are they? Well, they are until Bridget the Spy Girl comes in and give them a job offer of a lifetime. Status: Complete.
1. Changing of the Guards

_Preface:_ I was watching Hey Arnold the Movie the other day and I thought, hey - writing a story about the oh-so-secret spy organization would be great! This story is set during _The Patakis _period, which means that the gang in high school and Arnold moved out from the city.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 1: Changing of the Guards.

It was a typical night at Hillwood. The sounds of gunshots, the sirens of emergency vehicles, the rattle of the elevated train line and streetcars zooming by were all added into the gritty ambiance of the urban atmosphere. Even unusually late at this hour many streets in the city were still hustling and bustling with human activity and most shops were still open even. A strike contrast however near at one particular area at the docks, since it was abandoned for nearly 50 years ago at the end of the Second World War. It was a wonder why the City Council still weren't bothered by it. No soul was there, as the buildings were devoid of human life, but strangely it didn't show any sign of decay at all. Could it be that someone actually occupied one of the buildings there?

"How goes in Sector 17?" a young adult female asked.

"Quiet as a tomb." Another young adult female answered, as she watches the monitor screens.

"Bridget," yet another young adult female called as she lowered her headphones down, "our informant Monkeyman is on line three." She informed.

"Patch him through." Bridget ordered.

"Yes, milady," and she did so.

"Bridget?" a distorted, static noise called her.

"Yes, Monkeyman," Bridget said. Dissatisfied by the unwanted noise, she turned her head to a person near the receiver booth. "Boost the frequency a bit, Candice." She ordered.

"As you wish, milady." She answered, and proceeded to do so.

The voice finally became crystal clear. "Bridget? Bridge, are you there?"

"We can hear you loud and clear, Monkeyman. What can we do for you?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know…" he said with a trail of panic, "I've been following these two suspicious characters for two hours now… M-Monkeyman… and they're like stopping at the back of a bank at the corner of Magistrate and Elk… and I have a bad feeling about it… Monkeyman… I'm going to need some backup, incase anything happens."

"Affirmative." She answered back as she puts on a communicator on her head, "attention Agent Natasha and Agent Sarah, your assistance is greatly needed in Sector 39."

"That's a confirmative." Agent Natasha replied on the other side of the line, and Bridget nodded, "continue as ordered, meet our informant Monkeyman there, over and out." She then put the communicator on the cradle, walking away from it as she tried to find a chair to sit because she was too tired after been working for sixteen hours non-stop. Luckily, there was one unoccupied near the coffee maker and she quickly went to it. She then took a mug from the table and poured a cup for herself. As she looked at the warm cup of coffee, she sighed depressively, because she had agreed to a decision that she didn't want to do.

"Feeling down in the dumps today, Bridget?" her friend asked as she jolted something down on the clipboard.

"Yeah… just a few more weeks until I get decommissioned, Jessie. I really don't want to do it… I really don't… I don't wanna leave this fine organization…" she paused for a while. "But what can I do? It's inevitable. I'm sure going to miss being a secret agent and all…" She said dejectedly.

"Hey, chill, don't be sad…" Jessie comforted as she placed a hand on Bridget's shoulder, "all of us will get decommissioned sooner or later. Come on, it's hard for us too you know. Without your guidance and leadership, this organization would've fallen apart years ago."

Bridget smiled weakly, "Oh come on Jessie, I'm not the only person who's doing all the work around here. All of you are doing a wonderful job too."

"We all do." Jessie said with a smile, and Bridget responded with a smile too. "Say, regarding the standard procedure, have you selected fresh new recruits for the organization?" Jessie asked, trying to focus on her job this time.

"Potentials' information should arrive any minute now. I asked Aishya and Michelle a week ago to hack into every high school database in town to find any possible new recruits."

"Hack? Don't you have any more professional and _legal_ way to obtain the files?"

"Well, while I do admit it's a little unethical, but the City Council had granted special rights to us to do anything if we were to acquire new recruits."

"Really?" she said in disbelief, "since when the City Council acknowledged the existence of our little secret organization here?"

"Apparently Mayor Dixie was one of the organization's first members." With that little bit of information Jessie lowered a half of her eyebrow in complete bafflement.

Jessie shook her head, "Girl, you have got to be kidding me." She said in utter doubt.

"Yeah, that's what everybody said when they first heard it." Bridget replied with a half-smile as she took a sip from her coffee.

_"Oww, hot…"_

"Milady, potentials' information is up and ready." Somebody informed.

"Ah, finally." Bridget said in relief. "Patch it to the big screen, Wren." She ordered as she got up from her seat. "Could you excuse me for a moment, Jessie?" Jessie nodded, and walked away from her.

"With pleasure." Wren said, then did as ordered. The screen lit up with a picture of someone's face, her personal information like height, weight, age, race, hair color, her whereabouts and what school she attended. "Here's potential #1290 – Helga G. Pataki."

"Helga Pataki? Is she Olga Pataki's sister?" Bridget asked.

"Presumably." Wren replied.

"Wow, talk about all-time twist of fate… is she just good as Olga?"

"She's a tough, street-smart girl with an attitude to boot. She once helped a boy named Arnold to save his neighborhood."

"Ah, yeah… I remember that one." Bridget said as she snapped her fingers. "So she's the one who helped Arnold saved the neighborhood from Scheck… She'll make a great agent, heck, even replacing me as chief."

_"Even if it's a long shot, she could surpass Olga, one of the best agents we had…"_

Wren pushed the same button again, "here's potential #1291 – Rhonda W. Lloyd." Again the screen changed, revealing Rhonda's information. "A girl with a great fashion sense, persuasive, and most importantly, rich."

"Heh, she'd be a great relief for our cash-strapped organization. Next."

"#1292 – Phoebe Hyerdahl. Has the book smarts, intelligent, diligent, has fencing skills, but unfortunately, lacks physical strength. "

"Never mind, we can train her for that. Next one."

"Potential #1293 - Lila Sawyer. She's chic, smart, and surprisingly tough, despite her sweet behavior."

"Hmm…"

"And finally, potential #1294 – Nadine… last name unknown. She's very knowledgeable about nature, so she'll be a great asset to us if we ever have to do missions at the outskirts of the city."

"I see, but how come all of them are in the same high school? Didn't Michelle program the algorithms to search and analyze for a potential from every school in the city?" Bridget said as she took another sip from the coffee.

"She did," Wren replied. "But they kept coming back with the same results. All these five girls _are_ the city's best of the best."

"Interesting." Bridget said. "I want Agent Farrah to get a hold of Phoebe, Agent Natalie for Nadine, Agent Cady for Lila, and Agent Elaine for Rhonda. And I want every one of the potentials to be here tomorrow after school's out."

"Affirmative." Wren said. "But what about Helga?"

"She's mine." Bridget promptly said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll be reeling her in."

Thus the reason why the abandoned buildings at the docks weren't so abandoned. It was retrofitted, upgraded and converted into a secret organization's main base of operations.

* * *

Yay! Please, please review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. The Recruitment

_Author's Note: _Bear with me here, this chapter explains just how do the girls get to know the spy organization. The trainings and whatnot will come later after this chapter. And thank you for the reviews! :)

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 2: The Recruitment

_At school, couple of weeks ago…_

"And it has been told that if, and ONLY if the leader step down from her post," Gerald told the tale animatedly in his best Jesse Jackson impersonation, (his approach of telling legends had changed when he was middle school), "one will take her place as the new leader, and five will join in and will become as one of them – as agents. And so goes the secret spy organization, unique only to this very city, and non others anywhere else in this great land." And with that, Gerald closed his urban legend tale with a bow, followed by a round of applause from the crowd who were listening to him.

"Heh, the same old Gerald…" Rhonda chuckled in incredulity.

"I don't know Rhonda," Nadine replied, "His urban legends always end up being real in the end. And I believe this particular one will end up just as same as all of his other tales."

"Oh come on Nadine. Those are just coincidence. What are you hearing just now are kids' stories and I seriously doubt that any of it is true. I mean, c'mon? Women only secret spy organization? Hey, I'm all for woman's rights and all but don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Well, whether it's real or not, Gerald made it sound ever so very convincing." Lila intervened, and the two girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey Gerald," someone in the crowd called him. "You expect us to believe all this crap?" it was Helga.

"Girl, Fuzzy S. tells no lies." Gerald replied back.

"You want to know what I think about your story? I think its load of bull, just like everthing else that comes out from your mouth." And with that crude remark, it drew some chuckles from the crowd. "Yo Gerald, she's attacking your credibility! You're not just going to sit around and shut up, are ya?" someone shouted in the crowd.

_"God, I hate that woman." _Gerald thought. "Well, at least my mouth is not some infested cesspit spewing filth!" he retorted back coolly, and the crowd chuckled louder. "I'm not expecting you to believe it, Helga. I'm just here to tell the tale." He then continued and replied to her like a true raconteur.

"Although I am skeptical of the story, I feel that the legend is very entertaining and informative nontheless, as usual coming from Gerald of course," Phoebe shared her view.

"Why, thank you, girl. It's nice to know that I have a fan." Gerald said with a warm voice. Phoebe blushed at the remark.

---

_After school, today…_

Phoebe was in the bus, on her way to home. And because the decathalons were a month away, she took the opportunity to grab her books and study. "Let see… The Code of Hammurabi contains 282 articles of laws written on stones and placed at public places." Phoebe read, to pass time. _"Oh dear, the academic decathlon competition is going to be hard…"_

The bus stopped, and a new batch of passengers came in. One of them was a young female adult, and since the sit next to Phoebe was empty, she took a seat next to her.

"Studying?" she asked.

Phoebe was slightly startled. "What? Oh, yes. I need to study trivia and facts for my academic decathlon."

"Ah, the decathlons… It brings a lot of memories let me tell you that. My team used to be the statewide champion, you know."

"Really?" she said. "Which state?"

"Well, this state of course."

"In what year did your team won the decathlon?"

"Some six, seven years ago."

"My school has been winning the state decathlons for ten years in a row." Phoebe informed. "Somehow I have a feeling you're a former student in my school."

"Heh, maybe I am."

Come to think of it, you do look awfully familiar. I think saw your face on the 'Wall of Scholars' once…"

"That's probably me." She said with a smile. "Say, I'm doing a survey for the State Education Department, and I would love if you would partake in the survey and fill this questionaire form. Can you help me out, please?"

"Survey? In regards of what?"

"Oh, the usual student's stuff, like are you happy with the current hours, school laws - very basic stuff."

"Sure, I'll be happy to," Phoebe nodded. She then took her pen out and filled the forms. On every question she comtemplated carefully before she wrote it down. The stranger was impressed by her attentiveness. _"Hmm... she's right after all. What a smart cookie."  
_

"I think I'm done. Here you are." Phoebe said as she gave her the papers back.

"Thank you." She replied. "And here's my card just to prove that I'm for real." she said."Oh, darn… I think I'm nearing my stop. See you later," She waved at her as she got up from her seat and disembarked from the bus, and Phoebe waved back. Phoebe watched her reached something from her handbag. It was a grappling hook. Phoebe was stunned, as it was something out of the ordinary. She aimed the grappling hook on the roof a building nearby and pulled the trigger. She saluted her, and reeled herself away, and finally she was gone from Phoebe's view.

"My goodness, that is the most outlandish thing I've ever seen!" She said as she reached the card that the stranger gave to her earlier. She stared relentlessly at the card, but found nothing important (it was the State Edu Dept. address). She then flipped it over and found something interesting. And with that, she remembered the urban legend that Gerald told earlier, "Temping offer, miss. I will see what your organization has to offer."

---

Lila was in a neighborhood supermarket running errands that her father had requested earlier. It was a usual routine for her: she was the one who bought the groceries, and it was up to her to cook dinner for herself and her father later. She didn't care much really, because she enjoyed cooking.

"Okay… let me see here… five packets of frozen pizza – various toppings, a packet of mushrooms, a whole chicken, and two cartons of milk," she read the list. As she was searching the freezer, a supermarket employee came to her so she could help Lila if she was in need of any assistance.

"Can I help you?" the employee asked.

"Oh yes, thank you. I'm searching for Papa Jim's frozen pizza, do you still have any stock left?"

"Papa Jim's? Sorry honey, we're out of stock."

"Well, that's okay. I'm sure there are other quality brands around."

"If I may make a suggestion: I recommend you should try out Shakily's Pizza." The employee said. And then she searched for the pizza in the freezer and gave it to Lila.

"Why, thank you ever so much." Lila said.

"My pleasure. Now if you'd excuse me, I am needed in sector 42, nabbing crooks." She said.

_"Nabbing crooks?"_

The employee then pushed a button at the freezer, opening a trapdoor below her. As she chutes down the tubes that lead to nowhere, she shouted to her, "Make sure you read the card that I gave youuuuuu…" and the voice trailed of. The trapdoor closed back, but when Lila tried to push the same button again, it didn't respond. "What is she talking about? What card?"

She flipped the pizza box over, found the card, and read it.

"I suppose I could go there and have a look for a while… after I deliver the groceries back home."

---

After school, Rhonda was shopping for new clothes in an upscale, trendy mall in one of the classiest parts of the city - one of her usual hangouts. "No, no, no, no, no, no." she disagreed. "Those colors clash with each other, and they make me look ugly if I were wearing it. Go and pick something else, will you?" Rhonda ordered as she shook her head, and the attendee nodded and went away back into the stock room to find something that would satisfy Rhonda. _"These people know nothing of fashion…"_

"If I may suggest these to you, Miss…" out of nowhere, another employee came to her and recommended her some beautiful dress.

"Oh… such exquisite taste!" Rhonda replied delightfully. "If I may ask, where did you garner such taste for fashion?"

"I was in the Whatevoirfrancais School of Design, Miss."

"Ah yes, the highly respected fashion school in France. What a wonderful choice! You have my full compliments."

"Thank you Miss. If you could excuse me for a while, I have something very important to attend to."

"Carry on." She said as she contemplated whether she should buy that beautiful attire. _"Hey, what's this?" _she spotted a card underneath the garment. It didn't look like a price tag to her, "it can't be for me... it could be hers…" she muttered under her breath. "Wait, miss! I think you dropped something!" she shouted at her.

"Just read it!" she replied as she fired a grappling hook outside from the window. With a wink, she swung herself outside. Rhonda threw the dress away and sprinted to the window, but she was already gone. Still dazed, she walked back to the bench she was sitting earlier and picked the card up and read it. "Fight crime? What is this? Does she think I'm that gullible?" she said in disbelief. _"But then again, she did have that grappling hook and the clichéd mysterious spy demeanor."_ And she read the card again, "Sorry… not interested." She said, and flipped the card over. On the other side, the card said: "You get to wear chic outfits!"

"Woo! I'm there!" _"So Gerald's legends does have some merits after all. We'll see if this so-called 'spy organization' have what it takes to have Rhonda Lloyd in their little club…"_ she thought with a smirk.

---

Nadine was in the local park to find some new insects to be added into her collection. She always wanted to follow into her father's footstep, to become an entomologist. She was at the largest oak tree on the highest hill in the park, searching for some new insects to add. "Hmm… this is a rare discovery. An _Oryctes__ Rhinoceros_ (Rhinoceros Beetle) living in this very park?" She wondered as she picked the creature up. "I thought your habitat was in the rainforests. You must've escaped from a pet shop or something. You poor thing…" she said as she gently petted the beetle.

"Excuse me… I know this is going to sound very silly, but by any chance have you seen a large beetle wondering about?" a female stranger asked her.

"I think I'm holding it right now." Nadine said as she showed her the beetle.

"Ah… thank you so much. Could you put her in this cage for me?" Nadine nodded. "Thank you." The stranger replied. "I'm an undergraduate at the local community college; my professor would kill me if I lose the little guy here. But thanks to you, I finally found it."

"How did the beetle got out?" Nadine asked her, as she looked at the insect.

"I was preparing to do an experiment when all of the sudden this bratty kid came by and kicked the cage. The beetle got out and - flew away."

"That sucks, kids nowadays have no appreciation for mother nature. Man, she's such a beautiful creature…" Nadine said amazement.

"She is, isn't she?" the stranger replied back. "Say, I want to show you my appreciation for finding my beetle, but I don't have anything on me right now – except for this card. So, if you happen in need of anything, just give me a call." She said as she gave Nadine the card.

_"Wait a minute; this card doesn't have her name or her number on it."_

"Hey, I think you gave me the wrong --" she stopped as she saw something that she couldn't believe her eyes. A hang glider shot out from the stranger's backpack. She then ran downhill to gain momentum, jumped up and instantly flew upwards into the sky. "If you're interested, come and visit us today!" she shouted from above. Still in disbelief, she looked at the card again. _"Heh… Gerald. Where did you get all those urban legends?"_

---

Helga trudged back home in complete irritation, muttering countinuous string of profanities. She couldn't believe that the bus left her even after she ran after it and banged the side as a signal to ask the driver to stop. But the driver didn't stop, and because of that, she had to walk 17 blocks to just get home. _And_ because of that, she _really_ wanted something bad to happen to that driver. She stopped at her tracks when she saw the pedestrian light went red. She rolled her eyes, and without any choice she waited for it to turn green again. As she waited impatiently, someone approached her from behind.

"Beautiful day huh?" the stranger asked.

Helga looked at the person, and scoffed. "Yeah, right sister…" the stranger was wearing a typical female outfit for the autumn season, a backpack, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Sounds like somebody is feeling a little bit moody today." The stranger said jokingly.

"Look lady, I don't know what're your motives are but mind your own goddamn business!" she pointed at her as she scowled. "I'm having a bad day today."

_"Hey, wait a minute… she looks awfully familiar…"_

"I can see that. Would you believe that I'm actually here to help you out, and offering you to have an experience of a lifetime?"

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you to leave-me-the-hell-ALONE?!" Helga exploded, uninterested at the offer. But the stranger still kept her cool. _"I have to admit, she's one feisty character."_

"Here's my card." The stranger offered her. In complete exasperation, Helga took the card, in hoping that if she took it, the stranger would leave her alone.

"Just give it a thought will you?" the stranger said with a smile.

"Whatever." She said as she put it inside her pocket, and the green light finally lit.

"Well, see you around sometimes. Gotta go!"

_"Finally!"_Helga thought in relief.

The stranger then pushed a button on her belt, and out comes a pair of jetpacks from her bag. Helga widened her eyes in shock, speechless at the sight. The stranger then rocketed away from her. "If you're interested, visit us todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy…" and the voice trailed off, and she was gone from Helga's sight.

Helga had her jaw dropped all the way to the floor, still in disbelief at what she just saw. Slowly, she took the card that the stranger gave to her earlier out from her pocket, and read it.

**_LADIES of ESPIONAGE S__ISTERHOOD  
_**

_Are you an adventurous person? Do you like to fight crime, helping others and playing with high tech equipments?  
Then visit us today nearby the docks, at the abandoned warehouse in the Liberty District.  
Alone._

"Oh my God… so Gerald _is_ right after all... but I'll pass. It sounds too stupid for me." she said to herself as she threw the card into a trashcan and continued walking. But after a few steps, she stopped.

_"Then again, I am very curious about it... arrgghh... curse you Helga ol' girl... you're going to regret it..." _she argued with herself. She then walked over to the trash can and took the card out, and read the location.

At the other side of the city, an accident happened, involving a bus and a freight truck. Fortunately the passengers and the freight truck driver were okay, but same thing can't be said to the bus driver…

---

Although Helga was tired from all the walking, she kept going as she really wanted to know what was the fiasco with the jetpacks were all about, "I swear to God, if that girl is pulling any tricks on me I'll -- Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Helga stumbled upon her at a junction nearby the docks.

"I was following this instruction that some stranger gave to me, Helga." She answered as she showed Helga the card.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to take anything from strangers?" Helga said jokingly, as she reaches for Phoebe's card, "Hey, it looks just as same as mine. Is the person who gave it to you a white girl with a long auburn hair?"

"Uh, no. She's an African-American female. I believe that she's in her early twenties, probably."

"This is getting weird. C'mon, let's just go. The sooner we know what all these junk is about, the better."

"I have to concur with you." Phoebe replied.

They then walked to the designated area. Upon arrival, they saw Rhonda, Nadine and Lila, looking just as quizzical and puzzled as them.

"What are you goons doing here?" Helga said snidely.

"And what are _you _doing here, Pataki?" Rhonda retorted. "Hey, Pheebes." she greeted warmly.

"Some weird girl gave me and Pheebs here some stupid card. What's your story?"

"The same as yours. Apparently, all of us received a poorly manufactured card from a bunch of crazy people."

"This is ever so weird." Lila said.

"_No,_ really, you think?" Helga said sarcastically.

"Hey, will you shut up Helga? We're all in the same predicament here, and your snide and sarcastic remarks aren't going to help us!" Rhonda scolded her in an annoyed tone.

"You should keep your stupid opinions to yourself, Princess!" Helga snapped back angrily, as she pointed her finger at her. And with that, the arguments, retorts and ripostes began, as Lila tried her best to calm both of them down.

"I sometimes wonder how I still managed to become her best friend, Phoebe." Nadine sighed as she shook her head, which the sentiment was shared by Phoebe.

"Come on, standing around idly won't help us with anything. Let's go search around and find a clue to help us with this unexpected turn of events." Phoebe suggested, and Nadine nodded at it. With the two bitter rivals still arguing in the background, Phoebe and Nadine started to look around their surroundings to find a hint. Nadine inspected around the warehouse's wall, and finally found something. "Hey, Pheebs, come and take a look at this." Nadine said, referring to a large red button with the words 'Do not push! this means you!' on top of it.

"I don't know if you should touch that, Nadine." Phoebe said, being cautious.

"Ah, come on. What could happen?" Nadine said a smile, and pushed it. Suddenly, an alarm rung loudly and made all the girls stop at what they were doing. Then, unexpectedly all of them got shot high up high in the air, because they were all trapped in a net and they were reeled upwards.

"Okay, okay. My mistake. I shouldn't have pushed it." Nadine apologized to all of them, as they looked at her irritably.

"Now, how are we supposed to get out of here?! Hey Princess, move your ass away from me!"

"Shut up, Helga! I'm already uncomfortable as it is!"

Suddenly, a door nearby was opened, revealing someone whom Helga had already known.

"I knew I remember you from somewhere! You're that girl that brought that VCR to Arnold, weren't you?!" Helga accused her, which she was right. That person was wearing a tight blue leathered uniform, with her brunette hair untied.

She chose to ignore Helga's accusation. "Okay, so which one of you touched my button?" she asked.

"Eewww!! Rephrase, _PLEASE_?!" Rhonda said in repulsion.

* * *

And so ends Chapter Two. I apologize if this chapter is too outrageous and too weird for you. And if there was any mistakes in this chapter, please point it out.  



	3. Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood

_Author's Note: _Nope, this chapter still doesn't have any training in it, just an in-depth explanation about the spy organization. The bolded numbers are just something that I added to count the ques - uh, read it yourself :) And, uh... I apologize for the grammar errors in the previous chapter because - after I read the dang chapter again I realized that I made a lot of mistakes in it! And thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 3: Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood

The door opened, and finally it gave the girls a first glimpse of the very active spy organization. For obvious security reasons, two other agents flanked the girls as they followed Bridget from behind. As they walked through the area, the guests scanned the place in awe, for they saw computer terminals, servers, maps hanging on the walls at a certain area of the place with some agents diligently charting and graphing them, telecommunication operators, strategy planners, a large plasma screen, and a coffee maker. Helga was the first to ask a question.

"So, Bridge – let me get this straight; this is the headquarters of your secret spy organization, isn't it?" she asked, but Bridget kept mum. "With the women running all over the place, you guys must be feeling _very_ lonely..." she added snidely with a smirk, followed by some snickers from the guests. They stopped at their tracks as they reached another door.

"Well, most of us aren't. Although we are busy sometimes, we do have the free time to spend with our significant others – boyfriends and all." Bridget denied as she slid a card on the reader next to the door. Lila was uneasy with the new surroundings, so she scanned around to make herself familiarize with the place. She saw an agent looking at her with flirting eyes, and gave Lila a wink and made a soft purring noise with her hand making a catlike gesture. Lila chuckled nervously at that and averted her eyes away. _"Oh, dear…"_

"What are you doing?" an agent asked to the agent who flirted with Lila earlier.

"Just having some fun, make the potentials freak out a little bit." she replied with a smirk.

"Access granted. Welcome Bridget." A monotonous computerized voice declared. The door opened and they went into a conference room. Inside the room there was a large meeting table, the kind that you see in most offices, a large screen with a slide projector positioned to it, and the city flag placed at the corner next to the screen. Bridget went forward to the front and sat at the middle chair. The two agents who escorted them earlier sat on either side next to her. "Please, take a seat." Bridget offered, and the girls took a seat at the remaining unoccupied chairs.

Bridget firmly placed her hands on the table, clasping them together as she broke the ice, "Ladies, first of all we would like to extend our gratitude for showing an interest to the _Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood _organization_,_ or as we here call it, LES."

_"What the hell? LES?" _Rhonda thought incredulously, as she lowered a half of her eyebrow.

Bridget continued, "We know that all of you have a lot of questions to ask, so by following our standard policy we let the potentials – i.e. you; to ask twenty questions on anything regarding about this organization. I will disregard any questions that don't have to do anything with LES, so please choose wisely. And I mean it."

"**(1)**I'll start with the most obvious question: What is Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood?" Phoebe inquired.

"LES is a secret organization which goal is to make this city safe and protected from any harm and malicious behavior. We are also striving to make this city a crime-free place and to disrupt any ill-mannered organization from wrecking havoc in this city."

"Heh, good luck with the 'crime-free' stuff," Helga said snidely. "**(2)**Who the hell started this organization, anyway?"

"The person who came up with starting this organization is Colleen; she started it during the early 60's."

"Wow, way back in the 60's…" Nadine said in amazement, "**(3)**Who is she?" she asked.

"She's one of the first five founding agents of this organization. LES was her brainchild, so it's a no-brainer that she's the first elected chief of LES. She's also the daughter of the CIA's head R&D (Research and Development) Department. Years ago her father suggested to the CIA directors that all of the R&D department should be relocated here, considering that this city is the least popular of all American metropolises – therefore, it was plausible since our nation's adversary may not have heard of this city and thus, the secrecy is assured. It was fine for a while, but due to some logistics problem, they had to abandon their office here in the early 70's, leaving some spy devices for us to tinker and to upgrade."

"**(4)**So you're saying that most of your equipments are from the CIA then?" Nadine asked again.

"That's correct, although they're the rejected ones. So that's where our team of technicians and electronics experts comes in handy. After the equipments come in, the team will look into it thoroughly, read the schematics, and make the final assertion whether the device is acceptable to make adjustments. Most of our new high tech equipments are our own ideas, though they were inspired from the old ones."

"**(5)**Not that I'm belittling your efforts or anything, but are the devices safe after the modifications work are done?" it was Rhonda's time to ask.

"We subjected them to the harshest test before we issued them to the agents. I can proudly say they are 100% safe."

"Five questions," the agent next to Bridget informed.

"**(6)**Aside from the high-tech equipments, are the agents being issued with guns?" Helga asked.

"Fortunately, no."

"Damn." Helga muttered under her breath.

"**(7)**Can I get back to Colleen?" Lila asked. "Why did she want to start a secret spy organization, anyway?"

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short." Bridget replied as she looked at her watch. "When she was sixteen I think, she got mugged when she got out from a subway station. She changed considerably after that. She became more paranoid of her surroundings and constantly being in a state of alert, even when she was in the comfort of her home. Then she felt that it was high time that she has to do something about it. After the therapy, she felt that nobody should suffer the same ordeal as she did, so she secluded herself in her room, thinking about what she should do to make the streets safe from crime. She got the inspiration from his father, who used to be an agent before he got promoted, the feminist movement and also driven by her hatred of Communism during that time. So after she banded with a few of her friends at school and secured a place at the docks and some secondhand equipment, LES finally became a realization."

"**(8)**And just how much has LES contributed to the society?" Rhonda inquired.

"Official statistics said that street crime has been reduced significantly after the organization was founded."

"Sounds like you're pulling the statistics right up from your ass." Helga snickered snidely.

"Well, it's because of _us _your ass is safe when you went out for a midnight stroll years ago." Bridget retorted coolly. "What, you think when you were a kid that the streets are perfectly safe even when you went out during the night? I remember the time when you, Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold and Gerald got out from that fancy French restaurant we managed to suppress a mugger, a drug addict and a snatcher from hurting all of you." Bridget informed with a nonchalant voice, but harsh. Nadine and Phoebe were shocked and got the willies when they heard that. Helga was just stunned and couldn't think of anything to say back at her. She regretted of ever saying that remark and had her head hung in embarrassment. The whole room went silent for a while.

"And… uh… we are all grateful for that," Rhonda said on behalf of them, trying to break the silence. "**(9)**Getting back to the Twenty Questions business, I am curious on how does this organization recruit their members. How do you guys do it?"

"Policy states that if a normal member is either going to retire or to get decommissioned, she has to find a person to replace her. As for a chief, like myself, is going to retire or to get decommissioned, she has to find five potential new recruits."

"**(10)**So what are you saying that you are retiring, aren't you?" Lila asked her.

Bridget didn't answer, but she gave her a weak, melancholic smile.

"Ten questions."

"**(11)**How does one get decommissioned?" Phoebe wondered.

"If an agent reached a certain age, or graduated from college or any institute of higher learning, or moving away from this city, she will get decommissioned."

"**(12)**And what age is that?" Nadine asked.

"24."

"**(13)**At what age does one get recruited?" Lila asked.

"Most of the time we either search for a fifteen or a sixteen year old."

"**(14)**I don't see any guys here at all. Is this organization open strictly only to woman?" Helga finally asked another question, decided to be serious this time around.

"Yes, you could say that. Although we do have some men who acted as our informants."

"**(15)**Informants? Who are these informants?" Phoebe asked her.

"They are the honorary agents, so to speak. We call them 'Big Brother' agents, based on the book _1984_."

"BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU." The other girl next to Bridget added jokingly with a spooky voice and made ghastly hand gestures, which drew some glares and puzzlement look from the other girls inside the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cowered, "bad joke at a bad time…"

Bridget shook her head and proceeded to elaborate the answer further, "Basically, they are just bunch of guys whom we made allies with. They are our eyes and ears. They are very reliable and can be trusted."

"**(16)**If I may ask, can I know some of them? It might be useful someday." Nadine intervened.

_"Ah… someone is showing a hint of interest in joining." _"We'll be glad to." Bridget said as she switches the slide projector on and turned the lights off. "I have the feeling that all of you know most of them." She added, as she pushed a button on the remote.

"Here's Informant Stoop Kid." A picture of Stoop Kid showed up on the screen, looking very handsome in his red doorman uniform (The abandoned tenement which he stayed was upgraded into a luxury apartment and he was offered a job as the doorman there).

"Stoop Kid? Holy shit." Helga blurted. "Who else? Monkeyman?" she said snidely.

"Yes, Monkeyman is one of our informants too." Bridget replied, and the screen showed a picture of Monkeyman running after an escaped monkey. The guests stared at the image incredulously.

Bridget pushed the same button again, "Here's Pigeon Man." It showed Pigeon Man at the park throwing birdseeds at a flock of pigeons.

_"How come all of their informants are crazy hobos?" _Helga wondered. "**(17)**Um… do you have 'normal' people as your informants?"

"We regard all of them are normal, but by considering _your_ definition of normal, we have to say Harvey." Bridget said, and the screen showed Harvey, the neighborhood mail carrier. "And Fuzzy Slippers." The slide showed a silhouette with a large question mark on it.

"Fuzzy Slippers? Isn't that Gerald's friend?" Phoebe inquired. Bridget nodded at it. And with that, she turned the lights on again. "You still have three questions left."

"**(18)**I'm having a hard time on this, why us? Out of hundreds of thousands of girls living in this city, how come we are the ones who got selected?" Phoebe inquired.

"Because all five of you are the city's best of the best. We have a computer that run searches for any good potentials judging by their intelligence, various skills and athletic abilities and have it sum it all up to produce the results. And each and every time the results comes out the same: you guys are the best of the best." The girls were taken aback when they listened to that. All of them thought the computer must've made some mistake or something when it selected them.

"**(19)**What can we expect in return assuming that we do accept your offer?" It was Rhonda's question.

"Respect, honor, appreciation and have your name written in the history books, or legends if you prefer."

Helga was in disbelief, "**(20)**What, no money? After all the hard work we've done and we don't get paid?"

"Fret not, Helga. If money is on your mind, the last couple of years the city council had contacted us that they are contemplating whether they should to pay us and provide us with supplies if we keep the job well done. I myself, disagree on the paying offer. And that ends our Twenty Questions Session ladies. So, what say you?"

The girls looked at each other in incredulity, didn't know what to reply to her, "Err… we're all overwhelmed and flattered by your offer Bridget, but I think it's hard for us to make a decision just abruptly. We need to have some time for us to think about it." Phoebe said, and every other guest except Helga nodded to agree with Phoebe.

"Take your time, girls. I was also in shock too when I was first offered this job."

"Thank you for understanding, Bridget. I just don't know, I feel that I will have a terrible time to juggle between the upkeep of my studies, my social life and the commitment to this organization should I accept this offer." Phoebe informed to all of them worriedly.

"Don't worry, Phoebe." Bridget said with an assuring voice. "If it's going to make you feel any better, I think I should tell you this: All of us turned out just fine, like Dr. Bliss…"

_"Dr. Bliss?!"_ Helga thought with a glee. _"This gonna be interesting on the next therapy session when I bring the topic up."_

"…Officer Pudney, and Mayor Dixie."

"Mayor Dixie?" an agent next to Bridget said quizzically. "You've got to be kidding me."

Bridget sighed exasperatedly with a trail of irritation, "Ugh, YES. She used to be one of us. Why is it so difficult for you guys to accept it?"

Helga rolled her eyes at the quarrel, but then she got up from her chair, "Well, this has all been fun, but I for one have made my decision. I'm not going to join." She said as she spread her arm wide, and stormed away from the room with all the other girls look at her.

"Wait, Helga…" Bridget called as she extended her hand out, but Helga turned her head to her and said, "Forget it. Danger? Excitement? I crave not these things," as she walked away from them.

"Don't you want to be better than Olga?" Bridget asked, and Helga stopped abruptly at her tracks.

She turned back, looking at her with deadly eyes, "What about _Olga_?" Helga asked back with a harsh tone.

"She was one of our best agents, incredibly dedicated to her work and to this organization, _and _because of her coordination and leadership skills; she had nearly crippled our arch enemy's organization. Although the group didn't collapse entirely, but today, they are nothing more than a shadow of their former self." Bridget informed, and the guests said some words of praise about Olga.

"Not to mention she was my mentor." Bridget added.

_"Goddamnit, why does her name keeps popping up everywhere I go?!" _she screamed in her mind with her fists clenched. In pursuit of to prove herself to be better than her older sister, she finally cave in to Bridget's offer, although not hastily. "I'll think about it." She said softly in defeat.

"Good, if any of you is interested in joining our 'club', please come back same time tomorrow . Keep in mind that we are not forcing you to join. And please promise to us, _do not_ tell anybody about this."

* * *

And Chapter Three is finally over. Stay tuned for more. And as always, if you find any mistakes in this chapter please point it out. 


	4. The Contemplation

_Author's note: _Hey, Chapter Four is up - but you already know that. I have no witty remarks to write, so... yeah, read, and enjoy.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 4: The Contemplation. 

The five of them walked away from the warehouse, still in shock and in disbelief on what just happened and at the offer that were given to them. They were each with their own thoughts, not making a word out of it. "Say guys," Lila said, breaking the silence, "I'm feeling ever so extremely stressed from all the things that just happened to us so… wanna go downtown and have some snack?" she suggested, and all the other girls nodded in agreement.

---

"I can't believe that I, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd am going to eat in some dingy mom and pop's diner." She said disbelievingly as she entered a dingy mom and pop's diner with the other girls.

"Shut your hole, Rhonda," Helga scolded her, "not all of us are rich yuppies who have their snacks at Starbucks each and every day."

"At least could we _go_ to a pizza joint?" she whined.

"Not to mention it's economical. Come on, Rhonda," Nadine said to her, "this place was our gang's favorite hangout when we were kids. Remember all the ice-cream we ate and the brain freeze we got afterwards?" she recalled the memory with a pleasant voice.

"Alright…" she replied in defeat, "but just this once." And the girls took a seat at a table near the window. And after a few moments, a middle-aged waitress came to them and asked for their order.

After she handed them the menu, she asked them, "Can I get youse girls your order?" in her crusty old voice, with her hands holding a notepad and a ball pen, ready to write the orders down.

"Lunch Lady Doris?" Phoebe identified her quizzically.

"You know me?" the lady replied with half of her eyebrow down, "Come to think of it, youse girls are very familiar…" she said as she pointed her pen at them.

"We should be. Don't you recognize us? We used to go to PS 118." Phoebe informed her.

She gazed at her thoroughly with her eyes squinting, "Oh yeah…" she chimed, "now I remember! You're that farting girl, aren't ya?" she said jokingly, which made Phoebe very sad and drew hysterical laughers from Rhonda and Helga and soft giggles from Nadine and Lila.

_"Oh man… after all these years she still remembers that thing!"_ Helga thought as she laughed out laud, banging the table with her fist repeatedly.

Doris immediately apologized to her, "Aww, Phoebe honey, I'm sorry. We all had our worst days you know." She said as she hugged her from behind like a loveable grandmother, which made Phoebe smiled a little bit. "It's nice to see you all again girls." She said as she held Phoebe's shoulders and massaged them, "Yeah, despite my old age I can still remember your names. You're Helga, Nadine, Lila, Rhonda and this lovely lady here, Phoebe," she said their names correctly as she pointed at each individual. And the laugher finally died down. "And may I just say, all of you have grown up becoming very gorgeous looking ladies." She complimented, drawing some smiles from the girls.

"Thanks," Rhonda replied. "You don't look too shabby yourself. Say, is this like, your new job or something?" she inquired.

"Ah, nah… I'm still working for that old goat Wartz. I only work here after school is out. So, can I get anything from youse girls? And uh, since I own some shares of this diner, the drinks, is on me."

"Thanks, Helga replied on the gang's behalf. "I'll have a soda – Pepsi, and a beef burger."

"A tuna sandwich and orange juice, please." Lila ordered.

"I'll just have whatever is on today's special." Nadine said.

It was Phoebe's time to say her order, "I'll just have a glass of warm water and some fries."

And finally, Rhonda, "Diet soda and potato salad – after all, I have to maintain my girlish figure." And with that, Helga placed her fist over her mouth, making a fake coughing noise with a subtle word being said in it.

"coughcowcough."

It didn't take Rhonda long to be aware of that crude remark. "You know Helga; people would like you better if you weren't such a jerk." Rhonda said with an annoyed voice.

Helga didn't pay any heed to her statement; instead she did it again, "coughfatasscough."

Rhonda rolled her eyes in aggravation, _immature bitch… _she thought irately.

Doris could just smile at them, as they reminded her of her long forgotten youth. "Okay, youse girls just sit tight; your orders will come shortly." The girls then handed her the menus, and she walked off away to the counter.

"So, what do you guys think about the spy organization? Are you going to join?" Nadine asked to all of them, "I personally wouldn't mind joining it, seeing that I have no problems with it. But I do have to think about it more."

"I wouldn't mind joining it myself." Rhonda replied, "From the looks of it, their uniforms are sure nice looking with the sleek leather uniform and the beret…"

"Let me get this straight, the only sole reason that you're joining that organization so that you could wear their outfits!" Helga interjected.

"Aside from that, I do have some my _own_ personal reasons to join, Helga." Rhonda riposted back. "And what about you, Ms. 'I-feel-so-badass-that-I-wouldn't-even-consider-joining-but-due-to-some-circumstances-I'm-willing-join-anyway'?"

"Shut up and mind your own business. This is between Olga and me, so back off. God, it pisses me off just the thought of her! I mean, Could she be any more annoying! She has already made my life a living hell by overshadowing me, constantly bossing me around like she owns the damn place, and she – ARGH, I just don't want to talk about it, it's too depressing." Helga abruptly stopped with a scoff. Everyone at the table looked at her with melancholy; obviously felt the pain that Helga felt. Rhonda on the other hand, felt that she was over-exaggerating the bitter sibling rivalry.

"'Sides, I said I'll think about it, _not_ agreeing into joining it. Oh yeah, I'm sorry I laughed Pheebs. You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"At my expense…" Phoebe muttered under her breath, but held no grudge on her. "I, on the other hand am contemplating about it. I'm not exactly sure, but if Bridget was truthful about all of the former members becoming successful, I might consider of joining it – she kind of convinced me, in an indirect sort of way." She said to all of them. "What about you, Lila? What is your answer in regards of joining LES?"

"I'm 50-50 myself, I'll probably make my decision by the end of the day. But there is something that bothers me though; I'm ever so surprised that they didn't consider Sheena to join. I believe she has a lot of untapped potential, even more than us."

"Oh, please honey…" Rhonda sighed cynically. "Not to sound that I'm mocking her or anything, the girl is an extreme pacifist. She wouldn't join even if they handed it to her on a silver platter. 'Violence doesn't solve everything,' she said. Puh-leese..."

"And besides, a couple of years ago she told me that the sight of blood makes her queasy. Man, what a wuss." Helga added, "And with this line of job, I don't know about you guys but I feel there's going to be a lot of bloodshed." Helga said with a smirk. The other girls weren't amused by it, not even by a bit.

"Helga, would you be so kind _not_ to say another word, _again_?" Phoebe said with a bitter, but polite tone.

"What? I'm just giving my opinion about this matter."

"Opinion about what?" Doris suddenly intervened, with her hands holding a tray with the ordered drinks.

"Oh, nothing." Helga replied, "Just about something that was offered to us just now." She elaborate further as she and the girls watches Doris put the drinks on the table.

---

It had been several hours after the snack at the diner, and Helga was in her room nearly finishing writing an email to Arnold. Her room had changed much since the fourth grade, it became untidy and maintenance of the room was not frequent. The wallpaper was chipped and torn off, the door to her closet was jammed and neither she nor her father bothered to repair it, and because of that she had to move all her 'prized' possessions (the Arnold shrine) up in the secret compartment just above her room. After she lobbied Big Bob and saved some of her own allowance money, she finally bought herself her very own laptop. She kept hundreds upon hundreds of pictures of Arnold conveniently stored in a folder and she adorned her wallpaper with a lovely picture of him in his new hometown that he gave to her, for some apparent reason. The laptop itself was her secondary, portable Arnold shrine. She never liked to Instant Message him anyway, so the only communication they had between them been either by email, or snail mail.

After she publicly humiliated a trolling newbie and threaten to ban him in a certain message board (she was the moderator), and sent the Arnold email, she went to her bed, threw herself onto it, and contemplated about Bridget's offer earlier today.

_Olga… how I hate her.__ How'd did she came into the picture? Why must I always be in her shadow? WHY must she make my life a living hell? Doesn't she realize that she's ruining my life as much as it is? What can I do to be better than her? Well, there's that stupid spy organization… but is it really worth it to join just to show that I'm better than her?_

She got up from her bed and made her way to Olga's room. The door to her room was unlocked and opened widely, and she was inside brushing her hair. Helga stopped at the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed as she looked at her with burning abhorrence.

"Hey Olga, a moment of your time?" Helga asked. A mental image played in her mind of her holding a shotgun in her arms and shot Olga at point blank range - repeatedly.

"Why, sure baby sister," she replied as she still brushing her hair. "What's on your mind?" she still didn't budge her face from the mirror.

"What do you know about Bridget and LES?" she asked demandingly.

Upon hearing that, Olga immediately halted brushing her hair, paused for a moment at her words, and threw the brush down. She quickly dashed to the door and pulled Helga in, as she then locked the door after looked on either side outside to make sure that the coast is clear. She then sprinted to the window, closed it up and pulled the curtains. Helga was puzzled at her sister's reaction. "Olga…? What are you –"

"Shh…" she shushed her off as she pulled her to her bed. They now both sat at the bed's corner, with Helga looking very baffled and Olga looking very cautious, "How come you know about it?" she said with a whispering voice.

"Uhh… why are you whispering?" she asked back with a quizzical tone.

"Keep your voice down…" Olga replied back, "just how did you got acquainted with them?"

"How should--"

"Shh…" she cut her back again, "I said, lower your voice."

And Helga finally lowered her voice, "How should I know? She's the one who came to me earlier today and asked if I wanted to join some creepy spy organization!" she explained with an annoyed tone with the last half of her sentence was being said louder.

"Shh…" Olga shushed her again, waving her hand as to say no to her, "didn't she already tell you that it's a standard procedure should they acquiring new recruits?" she asked.

"Well… _yeah_, she did." She replied. "But that's no reason to make me freaked out about it!"

"Every one of us experienced the same thing you did, Helga. It doesn't make you any more special than us."

"You still haven't answered my question, _Olga_…" Helga retorted back, reminding her question again.

"About that, well…" she said as she rubbed her neck, "Back I was a chief --"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she cut her off, "you used to the head honcho, you kicked ass, you nearly crippled some loser criminal organization, and Bridget used to be your apprentice…" she explained to her in a bored tone because she already knew the story. "Tell me something that I _don't_ know."

"Oh, so she did tell you then?"

"Not by much. She just said that you used to be her mentor, and that's it. By the way, she's the chief now."

"REALLY! I'm so proud of her…!" Olga chimed delightfully with her hands clasping together.

"Yeah, whatever. So what's the deal, anyway?" she asked, becoming impatient.

"Well, if you must know, baby sister--"

_Duh, that's why I'm here…_

"I got offered to join when I was no older than you, Helga. They thought that I had the potential to become one. So, after I agreed, they put me into training for a couple of weeks and after that gave me my first assignment."

"And you rose up to become the chief, _when_?" she asked again demandingly with a trail of cynicism.

"Seventeen. I became the deputy at sixteen."

"Whoa… that fast?" Helga asked skeptically.

"Why yes. I was the youngest chief ever." Whether she intended it or not, she didn't realize that she was bragging.

_Great… more reason to hate her._

"Oh. OH! I want to show you something!" Olga said joyfully, but still in a low voice. Helga felt that she was going to boast again. She then walked to her closet, rummaged through it and took a bag out from it. She walked back to the bed, opened the blue duffel bag and revealed to Helga her uniform, back when she was a chief and a regular member. The uniform distinguished each other by its color. Dark Blue means that it's for the Chief, whereas light blueish-magenta and a purple beret is for the regular member.

"Nice." Helga could only say. "What, you're giving me this as a hand-me-down present or something?"

"I would if you considered joining it. I think the uniform fits you perfectly."

---

So on the next day after school, the selected potentials were at the same not-so-abandoned warehouse, as they waited for Bridget to show up. They were unanimous, they wanted to join. Actually, there were only four people there, as one of them was missing – Helga was no where in sight.

"Told you she wouldn't come." Rhonda said with a smirk as she extended her hand at Nadine. "Cough it up."

"Crap," Nadine sighed under her breath. With utter disappointment and reluctance, she rummaged through her pocket and gave Rhonda her five dollars. Both of them earlier made a bet that whether Helga would come to join them or not . "Easy five bucks." Rhonda said joyfully as she put the money in her pocket. Phoebe looked at her feet in boredom with her hands in her pants' pockets as she nodded blankly at Lila with the occasional "M-hmm" and "I see," being said. Lila was droning something about her 'relationship' with Stinky.

Footsteps were heard approaching them and all the girls looked at the direction where the sound originated. Bridget emerged from the corner, alone without anyone else in sight. "Only four of you? Where's Helga?"

"Unfortunately, she is unwilling to join with us today." Phoebe replied back.

"Well, that's too bad. She would make a great agent." Bridget said disappointingly.

"Who said that I'm unwilling to be here?" a voice shot out behind them. They all turned back, and saw Helga. "Stupid bus left without me, _again_." she pointed behind with her thumb.

Nadine gazed at Rhonda with a smirk as she gestured her finger for her money. Rhonda rolled her eyes, and gave her five bucks back. "Ah tut-tut-tut. Where's _your_ five bucks?"

Bridget smiled broadly, "So you're in or not?"

"I'm in, alright. Just want to join this stupid organization so I could prove to the world that I'm better than that idiotic sister of mine." She explained her vendetta with an exasperated tone.

"Very well then. Ladies, and it's with a great pleasure I bid you welcome to our humble organization."

* * *

I originally planned to have a Charlie Angel's style introductory to end this chapter - you know, the one with fiery explosive background, fast, funky disco/techno music and have the girls flipping their hair, but I soon find out it was _too freaking stupid _to even consider putting it in. So, I leave it to your imagination. Adieu, and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	5. The Training Part I: Basic

_Author's Note: _The reason why I put this fic on a hiatus because I feel dispirited due to the lack of reviews. Perhaps the reason this fic doesn't recieve much reviews because the story is deteriorating in quality. Maybe you are right. Hopefully with this chapter I would redeem myself. Well... if this fic recieves lack of enthusiasm from you guys, I have decided to abandon it all together and start working on a new one that I've been considering over the past few weeks. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 5: The Training Part I - Basic

"Okay girls, here is your standard entry-level cadet uniform." Bridget said as she passes out the light violet colored uniform to them. The uniforms were folded evenly and wrapped in transparent plastic bag.

"Great… and _where_ are we supposed to change?" Rhonda asked her.

"Changing room's over there." She pointed at a door with a sticker sticking on it saying 'Toxic Waste Substances,' which was obviously the bathroom. A little joke made by a member who had a good sense of humor.

"Don't you guys have a real changing room or something? Or at least a locker room, instead of that cesspit?" Rhonda asked her back again.

"Yeesh, aren't you picky?" Bridget sighed with frustration.

"Hey, she's got a point!" Helga interjected with a smirk. Rhonda was ticked off at the comment.

Bridget continued, "Besides, there is no need of having a changing room, since all us are ready to perform our duties every time we step our foot on the streets. Even off-duty we keep on the alert. Understand?" And the girls nodded. "Now go change."

One by one, they stepped into the bathroom and change. And when each time somebody comes out, they commented to each other on how nice they look. Rhonda was the most pleased of them all. "Hmm…" she thought as she looked at herself, "Perfect fit, not too shabby, the color goes great with my complexion, not to mention sexy, and I look great!"

"We designed them not for the fashion sense, Rhonda. Considerable attention was taken to design to uniform, like stealth, camouflage, comfort, heat resistance, et cetera."

"Say, how come we don't get the berets like those other girls?" Nadine pointed to the other members, who were wearing the same uniform as they do, but with berets on their heads.

"Like I said earlier, you girls are the entry-level member. You'll get the berets once you've completed your basic training and your apprenticeship with your mentors."

"Yeah, whatever." Helga intervened, "Okay, Princess here is happy with these clothes, we're all uniformed, and we're all ready. When do we kick some ass?"

"Not yet," Bridget informed with a chuckle. "You'll have to do a month's worth of basic training before we can let you out in the field. Follow me."

The girls followed Bridget to an elevator, where it would take them to the lower levels of the headquarters' complex. After the ten seconds elevator ride, they reached a very wide, open space underground complex that houses the training facilities that would rival any army boot camp in the nation. It had the standard obstacle course, a martial arts ring, a swimming pool to train the agents for an underwater simulation, a shooting range - not for guns, but to practice aiming their grappling hooks and other whatnots, and a stealth simulation arena. There were a few agents there practicing in that place. The new agents were impressed by the sheer magnitude of it.

"I must say that I am absolutely impressed by this facility." Phoebe said with awe as she and the rest of them walked out from the elevator.

"You guys have a pretty kick ass place despite having such limited funds." Helga complimented with a sarcastic tone to Bridget.

"Thanks." Bridget replied with a smile. "This place used to be an underground complex to store ammunitions cache and bombs during the Second World War. But after it was over they moved them someplace in the mountains, and abandon this complex altogether. And then we came in, leeched it and act like we own the place."

"Cool." Helga nodded. The new recruits followed Bridget to the front of the obstacle course control unit, where they were greeted by a slightly plump, angry, but highly disciplined agent, whose age was just as the same as Bridget.

"Ten-hut!!" she yelled as she stood on attention, and the two coordinators behind her rose up from their seat and saluted Bridget.

"At ease." She replied, and the two coordinators resumed monitoring their post.

"These are the new agents, Linda." Bridget said, spreading her arm wide at them.

"Fresh meat, huh?" she said mockingly. "These girls are pathetic. TOO skinny!" she yelled at them. Bridget gripped her lips to prevent herself from laughing.

_"Oh yes… the obligatory hard-ass drill sergeant scene. It's like as if I'm in a bad fanfic or something…" _Helga thought, rolling her eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" she barked at Helga. "DID I JUST SEE YOU ROLLED YOUR EYES, MISSY?!" she screamed loudly in front of her face, spraying some… well, you know.

"Uh… no sir, I mean yes, ma'am…" she cowered back. Helga wasn't pleased with the first impression, and neither do Linda. The could feel the aura, the electricity in the air, they began to _hate _each other.

_"My goodness… if she manages to make Helga to recoil back, then she's must be tough… I better not play around…"_ Lila thought as she looked at Helga, who was being slightly out of character. Really, she would've fight back and punch that drill sergeant right on the nose, but _noooo_…

"I see you girls lack discipline! You came here to me and I see you not in attention position! And for that, ALL of you will do 50 push ups!" she yelled angrily, but Rhonda was flabbergasted.

"50 push ups?!" she cried. "There is no way I'm ever going to do that!" she whined as she crossed her arms.

_"Ooh… I wouldn't say that if I were you, Rhonda…"_ Nadine thought, imagining the worst.

"What's that?!" she strode to her. "Well, boo-farking-hoo!" she yelled at her. "If you won't do 50 push ups, well I guess I'll have to give you _a hundred_ push ups then since you don't like the first one I instructed!"

Rhonda gasped in horror.

"Any further objections from any of you, I will have my leg," she pointed at her leg, "kick your ass," she pointed to them, "_so_ high you'd kiss the moon!" she pointed to above. "Now do those push ups, and then get to the obstacle course, GO, GO, GO!!"

"Well, see you around girls. Be sure to come here everyday after school." she smirked as she waved at them. "This is just the first step on your way to agentship. Ta-ta!"

---

Time for some montage! Cue the military drum music! The first week they were struggling to keep up the pace with the rest of the other agents (C'mon, they're newbies!). Even the easiest training such as running around the complex for 30 laps made them whimper in exhaustion. On the few final laps, Rhonda couldn't take it anymore and dropped down wearily to the floor. Linda came to her, violently threw a bottle of water onto the floor and left her in disgust. Weakly, she grabbed the bottle, opened the cap and chugged the drink down. Lila missed the gymnast bar and dropped down onto the mattress. She got a scolding from Linda. Phoebe couldn't balance herself on the log and she fell down to the mud hole. Linda sighed at the poor performance. Helga couldn't rappel down and accidentally tied her legs like a knot, and left dangling on the ropes upside down. Linda smacked her forehead. Nadine ran as the walls from either side fire paints blobs at her, but she couldn't manage to avoid them, and because of that all of them hit her, and she lied down in a puddle of red paint. Linda shook her head in disappointment.

The second week, things were started to get better. Rhonda could finally keep up, although barely. Lila no longer missed the bar, but couldn't do a single movement. Phoebe could finally balance herself, although wobbly. Helga could finally rappel down, but slowly and Nadine finally manages to get past with only little red paint on her shirt. Their hard work had finally started to pay off, they think. To the shooting range, Lila shot the hook at the target perfectly, but not tightly, and the result was she fell down crashing as soon as she swung to the other side. Helga, shot it perfectly and tightly, but she didn't know how to stop and crashed onto the wall on the other side. The three other girls couldn't even manage to hit the target!

But on the third week, it was a brief week of relief, as everyone had their own shining moments at least once. At the martial arts ring, Helga beat down all of her sparring partner there. Phoebe was ecstatic to see her friend kicked the snot out of those senior members. After she threw someone out of the ring, she cracked her fists and neck and looked at Linda threateningly. Linda felt challenged by it, but she scoffed it out. It just wasn't a good time for it, she thought. Helga then went to Phoebe and gave her a high-five.

"Wow, Helga. You know kung-fu!"

"Correction, I _know_ jujitsu!"

Rhonda gazed at the gymnast bars, snickered at it and powdered her hands. She then jumped to the bars and did a lot of gymnastic motions and movements. She swung, flipped and tossed herself over and over on the bars and finally, she did a somersault flip and landed on her feet perfectly. Everybody cheered and Rhonda was proud on her performance. She gave them a bow and walked pass Helga over to Nadine. Helga herself was impressed.

"Since when did you learn to be a monkey?" she asked sarcastically as well to inquire.

"Well Helga," she replied pompously, "I guess mommy did a right thing after all. Five years in ballet class and three years doing gymnastics does produce some good results."

Nadine was at a corner of a building, completely in dark. She carefully placed her steps one by one as she stalk. Her tracking skills which was honed during the time she was at the Rocky Mountains to assist her mother (who was a zoologist) in observing mountain lions and during her trip in the African savannah had became significantly helpful in this stealth simulation. She had to remember only one rule: be quiet as much as possible. She crept along the walls and saw a window above her head. Slowly, she opened it and went into the building. She switched her night vision on, and found what she had looking for: the 'hostage'. She grabbed the doll, and slowly crept back outside. After a few paces, she was home free.

"Stealth rating: 98 percent," announced someone at the booth.

"Booyah!" Nadine reacted joyfully, putting her fist up, and Rhonda gave her a high-five.

Lila was at the archery range, eyeing at the bull's eye many yards away from her. Her eyes narrowed, she pulled the arrow back and released it. The arrow shot forward fast, and hit the target perfectly. She took yet another arrow, and launched it. It hit on the same place as the first one did! She took another, and hit on the same place! Everybody there was amazed by her skill. She was like a modern, female version of Robin Hood! But then, she placed the bow down and took some shuriken from a box next to her. With one of her eyes closed, she threw the shurikens - all five of them, at the target. Miraculously, all of them hit the bull's eye. Phoebe and Nadine who was watching her, was deeply impressed.

"Nice hand-eye coordination skills." Nadine complimented.

"It's a pity that they won't let us use guns…" Lila replied to her with a smile.

Onwards to the weapons handling - close range combat. Everybody in the complex was there to see the match. In her hands, Phoebe was holding a broadsword. Her opponent, a tall, pony tailed blonde girl, was holding the same weapon. They sized up each other, and they went into ready stance. Cue suspenseful martial arts dojo music.

"Hey kid," somebody next to Helga called.

She didn't budge her face to her and replied, "First of all, _don't _call me kid. Secondly and finally, _what_?"

"Is that your friend over there, that girl with the black hair, Phoebe?" she pointed at her.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"She's going to have hard time fighting with that girl. We call her 'Sal the Slayer'. I should know, we've all fought against her, and all of us got defeated by a mile."

"Phoebe's the Fencing Club Captain in my school, so I don't think she'll go down that easily. In fact, I think she will win this match."

"You're being optimistic. Not to get your spirits down, I was the Captain of the Dueling Club in my school myself, but Sal... overwhelmed me." Helga began to worry. What chance does a girl that Helga had defended and protected over the years have against that so-called slayer?

_"Why doesn't she use that fencing sword?" _Helga thought nervously. The opponents glared at each other. The whole complex went into silent. Phoebe grinned and she made the first move, her foe widened her eyes in anticipation. Phoebe charged at her, but her opponent fended it off. Their swords clanged and clashed with each other, with each every hit produces a spark. Every swipe and slash came with a "Hyeah!" and "Argh!" from them. They locked their blades and what looked to be a stalemate, but then released, and Phoebe flipped her body away, performing an uppercut with her sword, and her adversary's weapon flung out from her hands and landed in front of the crowd. The crowd gasped. Linda was pleased. Helga smiled. Phoebe went back into ready position, motioning her hand (like Morpheus did to Neo) as she smirked. Her foe was impressed by her performance and grabbed a katana sword, a much lighter weapon than Phoebe's.

"Two out of three?" she offered.

"You're on." Phoebe replied, narrowing her eyes with a grin across her face, placing the sword in front of her.

She went back into ready stance, and yet another battle rages on. Her foe lunged forward, but Phoebe manages to block the attack in the nick of time. Indeed, the lighter and more maneuverable sword was proven too much for Phoebe, and after many blows, her sword hurled out from her clutches, and pierced the wall near the crowd was standing. Cheers erupted for them both on the excellent sword playing. Phoebe's opponent grinned, twirling her sword. By now the crowd was very thrilled, and some of them even placed bets on who will win. Phoebe smiled with a scoff, and walked over to the weapons basket. She took out the fencing sword – broader than the usual one, played with it a little and wielded to have a feel for it. She then pointed the sword at her foe. Her opponent rolled her eyes as if she wanted to say "Oh, please…" sarcastically.

She was overconfident, there's no way that puny sword would take a katana out, and not to mention its fighting style was completely way off. Little that she knew, Phoebe was excellent at handling that particular sword. And the fight was on! The both charged to each other as they shouted their own battle cry, and the first clang made the crowd shivered in awe. It was a magnificent fight, they dodged each other's thrust and slash, sidestepping and parrying the attacks, jumping and ducking to evade, and blocking each other's hit. It was the longest two minutes of their life, and neither one of them wants to be defeated. But suddenly, Phoebe saw an opening, and it could be the finishing blow! After the last clang, she went for it!

The very tip of Phoebe's sword was at Sal's throat, and if she made one sudden move, she would be a goner. Her opponent stared at her nervously. She could feel the cold steel of Phoebe's sword. The audience was dead silent, quiet as a tomb. Phoebe smirked, and lifted her sword away from her. "You're dead." She taunted good-naturedly, and gave her a bow of respect. Her foe extended her arm to Phoebe to shake hands with her, and she did. Sal felt that she had finally found a member worthy to pass her 'Slayer' status down.The crowd erupted in cheer, applauding at the excellent swordsmanship. And the loser had to pay the winner her bet. Phoebe felt she was the epitome of badassery. The Queen of Ass Kicker. Oh, if only Gerald were here to see her in action…

"Yeah, Phoebe!" Helga whistled.

"You go girl!" Rhonda shouted.

"That is ever so great!" Lila said joyfully.

"You're the girl!" Nadine pointed at her delightfully.

"Damn Phoebe, that was great! And I thought you only knew fencing!" Helga said proudly, placing her arm on her shoulders as she gave her a towel to wipe her sweat.

"Well Helga, there are lots of things that I haven't told you yet!" she told as she wiped her face. The gang walked away from the crowd, who was chanting Phoebe's name.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe!"

It was the fourth week, and everything was running smoothly for them. Rhonda could outrun everybody in the complex. Lila could do the gymnastics maneuver perfectly, though not as great as Rhonda's, but still perfect nonetheless. Helga could rappel down like a trained marine. Nadine dodged the projectile without any of them hitting her, and Phoebe could balance her body just like a ballerina. And at the shooting range, even Spiderman would be proud of their swinging skills.

It was the final week, and Linda called all the freshmen to stand on attention before her as she paced back and forth in front of them. "I must say… that I'm very impressed, with all of you - including that pigtailed blonde girl over there." She said, but still in a serious tone. Helga was pissed off, but kept her cool. "And I believe that all of you have what it takes to be an agent, just like each and every one of us here." She said with her arm spreading wide, implying the agents training in front of them. "But," she paused for dramatic effect, "your training is not completed yet. Like Bridget said before, you have to undergo two weeks of field training with your mentors. Even before you set foot on this place, your mentors have been specifically chosen to your merits and personality. I believe you've met them before…" She said, and she pushed a button near her. And a few moments later, five recognizable individuals emerged from the elevator.

It was Farrah, Natalie, Cady, Elaine, Bridget and they walked over to them. They stopped before them. Except for Bridget, they all stood attention.

"Status report," Bridget inquired, motioning her hand so that Linda could give her clipboard to her. She then flipped through the papers, checking it.

"All potentials did their training flawlessly, including Helga. A splendid job, if I may say so myself."

_"I hate her." _Helga thought, gripping her lips.

"Good." She replied. "Ladies!" she boomed to all of the potentials, whom now a more disciplined, obedient and systematic individuals, "at ease." And the girls went to ease.

"As you may have known, these agents in front of you are the ones whom you first met when you were offered with the job. These agents also will be your mentors, who will teach you to learn the ropes, instruct, and make sure you won't screw up during real life event if one should happened. Tomorrow at 10 PM sharp, all of you are required to report to your mentors at the headquarters, failure _will not be tolerated!"_

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Good. And all of you earned yourself a good rest because you're gonna need it to get ready for tomorrow. Dismiss."

* * *

How was it? Do you think it has improved? Or it has pass the point of no return? Are there any errors? Write and tell me what you think in the review. 


	6. The Training Part IIa: Field

_Author's Note: _Thank you all for the support :) I strive to improve my writings and to make you feel entertained. By the way, the sword that Phoebe used in the previous chapter is called a _rapier_.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

The Training Part IIa – Field

The alarm clock showed exactly at 9:40 PM. Helga who was at her room using the computer, felt she was ready to go. She switched her laptop off and changed to her uniform. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked outside to see whether if anybody was there. No soul was in sight. In relief, she got out and closed the door behind her softly. She then crept down the stairs, tiptoeing pass the living room as she watch Big Bob shouting at the TV, unaware of his daughter trying to sneak out from the house. She ventured forward but stopped at her tracks as she saw Miriam emerged from the kitchen door. Helga was fearful. Her heart was pounding hard. With her wearing that uniform, she was afraid that her mother might find out that she joined an underground vigilante organization.

"Heeey… Helga." Miriam said in her usual, intoxicated, stoned babble. "You look… mighty fine tonight." She said to her and walked wobbly to upstairs. It sounded like her Alcoholic Anonymous meeting wasn't going very well today. She let out a sigh of relief as she placed a hand on her chest, and paced forward quickly to get out. Just as soon as she opened the front door, she saw Olga, and they both jumped away shrieking in shock.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Bob bellowed from the living room, not budging from his seat.

"Nothing, daddy!" Olga shouted back. "I just stumbled on Helga, that's all!" she pointed it out.

"Well, keep it down, will ya! I'm watching some 'rasslin over here!"

"Jeez, Olga! You scared the crap outta me! Where the hell have you been?" Helga yelled at her through her clenched teeth.

"Didn't I tell you last week I volunteered at the local hospital to take care of sick children, baby sister?"

"Huh? When?"

"Last Wednesday, have you forgotten about it?" she asked Helga back. Helga never really cared much what Olga said when the family's at the dinner table.

"Well, whatever." She replied back. "Now, outta my way, I'm late for something." She replied as she walked pass Olga and went out.

"Of course, Helga!" she said, noticing that light violet colored outfit Helga was wearing. "Send my regards to Bridget for me!" Olga shouted as she waved at her. Helga didn't look back, and clenched her teeth in irritation as she growl. _"Yeah Olga, why don't you tell the world while you're at it?!"_

---

Helga was the last one to arrive. Inside at the communications room, somebody pointed out to Helga that her friends were in a 'secret room'. She followed the directions, and found herself standing in front of a common room. Everybody was waiting inside the room. Nadine and Rhonda were watching a talk show. Phoebe was reading an old copy of _Popular Science_, and Lila was admiring the interior design of the room, which looked like a waiting room at a doctor's office, couch, tired looking decorative plants, TV, coffee table, and all. They were all uniformed. Helga thought she was late, but thankfully for her, she was five minutes earlier than expected.

"Man, I didn't know there was a common room in this place." She said as she slumped on the couch next to Nadine.

"Phoebe went adventuring when she got here, and found this room." Nadine replied.

"Quite accidentally," Phoebe interjected, and resumed reading the magazine.

"They planned to tell us about this room when we've fully completed our training or something like that, kind of a 'members only' thing going on here." She elaborated it further.

"So, why are they letting us use this room then?" Helga lifted her leg on the table.

"Because they saw Phoebe yesterday kicking Sal's behind, and they were ever so impressed by it." Lila intervened. Phoebe grinned at the remark.

"Get up, you slackers." Someone scolded at them. "Ten-hut!" Phoebe yelled, and they all stood on attention. Bridget let the door open and she walked into the middle of the room. "At ease." And they went to ease.

"Are you ladies ready for your first night out?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" they all shouted in unison.

Bridget nodded. "Nadine, Rhonda, Phoebe, and Lila, your mentors are waiting outside the building. Make sure you listen to their every word, and try not to disobey them. You are now dismissed." And with that, they marched single file out from the room as Bridget watched them went away. She then turned at Helga, who was waiting for her instructions.

"Helga, you're coming with me."

---

"Oh, great…" Helga moaned frustratingly, "my first day on a field job and I'm stuck here on this roof waiting for someone that would never show up." She complained as she paced back and forth behind Bridget, who was carefully monitoring an alley below them. They were on a rooftop of a two storey store.

"In the industry we call it a stakeout." Bridget informed with smile.

"Sounds more like 'Sit on your ass and do nothing' to me," She retorted back, and stopped pacing. "When do we get to see some action?"

"Patience my young apprentice, you will get your reward soon enough." She said to her. "Now stop whining and come over here and help me."

With an exasperated groan, she walked over to her and looked down below. The only light there was coming from a dinghy looking backdoor, shining the alley revealing musty old boxes, crates, a dumpster, trashcans and few cats passing by.

Helga scanned the place around, and found nothing that interests her. With a long, groaning sigh, she asked Bridget, "Why are we here again?" in a bored tone.

"We received a tip-off from Fuzzy Slippers that something really big is going to happen here. He's usually right about these things."

"I don't see anything that would interest anybody here." She stretched her arm out to the alley below. "What's so special about this place?"

"You see that building over there?" she pointed in front of them at the red bricked building to the left. It was a stereo equipment store.

"Ohh… I guess I missed that one." Helga replied embarrassingly. Bridget could only smile at her. "Scan and take note of each and every environment you're on. They could be your greatest enemy, or your greatest ally."

Helga nodded, and they both went silent. Moments later, "Hey Bridge, can you tell me what's wrong with Linda? She looks like she hates me or something."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, ever since the time when she sprayed in front of my face, we started to hate each other. There's something about her that makes me want to beat the crap out of her…"

"That's Linda to you." She replied as she cracked her knuckles to calm herself. "Just between us, she has this superiority complex thing going on, and kinda egotistical occasionally, and that's some of the lower traits that I've come to dislike about her. But, once you get past all that, she's a pretty cool girl."

"And that's showing that everyone has their own pros and cons, unlike my sister, Olga… who's perfect all the time."

Bridget was stunned at the statement, "What's wrong with Olga?" she asked quizzically. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

_"Everybody loves Olga…"_

"Oh… nothing." She decided to walk away from it. More silence between them. "Was she really your mentor?" Helga suddenly asked her.

"Yep, and I am proud to be her apprentice. She taught everything I know and I am greatly indebted to her. You must be lucky for having such a great sister like her." She said, oblivious of Helga's resentment towards Olga. Helga could only sigh in aggravation and decided to save her breath not to talk about her sister further.

11:33 PM. They heard a noise at the alley. They went on guard. They saw four silhouetted figures walking towards the stereo store. The backdoor light vaguely revealed their appearance, but Helga could recognize one of the figures.

"Frankie G?" Helga muttered to herself.

"You know that guy?" Bridget said softly to her.

"Sorta… he used to hangout with Arnold years ago. I heard he ended up in juvie for a break-in or something like that. Thank God Arnold was smart, or else he'd ended up in the same place with him."

"We caught him in the act… it seems like he haven't learn his lesson yet…"

"Should we go now?"

"Not yet… wait until he made his move…" Helga nodded, and they waited. Frankie and his cohorts were scanning around the place high and low, hoping that nobody was there to interrupt their operation. Bridget and Helga continued to monitor their movements. The overall atmosphere was tense, because Helga was never in a situation like this before. She looked at Bridget. She was absolutely calm, probably because from all the experience she had handling this kind of situation throughout the years: this would be a piece of cake. Still, she wouldn't let her guard down, at any time, she would strike.

And the expected happened: Frankie took out a crowbar from his jacket, and wedged it on the door lock. It could take some time to open it up. Bridget felt it was the right time to strike. She then took out her grappling hook out and threw it on the other side of the building. She motioned her hand to Helga to use the fire escape stairs to go down, find a hiding place and waited for her move. Helga did as she was instructed. Slowly she made her way down, trying not to make a noise. She hid behind a couple of trash cans, and she signaled her for a go, and Bridget went for it. She swung downward and kicked one of Frankie's friends, and he landed in the dumpster unconscious, and the dumpster's cover slammed down tight. Bridget released her grip, did a flip, and landed on top of it, glaring at the three men as her eyes narrowed. They were shocked, but they didn't expect a second adversary coming.

Helga ran towards them, jumped up and kicked another one of Frankie's unaware goons on the head and he landed violently to the ground. The blow was so hard that the guy spitted a tooth and blood out. Bewildered, he got back up, but only was greeted by a punch, courtesy of Helga Pataki. He stood wobbly, uttered some incoherent words, and dropped down to the floor. It all happened too fast and sudden, and Frankie and his other friend felt they were overpowered.

"Who the hell are these guys?!"

"What? You wanna stay here and find out?! Let's get outta here!" Frankie replied in panic.

Having no choice they had to retreat to their vehicle and fled. Bridget tried to run after them, but they were too fast for her to catch up. But Bridget could guess where they were heading to. She went back to the scene of the crime and saw Helga tying those two fallen thugs up. Helga looked up at her in a puzzlement gaze.

"Why won't you stop them?"

"They have a car. I don't have a proper vehicle to go after them."

"Then how are we supposed to catch them?" She asked as she kicked the two men down fiercely many times.

Bridget placed two fingers on her left ear and said, "Cady, be on a lookout for a tricked out, gray colored Mitsubishi sedan heading towards your location. Stop that car by any means necessary."

"Yes milady, I will." Cady replied. And she signed off.

"Oh my God," Helga said in shock. "You have those microphone earpieces thingy that the Secret Service uses. How come we don't get those things?"

"Because my dear, you're still in training."

Back at Cady, she was with Lila on a rooftop of a three storey rowhouse. She went to a ventilation shaft and stuck her hands in it and rummage through it. Lila was puzzled at her actions. Later, she took out a crossbow out and dusted it off. Lila was stunned.

"Lila, I want you to use this." She said as she handed to her the weapon.

"Huh…? I'm ever so sure that I'm not capable of using this weapon…" she tried to decline it down.

She scoffed at her answer. "What did Bridget said before she let you out?" she demanded an answer.

"Not… to disobey orders?"

"And what are you doing right now?"

Lila could only go silent, feeling guilty about it.

"Take it, go to the ledge and wait for my signal." She ordered.

Reluctantly, Lila took the weapon from her and went to the ledge with Cady following her from behind. Lila aimed the weapon at the nearby street, waiting for Cady's instructions.

"I saw your score results at the archery range Lila, I have full confidence in you. Don't tell me that you don't know how to use it."

Lila gulped in anticipation, as she looked at the street through the crosshair.

"Wait for a gray car to show up."

_"I'm not sure I can do this… it's ever so hard for me to shoot a moving target…"_

Cady and Lila could hear a car skidding from afar. They both turned their head to the sound and saw the said car drove recklessly through the street. Their first impression was the car was driven by a drunk driver, since it swerved from left to right violently, nearly hitting a mailbox and a fire hydrant.

"Aim for the wheels." Cady ordered, and Lila followed as instructed. "Wait for my signal."

"NOW!!"

With that yell, she pulled the trigger and the arrow was released. But unfortunately, it missed and hit the street.

"ARGH! Darn it!" Lila sighed in frustration as she frantically tried to reload the crossbow. That was the closest word she'd ever get to swear. She aimed at the car again as she breathed through her clenching teeth, in hoping for a hit. She pulled the trigger again.

"Why the hell did you leave them there?!" Frankie's comrade yelled at him in demand for an answer.

"And get our asses kicked? Are you nuts?!" he reasoned irrationally as he floored the gas pedal down, trying to concentrate on the road. "'Sides, I don't see _you_ helping them!" In the midst of the chaos, they heard a loud bang at the back of the car. The wheel was blown up!

"What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?!" his friend panicked.

"OH, SHIT!!" Frankie felt he couldn't control the car anymore. He slammed the brake down. The car spun around twice, hit the curb, the car turned upside down and crashed to a lamp post nearby. The whole neighborhood was awakened from their slumber in shock. The once sleepy neighborhood was up in furor and lights from the houses were switched on, and the occupants got out from their houses to see what the commotion was all about. To their surprise, it was an accident occurring in front of their very eyes. Frankie G and his friend crawled out from the vehicle weakly and fell down to the sidewalk. Miraculously, they weren't injured that badly. Quickly, the neighbors came and help them out, not knowing what those two did just now. Human lives were important than all that. One of them went back inside his house, possibly to dial 911.

Lila looked at the chaotic scene below, and felt responsible for it. She was shivering in fright, afraid that she might've killed those two persons. She felt too weak to hold the weapon, and dropped it down to the floor. She gazed at her shivering hands, the hands that 'murdered' those people. She couldn't take it anymore, the guilt was too much for her to bear, she kneeled down and broke down crying with her hands clasping her face. Cady quickly came to her and comfort her down.

"Hey, hey… chill. Just chill…" she consoled her as she hugged.

"I'm… I'm a horrible monster…" she sobbed melancholically as she gripped Cady tightly.

Minutes later they heard sirens coming from the streets. Cady got up and went to the ledge to observe the area. An ambulance and two police cars came to the scene to inspect the situation. Frankie and his friend were treated by the paramedics as the policemen looked at them, trying to guess who they are.

"Francis Giuliani. This kid went to juvie six years ago." A policeman informed her, reading the information through the police database inside the squad car.

"And this other kid?" the detective asked back.

"We're trying to find out, Detective Pudney." Officer Pudney was given a promotion two years ago, and thus elevated her status as one of the most formidable police officer in the city.

"Detective, we've found two other guys bounded and gagged in an alley nearby Bartlett's Audio Store at the Roosevelt Precinct. It was a break-in attempt, but somebody managed to suppress them down. One of those guys mentioned his name," the policeman said as he pointed to Frankie. "Our guys are taking them away."

Detective Pudney pondered for a while, "Take these two into custody. We need to do some questioning."

"Damn it…" Frankie muttered under his breath as the paramedic applies some alcohol on his wound.

Cady scanned around, and saw Frankie and his comrade still alive, but weak. She let out a sigh of relief, and turned her head to Lila, who was still sobbing as she stared at the floor blankly with her reddened eye.

"You can rest easy now, they're alive." She said with a calming, assuring voice. Lila was glad about it, but she still felt scared, sobbing. "Please…Let's go back…" she pleaded. Cady nodded, and placed her finger on her ears to talk with Bridget through the communicator. "Mission accomplished. We're heading back to the base."

Meanwhile, Nadine and Natalie…

* * *

Stay tuned to the continuation of this chapter, where Nadine and the rest of the girls face their first action sequence! 


	7. The Training Part IIb: Field

_Author's note:_ Sorry for the late update guys, I'm preoccupied with The Sims 2 too much :)

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 7: The Training Part IIb – Field 

…Are in the darkness as they monitor a bunch of thugs - all four of them quietly behind a pillar with their night vision goggles on, with a blackjack on their hands. The place was dimly lit, and if one wants to see the place clearly, a help from the flashlight should do the trick. But the thugs came prepared because they brought their own flashlight with them.

"Hey Nick," one of the thugs called, "you sure we can pull this heist off?" a jittery man asked worriedly.

"Jeez Vic, enough with the worries already!" Nick said back, sighing. "What's to worry? The alarm and other miscellaneous security systems have been cut off, courtesy of Morrie over there," he pointed at the chubby man smoking in front of the driver's seat of a small truck, "and Earl is loading the loot up into the truck with out any problems at all. So chill out, man."

"Okay… if you say so. I think I'm going to stand over there -" Vic said, pointing at the nearby pillar with his flashlight where the girls were behind it. Fortunately, they didn't saw them, "- so I could see a good view of this warehouse." Bad move.

"Yeah, whatever. Just as long you're doing your part of your job." Nick replied, and walked off to the truck's cockpit. Vic went near to the pillar and shone the whole warehouse with his flashlight. Hopefully Nick was right, he thought. Pulling a heist with this magnitude needed a lot planning before it was carried out, and so far nothing bad happened. They wanted to steal imported priceless ancient Aztec artifacts from there, worth about hundreds of millions of dollars so they would sell it at a much higher price in the black market. Suddenly, he was been hit by something hard on his head from behind, and fell unconscious, but was caught in the nick of time by a mysterious figure before he completely fell down to the ground so that he wouldn't make any noise. The figure then dragged the unconscious Vic into the darkness.

One of the girls stalked forward, carefully placing her steps one by one. She went behind a crate and waited for Earl to come to pick the crate up. Earl came with his flashlights on, searching the crate for any complications to move it. Nothing was there to slow him down. He picked up the crate, still being unnoticed of the girls' presence and put it on the trolley. He turned back to the other crate and _whack! _Another ruffian feel down unconscious, but this time the girl couldn't caught him in time. He fell down to the floor making a loud thumping sound, and alerted Nick. Quickly he pointed his flashlight to the direction where the noise was made and to his surprise, a young girl – Nadine, completely covered in black clothing with her night vision on. The night vision intensified the light source and blinded the poor girl as she screamed in pain. She quickly pulled the device off from her eyes, threw it on the ground and rubbed her eyes.

Nick quickly got out from the passenger seat, but was kicked by Natalie unexpectedly and thrown into the cockpit again. A scuffle ensues in the small, confined space. Natalie punched Nick on the face, and he screamed. She tried to land another blow, but her fist was caught by Nick, he twisted her arm and pushed her away out from the truck. But she managed to grab the seatbelt, therefore saving her from being thrown out. Morrie rushed inside and joined into the fracas and tried to burn her hand with his cig, but was fended by Natalie with her other hand. The cigarette dropped to the floor. Nick was furious now. With full strength, he violently kicked Natalie out from the truck.

"Aughh!" she screamed in pain after been thrown out. Morrie quickly started the engine on.

"Floor it!!" Nick shouted to Morrie as he closed the door. The wheel at the back of the truck screeched, producing a billowing smoke and they went off. Nadine, after recovering from the temporary blindness, jumped over Natalie, ran out from the door, and tried to chase the escaping truck, as it hit almost everything through the narrow alley. Feeling that she could lose the truck, she took out something from her utility belt and threw it to the truck. The device was stuck on the container's door, beeping a light.

Nadine stopped at her tracks, feeling that the truck was too fast for her to pursue as she panted for air. She felt someone was approaching from her behind. It was Natalie. "That was some quick thinking." She complimented. "Judging the direction where the truck headed and the road they took, I'd say they're heading towards downtown, which coincidentally, where Farrah and Phoebe is being stationed there." She said, and placed her two fingers on her ears to use the communicator.

"Farrah, there's a small blue truck heading your way, and we managed to put a tracking device on the vehicle."

"Which tracking device? The A-101 or the B-102?" Farrah asked her back. Natalie turned her head to Nadine.

"Nadine, which tracking device did you use? The A-101 or the B-102?" she asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" she replied, rubbing her neck, "All I remember it was pink in color –"

"The B-102." Natalie cut her off and informed Farrah.

"Nice choice." Farrah said, and the conversation stopped.

"What's B-102?" Nadine asked curiously.

"It's a tracking device with an EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) in it. It will disable every electronic device on the vehicle it mounted on."

"EMP? Wow, you guys thought of everything."

"Hey, they don't call us secret agents for nothing," Natalie said with a smirk.

Nadine smiled back at her, "this job sure beats the hell out of babysitting."

---

On a rooftop of a four storey store, Farrah and Phoebe were there surveying the area around them. After she acknowledged the information from Natalie, she turned to Phoebe and said to her, "Alright Phoebe, get ready." as she walked over to Phoebe, who was using a PDA that was given by Farrah a couple of hours ago. Apart from fencing, Phoebe was quite the computer genius, so a PDA was issued to her so she would use it to hack into security systems, to operate _LES' _spy devices, and to use it to plot paths before venturing further into a difficult mission.

Phoebe was indeed ready, she held the stylus and tap on the screen, waiting for Farrah's instructions. They both could see the truck driving maniacally through the streets, in a very careless manner. Phoebe tapped on 'Applications', 'Wireless Apparatus', 'Tracking Devices' and select 'B-102' as requested by Farrah. The PDA made a chime sound and began searching for any tracking devices planted in the area.

---

Searching…

10 percent...

25...

50...

75...

100 percent

Device Found.

---

The screen then revealed a street map of the city with a red arrow in the middle of it, indicating the tracking device as it zoomed closer. The map was white in color, black indicates roads, highways and names, while brown signifies railroad, and blue implies a body of water, such as river or a lake. After a few seconds, a small popup window appeared below the map.

---

Execute?

YES NO

---

"Shall I carry out the assault now?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yes, now." Farrah replied back.

Phoebe then tapped on yes, executing the EMP attack. Electrical bolts came out from tracking device and disabling almost every electrical equipment on the truck, thus making it unable to drive and couldn't be steered. Farrah grinned, and asked the headquarters to call the authorities.

"Uh-oh…" Morrie said in worrisome.

"What? What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?" Nick replied back demandingly.

"I… I lost control of the truck…" Morrie replied disbelievingly as well as in worrisome.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick snapped back.

"That's what I said! I-LOST-CONTROL-OF-THE-TRUCK!"

"Ohh…" he replied back nonchalantly. Then Nick snapped back to reality, "THEN HIT THE BRAKES, _YOU_ _IDIOT!!_ You want both of us to get killed?!" he shouted in panic.

"I can't!!" he shouted as he stomped the brakes many times, "the brakes are out!" Suddenly, they heard police sirens coming towards them. There were three cop cars chasing after them.

"This _is_ the po-lice!" one of the cops shouted through the megaphone, "Pull over your vehicle, NOW!" But the truck couldn't stop due to the brake malfunction, forcing The Fuzz to do something drastic, by ramming the truck at the side with their squad car. After a tremendous amount of efforts made by the police, all the vehicles were now in complete halt, stopping near the freeway onramp. All the cops got out from their squad cars. Using their vehicles as shields, they went behind them and pointed their guns at the truck.

"POLICE!! Hands in the air! Do it! Do it now!"

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! We surrender!" Nick shouted nervously as he and Morrie got out from the truck.

"Nick Vermicelli…" one of the policeman said, "Why am I not surprised…" and lowered his handgun down. "Search those morons." He said to his squad mates.

"Against the truck, assclowns." One of the officers said as he turned Nick's body around to face the truck.

Back at the rooftop, Phoebe and Farrah was looking at the scene, proud of another job well done. They looked at each other and smirked.

---

Rhonda mumbled about something under her breath, venting about her frustration to herself as she watched the streets below. On the last week on the last day of her field training, she was the only one who hadn't seen any action at all. That whole week Rhonda and Elaine only performed their usual patrols, few investigations here and there and some disappointing stakeouts. She was very annoyed that when she heard her friends, especially Helga, bragged about their performance on how they handled crooks and villains they apprehended. She swore that before the end of the field training, she will catch a crook, one way or another. She and Elaine were now doing their usual patrol at the uptown of the city, where crimes were almost frequent during nighttime. As usual for the vigilantes, they surveyed the areas on a rooftop of a three storey building at the ledge.

"Pissed that you haven't seen any action at all, Rhonda?" Elaine asked her good-naturedly.

"Yeah… I hate it when Helga bragged about her 'ass-kicking' experience. So what if she kicked the crap out of those guys? Without Bridget, she's practically nothing." She accused with an irritated tone, as she flicked a pebble away with her finger.

"But your other friends bragged to you too."

"Well yeah… but they don't sound as annoying as Helga."

She sensed that Rhonda wasn't very pleased with Helga, "Hey, if you don't mind I'm asking, are you having some issues with her or something?" she asked.

"Stupid feud started when we were in grade school, I think…" she informed. "Actually I don't even know the exact time when it happened, Elaine. We've hated each other over the years so much to the point I don't even know why I hated her in the first place."

"Wow, that's heavy…" she said with astonishment, "I know this is going to sound very corny, but have you talked to her and tried to straighten things out before?"

"ME?!" she blurted. "Talking with Helga? Oh, _please _girl. If I were to talk with Helga in a friendly kind of way, it's a definite sign of the apocalypse for sure. Exchanging snide and sarcastic remarks, making degrading insults and producing retorts and ripostes are our way to communicate with each other."

"Heh," she snickered, "I'm surprised you guys haven't bitchslapped each other yet."

"Actually… we did…" she replied sheepishly.

She was taken aback, "Whoa, talk about bitter rivalries…" she chuckled in disbelief, "Well, in this organization, teamwork is the key. And I hope you two will put your differences aside if you two got paired with each other."

"I think there's a slim chance I'm ever to get partnered with her. I'll probably end up with someone that I can trust, like Nadine." Agents are usually paired so that they could perform their duties more efficiently.

"Don't get your hopes up. They usually picked the most mismatched person as your partner so that you guys could know each other better."

"Yeah, right." Rhonda scoffed disbelievingly, "It's going to be one cold day in hell when that's going to happen."

They then focused on their duty, observing the streets, and after a moment, they saw a young woman walking alone down the sidewalk. She should've known better not to walk alone in this neighborhood at this time of hour. Elaine and Rhonda kept a close eye on her, in hoping that nothing bad would happen to her. From the looks of her she was very nervous. She constantly darted her head from left to right and turned back, scanning around the area for any hostilities, and her pacing was quick. As she went pass by an alley, somebody grabbed a hold of her and pulled her in.

"Let's go." Elaine said. "Stay sharp."

The mugger pin her to the wall and placed his knife on her throat, threatening to kill her if she wouldn't do exactly what he said. The poor girl was very frightened, whimpered and started to cry. She was too afraid to even struggle.

"C'mon babe, don't cry…" the mugger tried to sweet talk her, and placed his face close to her and kissed her neck. The girl was totally revolted, but couldn't do anything, "just chill, I just want your money, that's all… hehehe…" he then fumbled around her body in search for a purse, and found it. But then he had another idea, this devilish idea, but was interrupted by…

"Take this, douche bag!!" Elaine shouted. The mugger turned his head to the voice, and saw Elaine coming towards him. Too late, she landed a kick on his face and sent him flying to the ground, sliding to the dumpster behind him. He recovered back, and decided not to stay here any longer. He snatched the purse on the ground and fled away. Rhonda felt that this was the shining moment she's been after. She then chase after him.

"Get him, Rhonda!" Elaine shouted to boost her morale, "Get him and kick his ass!" She then went over to the victim and checked on her.

"You're okay?"

The chase was on the gritty looking narrow alley. Rhonda dodged and jumped over obstacles made by the fleeing mugger, who overturned trashcans, boxes and crates (Oh my!) as he went by them. She felt confident due to all the running she did during the training. The chase continued as they got out from the alley, went across the street and went back into an alley in front of them. The mugger saw a fence in front of him and quickly he jumped on it and climbed to go the other side. Lucky that to the left side of the alley there was a fire exit stairs. Rhonda took her grappling hook out and threw it at the stairs. She then reeled upwards, swung to gain momentum and released. She performed a flip in midair and landed on her feet perfectly and continued to chase the mugger.

Dead End. The mugger couldn't climb the tall brick wall in front of him. He began to panic, as he scanned around for something that would help him to get pass the obstacle. Zilch, nothing. Rhonda stopped at her tracks when she saw him trapped. If he was going to free himself, he had to fight with her first.

"What's a matter, prick? Trapped like a rat?" she taunted with a mocking tone as she walked towards him.

"Don't screw with me, man!!" he shouted back nervously as he cowered back. "I-I have a knife!!" he took his knife out and pointed it at her to threaten.

"Eww… who wants to screw with you?" she said back with repulsion. Ignoring her words, the mugger tried to stab her, but Rhonda evaded his attack. She quickly grabbed his arm, twisting it and made the knife fell down as the mugger screamed in pain. She then locked the arm behind his back with one of her own and put him in a headlock with the other. He was struggling to break free, but Rhonda was much stronger due to her training.

"Holy crap, you got your ass kicked by a girl!!" she mocked him as she smiled. The mugger kept struggling and Rhonda realized that her grip was weakening. She had no option but to kick his crotch to quell the guy down. He stopped resisting abruptly, widening his eyes and moaned in pain. Rhonda released him from her clutches, and he fell weakly to the ground holding his junk in pain. Rhonda was kind of amused by it, and decided to kick his nuts again. She did so, and the guy let out a high-pitched agonizing shriek. She wanted to do it again but out of the blue, someone shouted at her, "that's quite enough!"

She turned back and saw Elaine walking towards her, "Kick him again and he won't be able to have sex again." She said jokingly.

"I thought that was the whole idea." Rhonda replied back with a smirk. "So what are we going to do with this moron now?"

"The authorities have been called, and they're heading this way. Let's get out of here before things get complicated."

And the two girls vanished into the darkness of night.

"There. There's that bastard, officer."

---

In the comforts and safety of the headquarters, the girls relaxed themselves in the common room while exchanging stories about their endeavor in the past two weeks. Everybody had their own stories to tell, and non other than Rhonda told her story to them in a very enthusiastic way, since she had her own story to brag now.

"And then there's where I kicked his nuts!" Rhonda told her story excitedly and animatedly to her friends. They laughed wholeheartedly at her story. It even garnered a chuckle from Helga, who generally never liked her stories much and took a sip of water from her plastic cup.

"I find it ironic that their symbol of masculinity is also, coincidentally, their most vulnerable and weakest spot." Phoebe giggled.

"Hehe, at least he won't be able to contaminate the rest of the world with his tainted seeds." Nadine interjected, and they laughed again. Helga took a sip again, emptying the cup. She then went out and headed to the water cooler to refill her cup.

"While we wait for Bridge to prepare for our graduation, let's watch some movie." Rhonda suggested the girls, and they nodded. This was the night they graduate and became a real member of _LES_, the night they had been waiting for a long time, except for Lila. She was having a second thought about joining it. She was still traumatized from the Frankie G incident. After the cup was filled, Helga took it away, but accidentally bumped onto Linda and spilled the water all over her uniform. Linda was very mad. Neither of them wanted to apologize, due to their ego and all.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?!" she barked at Helga as she wiped her uniform.

"Yeah! About a million things, but I can't express myself monosyllabically enough for you to understand it all!" she replied back sarcastically.

"You know what? That's IT!! I had enough of your crap!! You're pathetic!" she yelled at her as Helga glared at her back. The people behind them paused at what their doing and looked at them, in shock of their quarrel. "Don't think you're becoming an agent and all means you're so goddamn almighty!!"

"Oh, and I suppose you are?!" she retorted back. The whole room gasped, some placed their hand over their mouth, some clenched their teeth in dread, and even Bridget couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well see about that! Half an hour from now, meet me at the martial arts ring at the training facility. We'll settle this score with an old fashioned school playground brawl!" she riposted back and walk away from her to the elevator. Helga continued to glare at her back, as she could listen to somebody whispering behind her.

"Helga, did you just realized what you just did?" Bridget asked nervously at her.

"What? Aside from not taking any crap from her?"

"You just made the aggressive giant more… aggressive…"

* * *

Hooray for male bashing!! Even though I'm a guy myself, ha ha. Well, the next chapter is all about Helga Vs. Linda, so don't miss it. Now I'm off to play Sims 2 again! And yeah, please leave a review! 


	8. Helga Vs Linda

_Author's note: _The chapter that all of you have been waiting for! I hope it lives up to your expectations, and I hope it won't be too confusing. Well, I'm no martial artist, but I did asked my friends who delved into this things for some help _and_ I did gain some help from videogames I played. See, videogames can be educational. Hey, it was really hard to make this chapter to be as descriptive as possible, since after all, it is very action oriented. Hope you'll enjoy it. Oh, and due to one reviewer's comment about the summary, I've been thinking about it, and I think I should give it a try, just to test it out.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 8: Helga vs. Linda

And so Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were lounging in the common room, as they watch a really excellent fantasy movie based on a very enchanting novel. The movie itself received a lot of positive reviews from critics around the world due to its exciting story, their colorful characters and how they managed to faithfully captured the vision of the author. The scene in the movie was showing a lush, open grassland as the camera flew over it showing three characters as they bickered with one another. The dwarf constantly reminded to his other companions that his race could sprint very fast in short distances and could smite an ogre in just one blow. The elf, that Rhonda found very attractive, scanned around the area with his elf eyes while the human, the humble warrior in the movie, acting as the leader of the group.

"Ooh… Orlando Bloom is such a hottie!!" Rhonda exclaimed giddily.

"Hopefully I won't sound too elitist, because I personally prefer the books over the movie." Phoebe informed as she watched the movie. "Although one can't deny the director took insurmountable amount of effort to make this movie to be faithful to the books."

"I like the other book that the author wrote. It is ever so cute." Lila gave her opinion.

"Ah… I take Star Wars over this movie anytime." Nadine spoke, since she was a sci-fi fan and all, but still impressed of the movie she was watching. Suddenly somebody barged into the room, unbolting the door violently.

"Hey, you girls are still here?" Cady asked with puzzlement. "Have you guys heard it already?"

"What? What's going on?" Lila asked back.

"Linda's fighting Helga!" she cried out. The girls looked at each other for a moment in disbelief, and quickly they then scrambled over the chairs, couches and table to go watch. Cady widened her eyes in alert and quickly darted away from the door to avoid from being trampled on. The girls quickly ran to the elevator, but to their dismay, there were already a lot of people were there, waiting for it to show up. Cady took a peek at them, smirked and went into the common room. "Ah… finally some cigarette break. Jeez, look at those slobs, they don't even have the courtesy to switch off the – Oh my God, it's Orlando Bloom!"

---

It was the same situation at the control room too. Most agents abandoned their posts for a while to witness a fight that would only happen once in their lifetime. Linda actually was a force to be reckoned with. It was because of her many of the hardcore criminals got defeated and sent to prison. She was the organization's toughest agent, and the most hard bitten. She got her traits from her militaristic family in which each of her family members had at one time served in the army. Most of the agents wouldn't dare to mess with her due to her reputation, and nobody had ever won against her when sparring together. When they heard the news that a newbie defied and disobeyed her, they thought she was mad, insane, and gone totally lunatic. There was no way Linda would ever accept her apology now, but if… and only if, the newbie performed better against her in the fight.

"Sorry Frannie, I gotta go for a while!" an agent shouted through the communicator to her comrade.

"What? What's going on over there, Olli?" Francesca (Frannie) asked back.

"Linda's gonna fight that new potential kid!!"

"Oh my GOD! Tape it for me!!"

"Will do!" and Olivia (Olli) threw the communicator away and quickly made her way to the elevator.

"What? Taping what?" Frannie's partner asked her.

"Linda's going to _beat the shit_ out of that newbie, Lauren! She's going to _beat-the-shit_ out of her!" she said excitedly to Lauren as she pounded the back of her palm to her other palm.

And to the other side of the control room, there was a commotion going on through the mic as well.

"Ashley! You must save me a seating spot! I'm going back to the base as fast as I can!!"

"But, what about the smuggler, Anndi?" she asked.

"Screw 'em! I wouldn't miss this fight for the world!"

---

Many agents were now at the martial arts training arena, waiting for the show to start. They sat on the floor, making a circle around the arena to watch, and some even climbed up on the obstacle courses to get a better look at the arena. They exchanged chats, made commentaries about the upcoming fight and predicted on who will win the match. Mostly among the veteran members were unanimous about the match, saying that Linda will win. But they wouldn't forget that maybe Helga had some tricks in her sleeve, since she probably learned some traits from Olga, her sister, and the best agent the organization ever had. Linda hadn't show up yet, but Helga was there, doing some warm ups before the upcoming fight. Her friends squeezed themselves through the crowd as they moved their head from left to right in searching for a space to sit.

"Excuse me… excuse me…" they said as they carefully placed their steps so not to accidentally step on them. They found a place just in front of the arena, and sat down on the floor. As they watch Helga prepared herself, they could hear some of the comments made by the other members.

"She wouldn't live to see the day." One of them said, referring to Helga.

"She doesn't stand a chance against Linda." The other one said.

"She's going to get royally creamed."

"So… is like, Linda PMS-ing or something?" asked one of the younger members.

"If she is… then may God help Helga…" the veteran member replied.

Her friends were extremely worried, but Phoebe was the most nervous one among them. Suddenly, somebody in the crowd got up and shouted:

"10 bucks says that Linda's going to win this match!!"

"Make that 20!!" shouted the other.

"25!!" said another.

"50!!" Rhonda shouted as she got up showing a fifty dollar bill.

"Rhonda… what are you doing?" Nadine censured her through her clenched teeth.

"What? You heard the naysayers, there's _no way_ Helga's going to win this match." She opposed their confidence in Helga. They glared back her angrily.

"Sheesh… you guys are no fun…" she sat back dismally, scoffing. The crowd was still alive with the sound of bet placing and pretend commentary about the fight. Then, the fiasco suddenly died down when Linda came into the arena, walking towards Helga as she glared at her in detest. Helga glared back, got up from her warming up session, as she cracked her neck and knuckles in preparation for the fight. Face-off. Bridget felt that she couldn't prevent the fight because she knew that once this thing goes on, there was nothing could stop it from happening. It was… _inevitable_. She could only observe them from the main control room two floors above so she wouldn't interfere in the personal fight.

"I thought you ran away." Helga began the taunt.

"From a scrawny, skinny kid like you?" she replied the insult back. Some of the crowd laughed.

"At least I don't have a fat ass to drag along with me." She smirked, insulting her body weight. The crowd gave a resounding "ooooohh…" at them.

A girl next to Phoebe chuckled softly and said, "She's asking for it." to her friend, and she nodded in agreement. Phoebe was very worried about the outcome of the match. She tried to be optimistic, but couldn't because of the crowd's reaction. Even one of her friend Rhonda made her doubt of Helga's capability to defeat Linda. For now, she could only pray that she would come victorious, or she wouldn't be beaten to a pulp much by her, if she was defeated.

Helga and Linda sidestepped and circled the ring as they glared at each other, observing weaknesses and which body part seemed to be vulnerable. Oh… yes, they remembered all the crap they've been through in these past few weeks…

---

_Flashback…_

Linda placed her face directly in front of Helga's and screamed at her, "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SCUM IN THE UNIVERSE!! YOU ARE PATHETIC, WEAK AND DISOBEDIENT!! YOU SUCK AT LIFE!! YOU _FAIL_ AT LIFE!! I WOULD'VE KILLED MYSELF FOR GIVING A BIRTH TO SUCH AN UGLY BABY LIKE _YOU_!!"

"_Alright, I've had enough!_" she thought, annoyed by her lame insults. She tightened her fist and landed a blow on Linda's nose. She recoiled back holding her nose trying to put up with the pain. Helga let out a soft smirk and stormed away from her, as her other friends looked at her in shock. Helga was proud of her Ol' Betsy as she rubbed the fist.

---

Both of the opponents stopped circling, and went to ready stance as they anticipate each other's attack. The whole complex went to silent as they observe those two, in hoping they gave a good 'performance'. The only people who were worried about those two were Linda's and Helga's respective friends and the paramedics who were waiting nearby. Actually those paramedics were just medical students in training.

Linda made the first move. She quickly lunged forward and punched her, but was deflected by Helga with her left arm. Helga quickly threw her a punch with her other arm, but was caught, and they got themselves into a lock. Helga tried to kick her stomach with her knee, but the movement was blocked by Linda's shin. They released their lock, and they kicked each other's shin by using their own shins again and again. It was painful, but it was a one of the tactic to weaken the foe. Helga couldn't bare the pain she felt, and tried a different approach. After the last shin attack, she quickly kicked her face by using her other leg. It hit her and sent Linda withdrew back, trying to balance her posture so she wouldn't fell down. The crowd gasped in shock at Helga, as she restarted her stance back into ready position.

"_This is the all powerful Linda? She's more careless than I thought._" Helga smirked, feeling that she could win this match, and became overconfident of her powers. Little that she knew, Linda _wanted_ her to be overconfident so she would become reckless, in which would gave to her an advantage. Linda wiped the blood away from her mouth with her sleeve and resumed her stance once more. The crowd held their breath in anticipation of the next round of the match.

This time, it was Helga who made the first move. She performed a roundhouse (a move where it's being delivered with a sweeping kick movement) to the head but her leg was grabbed in the nick of time by Linda. Using her palm, she hit Helga's knee and stunned it so her leg would be ineffective temporarily as Helga screamed in pain at the blow. Helga quickly jumped up by using her other leg and kicked her stomach with that leg. Linda abruptly released her grip of Helga's other leg and was sent flying away from her and fell lying on her back. Helga landed on her feet, but then leaped into the air and bent her left leg so her knee would hit her on the stomach again. Linda anticipated for this move and she quickly darted away to the side from the attack, rendering Helga's move to be unsuccessful.

Linda quickly got up and kicked the side of her head and sent her flying, and landed on her back as she slid away. But Helga quickly pressed both of her hands downwards to bounce back up as she flipped her body and landed on her two feet again. Helga then quickly ran towards Linda and they both launched a torrent of punches and kicks to each other as they tried to block and repel each other's attack. But Helga repeated her mistake, she launched yet another roundhouse and again, Linda caught her leg. With all her strength, Linda pulled Helga's leg and made her lost her balance of her body and fell down. Still with the leg in her clutches, Linda spun her body around to gain momentum and threw Helga away from her and landed on the wooden bench, destroying it.

"OH NO!" Phoebe got up from her seat and ran quickly over to her poor friend, as Linda tried to catch her breath. Phoebe gently lifted her head up with one of her hand and with the other one tried to lift her body up. "Helga? Helga, speak to me… are you okay?" Phoebe said worriedly. Helga gave a bewildered moan to her and slowly she opened her eyes. She felt something was not right, she quickly darted her body to her side away from Phoebe and faced the floor. Seconds later, she coughed, letting some blood out. Phoebe gasped in horror, and said concernly, "Helga, please I beg you! Please stop fighting!"

"No, Pheebs…" she coughed a little, and resumed, "I won't stop." She got up and went inside the arena again as Linda smirked at her. Rhonda, Nadine and Lila became more restless, and Phoebe couldn't believe the stubbornness of her best friend. Soft whispers could be heard from the crowd. Bridget at the command room shook her head of Helga's stubbornness. They both went into ready stance again.

---

_Another flashback…_

"Again, that was another excellent performance from you Helga." Phoebe said encouragingly after she witnessed her sparring training.

"Ah, that's nothing. Wait 'til you see me use all of my strength. Man, I guess the extra-curricular activities I spent for the karate classes and the money I spend at Master Lee's dojo really paid off." She replied back as she took a towel from Phoebe to wipe herself off. After the incident with Big Patty in grade school, Helga vowed she will take martial arts training to defend herself incase anything should happen to her.

"I still say it's still weak." Linda abruptly interjected.

"What?"

"You heard me. Your stance is weak, your punches and kicks look too chaotic, and I swear there are a lot of openings that left unguarded."

"Hey, who asked you, anyway?"

---

_"If I use all of my strength now, I won't have any energy left to continue this fight…" _Helga contemplated carefully, _"but what choice do I have, she's just as strong as a freaking ox… I'll have to take this gamble…" _then it was decided. It was now or never, she had to use her full strength in order to defeat Linda. Helga threw a punch but was fended off. Helga threw another punch, but this time it wasn't deflected and it went straight to the chest, forcing Linda to step backwards, and left her vulnerable. Helga launched three punches, and all three of them hit on three different places. She proceeded to kick the side of Linda's body, twice. Linda began to weakened, but determined to fight back. She tried to punch Helga, but she ducked and grabbed the arm, twisting it and went to the side, still holding the arm.

Linda groaned in pain. But Helga wasn't finished with her yet, she used her other arm and pushed Linda's body upwards, as Helga released both of her grasp. Linda flew upwards over Helga and landed behind of her violently on her front. Still, she wasn't ready to admit defeat. Linda jumped back on her feet, glaring at Helga. By now the two opponents were in terrible shape; their hair was messy, parts of their clothes were torn, sweat enveloped them and trickle of blood flowed down from their mouth. They then charged at each other throwing another set of punches and kicks to each other, as words like "Argh!" and "Hyeah!" came out from them.

Helga noticed an opening that Linda seemed to neglect her feet. And when Linda tried to kick her on the head, Helga quickly ducked down and performed a foot sweep, making Linda fell down. But Helga quickly got up and kicked her while she was still in midair, throwing her away and landed rolling on the ground. Helga went back to ready position, anticipating for another round. But, Linda didn't get up. Helga was perplexed, went off guard, and walked over to her, but still being very cautious. Linda's body was still motionless. Everyone in the crowd held their breath. Linda lost the match? It can't be, they thought. Helga was in disbelief herself. Did she win the match?

---

_Yet another flashback…_

"You hate me, do you?" Helga asked Linda as she mopped the floor.

"Why? What makes you think that my sweet little muffin?" she replied sarcastically.

"You are a _real _jackass Linda. And someday I will prove to these other agents how big of an ass you are."

---

_This_ was the perfect time for her to counterattack. Linda quickly got up and punched Helga in the face totally off guard. She gave an uppercut, and Helga was thrown back, but still standing. Linda continued to punch her repeatedly again and again. Phoebe couldn't bear to watch her friend in pain and averted her eyes away from the arena, closing them tightly as Lila tried to console her. Helga became considerably weaker by the second, but drawing no sympathy from Linda as she continued to deliver the punches. Nadine couldn't bear to watch it, and averted her eyes away. Rhonda grimaced as she watched Helga getting pounded. Even though she hated her, but she knew when enough's enough and when to stop. Linda's friend thought she had gone totally ballistic.

Helga was now very weak and stood wobbly on the ground. Linda stopped at her tracks. Without pity, she slapped Helga and she fell to the ground, making the crowd gasp in shock. The fight was over. But no, Helga got back up slowly, and punched her weakly, still in determination to fight back. Linda didn't felt anything from the punch and pushed Helga away from her and fell down again. But still Helga did not give up, she got back up and tried to punch her again.

"GOD, YOU JUST WON'T GIVE UP, DO YOU?!" Linda screamed, losing her mind. She made an uppercut, and Helga fell down to the ground violently. The crowd began to sympathize for Helga, and some of them became teary eyed.

"Linda… stop…" one of them pleaded.

"C'mon… she's just a kid. What are you doing?" a rational voice spoke.

"ENOUGGGGGHHH!!" Phoebe screamed loudly as she got up, echoing through the complex. Everybody took notice of her, "I _will not_ stand by idly and see my friend get beaten up to a pulp by a…a-a," she tried to find a perfect word for it, "_barbarian_ like you!!" Linda glared at Phoebe, who looked at her in defiance. Linda cracked her fists, and walked over to her. Phoebe stood her ground. She will not move. Linda raised her fist high in the air, but suddenly she felt someone grabbed her wrist.

"That's enough, Linda!" Bridget said warningly. And due to her own military ethics she wouldn't dare to fight back an higher ranking officer than her. She had no choice but to recoil. Bridget gazed at Phoebe for a moment, and turned her head to Helga, who was lying weakly on the ground. "Go check her up." Bridget said to Phoebe. She nodded and quickly ran to her friend. Linda stood attention before Bridget.

"You may've won the physical fight Linda, but the way I see it, Helga technically won the match. She didn't become berserk, she didn't use dirty tricks, and she made the crowd sympathies for her. And what did you do? Trying to attack a non-combatant? What's got into you?" Bridget said to her, referring to Phoebe, as Linda hung her head in shame. "I will see to it that you will have disciplinary action to be taken against you. Report to the disciplinary office immediately." In reluctance, Linda saluted her, and walked away, drawing jeers and glares from the crowd.

"We need the paramedics here." Bridget said pointing to Helga, and they scurry over to her. Rhonda, Nadine and Lila ran over to Helga while the rest of the crowd dispersed away. Phoebe helped her get back up as she being examined by the paramedics.

"Are you two sure you know what you're doing?" Rhonda asked the paramedics in doubt.

"Of course!" one of them replied back, "At least I didn't flunk out from my exams like her!" she said referring to the other paramedic.

"Hey!" she retorted back.

"Did… did I win?" Helga asked bewilderedly.

"You sure did, Helga. You sure did." Phoebe said proudly.

"Heh, heh…" she chuckled, "now the only thing I have to worry now is how should I explain these bruises and this black eye to Bob and Miriam…" she said weakly. And her friends laughed softly.

"You're gonna be fine, Helga. Don't worry about it." Nadine said in calm assurance, and Lila nodded at it.

"Due to Helga's condition, I think it's best to postpone the graduation to tomorrow, if she's getting better, of course. Otherwise, it'll have to be next week. Are you guys cool with it?" Bridget asked them.

* * *

Got any mistakes? Please point it out. And leave a review too. 


	9. Insert Title Here

_Author's note: _After four chapters of action sequences, I think it's time for a breather, don't you think so? A plot advancement and character development chapter, if you will. And that's why the guys are in this chapter. Yep, wierd name for a title, isn't it? I deliberately name it that way because I have no idea what to name this chapter, because it's all like, different scenes stuffed together in one big chapter. Wanted to name it _After the Fight_ though, but it's too lame. Anyway, I must admit that I am weak in my tenses, and writing stories like this particular one, and reviews I get from you guys, really helps me in improving my grammar. About the LotR references, I actually prefer Ara- no wait, Arwen :). The Orlando Bloom thing was just an observation I made in my class: girls apparently like him. Whatever. And I'm surprised that nobody caught the 'cameo appearance' by the voice actors of the show! Oh, well. Oh, I've made few corrections on the previous chapter, as one reviewer pointed it out. Thanks! Helga and Arnold? Hmm...

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 9: Insert title here.

It was Friday, 2:00am in the morning. After the aftermath of the fight and Helga's treatment by the paramedics by putting bandages on the bruises, Phoebe and Bridget helped Helga by sneaking her in back into her house, supporting the weak Helga by propping her up. Bob and Miriam were already in bed, but the girls had to be careful not to wake them up. Using Helga's own key, they opened the front door and quickly, but carefully they brought her to her room, as Bridget closed the front door again. Typical, Helga thought, Miriam forgot to lock the door using the door chain again. They quickly lied her down in bed, as Phoebe took the blanket and tuck her in.

She should've gone before bedtime, but she didn't and because of that, her bladder was now full. Olga, with her eyes half closed, got up from her bed and wobbly made her way out from the room to the bathroom. Still in the dark, she made her way pass her little sister's unlocked room, and saw two human figures on each side of Helga's bed, as they talk to each other about something, almost whispering. She shrugged and continued her way to the 'disposal chamber'.

_Two human figures on each side of Helga's bed?!___

Olga's widened her eyes in shock at the thought of it. Her instincts told her that the situation was hostile, so she made a quick thought and grabbed a ceramic vase next to her and emptying it by pouring the rose and the water out. She leaned against the wall next to the door and stuck her head out a little bit to have a peek at the room. But nobody was there, except Helga, trying to sleep. Still being cautious, she held the vase tightly and ventured in. Olga scanned around, turned her head to the window, and saw it wide open, letting the wind in blowing the curtains away. Olga sighed in relief and went to the window and closed it.

Helga could hear the window being closed, turned her head at it and saw her sister there, "Olga? What are you doing in my room? Get the hell out!" Helga angrily said as quietly as possible while pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry, Helga!" she said quietly back to her, "I saw two people with you when you were asleep and I thought–"

"That was Phoebe and Bridget, you dolt!" Helga cut her off, "and I wasn't asleep! They brought me in here just now!"

"Oh! Oh…" Olga replied embarrassingly. "I thought it was somebody else…" and she put the vase down next to the laptop.

"Yeah right… like a bad guy would dare to come into the Pataki residence. Bob would snapped out and beat the shit out of that guy." Helga said as she got up. The moonlight revealed her face, heavily bruised with a shiner on her right eye.

"OH MY GOODNESS! What happened to you?!" Olga gasped shockingly, placing her hand over her mouth. She quickly came over to her and inspected the injury.

"Olga!" she yelled quietly, "What are you doing?! Get your hands away from me!!" she slapped and shoved Olga's hands away from her face.

Olga stopped, took the chair from the study table and sat on it, "Who did this to you?" as she asked concernedly.

"Linda…" Helga replied. "That fatass, jerk Linda."

Olga frowned, understood what her little sister was talking about, "You should know better than to pick a fight with her."

"Well she started it!" she whined back angrily. Then she sighed, knowing that whining wouldn't do any good, and went silent back, "…you know her, do you?"

"Yeah… and she's one of toughest agents we've ever recruited. It was her aggressiveness that made us decide to bring her into the organization."

"Oh…" Helga could only reply back.

"And don't you fret little sister. I'll make sure that mommy and daddy won't know about your little fight." She said back, tapping her index finger on her nose.

"What? You're saying you're going to lie to mom and dad? You? _Lie? _Olga Pataki lies? Is it even possible to use those words in one single sentence?" she asked doubtingly.

"I assure you that agents, retired or not, will stick together." She assured warmly, smiling. "Besides, we're sisters, remember?"

"Uh… yeah…" Helga replied embarrassedly, _"I can't believe she's helping me..."_ scratching the back of her neck. "Heh… well, I'm tired and I really need some rest, so good night Olga."

"Good night, baby sister." She replied back, put the sit back, and left the room to go to her bedroom back.

"Oh dearest me, I forgot to pee." She went back to the opposite direction.

---

_At school, lunch hour period. Monday._

Gerald was in the line in the school cafeteria as he watched the lunch lady plopped a spoonful of mashed potato onto his plate. The shape and the sound it made disgusted him as he stuck his tongue out a bit. The mashed potato was one of the daily school lunch components, served together with cafeteria burger, cafeteria apple, cafeteria pudding, and cafeteria milk. He would like to thank the bastard who thought up with the idea of serving this tasteless bland food to them. He shook his head, and walked over to the dining area, in searching for his friends. To the left side of the cafeteria, next to the window nearby a corner, Sid, Stinky and Harold were there exchanging idle conversations with each other. He then walked over to them.

"And then… ninjas! Hundreds of them!" Sid told the story enthusiastically, "They burst through the windows and doors and stuff, making a circle around that mofo chick, with swords in their hands, ready to beat the shit out of that chick."

"Is he still talking about that Helga and Rhonda bitchslap fight thing again?" Gerald intervened, asking Stinky as he took a seat next to him. "I'm so sick of hearing it because that damn thing happened _WEEKS_ ago and it's _so_ _freaking_ old than when the dinosaurs died out!"

"Naw, he ain't. He's talkin' 'bout sum movie he saw on Cinemax last night." Stinky informed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't interrupt me." Sid said to Gerald, and continue, "and then the chick was like, 'C'mon you bastards!' and then she pushed the detonator and the whole freakin' place freakin' exploded!!"

"So the girl died?" Harold inquired.

"Dude, no way. She was a mutant and stuff. After that, she went back to the island, kill the scientist who made her that way, the end and the credits rolled up. Man, what a satisfying ending!"

"Man, that's the stupidest movie I have ever heard." Gerald said scoffing, trying to pry open his milk carton.

"Hell no, dude!" Sid swiped his arm wide. "It had hot chicks, ninjas, and explosions. It was a great movie!"

"Your taste in movies suck, Sid." Gerald said back, smiling. "Speaking of movies, I just saw Curly beating the shit out of himself outside the cafeteria. It was insane man. Kinda like a _Fight Club_ thing going on there."

"Well, Park did say he lent his DVD to him, and after that when the weekends came he watched the movie over and over again. So, any crazy thing he did today is 'justifiable', I guess." Harold said to them, making quotation marks on the word justifiable.

Suddenly, the double doors to the cafeteria opened up violently as Curly flew in landing on his back. Almost everyone in the cafeteria either jumped in shock or immediately turned their heads to the door. Curly was bleeding heavily on the nose and on the mouth area, with blood stains over his shirt, and his red glasses were broken. "No, please…" he pleaded weakly, waving his hand to nobody in protest. With the same hand, he made it into a fist and punched himself in the face repeatedly. Passerby's walked past him and said without a trail of sympathy to him:

"Freak."

"Moron."

"Psycho."

He then grabbed a hold of his own shirt collar and dragged himself out from the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent, blinked in perplexity at Curly, and resumed their activities. Stinky shook his head at Curly's idiotic display and said, "The feller needs therapy, fast. Otherwise he'll keep on hurtin' himself."

"Speaking of hurting oneself…" Gerald said, "Have you guys noticed the bruises on Helga's face?"

"I've yet to see her today." Stinky said, "But please do tell."

"Oh, man. It was freaky. I was at my Public Speaking class this morning and I saw her, and I was like, 'damn girl, what happened to you?'"

"And what did she say?" Harold inquired further.

"The classic Helga Pataki reply: It's none of your business, Geraldo! Now get away from me." He imitated her.

"It's creepy when you imitated her, Gerald." Sid replied with a smirk.

"Can the conversations you guys, here she comes." Harold said as he pointed to the door.

"Ho-lee _sheeyet_…" Stinky said in disbelief, dropping his spoon of lemon pudding to his plate.

"I think I know what happened to her." Sid said, motioning his index finger. "She probably got into a bitchslap fight with Rhonda again."

Gerald was now very fed up with his antics and glared at Sid, nearly exploding in anger, "say that again, _Sid_. Say that _again_! C'mon Sid, SAY IT!! I dare _YOU_, I _DOUBLE DARE_ you motherf–"

"Hey… whoa, whoa… hey…" he cowered back with his arms stretched out, cutting Gerald off as he tried to defend himself, "You don't need to get medieval on my ass, dude!"

---

_After school…___

"Today sucks royally, Pheebs." Helga muttered to Phoebe as they walk together to the bus stop, "everyone has been staring at me and asking me the same stupid question: 'What happened to you?' GOD! If I hear someone asking me that stupid question again one more time I swear I'm gonna scream and smack that guy up so hard his own mother won't recognize him!"

"They most probably are concerned about you, Helga. Eventually, I'm sure people won't take notice of your misfortune sooner or later."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "I _doubt_ any of those idiots are concerned about me Phoebe."

"Well, judging by Brainy's expression, he most certainly is." She said, pointing to Brainy behind Helga.

Helga rolled her eyes and gave him a smack in the face, like she did every time when he crept behind her. "He just won't give up, does he? Anyway, moving on to our agenda, has the date for the graduation day been confirmed yet? Bridget didn't seem to contact me these past few days, strangely. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Bridget is most probably busy with the preparations, and that could be a plausible reason why she didn't contact you. Anyway, Farrah said they will notify us tonight by sending carrier pigeons to us, courtesy of Pigeon Man. She said to me that she expects our graduation will be on this Wednesday. To be truthful, I'm in the same boat as you are Helga. I'm also in incredulity that I'm actually looking forward to our graduation. I guess by joining _LES_ does make us be aware of our unexplored capabilities and unknown potentials within ourselves that have yet to be discovered."

"Ah… I'm just in so could prove to those people I'm better than Olga." They finally arrived at the stop.

Phoebe decided to ignore that remark, "One thing that perplexes me Helga, what did your parents said when they learned about your condition?"

"If you must know, Bob went ballistic and he immediately accused me of fighting with Rhonda again, which is justifiable I guess, if you still remember our fight several weeks ago."

Phoebe could remember it well, it was an extremely heated argument about a false rumor about Helga that been circulated around the school, but the perpetrator of the rumor was never found. Naturally, Helga would always lay the blame on Rhonda first, since she hated her so much. She remembered that Helga angrily stomped over to Rhonda's locker, saw her and gave her a big hard slap across the face. Argument ensues as people flocked around them and a fight proceeded after that. The fight was then quelled down by the Principal himself and they were both given a detention.

"Yes, I remember it quite clearly." Phoebe responded, nodding.

"I told him that I got into a scuffle with a mugger, but he didn't buy it. And then Olga came in and affirmed it to dad. And _due_ to Bob's trust on Olga, he just nodded at it, gave me some lame advice to be careful next time and walked away."

"Olga said that? She lied to your father? I must say that I'm in shock…"

"Me too, Pheebs. Me too…"

Nightfall came. Ordinary night at the Pataki's residence, it seemed. Helga was using her laptop, proofreading her weekly email to Arnold. As she read the letter, she heard a cooing sound coming from the window. That must be carrier pigeon that Phoebe talked about that afternoon, she thought. She quickly got up and went to the window. Indeed, there was a pigeon with a note tied on her left leg. She untied the note, gave her some breadcrumbs to eat and the bird flew away. Helga opened the message up and read it.

_Come Wednesday, you will become one of us. Be sure to come here at 10PM sharp. We hope that you have recovered from your injury._

**_LES_**

_"Ah, the wonders of technology…"_ Helga thought, smirking.

---

Wednesday beckoned, night had befallen onto the city, and the potentials were at the base inside the training facility for the graduating ceremony. They were lining in front of Bridget with the mentors behind her, in formation that you would expect from a military graduation ceremony. Bridget was there, the mentors were there, and each and every one of the potentials was there and accounted for, except for one, Lila. Her mentor Cady was frustrated, Bridget was getting impatient, Helga and Phoebe were getting tired and bored, while Nadine and Rhonda again, placed bets whether Lila would come or not.

Groaning in frustration, Cady got out from the formation and went to the obstacle course control unit to call Lila. Bridget ordered Cady to get back in line but she ignored the order. After a few rings, someone finally picked it up.

"Sawyer's residence, Lila speaking." Cady then pushed the broadcast button on the phone so everyone there could hear their conversation.

"Lila, what are you doing? Did you get the message that we sent to you?"

"Cady?"

"Yes!" she replied angrily, "Answer me, Lila! Don't _dodge_ the question."

"Well… about that…" she replied reluctantly, "I'm ever so sorry Cady… but I've come to a decision that I am not going to join the _Sisterhood_…"

"What?!" Bridget said in shock.

"What?!" the other mentors blurt in unison.

Helga grinned, while Phoebe widened her eyes in disbelief. Nadine gave her money to Rhonda because she lost the bet.

"WHAT?!" Cady shouted into the phone, she was the most shocked of them all.

"I'm ever so sorry…" Lila replied back sullenly.

"Now you hold on just a second Lila. You're being crazy here. You're not just going to throw away all those hard work we did in those past several weeks, are you?! And then what, Lila? Go on to your boring, mundane life prior joining the organization? C'mon Lila, we're like… like… like giving you an opportunity of a lifetime here! When else in your life it'll be just as exciting as joining this organization now?"

"But… it's too hard for me…" she tried to justify her decision, "I just couldn't bear to hurt another human being… even though they are bad…"

"Well, you see Lila, that's _the whole point!_" she shouted again, banging her fist onto the table, "Bad guys hurt other people, and we can't just let them get away with that all willy-nilly, can we? And _that's_ why it's our job to uphold the law and bring those people to justice!" she argued back, using a clichéd line.

Lila felt she was being scolded by her, and begin to sob, "I'm sorry…" she could only say, "maybe I'm just not strong enough… I'm ever so sorry…"

With a long groaning, exasperating sigh through her clenched teeth, she felt that Lila couldn't be persuaded anymore with her current method, so Cady decided to use her backup plan, in hope that Lila would reconsider, "Think about the cute little puppies and kitties and the old ladies you can help."

She sniffed, "what?" she replied with a broken voice.

_"I can't believe I'm going to say this…"_ she thought irately, "Wouldn't it be _ever so_ nice if you could help an old lady cross the street or help a little kitty off a tree? Or how about helping a baby bird that fell down from her nest?"

"Well…" she stopped sobbing. A cheesy upbeat music started to play.

"Wouldn't the mommy bird be _ever so_ thankful that you saved her widdle baby bird?" her voice became cuter.

"I guess…" her voice began to warm.

"And what about the children? You like kids, don't you? Wouldn't it be nice if you could help them bringing their ball back down from the roof?"

"That would be ever so nice thing to do…"

"Then come back, please! If you don't want to do it for me, than perhaps you could do it for all the little critters, children and the old ladies in this city!"

"Yeah…"

"I can't hear you! Say it loud and say it proud!" Cady encouraged more.

"Yeah… Yeah! YEAH!!" Lila shouted passionately through the phone, "I will do it for all the ever so cute little critters, children and the old ladies in this city!!" she replied back ecstatically.

"That's my girl! Now come back here and be graduated!!" she replied proudly.

"Yes! YES!! I'm coming!!" Lila said joyfully and hung up the phone.

Cady also hung up the phone, looked at them with an incredulous face as they looked at her back in stunned silence, with an expression that kind of looked like Japanese animation characters when they were in incredulity, the big sweat drop and the small narrowed eyes and all. "Don't. Say. A word." She said to all of them, waving her hand in disbelief to them as she rubbed her forehead in a fruitless attempt to nurse her headache. She then went to the nearest wall and banged her head onto it repeatedly. _"Where's a gun when I need it badly?"_

"Please allow me this opportunity to slip away and hang myself." Helga said sarcastically, feeling the same pain like Cady did.

"Can I be next in line?" Rhonda asked.

"Ah, what the hell, you go ahead. I can wait." Helga replied back.

"Hey Rhonda, before you go hang yourself, we have some business issues to talk about. Where's the bet money I win?" Nadine smirked at her, motioning her fingers for the moolah.

---

An hour later, Lila finally came to the ceremony, but was very tired because she ran all the way from her house to here so she wouldn't want them to wait any longer. After she apologized to everyone for being late, especially to Cady and Bridget, the ceremony finally commenced. Some few higher ranking officers came to witness the graduation. As before, the girls lined up in formation in front of Bridget as she recited the organization's pledge to them, and they repeated the words back. After it was over, Bridget strode to the side, stopped, turned around to face them and yelled:

"Will the mentors to their respective potentials come forward and present them with the official membership garment?"

The mentors came forward and presented them the light violet colored beret at them. They then put the headwear on their heads, brushed the dusts off a little bit, and adjusted so it would look right. They then took a step backward, turned around and march to their original spot.

"Ladies, you are now officially a part of a sisterhood. Today, all of you now are a member of the _Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood_ Organization. You are now no longer at the bottom of the food chain, you can now stand equal and mighty like the rest of us, and you won't have to take any orders from your mentors anymore. Instead, you will work with them, not _for_ them, as a team together. They've taught you everything you know, and you should be thankful to them. Say it!"

"We are grateful for everything that you've done for us, our mentors!" the girls shouted in unison.

"And now, for my retirement. I will now pass down my…" she began to stammer, "…m-my Leadership to…"

But suddenly, the ceremony was cut short by someone who, out of nowhere quickly ran to Bridget to inform her a shocking, unexpected news. "I'm sorry to interrupt the ceremony milady, but I come here to bear you this very dreadful news."

She then whispered the news to Bridget. She was taken aback and was very shocked at the news. She abruptly left the ceremony and followed the news bearer to the upper levels to the communications room. The agents she left look at each other in questioning of Bridget's sudden, abrupt action. Frantically, Bridget began to shout orders to almost every one of the operators there.

"Candice, I want you to trace where the signal originated! Jessie, I want you to record the conversation! Aishya and Michelle, I want you two to analyze and decipher the video for any hidden codes! And Wren, patch it to the big screen!"

"Yes, milady!" they all said in unison. Bridget took an idle communicator up and wore it as she watches the big screen. The screen was distorted and unclear for a while, but a few seconds later, it came clear showing a face that Bridget had known for so long. She _hated_ that face. The face belonged to a person who was sitting on a leather seat behind a table with two people flanking that person to the left and right.

"Oh, no… not you again…"

"Hey, Bridge! Long time no see!" the person replied back with a mock joy, puffing a smoke out from the cigar.

* * *

Hooray for cliffhangers! And I promise some of the guys will play a larger role in this story. Well, anyway thanks for reading and as always, leave a review! 


	10. Main Screen Turn On It's You!

_Author's Note: _Sorry to keep you waiting. The reason for the such delay because I was in reluctant to use this one particular character I created as the head of the antagonists. I hope that you would welcome this particular character with open arms because I can't think of anyone in the Hey Arnold canon that would fit into this particular character. I really want this fanfic to be so much like the show, that's my vision of it. But... oh, man... Anyway, I'm in a process of re-proofreading the previous chapters so I could make corrections on the errors pointed by you guys. On the side note, one of these days, when I'm quite confident with my web publishing skills, and I have more time on my hands, I'll make a website with comics based on my fanfics. :)

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 10: Main Screen Turn On. It's You!!

"How did you managed to get our frequency?!" Bridget demanded an answer as she gazed at the person with her eyes narrowed in resentment.

"Well, you know me babe…" the thinly built, light tanned, black colored hair person replied suavely, "Lets just say I know you a lot more than you know me… I mean, c'mon. Aren't you glad you finally get to see me again? Say, how 'bout you and me go out and have ourselves a fresh cup of coffee, huh? We have lots of catching up to do you know…" the person made a boring flirt.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks, _Mikey_."

"I hate it when you call me that! Why don't you call me Michael, like everybody else?!" he sneered fumingly.

"Sure, whatever, _Mikey_." Bridget replied mockingly, smiling. By now the readers asked themselves, "Mikey who? He's not in any Hey Arnold episodes… could it be Mikey the Weasel?"

"Don't _call_ me that!!" he whined angrily.

The elevator dinged, and the door opened. The newly graduated agents came out and hastily went straight over to Bridget.

"Hey Bridge, what's the emergency? Why did you leave us down there?" Helga asked for an answer, as the girls behind her were too, expecting an explanation from her.

She ignored the new graduates, as this particular thing with Michael was on her top priority right now. "What do you want, Mikey?" Bridget demanded, straight to the point, in realization that procrastinating with idle chat is very unnecessary.

"Bridge?" Helga asked back. Noticing that she wouldn't entertain them, Helga shook her head and looked at the monitor screen. They could only recognize two of them excluding Michael, especially that one particular person to his right.

"It can't be you…" Rhonda said.

"Oh my goodness…" Lila said in perplexity.

"Whoa…" Nadine could only say.

"This is impossible…" Phoebe spoke disbelievingly.

"Oh no… oh my God…" Helga said incredulously.

Behind Michael, it was a person they recognized the most, the person who went to the same elementary school with them. He was the person whom they saw very often at the playground. He was the well-known loan shark in PS. 118. It was… Gino, Big Gino, who was now in his early teens, a bit younger than the girls, and still wearing those very expensive Armani suits, though his family members wouldn't call him 'Big' due to his short stature.

"What I want? Hmm…" he replied, stroking his chin. "Hey... I see you've recruited new bunch of hapless pathetic underlings that you call 'agents' to obey your every whim, Bridge." Michael noticed them, smirking, trying to avert the conversation between him and Bridget away. "By the way, I'd like all of you to meet my new assistant." He said, pointing to his left. The girls knew her, and Phoebe knew her _very, very_ well. It was the Pet Shop Girl wearing a yellow jumpsuit, holding a katana sword firmly behind her.

_"Oh no… can it be her?"_ Phoebe thought gravely.

Nadine interjected, but her question was being directed to Gino, "Gino? I can't believe it, what the heck are you doing there?!" Nadine asked demandingly to him as she pointed a finger at him.

Gino cleared his throat, and replied, "Well, you see my dearest, me and my brother are—"

Michael quickly turned his head to him and shouted, "Didn't I tell you to _SHUT UP_?!" to him furiously. Gino jumped slightly, and stared at his big brother with his fearful eyes. He took a big huge gulp, lowered his head slowly in terror of his brother and decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the conversation. He wouldn't dare to defy his brother. His irate glare then gradually became a soft grin, as Michael look at his little brother and said softly to him, "That's a good sport." He then turned forward back to face Bridget and her band of vigilantes. "Sorry 'bout that, my lil' brother tends to interject when I'm having a conversation. Very rude. Hope you'll forgive him." he 'apologized' as he tapped the cigar over the ashtray. "Now where were we…?"

"Ah, yes." He puffed a smoke out, "Regarding our not-so-warm relationship with you guys. As you all may have know, my, or should I say, my father's organization and yours go wayyyy-way-way-way-way-way back together as mortal enemies. You've disrupted and destroyed our organization eight years ago Bridget, but now, I've regrouped most of my old gang and recruited some new ones, restore the old operations back, and I with it will have my revenge on your _stupid, pitiful_ spy organization and that asinine bitch _Olga Pataki_!!" he shouted threateningly as he stood up to show dominance. He did not know amongst the people in the control room, Olga's younger sibling was there, listening to his every word. Helga went pale when she heard that, in shock and couldn't say anything about it. Phoebe then quickly tried to comfort her be placing her hands on her shoulders. "By the way, where is she?" Michael said, noticing Olga wasn't there among them.

"Leave Olga out of this!" Bridget retorted. "She's retired years ago and she's in no way involved with us right now!"

"Yes, quite." He replied calmly, sitting down back. "As always, you're very defensive about your mentor, aren't you? Well, with that I can safely say this _is _an unexpected, surprising twist of events. So the leader who busted my father many years ago has already retired and now, I have no one to lay down my revenge. But don't worry Bridget, I still have you and your stupid organization for me to meddle with. Ah, what the hell, I'm not the kind of person who follows the rules, anyway. Retired or not, Olga will get what she deserves." He ended it with a devilish smirk as he put the cigar down and extinguish it.

"Don't you even dare, you bastard…" Bridget replied angrily.

"Guess what? I think I'm going to!" he then laughed maniacally. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he stopped laughing and it gradually becoming a soft chuckle, "These coming weeks, I'm planning of doing a series of very evil deeds in this city, you know… to strengthen my organization back, financially speaking." He informed as he rubbed his hands in evil glee.

"What? You're gonna rob banks?" Bridget said back, lowering a half of her eyebrow.

"What?!" he shoot up from his seat, "what the… how do you know my plan?!" he shouted demandingly.

Bridget shrugged, "Uh… I dunno, I just made a guess. I mean, you did give away a hint at the end of your sentence: 'financially speaking'. I mean, can't it be more obvious?"

"ARRGHH!!" he shouted as he banged the table with both of his fists. "WHY do I _always_ tell my evil schemes out loud to everybody?!" he shouted out loud as he shook his fists in anger.

Everyone back at the control room just blinked at him in disbelief, _"Jeez, what a hothead…"_ Rhonda thought.

Michael then calmed himself, by motioning his hand outward as he thought of words to cool himself, such as, _"Cool, just be cool…"_ Feeling that he was much better now, he sat back and gave them a soft smile, and said to them all, "In that case, I _dare_ you to stop us. But I must warn you that we've become more powerful than you imagined, and never underestimate us." He then took a glance at his watch. "Oh man, just look at the time, my meeting's going to start in a couple of seconds. Catch ya later. It's a shame our relationship didn't go as well as I thought it would be." And with that, he disappeared from the screen, leaving nothing but static and noise. Wren then switched the screen off as they looked at each other in stunned silence.

Bridget rubbed her forehead as if she was attempting to nurse her headache, closing her eyes, "Status report," she asked the operators she assigned earlier to monitor the conversation.

"Can't find the location, milady." Candice replied to her, "They seemed to use an encrypted version of our frequency."

"Conversation recorded," Jessie informed, "five minutes and thirty-four seconds in total milady."

"No hidden messages and codes detected," Aishya said. "She's right, milady. I've double checked it, and zilch." Michelle agreed. "But we can't assume it's completely clean. We need to go through with it again."

"Thanks…" Bridget said softly to all of them, sighing deeply. "You guys did a great job."

"I… I do not understand." Phoebe said in perplexity, "why did he call us? I mean, we ended up having the benefits of knowing his plans…"

"Bad guy cliché, Pheebs." Nadine responded, "Haven't you watch the movies? The bad guys always give the good guys some hints about his plans first before they go on doing it."

"If this was a movie, or a fanfic or something, I'd blame the bad writing." Rhonda added.

"I don't know about that, but knowing him, we'd better watch our back, because he's very cunning." Bridget said to all of them.

"Is there something that we should know about him, Bridget?" Lila asked her.

"Yeah… and I want to know the thing between him and Olga as well." Helga asked her, rather unconventional since she never really cared about her sister much.

Bridget stared at Helga, and she knew she couldn't talk her way out of it. She sighed nervously, contemplating for a while as she gazed her feet and rubbed her arm, and said to Helga and the rest of the girls, "Let's go to the common room. I'll tell you everything that I know about him."

---

"Okay," she sighed, as all of them took a seat, "Let me tell you a story about Olga, Michael and our organization prior to your membership and our affairs with Michael's family." Bridget said to all of them, as they paid attention to her.

"A couple of months after Olga became the chief, this person, Michael, started to wreak havoc in the city. Businesses and banks were robbed, houses were broken into, and people were assaulted. This was all because of his fault, since he wanted to prove to his father that he was competent enough be the heir to their family business. We, without the knowledge of the police, contributed a lot of our effort to vanquish them and we did."

"Wait a minute, family business?" Nadine asked her.

"His father used to be the head of one of the mob families in this city, but not very influential though." Bridget divulged to them, which made them hard to swallow the fact. "But due to our sabotage and effort… his plan backfired. Not only have the cops gained insurmountable amount of evidences to convict him, but even his father as well. The twist was, his dad was sentenced 20 years in prison while he… could get away with just five."

A most shocking revelation from her. The girls could only stare at her in great disbelief.

"We would've never thought that we could go that far. It was never on our intention to go after his dad. We just let the cops handle the mobs, while we go after Michael and his gang."

"Why?" Helga asked.

"Because he and his gang involved themselves in petty street crimes. We specialized in apprehending these kinds of criminals, so what he did is just like an invitation to us."

"And what about Big Gino? Why was he there?" Phoebe asked her.

"Big Gino? Gino who?" Bridget asked back.

"You know, that guy was standing behind him, the one who was wearing that Armani suit." Rhonda explained.

"I don't know. He said that he was his brother, maybe he is. Though, I have heard rumors that Michael went on a rampage like that because his father picked someone else to be the heir of the family."

"Maybe Gino was picked to be the heir." Lila hypothesized.

"Nonsense!" Rhonda disagreed, "Judging from the timeline of the events, I would assume that Gino was too young to be appointed as the successor of the family."

"But please consider some of the facts to support Lila's theory, Rhonda." Phoebe tried to make a constructive counter-argument, "When you see Gino, why is he always being flanked by two bodyguards on each of his side? One could assume his father wouldn't want him to get hurt or worse due to his importance to the family."

"Who cares about Gino and his stupid brother!" Helga snapped at them, "What about Olga?! I want to know why and I want to know right _now_!!" she shouted as she banged her fist onto the coffee table.

All of them gazed at her for a while, being surprised that Helga actually was concerned about her sister. Bridget nodded softly, contemplating for words to explain to her, and finally she replied, "Most likely he wants to take revenge because she was the one who put him in the slammer. I don't know what method he would choose, but I know for sure it won't be a pleasant one."

Judging from the look of her face, Helga began to worry about Olga's well being in the future.

"And there's something I should tell you, Helga… At first, I… really, really don't to say this, but under these circumstances, I have to divulge it. Your sister… used to be Michael's girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" the girls shouted in unison. Helga was the loudest one amongst them.

"After they learned that they were on the different side of the fence, they quickly cut off their relationship and became enemies. So I think this threat has to do with Michael's disdain of Olga as well."

"Oh man…" Helga sighed, shaking her head softly, "This is _so_ unreal it's not even funny." She replied gravely as she stared at the floor, playing with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry Helga… but it has to be let out eventually." Bridget replied sullenly, and Helga nodded weakly in understand. Phoebe offered comfort to Helga, and she accepted it, embracing her. "Should… should I … tell Olga about this?" Helga asked her.

She couldn't find a suitable answer to reply, but, "It's up to you…" was her answer.

Phoebe wanted to asked her about the Pet Shop Girl, but she thought to herself it would be the best to keep it to herself right now as the situation didn't really call for it.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Lila asked to Bridget, after she glanced at Phoebe and Helga.

"We go on high alert, orange level." She informed. "I will station agents at all major bank outlets in the city and I will notify our informants to keep a sharp eye on certain places incase if anything should happen."

"What will become of you?" Nadine asked her, "What about your retirement?"

"It looks like I can't retire now, can I? With Michael's back on the loose this organization needs someone who has dealt with this type of situation before and has a lot of experience regarding it more than ever. I won't give my position up to someone who has little experience in handling these kinds of things. If I were to give up my position right now I feel I'm not being a responsible leader. I have to stay until this situation has been rectified out."

The girls gazed at her in amazement. It was hard to find a leader like her these days with such high of a caliber.

"Nevertheless, you are no longer the potentials in training. You are one of us – a part of a great sisterhood." She continued, smiling softly. "Well girls, I think I have told you enough, so I think you all should head to the Assignment Office to see who you got partnered with and what's your first assignment as new agents." The new agents then nodded weakly, got up and went out from the room, leaving Bridget alone.

_"Just when I thought that I was out they pull me back in…" _she thought sullenly, as she clasps her hands over her face in weary frustration.

---

"Night ladies," a middle height, thinly built, pale looking brunette haired Goth girl said to them, "I am El, your Assignment Officer." The glasses wearing girl introduced, sitting behind a desk, with a computer in front of her.

Rhonda moved her head close to Nadine as she looked at El, "Whoa… I would've never thought I'd see a Goth chick in this place." Rhonda whispered softly to her best friend.

"I heard that," El replied. "Ya know, I would've never thought I'd see a prissy, stuck up Princess in this place too." Everybody was chuckling softly, except for Rhonda, who glared at her.

"'Sides, this gig beats the crap job I had at the mall. Plus I get to kick people's ass." She informed, typing something on the keyboard. "All right, give me your names so I can put them in this crappy dinosaur." She asked, referring to the aging computer she was using. Each and every one of the girls gave their names out to her.

"Phoebe Hyerdahl, Helga Pataki, Rhonda _'Princess'_ Lloyd, Lila Sawyer and… I didn't catch your name. What's your name again?" she asked Nadine. Nadine then gave her name to her.

"Strange…" El replied, eyes narrows while looking at the monitor, "They didn't put your last name into the database… Those goddam lazy asses in the Human Resource Department… I swear one of these days I'm going to kill 'em all and—" she abruptly stopped, looking at the girls, who was staring at her back in horrified stun. El coughed, and said:

"Uh, metaphorical exaggeration, of course…" she said sheepishly and continued typing. After she finished, she then pressed Ctrl P and a list of names were printed, each with assignments given and whom they got partnered with. El then ripped the papers off each by each by their corresponding names. She licked her thumb to wet it, and flipped through the papers to double check them.

"Pheebs, because I'm being so generous today, I decided that you should be assigned to the Communications Room, since you're good with computers and stuff," she said, giving the paper slip containing her name and the job position to her. "Make sure you show the slip to the supervising officer." She added, and Phoebe nodded softly.

"Nadine and Lila, both of you are partnered together. Your first mission is to carry out a stakeout at a bank near the Lincoln subway station. Good luck." Again she said, giving the paper slip to both of them. "And here's your standard issue communicator." She gave them a small device that could fit in a grasp of a hand, wrapped in plastic. "You attach the communicator box on your utility belt like so…" she instructed, "put the earpiece jack right here, and you're ready to go."

"And…" she let out a wicked chuckle, "Rhonda and Helga…"

"No! No way!" they both blurted out in unison, objecting ruthlessly to the idea of them getting partnered together.

"Well, boo-hoo. " she cried mockingly, "You both are partnered together and your mission is to monitor some strange activity happening at Madison Street. Live with it."

"I can't get partnered with this _idiot_!" Helga tried to reason, pointing at Rhonda.

"I want reconsideration!! There is no way this thing will work, and I certainly _do not_ want to be this assface's partner!" Rhonda gave her explanation, which weren't concrete and justifiable.

"Hmm… ooh… ahh…" El faked a thought, "Well, tough luck. The universe doesn't revolve around you guys, you know."

"Nadine!" Rhonda called her whiningly, "Help me out here!"

But Nadine could only smile back at her back and said, "You kids have a good time now!" she waved to her as she and Lila walk away from them. Lila who was walking with her could only chortle softly as she placed a hand on her mouth to cover it up from them.

"Phoebe…" Helga said through her clenched teeth, "don't you _dare_ bail on me now!"

"Oh… look at the time," she replied, looking at her wristwatch, smiling softly, "I'm already late for my post. I'm sorry Helga, but perhaps we should talk about this some other time?" and Helga answered it with a jaw drop, practically in disbelief of her friend. Phoebe then joined Nadine and Lila as the walked out and then gone away from their view, and a loud laughter was heard.

"And here are your communicators." She shoved the devices over the table to them. "Well, just don't stand there staring at me incredulously! Get out of here before I put you two in janitorial duty!"

* * *

No, it's not Mikey the Weasel. The reason why I choose Michael as the villain of this fic because I think he would be the most suitable candidate for a hotheaded annoying character. I chose the name Michael based on my favorite character in The Godfather movie. I wanted to call him Santino (Sonny) though, but it doesn't have a nice ring to it and they both already share the same traits. But I will limit his appearance in this fic because focal point is directed towards Gino rather than his brother. I also have considered Frankie G. as well because he kinda looks like Gino, he's a bad guy, but I couldn't because he doesn't suit the character I wanted, not to mention he's in custody. His characteristics include persuasive and suave and certainly won't fit. I hope you'll understand. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this addition to the fic and on the next chapter, there will be an action sequence involving Helga and Rhonda "working" together. Thanks for reading and please, please leave a review! 


	11. Trying to Get Along

_Author's Note: _The eleventh chapter is up, and I didn't expect this fic would go this long. Wow... thanks for the support guys. I'll try my best to keep up with the good work so not to disappoint all of you. In an unrelated rant, as a FireFox user, I find that the 2.0 version of Quickedit is very buggy and I have to result using the intolerable garbage that is Internet Explorer. Anyway, enjoy this chapter about the not-so-original oddcouple!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 11: Trying to Get Along

"Excuse me, uh… um…" Phoebe didn't know what to call the Supervising Officer, who was monitoring the radar screen at that time, "milady…" she could only settle for that.

She quickly turned around to her and said, "No, no, no…" she motioned her index finger to wrong her, "Only Bridget is called milady around here. You address your Supervising Officers as 'ma'am'. Got that?" she asked her.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am for addressing you wrongly." Phoebe replied back, giving her paper slip to her.

"Ah, don't sweat it. You must be Phoebe, the new rookie right?" she said, examining the paper. Phoebe nodded softly.

"Yeah, Sal was pretty impressed of you. You should be grateful for that." She informed with a kind tone, which made Phoebe smile. "By the way, so like, is Bridget officially retired now?" she continued, giving the paper slip back to Phoebe. "Sure gonna miss the Ol' girl."

"No… she said to us that she decided to stay until this grave situation about Michael and his cohorts has been resolved."

"Well, that's a relief. Between you and me, I really don't want her deputy to be the chief right now. Under her, things tend to suck." She said to her, which stunned Phoebe since she wasn't informed that Bridget had a deputy before.

"If you don't mind I'm asking, who's her deputy?"

"Linda." The officer said whisperingly. "You know, the one who fought that crazy blonde girl… uh…" she tried to remember, as she twirl his right hand in front of her, "What's her name… Helga right?"

Phoebe was flabbergasted, "Linda? Linda's her deputy?!"

"Yeah, didn't Bridge tell you? Anyway, just take that empty computer terminal over there." She said, pointing to the computer terminal to the far left, next to Elaine. "And, welcome to the club," was the official warm welcome Phoebe received from her. She then went there and took a seat, wearing the communicator and booted the computer up. Elaine was also assigned as one of the communications operator that night.

"Hey Phoebe." Elaine, Rhonda's former mentor greeted her. "El gave you a desk job on your first day as a full-fledged agent?" she asked in curiosity, taking a small sip from her cup of coffee.

"Indeed she did. May I inquire that this job position is a bad thing or something?"

"Nah, it's just most of us prefer to be here than on the streets because it's not very… life threatening." She said, smiling widely. Phoebe could only manage to shot back a nervous smile at her. "Anyway, I just want to say: Congrats to you and I hope you'll do great job." She congratulated her and offered her to shake hands with her. Phoebe smiled and accepted the offer. "By the way, are Rhonda and Helga being paired together?"

Phoebe giggled softly, "Yes! It is quite humorous to see both of their faces when El told them."

Elaine chuckled, "Haha! Aw yeah!!" she slapped her knee, "Thank _you_ El! Means I'm gonna return her the favor someday."

"Huh?"

"You see, me and Cady went over to El to ask her for a favor. We wanted her to pair them up, just so to see their reaction would be like!"

"Oh, you devil you!" Phoebe beamed, snickering.

---

On top of a roof of a two-storey shops at Madison Street, two recognizable silhouettes were there monitoring the said street for any peculiar activity. The moon was full tonight and very bright, and with the help from some dim streetlights, it brightened the place up, making the job easier for the assigned agents to perform their duty. Helga and Rhonda tried to ignore each other by forgetting their respective foes were there accompanying one another. No words were spoken between them since they arrived there until…

"What did I tell you about _not_ to go two feet near me?!" Rhonda said exasperatedly to Helga as she monitored the streets below.

"It's a free country. I can go wherever hell I want. 'Sides, it's not like you have a restraining order or anything." Helga shot back spitefully.

"I might consider after this." She mumbled to herself. More silence between them, and was going on about a half hour. The overall feeling was tense, not because of the environment, but because of the aura between them that drove them nuts. It did not help either that both of them were uncomfortable with each other. Rhonda tried to tolerate the uncomfortable mood, but gradually it became more and more tense, and finally, she cracked.

"GOD…" she blurted through her clenched teeth, shaking her hands as if she wanted to strangle someone, "I am… going… _INSANE_… if I stay here for another second…" she pointed at Helga accusingly, "with _YOU_!!" Helga raised one half of her eyebrow at her in bafflement.

"Hey, it ain't no picnic for me either, princess! You think I _like_ to get partnered with you?!" she then groaned exasperatedly.

"All right! All right!" she sighed, exasperatedly too. "Since we're both here and we can't just abandon our post just like that," she snapped her fingers, "why don't we _at least_ try get along with each other? You cool with that?" she offered her hand to seal the deal.

Helga stared at Rhonda's hand for a moment with her eyes narrowed, thinking about it, "Fine, whatever." She scoffed, and reluctantly she shook her hand. And they then resumed monitoring the street below. More uncomfortable silences between them.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Rhonda tried to break the ice.

Helga thought for a moment, "I don't know… what do _you_ want to talk about?"

"All right, Helga, I want an apology from you for starting a fight with me—"

"Oh jeez, not this shit _again_!" Helga cut her off angrily. "Didn't I already apologize to you in front of the principle?! 'Sides, I was PMS-ing that day!"

"You weren't being sincere!!" she retorted back.

"What do you want me to do?! Write a formal apology in the papers?!"

"If it helps, then yes!!"

"Forget it Rhonda! That's the _only_ apology you could get from me, and I'm not planning to do it again!"

Rhonda narrowed her eyes, pointing at Helga furiously, "Why you stuck up, arrogant, bit—"

"That's enough you two!" somebody said through their earpieces to quell the grown up kids down.

"Bridget?!" Helga blurted out. "How do you—"

"I saw you two through the cameras, girls! You two are supposed to help each other, not bickering with one another!!" Bridget scolded to calm them down.

But Helga and Rhonda went to their defensive side, whining back, "But she started—"

"_ENOUGH_, children!!" Bridget cut them both off. Soft snickers were heard in the background. "I don't want to hear a word from you two anymore! Either you shut your trap, or both of you will have to face disciplinary action after this!" She scolded both of them like a mother tried to quell her children down, shouting through the communicator. They both went silent. "Good." Bridget sighed with a relief. "Now keep it that way so I won't have to deal with you two anymore because you kids are _driving-me-crazy!!"_ she yelled through her gritted teeth, threw the communicator on the table, and walked away. Some of the operators in the room tried to hide their laugher. But some did manage to throw some sarcastic teases to her.

"Milady, you _would_ make a great mom!"

"Can you baby-sit my bratty little brother tomorrow?"

"Bridget!! She called me dummy head!!" An agent pointed to her friend, calling Bridget whiningly. And the whole room burst into laugher.

"Ha-ha…" She replied back in defeated tone, "Well, it ain't easy to baby-sit a bunch of whiny, squabbling little brats like all of you, you know." But the entire Communications Room was still in laughter, ignoring Bridget's mockery. Feeling that she had tolerated enough of their laughter, she exited the room, mumbling expletives under her breath.

---

Hour pressed forward, and Helga exhaled loudly in total boredom as she monitored the ongoing activity down on Madison Street. By ongoing, it meant void of activity. She thought to herself, of all the lame boring places in this sorry excuse for a city, those crooks _had_ to pick up Madison Street, arguably the most rundown, dilapidated, and neglected part of the city. The abandoned shops were in shambles, and she doubted that the rooftop she stood on would hold them up any longer, especially when that fatass Rhonda was alongside her. There was nothing here that would interest anybody, except for those old steel beams that was still sturdy enough to hold the old buildings up, and one would make a fortune if one would sell them at a scrap dealer. In her mind, she was cursing at El for making her to go along with Rhonda, of all people.

Rhonda pondered as she gazed at the old buildings, the old relics from World War Two. Was the idea of her getting partnered with Helga was some kind of a sick, crazy joke from her former mentor, Elaine? She did tell her that it was a standard procedure that an agent would be partnered with an incompatible comrade so they could get to know each other and develop some sense of friendship together. But… the idea of getting partnered with Helga was completely uncalled for. Ever since grade school they could never get along with each other, and what difference would it make now? She, like Helga, seriously doubted that by getting partnered together they eventually would get along, even though teamwork was being stressed time and again. Only an hour left before their post was over, Rhonda prayed it would be over soon.

Suddenly, they heard a vehicle approaching the area, and they went on alert. They saw a small white truck pulling into a broken garage in an abandoned row house across the building they were on now. The lights from the truck were shut down, the engine stopped, and three men got out and went to the back of the truck. They exchanged some idle chats, but it was heard indistinctly by the two agents, something about a trivial matter. Then one of them opened the door to the container, and went into it. The agents were baffled, as they looked at each other. Helga then took out a small binocular from her utility belt and watched the thugs through it. The person who went into the truck earlier was now carrying a bomb with him.

"Oh my God…" Helga said grimly, lowering the binocular down.

"What? What's he holding?"

"A bomb…" she answered nervously as she looked through the binoculars back and saw those people went into the building. "But why would they want to bomb an old building like that?"

"You kidding? This place is designated as a city heritage site, pretty much like Arnold's neighborhood. Maybe it's a symbolic thing for them to bomb an old building like that. It's true what Bridget said, they really want to wreak havoc in this city."

"Assuming that you're talking about Michael, how do you know this is his doing?" Helga asked her demandingly.

"I just know. See that guy with the green shirt? He used to be Gino's bodyguard. You really need to brush up your childhood history, Helga."

Helga never really liked her childhood much, "Fine, whatever. Okay, shut up and listen," she put the binocular back, "here's what we are going to do."

"What? Hey, who died and made _you_ the leader?" Rhonda shot back.

"Look, you want to stop them or not?"

"Of course I want to! But we're supposed to work like a team, not _me_ taking orders from _you_!"

Helga groaned, "All right, _fine_! Give me ideas as I go along. First I'll approach them from the left." She indicated by pointing her pathway out to Rhonda.

"I'll start on that rooftop," she pointed. "I'll shoot my grappling look at that exhaust port over there—"

"Wait, hold on a second, that doesn't look safe." Helga protested.

"I thought you've always wanted me dead? Why the concern all the sudden?"

"If you're dead, then I won't have anyone for me to throw my insults at."

"Screw you. I'm sticking to my plan."

"What?! C'mon Rhonda! That looks dangerous, you could seriously hurt yourself! I mean, just look at it! The exhaust port is old and too loose!"

"Shut up Helga! You're not the boss of me!" Rhonda then took off, and went to higher ground to take aim at that exhaust port.

_"Arrogant shithead…" _she cursed in her mind, in frustration that Rhonda wouldn't listen to her. Fine, be that way. She shook her head, went to the other side of the building she was on to climb down the fire exit stairs. She then slowly sneak through the alleys and went across the street quickly and hid behind a wall as she watched the opened front door, pondering whether it was safe to go in.

Up above, Rhonda was aiming her grappling hook at the exhaust port. Perfect hit, she then tugged the rope to make sure it was strong. Feeling sure that the grip was tight, she then held the rope tightly and swung to the other side. But Helga was right: Rhonda was too heavy for the loose exhaust, and it detached from its original position and with Rhonda, fell down to the ground to some garbage bins below, breaking her fall, which coincidentally, alerted the three guys inside the building. "What's that?!" and they went out.

Helga slapped her forehead in aggravation of Rhonda's tomfoolery. It was too late for her to hide Rhonda from those goons now, since they were outside looking at the unconscious Rhonda.

"What's a chick doing here?" one of them asked.

"Michael did say be on a lookout for any girls dressing in some spy uniform. I guess that she's one of them." The other guy shrugged.

"So, what are we supposed to do? We can't just leave her here… she's out cold for crying out loud." Gino's former bodyguard said.

"Let's take her to the boss then. He'll know what to do. Remember, nobody must not interfere or know about our operation."

"Nobody but me, jerks!" was Helga's one-liner of the night, as she jump upwards, pouncing the three men. Two of them fell down except for one person, who was startled at her presence. But he quickly snapped back and fought with her, throwing some punches and kicks. The two thugs got back up, and came to their associate's aid. With three against one, the odds seemed impossible. As she parried, dodged, and blocked the attacks, she shouted for Rhonda's help.

"Rhonda!! RHONDA!! Wake up, WAKE UP!! _Please_ WAKE UP!! Help me out here!!"

Rhonda finally opened her eyes slowly, moaning bewilderedly. Still weak, but thankfully did not suffer any injuries, she slowly woke up as she looked around her surroundings, with her vision still blurry. She finally recovered, and saw Helga fighting for her life against an overwhelming odd, getting punched and kicked from the thugs. Rhonda shook her head rapidly to make herself more alert, and joined in the massive brawl. Finally the odds were somewhat fair, if not even. Two trained agents against three untrained, inept goons sounded to be another victory for them. Still fighting, Rhonda made a swift punch across a thug's face and he landed on the garbage cans violently. He got back up and went back to rejoin the foray, but he suddenly stopped at his tracks when his cellphone in his pocket vibrated.

It was the _signal_.

"Guys!!" that thug called, and everybody stopped, looking at him. "Thirty seconds left! Let's amscray outta here!" And all of the goons abruptly left their foes and ran over to the truck as the agents chased them. They made safely inside the truck, locking the doors and fled away. Realizing that it was impossible to catch that truck by running after it, Rhonda took out a small black colored device out and threw it on the truck. It was the other tracking device, without the EMP device. It got attached to the back of the truck, making faint beeping noises and bleeping lights.

Helga and Rhonda looked at the truck as it swerved and veered through the road. Breathing heavily after the fight they were in, they looked at each other and Helga said:

"Didn't I tell you about the exhaust port?!" she yelled angrily.

"And what about you, huh?! Are you just gonna wait for the building to explode?!" she retorted back, shouting the top of her lungs. "Wait…" she realized something, saying 'wait' softly. They both turned their heads slowly at the building.

"THE BOMB!!" they both shouted loudly in unison. They ran away as far as they can, hoping to find a safe hiding spot before the building exploded. And fortunately they did, for they could find a safe hiding place behind a stoop at another building. They jumped in, and lowered their heads as low as they could get, bracing for the explosion. Seconds went pass by, they could felt it in their pounding heart. But… nothing happened. The building did not blow up.

Slowly, Rhonda and Helga got back up from their hiding, gazing at the building that supposed to explode. Nothing happened, and they were perplexed by it. Still being cautious, they went inside, searching for the bomb. Helga went to the second floor, while Rhonda searched for the explosive device downstairs. And Rhonda found something at the kitchen.

"Helga!" she shouted, and Helga heeded to her call. She then quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Rhonda sighed out frustratingly, looking at a small green colored rectangular device bleeping a green light in front of him.

"It's a fake. It's not even _A REAL BOMB_!!" Rhonda shouted angrily as she picked the device up and threw it at the wall. Helga was frustrated too, as she pondered why would those goons do this to them. All those fighting, was for nothing.

"Rhonda, Helga. Can you hear me? Anyone of you, answer me." Bridget said irately through their earpieces. Both of them were reluctant to answer back. But they had to. In anticipation for a scolding, Helga closed her eyes tightly and put two fingers over the earpiece so it would enable her to answer back. "Yes… _milady_?"

"I want to see you back in the headquarters… _NOW._" That made her point.

Helga gazed at Rhonda grimly and said to her, "We're _so_ in _deep_ shit…"

---

"I can't believe it…" Bridget shook her head as she paced back and forth in front of Rhonda and Helga, "A month and two weeks of adequate training and both of you, _still_ screwed up!" she scolded them exasperatedly. They both hung their head in shame, but Rhonda tried to retort back.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault that they sent inexperienced agents such as ourselves in the field!"

"Oh?" Bridget replied back sarcastically, "So, how did Lila and Nadine manage to perform a splendid job with their mission, huh? They successfully caught the criminals _and _they managed to save the bank from getting robbed as well."

The both went silent.

"And what did you do? You both fell on a trap. The whole bomb thing was a set-up. Didn't I tell you that Michael's a sneaky person?"

"A… a set-up?" Helga asked dimly in a quizzical tone.

"It's the oldest trick in the book. Their cohorts were actually only _three blocks away_ from you two and _yet_ both of you are _still gullible enough_ to fall into their trap!!" Bridget yelled angrily at them.

"HEY!!" Helga shouted back, "at least we put a tracking device on their truck, so it's not a loss!"

"Not good enough." Bridget shot back, "Apparently they knew about it and threw tracking device into the river." She then relayed orders to the Communications Rooms via her communicator. "Wren, I want you to patch the video you recorded earlier to the Conference Room right now." She ordered with an indifferent voice.

Wren nodded and replied, "Yes milady, you may turn the screen on and change to AV1."

"Thank you." Bridget said, and grabbed the remote control to the television next to her. "Our cameras caught them on tape, breaking into a bank." She said, as she pressed a button to show them the video. "And because of _your_ mishap, that bank was robbed." The video played fast-forward. A small truck went into an alley next to the bank, and minutes later, the truck went out again and the alarm rang.

"So? You have the evidence on tape. Why don't you send them to the cops?" Helga asked her.

"We can't. It won't prove anything since the video is in very poor quality and we don't want them to intervene in our organization. But that's not the point." She continued sternly. "The problem is between you two. What we have here is a failure to communicate. A communications breakdown, if you will. You two were too busy about your relentless trivial bickering that it actually managed to blind you two from your job. And I for one won't tolerate it."

They both gulped in dread. Who knows what punishment Bridget would give to them.

"Both of your patrol hours will be extended to three hours, no exceptions, and no excuses. Effective tomorrow night. Now go home, and think about you've just done."

* * *

Next chapter, it'll be all about the gang in school again, with the apperances from the guys as well, and it will be much more longer than Chapter 9's. God, I love to write about them when they're at school! And I'm considering a small subplot that I hope it will please Sid and Nadine fans here as well. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you find any mistakes please tell me and leave a review. 


	12. An Offer You Can't Refuse

_Author's Note:_ Chapter 12 is up, and suffice it to say it's the longest chapter I've ever written yet . I know the last two chapters were pretty weak, (I used the wait-on-the-roof-and-ambush story a little bit too much, read: recycle) and it didn't quite get the enthusiasm from you guys, so I've decided to redeem myself with this one. No wait on the rooftops, and it's not during the night. It's over. Done. Those type of plots won't show on this fanfic again I assure you! (I hope) And I hope there's a lot of fans of the famous SNL skit _Night at the Roxbury _out there, because one of the scenes in this fic is for you! AND to all the Nadine and Sid fans as well!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 12: An Offer You Can't Refuse

The next day in school, Friday to be precise, Nadine was walking alongside Rhonda to their lockers after a very lengthy class. Nadine spun her locker combination, opened it up, and to her surprise, she saw something that she absolutely adored.

"Oh my God…" Nadine said in softly in shock surprise, placing her right hand over her mouth.

Rhonda took notice of her friend's surprised tone, "What? What it is?" she then inquired.

Nadine took the thing out from her locker, and showed it to her friend.

"It's beautiful…" Rhonda gazed in awe of it. "You never told me that you have a secret admire before." She teased, smiling.

"Tell me about it, I don't even know I have one either. So this is how it feels like to have one." Nadine replied, and smelled the beautiful purple orchids she was holding. "And obviously this person knows a lot about me too since this is my most favorite flower ever."

"Sweet, and yet, creepy… _and_ it makes me wonder how that person got your locker combination…" she replied back. "Don't you at least feel a bit freaked out about it?"

"Nah… at least not now. And I don't think any of my stuff is missing." She said smiling, and looked back inside her locker just to double-check. "Hey, there's a card inside." She took it out and read it.

_Happy Belated Birthday!  
__I wanted to give you a frog, but:  
_

_1. __They're fresh out of frogs.  
__2. __You ain't afraid of them.  
__3. __These flowers are just as beautiful as you.  
_4. _Wanna go watch a movie tomorrow at noon? My treat._

"And so the plot thickens…" Rhonda said.

Nadine sighed flatteringly, "Aww… how sweet."

"You're not seriously considering meeting this guy, are you?" Rhonda lifted a half of her eyebrow in a quizzical gaze of her friend.

"Maybe I will… but that's just because I think I know who this guy is." She said to her. To her, the frog remark was a dead giveaway.

At the nearest corner, there was somebody who was at the wall watching them. He saw the look on Nadine face – the most beautiful ever, smiling and felt happy of the flowers he gave to her. He smiled that she liked the gift, and went away walking. As he walked, he tightened his fists and let out a soft, yet a powerful "YES!" from his mouth. Entertaining his obvious euphoria, he began humming some music, and danced a victory dance to it.

_"Can't touch this!  
__Dun dun-dun-dun, dun, dun dun-dun-dun!  
__Can't touch this!  
__Dun dun-dun-dun, dun, dun dun-dun-dun!  
__Break it down!"_

"Dance with me, Mrs. Winters!" he took a teacher's arm who was walking past him, making the books she was carrying to fall on the floor.

"Ooh!" she shrieked, "Sid… hee, hee!" she giggled, "Just what are you think you're doing?!" she said as Sid spun her around.

"Holy crap this is embarrassing, but I can't control myself Mrs. Winters, 'cause I'm so happy!" Sid replied and released her hand. Sid continued to walk and dance away, leaving her in shock of her student, behaving oddly like that. Sid walked a happy man to Gerald, who was rummaging through his locker.

"Aw, hell yeah Gerald!" he said happily, "after all these years man, after all these years, I finally have the guts to ask her out!" he then leaned next to Gerald's locker.

Gerald chuckled softly. "I'm sure your mom would be very proud for you, man." Gerald replied sarcastically, still searching for whatever in his locker. "Playing the anonymous secret admire card won't get you nowhere, let me tell you now."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I asked her whether she wants to go to the movies tomorrow. 'Sides, I gave her a little hint in the card."

"Really?" he took out a book from his locker, and closed it up. "What kind of a movie are you planning to watch with her, anyway?" they then walked over to the cafeteria to have some lunch.

"Obviously chick flicks, dude. Chicks dig chick flicks. Otherwise, if she's not into those stuffs, which I doubt, I'm going to bring her to watch some sci-fi movie, _Farscape_ or something."

"_Farscape_?" he asked doubtingly, "Somehow, I don't think Nadine is the kind of girl that watches those kind of shows, man. Well whatever, I wish you luck. By the way, where's Stinky? Ain't he always with you at this time of hour?"

"Heh, heh. Dude, you just got to hear this: The Stinkmeister got a fight with some liberal guy just now, they were arguing about policies, issues, presidential debate and all that crap, but then that liberal guy got so _pissed _at him and that he just snapped and punched him!"

Gerald chuckled in awe, "Oh man… that Stinky… so then what?"

"What else man? Stinky fought back, the liberal guy fought back and then the whole thing went to hell. Both of them are at the Principal's Office right now. They're _so_ going to get a detention for that." Sid smirked.

"Ha, ha." He chuckled again, "That's crazy…" and Gerald saw Phoebe coming toward him. "Hey, Pheebs. You look outstandingly fabulous today." He complimented flirtingly, waving his hand.

"You don't look too shabby yourself Gerald," Phoebe blushed as she replied shyly. But then she yawned, and made Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Do you two gentlemen have plans after school?" she tried to open a conversation.

"Indeed that I have, Phoebe." Sid interjected excitedly, smiling. "But, I won't spoil it to you."

Phoebe smiled back, "Well, I'll be sure I'll be looking forward to hearing it." she then checked his watch. "Oh, I really wish I could continue our talk, but I have to meet with my Physics teacher. I'll see you two later then." She said sweetly, gazing at Gerald.

Gerald nodded as he smiled softly, "yeah, see ya." Phoebe replied the smile back, and left.

"Did you just hear that?" Gerald asked Sid.

"Hear what?"

"I dunno, she sounded like she's tired or something. She's usually cheerful at this time of hour." He shook his head, trying to explain to Sid, "I dunno, maybe it's just me."

"It's just you, dude. Don't act like a crazy person, like Curly over here." They were walking past Curly who was softly chanting "His name is Robert Paulsen," repeatedly.

---

The day was Saturday, and Helga had just finished her time at the park to muse for a poem. And this time around, Helga had finally gotten to ride the bus. She stood in front of the fare deposit machine as she glared at the bus driver, who was wearing a neck support, and had stitches around his face. Most likely he was the driver whom Helga had curse to have something terribly bad happen to him in Chapter Two. The driver glanced at her for a moment, and averted his eyes away from her. Somehow, the energy that surrounded Helga made him afraid of her. Helga shrugged, showed him her new bus pass and went inside to find a seat. She found an empty one in the middle section of the bus.

Shortly after two stops, she saw her new enemy, Big Gino in his usual recognizable look, entering the bus. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and turned her face away from him so she wouldn't get noticed by him. It was too late. Gino saw her, and then he took a seat next to her.

"Afternoon, Helga." He greeted, not looking at her.

"What do you want from me?" she answered bitterly, looking at the scenery outside the bus. "Did your brother ask you to take me hostage or something?"

"Please Helga, calm down. Let me tell you my side of the story."

"Go away." Helga wasn't interested in listening at all.

Gino stared at her for a moment, trying to read her, "It gravely concerns about your sister." He made his point.

That got Helga's attention as she looked at him while still not facing him, "I'm listening."

"Helga, I hope the things that I'm going to tell to you won't frighten you, because your sister's life is in grave danger as we speak."

Helga darted her head back in dread, "what are you _talking_ about?" she finally faced her head at him.

"I'm gonna be frank, me and my _brother_ have never share the traditional bond of brotherhood together, even though we were born from the same mother. That such connection never existed between us. Want to know why? He never looked at me as his own flesh and blood. He never looked out for my wellbeing, he never cared about me, andhe..." he briefly stopped, tryingto console himself,"I… I can't stand him much longer. I… I hate him." he expressed melancholically to her, which made Helga blinked.

"It's because of his attitude that my father won't let him become the heir of the family business. It's because of that callous, selfish, and incompetent madman my father is in prison. It's because of him my mother is suffering from a terrible disease. It's because of him my father's organization crumbled into pieces. And I, as the _real_ heir to the family, won't stand around like a fool and watch all of my father's hard work gets destroyed by that _idiot_. You've probably have heard it before somewhere Helga: the reason why my father chose me instead of him to be the heir is because he sees me as a confident, matured young man who showed his entrepreneur and leadership skills at an early young age. That's why my father has chosen me. Not that I'm boasting or anything, mind you. I took the words straight out from my father's mouth."

"And this concerns my sister, how?"

"I visited my father yesterday to have a discussion about this issue, and he said to me that your sister should not be harmed in any way because she has already retired from your spy organization. She's no longer considered as a threat. My father is a very honorable man—".

"Honorable?" Helga scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"Helga, if my father wasn't an honorable man, he'd order his men to eliminate your sister right after he got prosecuted for all the trouble she caused. But, he has ethics. He wouldn't touch his enemies who have retired or no longer being viewed as a threat. I trust his judgment and his decision. But my brother doesn't seem to see it that way. Olga is still considered as a huge threat to him and to his organization." Helga became worried.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I overheard my brother yesterday, that he'll send a person to assassinate your sister right after her shift ends at the hospital today." He finally revealed the dreadful information. Helga felt a cold wave of fright sweeping all over her body. Sure she 'hated' Olga and she wanted to get rid of her and all, but with not _that_ kind of way.

"Why are you helping me?" she spat back, "Why should I believe in everything that you say?!" she was in denial.

"I've promised my father that I will overthrow my brother one way or another, and helping you is one of my ways to thwart him. He's doing _everything_ that my family stands up against. He assaulted people without any reason, extorting money and worse; he's venturing into drugs business."

"Isn't that practically what your dad did even _before_ your brother became the faction leader?"

"Michael is _nothing_ like my father!!" he replied angrily. "My father only protects people who are loyal and a good friend to the family, and the _only_ business we do is running a small casino in this city. The other families don't want get involved in our affairs since it's an internal issue, and that's why I see your organization is my only reliable ally right now, and after this commotion is over, I would like to propose a solution. I'm giving you an offer you can't refuse, Helga, I'm proposing a treaty between our organization that we shall never ever interfere and intervening each other again."

"This just in, _Gino_: LES will not ally with a mob family! And besides, you're asking the wrong person here. I'm not the leader, Bridget is."

"You misunderstood, Helga. I'm asking you only to assist me in deposing Michael, that's all. The reason why I asked you is because your sister is in trouble, and unlike my relationship with my so-called _brother_, I know that both of you and your sister love each other and always look after one another. I… envy you, Helga. Judging from all the things I've heard about her, I wish I could have a brother that has the similar traits like her…" he said, shedding a tear. "But no… instead, I have Michael…"

Helga felt completely guilty when she heard that. She now realized how lucky she was to have a sister like Olga.

Big Gino sniffed and wiped the tear off his eye, "Sorry… dust in my eye," he lied. A momentary pause as he gazed at the scenery outside to console himself. Then, he got up and pushed the bell so the bus would stop.

"Remember Helga, save your sister, and please send my message to your Chief, I beg of you." He pleaded hopefully, and got off from the bus. Helga slouched back against her seat, couldn't swallow all the hard facts she just heard. Whether she had noticed or not, a tear began form in her eyes, fearing what would become of Olga later.

---

Sid wore only his yellow towel to shield his privates from the world as he gazed the mirror in front of him in approval of his skinny pasty body. He then looked at his face in the mirror, and rubbed his chin, thinking whether he should shave to make it cleaner, or ignore it altogether and proceeded to apply some cologne. He chose the latter. He actually 'borrowed' the cologne from his father's drawer, since he was too cheap to buy one. After applying it, he went over to his stereo and popped in a CD that would suit for the occasion. He 'borrowed' the CD from his mother's collection.

_What is love? (Love)  
__Baby, don't hurt me…  
__Don't hurt me…  
__No more…_

He banged his head to the tune of the music as he combed his hair. Still banging his head, he went over to his closet and took the cleanest shirt and pants out from it and wore them. He then threw his towel on the floor and looked at the mattress that was placed on the floor with loads of dirty laundry on top of it – it was his bed. He then went there and rummaged through the laundry in search of his wallet while still doing the head banging. He found it, and then wore his lucky green cap on, and before he took one step out from his room, he rechecked and double checked himself to see whether he was forgetting something. Everything was there and accounted for, even his portable MP3 player. He switched it on and played the same music. He then strutted to the bus stop, still banging his head.

_Oh, I don't know, why you're not there,  
I give you my love, but you don't care,  
So what is right and what is wrong,  
Gimme a sign…_

The bus arrived and he got in. Helga was inside but he didn't notice her because he was still banging his head to the tune of the music. Helga sighed frustratingly at her fate and her sister's safety. She tried to think how she would prevent the assassination attempt, but couldn't because she was quite amused by Sid's stupid antics. She smiled softly, but then, she shook her head violently, trying to think again. But Sid's idiotic behavior prevailed once more. Knowing that she couldn't concentrate with Sid clowning around in front of her, she pushed the bell to ask the bus to stop. She then got off from her seat, shoving Sid away violently as she made her way out from the bus. Sid stopped for a while, shrugged, and continued his head banging. The people in the bus only stared at the weird teenager in perplexity.

_What is love? (Love)  
Baby, don't hurt me…  
Don't hurt me…  
__No more…  
_

_What is love? (Love)  
Baby, don't hurt me…  
Don't hurt me…  
__No more…_

Sid got out from the bus and went into Mrs. Vitello's Flower Shop to buy some orchids for his date. The odd behavior that Sid was doing ultimately freaked the old lady outas she stared at the young man in quizzical gaze. After paying her, Sid went out with a new bouquet of flowers with him as he walked down the sidewalk while banging his head. Grandpa Phil at the opposite side of the road who was sweeping the stoop of the boarding house was in incredulity of his grandson's friend.

"Jeez… ever since the Short-man moved out of town his friends sure are acting weirdly…" Phil mused to himself.

"Hey, grandpa! When are you going to fix my window?!" Mr. Hyunh shouted from the inside.

"Oh fiddlesticks, Hyunh! Go and repair it yourself!" Phil shouted back in an annoyed tone.

_Oh, I don't know, what can I do,  
What else can I say, it's up to you,  
I know we're one, just me and you,  
I can't go on…_

Eventually he arrived at the cinema, still banging his head as he listened to the music while waiting at the ticket booth for his date to arrive. After waiting, waiting, and waiting and nearly given up hope, Nadine emerged from the street smiling at the relieved-as-hell teenage boy.

"So, you're the one who trespassed my locker, huh Sid?" she asked inquiringly, but not threateningly witha soft smile.

"Well, I admit it's a _little_ bit unorthodox, but I couldn't think up a better way to give you those flowers." He said, "'Sides, I left an obvious hint in the card that would clue you in so that you could kill me later."

She chuckled at the explanation, "What about the reciting poetry gig at my balcony?"

"Shakespeare did it before, and it's kinda boring and sucky." Sid replied playfully. Literature was never his forte.

"How long have you been waiting?" Nadine then asked him sweetly, done with the playful banter.

"For a while…" he shot back a nervous smile. "And uh… here's another batch of orchids that you like. Heh… heh…" he snickered nervously.

"Aw, Sid. You're too kind," she replied as she politely accepted the flowers. "Shall we watch a movie then?"

"Let's shall." Sid replied chivalrously. "Okay Nadine, what do you want to watch? I really don't know much about your taste in movies, but I'm gambling for a love story right now." He told her. _"Crap, now I have to sit through a stupid chick flick for two hours."_

"Uh… well Sid, I appreciate it, but a chick flick it's not what I have in mind."

"Oh, that's okay." he replied back, _"YES!"_ he cheered in his mind. "So, what kind of a movie do you have in mind? I'm all open to suggestions."

Nadine pointed to a movie poster across the area from them, which in turn made Sid happy from it. She pointed to a _Farscape__: The Movie_ poster.

"Sorry if I geeked you out a bit but I really…"

"Say no more Nadine." Sid beamed. "Say no more."

---

_20 minutes later…_

Helga was cursing to herself for not knowing when her sister's shift will end as she walked hastily to her house. Suddenly she had an idea. She then quickly went over to the nearest public phone and called her house. The phone line was ringing, but nobody was answering it.

"Come on… come on…" she said in impatient anxiety. "Mom… _please_ answer the damn phone…"

And finally, somebody answered her, "Hello?"

"Mom!! Do you know when'll Olga's shift end at the hospital today?"

"Um… I don't know honey…" she replied, but thankfully she wasn't in her moody intoxicated state today. "Why don't you check at the hospital?"

_"Oh, for crying out loud!!" _she shouted in her mind. She then slammed the phone down, and called the hospital Olga was working in. She had known the phone number for quite sometime due to her therapy session with Dr. Bliss.

"Hillwood Medical Center. Can I help you?" an operator answered.

"Yeah, I'm inquiring about Olga Pataki, I'm her sister."

"Which department?"

"Pediatric… I think."

"Hold on please." And the usual annoying waiting music was playing through the phone. _"I just want to ask about her hours, goddammit!!"_ she shouted in her mind. Helga was completely irritated by the stupid music. Hopefully it wouldn't be that long for someone to pick up the phone.

"Pediatric." Finally somebody replied.

"Can I speak to Olga Pataki?"

"She's busy with a patient right now, sorry." The female receptionist replied.

"Okay, uh... can I ask when will her shift ends today?" she asked back hastily.

"Wait for a moment please." The receptionist replied, as she typed Olga's name on the computer, "Her shift should be over in ten minutes from now."

Helga looked at the end of the road she was nearby as she calculated the distance between the public phone she was using and the hospital where Olga was working, _"I still have time…" _she thought, and the said to the receptionist, "If you see her, could you ask her not to go outside the building?"

The receptionist paused for a moment, "I'll see what I can do."

"All right. Thank you!" She then slammed the receiver down, but picked it up again and proceeded to call Bridget. And thankfully, she answered it right off the bat.

"Thunder?" it was the codename for any agent who called the headquarters using a regular phone.

"Flash!" was the answer for the said code. "Bridge! It's me, Helga! Listen, there's not much time, so I'll have to be quick and just don't ask why! Send all agents in a 200 meter radius around Hillwood Medical to go there. Please, it's very, very important!"

"Active or—"

"I don't care! Just send them all there!!" she then slammed the phone down and quickly she ran to the hospital.

"Wren, contact all agents within 200 meter radius of Hillwood Medical to go over there now."

Wren stared at her for a moment and replied, "As you wish, milady." She then typed something on the keyboard. The monitor then showed a road map of the city with a huge circle hovering over it. There was a 200m written next to it, and a word 'SCANNING…' was flashing on the top left side of the monitor. Only one was present: It was Nadine.

---

Sid and Nadine were enjoying themselves as they watched that movie. But suddenly, Nadine enjoyment was abruptly stopped when her cellphone vibrated (Sound muted, of course). Somebody had sent her a text message. She rolled her eyes and took her cellphone out and read it. The message reads:

_Nadine, your presence is greatly needed at Hillwood Medical to help agent Helga. Don't bother changing to your uniform. Your assistance is extremely urgent and is required ASAP. – LES_

"Aww, man… and I'm in a middle of a date..." she sighed frustratingly. Sid looked at her and said, "Is something wrong?"

"Sid…" she stared at him, trying to find a suitable answer, "I have to go…"

He was absolutely shocked, "What?! Oh come on, Nadine… can it just wait?"

"I'm sorry…" reluctantly, she then slowly got up from her seat and went out. Sid was completely dumbfounded as he watched her went out. He felt dejected and slumped down on his seat, "What did I go wrong?" he asked himself morosely.

_"This better be good, Helga."_

---

"Hey Olga. Going out already?" the receptionist asked her.

"My shift is over, you silly," She smiled, "Make sure Tony gets plenty of rest so the burns from his body will heal faster."

"Will do."

"And Rose, you _are_ coming to my play tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Hey, of course I am! I'm a _huge_ fan of independent plays you know." She smiled back, "Oh, before I forgot, someone just called asking for you."

"Goodness, really? Who was it?"

"You know… I haven't the slightest clue. Silly me for not asking. She did however, asked you not to go outside the building."

"Well, that's silly. Why would she want me to stay put? Well, I'm off. See you on the stage, Rose." Olga waved at her friend.

"No, see _you_ on the stage!" Rose replied back jovially.

At a nearby abandoned building, a sniper was setting his equipment and pointed it to the hospital's front door. According to his boss, he was expected to eliminate a blonde girl, probably in her twenties, as indicated in the picture he got from his boss. Nice girl, he thought. After he had done setting his equipment, he looked through the scope to the front entrance of the hospital, hoping that he would hit her in one single shot. Anticipating, anticipating. Suddenly he heard loud shouting noise. He shifted his scope to the direction the sound was coming. It was a girl, running to the hospital, motioning her arms across her body again and again to someone so she wouldn't take any more step out from the hospital. He lifted an eyebrow.

* * *

I know some of the scenes in this chapter is kinda dark for a humor fic like this one, but I just want to balance the tone a little bit, but not by much. The core of this fic is still comedy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, please leave a review, or a flame if you want. 


	13. Protect Olga

_Author's Note:_Thanks again for the review guys. The Sid and Nadine pairing isn't new, since there are lots of others who had done it before me (go and search if you want to). I chose them since there aren't a lot stories about them, so I decided to give it a try. And there will be a reconciliation between - oops, too much information :). The direct references to other chapter was my homage to _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, the best comedy I've ever seen. You should watch it too.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 13: Protect Olga

"Olga! Olga! Get back into the hospital! Get back into the hospital _now_!" Nadine shouted to Helga's sister worriedly as she dashed towards her. Olga was stunned quizzically at her sister's friend, and she decided not to take a step further out from the hospital. She too, felt something bad would happen to her if she took any more step out. The sniper was perplexed because he couldn't hear what Nadine was shouting. He could, but it was indistinct and unclear. He wanted to know who Nadine was shouted at. Nadine then took Olga's hand and pulled her inside the hospital again. "Stay here." Nadine said to her. Olga nodded at the order and then asked, "What's going on?"

"I was asked by someone that you'll have to stay inside the hospital for awhile." She explained, trying not to divulge the fact that she was affiliated with the spy organization. Olga nodded, but still wanted to know what was going on. Nadine looked outside and saw someone running towards them. She saw the girl, tired and panting heavily from the running but still determined to approach them. The sniper looked at the girl through the scope, and made a thought.

_"Is that her…? No… that's not her. She looks like in her teens… and her face is different than the picture…"_

The automatic doors to the hospital opened and Helga went through it and saw Nadine and Olga nearby a vending machine. She then proceeded to stop in front of them, breathing heavily to catch her breath.

"Helga? Helga, what's going on?" Nadine asked her worriedly.

"Please baby sister, tell us." Olga pleaded.

"Wait for a sec… for me to catch a breather for a while," Helga replied, huffing and puffing. "I met… Gino… on the bus just now. He said… Michael is sending someone… to kill you…" she said to Olga. Olga's face went pale after she heard that. Nadine was absolutely shocked.

"Oh gosh…" Olga could only say. She was totally stunned.

"And didn't I… tell you… to watch your back Olga?!" Helga shot angrily at her, "It's very dangerous for… you to go wandering about by yourself!"

Olga felt guilty, because she felt that she dragged her sister into this mess.

"And uh, Nadine… Are there any other agents… 'sides you who're present?"

"I don't think so Helga. I think I'm the only one here."

"You're an agent, Nadine?" Olga asked her, and she nodded softly.

"Hey, Nadine… thanks." Helga shot a warm smile at her.

Nadine replied the smile back and asked, "What is going on around here?" Olga was eager to know as well.

"Do you remember what Bridget said to us shortly after our graduation? Do you remember what she said about Michael is going to plot revenge against Olga? I think there's a guy outside who's waiting for Olga to come out…"

"And _kill_ me!?" Olga snapped from her stun, bursting out loud, becoming fearful at sudden twist of events. Helga nodded at the remark. Olga then panicked, and became more and more frightful. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! What should I do!? What should I do!?"

Helga then quickly grabbed her shoulders and shouted at her, "Listen, Olga!" but Olga still panicked as she turned her head from left to right in paranoia and her eyes darted to every direction and babbling incoherently, "OLGA!!" Helga shouted loudly at her, and Olga stopped abruptly, looking at her as a tear ran down from her eyes.

"Calm down! Olga, please… don't make the situation any more difficult anymore than it is now. You and I both know that panicking won't get us anywhere. You used to be an agent, you should know better. Now please, let's calm down and find a way to get out from this mess." Helga said with a warm, but stressful tone, and Olga nodded nervously at her little sister's rationalization. The three of them grouped and made a discussion.

"Okay, first things first: we need to call backup. Secondly, you," Helga pointed to Nadine, "and me are not the target, so in theory, we're practically safe. But the trick is getting Olga out from this building safely. Nadine, do you still have your cellphone with you?"

Nadine and Olga noticed something that Helga was calm and could analyze the situation well, something that could be found in a competent leader, "Yeah, you want to call the headquarters and ask for backup?"

"Exactly, call them."

Nadine nodded, and took her cellphone out from her pocket. "Thunder?" Bridget asked for the reply code.

"Flash," Nadine replied, "Milady, this is Nadine, I've made it. Do you have any agents other available for us? We're at Hillwood Medical."

"Hold on a sec while we check." Bridget replied and ordered Wren to search for any agents closest to the hospital. But to their dismay, the nearest was three miles away from them, and they need help as soon as possible.

"Sorry guys…" Bridget replied worriedly. Nadine looked at the siblings and shook her head in fear.

"Wait milady… what about the informants?" Wren suggested to her, and Bridget lit up.

_"Oh, yes… the informants! Why didn't I think of it before?!"_

"Good call, Wren!" she said approvingly. "Wait just a minute guys, I think we can still help you!" Bridget said through the phone. After she executed a command on the computer, the screen on the monitor zoomed in from the satellite view to the street level of the city. The word 'SEARCHING…' was written on the top left of screen and a green X in the middle of it. It locked down a target, some fifty meters away from the hospital.

"Monkeyman is the nearest informant, milady." She beamed.

"Call him."

---

"Monkeyman?!" Helga said in disbelief to Nadine. "Let me talk to her!" she then grabbed a hold of Nadine's cellphone. "Bri… milady, of all people, you asked for Monkeyman's help?! Come _on_!! There must be some other agents nearby. Run a search again!" she felt that Monkeyman was extremely incompetent and would be last person in her mind to save them.

_"Oh… so very new…" _Bridget thought to herself. "Just relax Helga. He's capable enough. Too capable, if I may so myself."

"But—"

"Trust me on this. I'll give you a call as soon as the situation has been rectified." Bridget smirked, and hung up the phone.

Helga was completely dumbfounded and disbelief as she stared blankly at the cellphone. Slowly, she gave the cellphone back to Nadine, and exploded, "I can't believe this!" she got up and paced back and fourth in front of Olga and Nadine, "There's a guy who's trying to _kill_ someone and what do they do?! They're sending a psychotic lunatic to help us?!" she screamed. "My _GOD!!_ Of all people, they're sending Monkeyman?!"

Suddenly they all heard a frightful cry from faraway, "MONKEYMANNNNNNN!!"

"Terrific…" Helga slapped her forehead. Nadine was apprehensive herself, but Olga smiled a bit, though nervously.

The sniper looked at the direction where the scream was coming from. The sniper got up from his position and went into the middle of the room with his gun pointed at the door, which was the only way in or out of the room. Silence, tense silence. Suddenly he heard a crash. Monkeyman came in from the decaying ceiling above! He quickly dashed forward and disarmed the sniper, and the gun flew back hitting the wall behind them. A scuffle ensued in the confined space. The sniper withdrew because he took a lot of beating from Monkeyman, and dropped down to the floor next to the gun. He saw it, took the gun and smack Monkeyman with it, making him hit some old wooden furniture behind him. It was time for him to retreat. The sniper, with the gun in his hands ran outside the room and jumped out from the window and fell into a dumpster below. He then quickly got back up ran into his car and fled as Monkeyman looked at him from the third floor.

Monkeyman spitted some blood out from his mouth and went back inside the room where he and the hitman had the scuffle. He saw a casing – supposedly for the gun and a picture of Olga. He then placed two fingers on his left ear to use his communicator.

"M-Monkeyman to base. Suspect has fled. I repeat, suspect has fled."

"Are you okay?" Wren asked him.

"I'll be fine… Monkeyman… Just tell your agents that it's safe to come out." He said as he picked the picture up. "And uh… Olga is with them… isn't she?"

---

Nadine felt her cellphone vibrated again, and quickly she took it out from her pocket. A message was sent to her and again, from the organization. It read:

_It's safe to come out. Monkeyman would want to meet all of you in the abandoned building in front of the hospital. He's on the third floor. – LES_

"Well, I guess we should be going then…" Nadine said to the two of them.

And so they all got up from their seats and went out from the hospital, cautiously. Helga could be seen walking with her frightened sister. They then made their way into the building as requested by Monkeyman. He waved at them and showed them the things that the sniper left behind. The first thing he showed was Olga's picture. He gave it to her.

"This is an old picture of me… back when Michael and I were still together." She said as she gazed at the picture, torn in half. The picture showed a smiling Olga, who hadn't changed much apart from the hairstyle and an arm across her shoulders. It was most likely Michael's.

"And… M-Monkeyman… take a look a this." Monkeyman said as he pointed at the gun case, that looked like a suitcase. He then crouched and began examining it. Suddenly he felt someone was holding his shoulder. It was Helga.

"Hey, Monkeyman… thanks for saving us…" she said, beaming softly at him. _"You're pretty cool… for a lunatic…"_

Heh…" he chuckled, "don't mention it. 'Sides, I owe Olga a favor for quite some time now."

"Ah…" Nadine responded, "you guys have been helping each other out when she was in the organization, haven't you?"

Olga went closer to Monkeyman and said to Nadine, "no, we go way before that, we've known each other since middle school." She then gave Monkeyman a hug. He was quite stunned, and Olga smiled at him and said, "Thanks, —"

"No! No, no, no, no!" he quickly cut her off. "Don't say my _real_ name; it'll destroy the mysteriousness of my character!" he beamed, and Olga smiled back. "Thank you, old friend."

"Hey Nadine," Helga called her, "Could you go to the headquarters for a while with me? I want to show the gun case to Bridget." Nadine nodded at her suggestion, Helga then turned her head to Monkeyman and asked, "Monkeyman, could you escort my sister to our house? Make sure nobody is following you."

Monkeyman nodded softly. As Monkeyman and Olga watched them went out, Olga said to him, "You are planning on bathing, aren't you?"

"Hey…"

---

_At the headquarters…_

"Hmm…" Bridget pondered, "He left a bullet and a gun case behind. How very strange…"

She, Nadine and Helga, were in the communications room, looking at the case in front of them. "What'd you make up of them?" she asked Nadine and Helga.

"He couldn't just leave them there deliberately…" Helga replied.

"Maybe he _did_ deliberately leave them there." Nadine hypothesized. "Maybe he wanted it to be taken by us. Have you checked for any bombs yet?"

"I've sent it to the lab and they've already x-rayed it. Nothing was found." Bridget said. "However, we won't take this gun case as an insignificant entity. I want it to be taken seriously just like any other evidences: important and very valuable." She then picked the phone up and pressed a button it, "I want a person to bring this gun case back to the lab. See to it if you can find any more evidence from it."

"Yes, milady." The voice from the other side of the line replied. Bridget put the phone down and looked at Helga, "The sniper is most likely going to hunt for your sister again, since he failed his first attempt at her. Do you have any idea when will the hitman strike again?"

Helga pondered for a while, and she remembered something, "Olga is going to perform in an indy play at the Circle Theatre tomorrow. Most likely the hitman will be there too."

"He will." Bridget replied back. "I'll mobilize some agents to help you there tomorrow." And they nodded.

_"Michael you bastard…"_ Bridget cursed in her mind, _"Olga isn't your fight anymore…"_

"Bri— I mean, milady…" Helga still couldn't get used to refer her as milady, "what about Gino's offer?"

"I'll think about it later."

---

_On the next day, a few hours before the play…_

A soft knock was heard on Olga's door. She was sitting on her bed, looking forlornly as she tried to concentrate in preparation for the play. She couldn't because she was too scared of her fate that seemed inevitable tonight. With her acting on stage, she was completely vulnerable and prone to the anticipated attack. Her agent training would be useless there because she was too busy acting. She had thought of not going, but the show must go on. The door knocked again. Softly, she replied, "Come in." Helga slowly opened the door and looked at her sister, who was staring blankly at the floor with clump of tissues in her hands. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for her sister.

"Hey Olga." She spoke softly, "Ready to go?"

She nodded softly. Helga sensed that she still wasn't ready, even though she gave a conformation. She then walked over to her big sister, and sat next to her.

"Hey… c'mon, don't cry. You're gonna be just fine. All of us will be there to protect you." She then took one of Olga's hands and grasped it to calm her. Olga suddenly burst into tears and embraced her sister. Helga didn't resist and welcomed it with open arms, consoling her. "Even though I 'hate' you Olga, 'cause you're so _frickin__'_ perfect all the time, but this is different. We're sisters, and we're supposed to look out for each other. We just do." She echoed Arnold's advice and the explanation she gave to Doug LeSham. Olga chuckled worriedly when she listened that as tears ran down from her eyes.

Helga felt this was the first time she ever felt so attached to her sister.

---

_Circle theatre - 8:17 PM. 13 minutes prior to curtain time._

About twelve agents were sent by Bridget to assure the safety and security of Olga. They were Helga herself, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine and Lila – since they need more experience, and they were accompanied by veteran members, including Linda, Bridget's deputy and also were the one who fought with Helga earlier. Bridget thought by sending her to assist Helga would be a great idea because in this scenario, they would have to depend on each other and thus would develop trust and bond between them two. Ever since the fight they never spoke to each other and Bridget felt this would be a perfect time for the both of them to start over.

As audience began to fill the seats and crew members were making last minute checks on the props and equipments behind the curtain, the agents were on the catwalk high above them all, aggressively monitoring around the theatre for any hostilities. Lila, a theater fan herself, felt all these preparations were just too overwhelming for an indy play like this. Helga, on the other hand, was with her sister behind the stage, to gave her sister assurance that the spy organization will do their job well.

"Olga, you're on the first act, so _please_ stop worrying. We _can_ handle everything they can dish out."

"I know, but I'm actually worried about you… all of you. It's because of me all of you are putting yourselves in danger…"

"Listen, you'd do the same thing we do now if you were still an agent today. It's a part of our job. And now, it's a part of _your_ job to go out there and give the performance that'll wow the hell out of everybody! So please, stop it."

Olga nodded weakly, and she gave Helga soft kiss on her cheek. She was ready to get into her character. "Good luck…" she said to Helga.

"Break a leg…" Helga replied back, and walked out to her gang above.

"Any luck of contacting Sid?" Rhonda asked Nadine as they watched the stage below them.

"I tried last night and this morning and afternoon. But his line is always busy… I just don't know why…" she replied sullenly to her.

"Girl… I feel bad for you… if it wasn't for Helga—"

"If it wasn't for me _what_?" Helga replied bitterly as she climbed up into the catwalk. "Listen, I wasn't being an ass, I was really in need of help. If Nadine didn't come soon, my sister would be dead by now. And that's something I _don't_ want to happen to her."

Rhonda felt _she_ was being an ass right now, "I'm… I'm sorry…" Helga scoffed, and ignored her. She then looked at Phoebe and Lila, who were exchanging conversation to each other.

"Lila, I heard this play Olga's in is a completely original story. Pardon me for not looking at the advertisement at the front entrance since I came in from the back, but could you summarize the play for me and tell me what's it all about?"

"Well, the story started in wartime Vietnam, during the final days before United States' complete pullout from the country. The protagonist has this baby girl you see, and he has to give his child to a nurse, Olga, so she ever so could raise his baby girl in a safe environment in the United States rather than his war torn country. He had no choice but he had to do it. The safety of his child comes first. And thus begin his epic journey to the United States by enduring the harsh unforgiving life by becoming a refugee in a nearby country."

"That's very sad."

"Indeed it is. After many years of saving his money by working in a restaurant, he finally has enough money to go to the United States. And I'm ever so do not want to spoil the rest of the show for you Phoebe, because it's a very moving story and you'll just have to see it for yourself to really be immersed in the story."

"Maybe when I have the time, and after all these fiasco is over, I might consider watching it. It sounds interesting."

"Cut the chat guys, be on the alert. The play is about to start." Helga warned them.

---

It was the second act of the play, and so far so good, nothing happened yet, and Olga was still in one piece, and she performed her character wonderfully. But still they kept on alert. After the play started they were grouped into two, veteran members on the ground, while the rookies were on the catwalk. Lila scanned around, and she saw a sudden small flash of light crossing her eyes. She stopped at her tracks. There was it again. She slowly turned her head to where the light came from and saw a dim set of eyes looking at her from a ventilation shaft. The eyes then vanished. Lila sensed something was amiss, and she then told all of the agents via the earpiece that she spotted something. Agents, above and below went on high alert.

The other four agents went over to her, and Lila pointed to them what she just saw. Rhonda switched her flashlight on and pointed it to the shaft, but no one was there, but they could hear the thumping noise echoed out from it. Another assassination attempt failed, thankfully due to the carelessness of the sniper. All the girls knew where all vent shaft ended, on the rooftop.

Helga kicked the rotted door to the rooftop violently, making it broke into pieces. She saw the sniper in front of her running quickly to the fire exit stairs nearby. "After him!" Helga shouted to her friends behind her. The sniper quickly ran down the stairs as the five agents trying frenetically to catch up with him. The sniper then jumped from the second floor to the alley below to quicken his pace. His car was just around the corner. But to his surprise, Linda was there, smirking at him. She had let the air out from the wheels and she took the liberty to jam them with chains as well.

"Shit…" he cursed to himself. Because he was such in a hurry to run away, he forgot bring the bullets with him. He had to take yet another direction. He was in the middle of the T-intersection of the alley, and he had no choice but to take the last one available. Linda joined the rest of the gang as they chased after him.

"Linda! I can't believe I'm saying this but… thanks!" Helga said to her as they chased the hitman.

"No problem! It's what I do best!"

"Who's taking care of my sister?!"

"There were six left in the theatre. I asked them to stay there and protect your— gaaaahhhh!!" The sniper threw his gun at her and Linda tripped on it. And because of that, her knee was seriously hurt and she couldn't run.

"Linda!" Helga stopped at her tracks, as her other friends did too.

"Don't worry about me! Just go after him!" she replied back pointing to the sniper as she pressed her knee to suppress her injury. The other girls nodded and continued to go after the sniper.

_"Everything is going according to plan…"_

* * *

Haven't we heard the story of that play before? Yes, yes we did. It was Mr. Hyunh's story he told Arnold during the Christmas episode, but I replaced it with a nurse instead of a soldier. I thought the episode was very well written, so I decided to put it in this chapter as well. So how was it? Good? Found any errors? Put it in the review. 


	14. We Got Him

_Author's Note: _Miss me? Sorry for procrastinating because I was uh... busy... yeah, let's go with that. I was busy. I left the last chapter with many grammar errors because I was in a hurry that day. Yeah, I know the title is a spoiler for this chapter, but I know most of you already know what the outcome is. I was hoping the last line in the previous chapter would leave you guessing of who does it belongs to, and it worked. Well, the official answer is... it will be revealed in later chapters, just not now :). Regarding Olga, she's long retired from the agency, so she couldn't cope as much as her sister since she forgot most of her training, and she requires retraining if she wants to get into tip-top shape again. Also,this chapter is kinda short compared to the others, since I have edited some parts with Lila in it since most of you hate her so much... I downgraded her from"Very Heroic" to "Got Lucky Heroic", that's all. Oops, that's too much information, hopefully it won't spoil it for you though. Regardless, this chapter isfinally up and I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 14: We Got Him

The night was getting late, and the streets were getting quiet and nearly devoid of activities. A blue colored muscle car drove on, carrying five teenage boys from a ballgame. It was actually Jamie O's car, but he had given his trust to Gerald to maintain and ensure that it would be in a pristine condition just like the way he left it. He had to leave the car because he had to go to a college somewhere in Seattle. He had warned Gerald that if his baby had one single scratch on it, he'd _kill_ him. Back to the ballgame, it was a tremendous win for the Crimson Stockings, because the last time they won the Globe Series was in 1918, and because of that, they had a reason to celebrate, and also because they defeated the home team, The Hillwood Primes.

"That was pathetic. Of all dem teams in the Main League, our team _had_ to lose to the Crimson Stockings!" Stinky said disbelievingly. "Ain't that an embarrassment…"

"Hey, chill out man. At least we had fun." Gerald tried to be optimistic as he concentrated on the road, driving the car, "All of us guys together watching the ballgame and all…"

"Well, the night would be a whole lot better if our team had actually won the match!" Harold blurted out.

"Oh c'mon man, remember the reason why we were there in the first place: We were there to cheer up homeboy over here." Gerald said, referring to Sid who was sitting next to him. Still, after at the ballpark watching the game and all, he was still in disbelief, dismay, and felt dejected when Nadine left him abruptly at the cinema yesterday. He didn't talk back when Gerald referred him, as he stared down blankly at his feet.

"Cheer up, Sid." Robert said positively, "I'm sure things will turn to the better eventually."

"Yeah Sid. T'least she dragged you to watch _Farscape_." Stinky interjected, "I, on the otta hand, had the displeasure of watchin' '_My Big _Crap_ Greek Wedding'_ with Lila…" and everybody shuddered and cringed, except Sid. "I reckon that's the worst torture a man could endure…"

But still, Sid said nothing. Nadine was still floating in his mind.

"Sid…" Gerald snapped. "C'mon man, don't be so down on yourself!" he said good-naturedly, "Who need girls anyway?! You are now with _men_! You are in a company of _men_! Come on Sid! Show us your _manliness_!!" Gerald suddenly stopped to think what he just said. The other guys were looking at him in incredulous disbelief.

"Oh man… that didn't come out right…" he muttered to all of them, as they stared at him back disbelievingly. "What…?" he replied nervously as he took his eyes off the road, but the other guys were still staring at him. "I like girls…" Gerald replied again sheepishly.

_"Why was her line busy? Why Nadine, why?"_ Bored of staring at his feet, Sid then faced forward to stare at the street in front of them. Suddenly, he saw someone was running fast in front of them. "GERALD HIT THE BRAKES!!" he shouted immediately.

"What? OH SHIT!!" and he slammed the brake down quickly. The man was hit, but safe (hopefully) because Gerald was driving in a residential area and fortunately he stopped in a nick of time. The man rolled over the engine hood and continued running away from whatever he was running away from. Gerald quickly got out from his car and shouted at him.

"Yo dude! Hey man!! Are you hurt?!" he shouted at the mysterious man, but it didn't gather a response from them.

"Gerald, if a guy can run like that after he got hit by a _freaking_ car then surely he must be okay!" Robert said to him.

"Well, yeah… but I want to avoid lawsuits, just to make sure." He got into his car again, "Hopefully there's no scratch on the car…" he murmured nervously. And suddenly all of them saw five teenage girls running in front of them. They recognized each and every one of them.

"Nadine?!" Sid said incredulously.

"Phoebe?!" Gerald said incredulously.

"Lila?!" Stinky said incredulously.

"Rhonda?!" Harold said incredulously.

"Helga?!" Robert said incredulously.

They watched them with their jaws gaping incredulously, as if they were reading a really pathetic copy and paste job. The girls chased the perpetrator down the block and into the park. It was the park where the story of the Headless Horseman resides. But that was not the main story here. The sniper ran forward fast, and saw a horse carriage near a stable. He thought that he'd lose them if he'd take the carriage and fled with it. And he did so. He climbed on to the driver seat… but then he saw Ernie on it.

"Hey… what the—" but the sniper shoved him out violently from the driver's seat and fell on the ground. He took the rope and whooped to make the horse run. "Hyah! Hyah!" he whooped again, and the girls tried to ran after him. But the carriage was too fast for them, and they had to stop.

"Dammit!" Helga shouted disappointingly through her clenched teeth as she threw a fist across her body. She then looked back and saw Ernie lying on the ground as he weakly tried to get up. "Let's help him out…" Helga said in a defeated tone. The other girls nodded and went back. Lila, on the other hand, saw another horse available in the stable. She felt that they still had a chance to catch the hitman. Quickly, she placed her thumb and her index finger from her right arm inside her mouth and whistled. The horse inside widened his eyes in alert of the call. It then neighed and jumped out from its stable and ran towards to Lila. The other agents scattered away, except for Lila who was in front of the charging animal.

In a scene that completely ripped-off another scene from the second Lord of the Rings movie, she sidestepped to the left, grabbed the horse's rope, swung herself to the other side of the horse and finally, Lila managed to mount the horse after she landed on its back. She whooped "Hyah!!" repeatedly and the horse went faster and faster, leaving the other agents behind.

"Lila!!" Nadine shouted, but there was no answer back.

"What, is she insane?!" Rhonda exclaimed disbelievingly.

"C'mon guys! Help the driver first, and then we go after her!" Helga said to all of them as she ran to Ernie to help him out.

Lila, who was riding the horse galloped through the woods of the park trying to catch up with the fleeing stagecoach. The sniper could hear distinctly another horse galloping after him. He shifted his body to the side to take a look at the road behind him and saw Lila coming closer towards him. He began to panic, and whooped again. Even though he was controlling two horses, but the huge weight the horses was pulling made them go slower than Lila's as she dashed forward to them. She was now neck and neck with the hitman.

The sniper took a whip out from a compartment near him and tried to hit Lila with it. She groaned in pain but still persist. The hitman whipped her again, and Lila felt that she couldn't bare the pain it any longer. She slowed her horse down and had to pullback. Again, the hitman looked behind him and saw nothing except for the trees he had passed and the long stretching cobblestone road. Where the girl had gone?

Lila was actually behind the carriage all along, as she pressed her body against the wooden carriage and tightly she held the decoration on the roof, clinging for her dear life. The horse that she rode on earlier was in front of her, still running after the stagecoach. The horse ran closer and motioned its head upwards many times, indicating that it would help Lila by boosting her up, if she'd step on its head. Reluctantly, she put her leg on its head and quickly, the horse moved his head upwards. Lila shrieked at the sudden motion, but she finally managed to get on top of the roof safely. The hitman could hear the shriek vaguely, but shrugged it off since he felt has imagining things. The other horse that helped Lila ran forward and passed the hitman, and he saw no person was mounting the horse. He let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly somebody kicked him in the face. He looked upwards and saw Lila, glaring at him. He looked back in front of him, and saw the long, straight road without any obstacles to obstruct his path. This was the right place and time to attack. Lila punched him. She punched him again, but this time it was deflected by the hitman. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it, making Lila fell down on the roof. He quickly got up went on the roof, confronting Lila. "Normally I won't hit a girl, but in this case I'll make you an exception!" They then had a scuffle on the roof, as they dodged and evaded each other's attack and the tree branches that came towards them.

Lila was terribly beaten. "Not so tough when I'm fighting back aren't ya?!" the hitman shouted and he punched her on the side of her face making her fell down from the coach, but fortunately she grabbed the coach's ledge in the nick of time. Obsessed of trying loose her away, the hitman smirked at Lila as she looked at him worriedly, and he stomped his feet on Lila's hands, which was clinging tightly on the ledge of the stagecoach's roof. What Lila and the hitman didn't know, there was an arched bridge crossing a lake in front of them. Due to the speed of the stagecoach, once it went over the bridge the coach jumped and the hitman was thrown down into the icy cold lake. Lila sighed in relief, and quickly got up and went onto the driver's seat and commanded the horses to slow down and went back to the bridge. By the time she reached the bridge, the other agents arrived there as well, courtesy of Ernie who was kind enough to give them a ride on another stagecoach.

"Whoa… I am utmost impressed. Nice job Lila," Phoebe said as she disembarked from the coach, looking at the hitman, crying for help. "I can't swim!!" he gurgled panicky.

"How do you know to ride a horse?" Nadine asked her.

"Well…" she replied as she hopped off from the driver's seat, "I learned a thing or two about horseback riding before I moved into this city. I guess I still have the skills." She said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Helga to headquarters, come in," Helga said through the communicator.

"Yes Helga, we can hear you loud and clear." Natalie answered. "What's your status?"

"Tell Bridget that we've captured Olga's assassin. We're bringing him to the headquarters to do some questioning."

"Affirmative. Do you need backup?"

"Nah, I think we got more than enough people to handle him."

"Gotcha. We'll be expecting you. Over and out." And they signed off.

"Uh…" Ernie interjected, "I don't know what are your deal girls, but are you going to save that guy or not?" he said, pointing to the nearly drowning hitman with his thumb.

---

Cady brought the handcuffed hitman into an interrogation room, somewhere inside the headquarters. The room was very bright, had a table, two chairs which one was occupied by the sniper, the only door in and out, and a one-way mirror. The sniper looked somewhat calm, as he played with his thumbs on the table with his face looking towards the floor, waiting to be interrogated. Just for fun, he looked at the mirror and jokingly he said, "You know, being handcuffed and monitored secretly by girls is somewhat a turn-on for me…" he smirked timidly.

"Pervert…" Bridget muttered as she and lots of agents monitored him in another room. The other agents shared her sentiment as they unanimously nodded in agreement. Through the mirror, they saw him putting his legs on the table, with his hands firmly placed behind his head as he sang "Somewhere… over the rainbowwwwwwwwwwwww…"

"This is ridiculous…" Helga scoffed.

"Yeah," Lila agreed, "he'd ever so make a bad _American Idol_ contestant…"

"Not _that_ you idiot," she snapped, "I mean, _him_. Just look at him. He doesn't seem to be afraid at all. What the hell is wrong him?"

"He'll wet his pants when the interrogator comes in…" Elaine interjected with a smirk.

"Who's the interrogator?" Rhonda asked her.

"Linda." She replied as she turned her face towards Linda, as she entered the interrogation room, limping due to her injury on the knee. Linda locked the door behind her, and calmly she proceeded to sit in front of the sniper. After exchanging long, uncomfortable gaze to each other, Linda finally started the interrogation.

"Let's cut to the chase: Michael sent you, didn't he?"

"What do you think?" the hitman smirked.

She got up angrily and pushed his feet away, "ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMMIT!!" she yelled as she glared at him.

He nearly fell from his chair, "Whoa…" he said calmly, though slightly nervous, "no good cop, bad cop thing?"

"What do you think?!" the interrogator replied furiously.

"All right, all right, jeez… Yeah, he sent me to kill that Olga chick. Happy now?"

Linda glared at him, and she sat back down, "Tell me, does he hire any other hitman besides you?"

"I'll tell you when I get some cigs…" he smiled.

"You'll get shit." She denied the request.

"Then you'll get no answers from me, chubby." He mocked her sardonically.

She shot up fumingly as she raised a fist ready to punch him as the sniper jolted back in shock. But suddenly Linda heard a loud knock at the window, and she stopped and turned her head at it. Though she couldn't see her, Bridget was the one who warned her by not trying to do anything drastic. She stopped abruptly, and went over to the door to ask for a cigarette.

"Hey, do any of you guys have any cigarettes I can bum for this moron?" she asked as she pointed to the hitman with her thumb. No one gave an answer. "Well?" She asked again, in a more demanding tone. Reluctantly, Cady came forward and presented Linda her box of cigarette.

"I thought you quit?" Linda asked her as she gazed quizzically while she took the box from her.

"Uh… yeah. About that… I, uh…" she stuttered nervously, "I guess I'm just not ready to quit then. Heh, heh…" she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Linda rolled her eyes and advised to her, "Smoking is bad for you, you know." But Cady only replied to her with a smug grin. Linda shook her head softly and again she asked, "Where's the lighter? Do you have a lighter?" Rhonda would offer hers, but she assumed that Cady already had one and she didn't want her friends to know that she smoke.

"Of course I have one. Cigarettes and lighters are like bread and butter, you know." She then gave the lighter to Linda and off she went back into the room and gave the hitman the cigarette.

"Thanks, honey." he puffed out a cloud of smoke out.

"Now tell us, did he hire other hitman?"

"Nah, the boss has full confidence in me, so he didn't, if I recall correctly."

"For someone who's been put trust upon, you screwed up pretty badly." She replied sardonically.

"Hey c'mon, everyone makes a mistake once in a while."

"Yeah, just like your parents did when they were in bed." she answered back, drawing some chuckles from the other side of the mirror.

The sniper chuckled though he was a bit offended by the remark, and he decided to play her game, "You know, for a rather plump girl, you're not very jolly." He retorted back. "If you'd just lighten up with the sarcasm and the cynical tone, you'd probably get a boyfriend by now." The remark also drew some snickers.

Linda quickly counter-retorted, "Well, unlike you, I didn't throw away my life to work with an incompetent asshole like Michael. And for the record, I do _have_ a boyfriend... sorta. How 'bout you, huh? _Do you_ have a girlfriend? I bet you're one of those lonely guys who still lives in their parents' basement and sleeps with an imaginary girlfriend."

The sniper stared at her in defeat, and said, "Touché." Some of the agents behind the mirror were laughing their butts off. Linda smirked at him. The hitman lifted his legs onto the table again, and he said, "I wish I were home, away from all of you…" he said, softly tapping his shoes.

"Ha! You wish!" she chortled.

"Seriously, I wish I were home…" and suddenly, his shoes made a whirring sound, and out came some sort of light bulb from his shoes. Linda was alerted, but she was too late. The hitman quickly closed his eyes tightly and the shoes let out a very bright blinding light that blinded everyone, even in the other room where the other agents were monitoring them. The shoe worked like a flashbang grenade, a weapon that let out a very powerful light source usually used to blind people temporarily. After they were all recovered from the temporary blindness, they heard a loud crashing sound far from them. They went to the direction of the noise and saw a shattered window. They ran over to it, and saw the sniper landed safely in a dumpster after a two-storey fall. Quickly, he got out from the dumpster and fled.

"Get him! _Get him!" _Bridget shouted to all who followed her. Hurriedly, Bridget, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Cady and Elaine ran after the sniper who dashed madly, desperately trying to escape from them. He ran as he overthrew boxes and trashcans to slow down the agents behind him. He finally managed to get out from the narrow alley and saw a subway station in front of him. Thinking this was the absolute perfect way to be lost from them, he quickly went inside.

"Final train bound for North-East, will depart in one minute. Final train bound for North-East, will depart in one minute. All passengers are advised to get onboard the train immediately." Informed the voice through the PA system. The hitman hoped that he'll catch the train in time. He jumped over the ticket gate as he was watched by one of the security guard guarding the gate. "Hey!!" he guard shouted, "stop, now!!" As he got up from his seat, eight girls ran pass him and jumped over the gate too. He gazed at them for while in disbelief and said to himself, "I'm not getting paid enough for this…" and sat back, resuming playing his portable videogame console.

He dashed forward hastily, and saw the train in front of him. The alarm for the closing door was played and he quickened his pace even faster. The door began to close, and the agents were behind him. He gulped nervously. He hoped that this'll work, as he jumped into the train. He made it, as the door was shut tight behind him as he landed on the train's floor, and hit his head on the opposite side of the door. And the train began to move as the agents could only look at the motioning train in defeat. The hitman rubbed his head in an attempt to heal his head as he waved and smirked at the agents.

"Dammit!" Cady yelled angrily.

"C'mon, we can still catch him on the next station!" Elaine said as she pointed back to the exit.

"Are you kidding?!" Rhonda shouted, "The next station is on the other side of the river and it's a mile away! There's no way we can catch him right now!"

"Milady, if I may suggest, call any other agents available near the next station." Phoebe proposed to Bridget, and she nodded at the suggestion.

"Wren, do we have any agents available near the West River Subway Station?" she said through the communicator.

Wren made a quick search and to her dismay, "My apologies milady, the nearest one are you guys… and the informants are away too. Sorry…" she informed sullenly. Bridget didn't answer back, but gave the gang a defeated look. "Let's go home…"

* * *

We got him, _not_! Nice twist huh? I just can't let the good guys win all the time you know. Well, this is the ending for this chapter, and on the next one we will get to see the guys finally get to play a big, big role in this story, since it's all about them in that chapter. And again, if you found any mistakes and errors, please point it out and leave a review. 


	15. Trying to Intervene

_Author's Note:_ I just want to upload this chapter early because I want to compensate the absentee weeks I went through. But, quality comes first as always, and I'm hopeful that this chapter would satisfy you all. And I think I'm done with writing about Lila being so cool and all, heh. I'm actually kind of nervous with this one, since developing characters with love interests aren't really my forte.But I have great reviewers here that would navigate me out from the dangerous waters should I screwed up. I'm willing to learn!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 15: Trying to Intervene

_Next day in school…_

"Okay guys, listen up," Gerald said to his crew, "What we just saw yesterday was out of the ordinary. It was FUBAR, and downright bizarre." He, Stinky and Harold were having a discussion during lunch hour in the cafeteria, "We – hey, where the hell is Sid and Robert? They should be here by now." He said, looking at his watch.

"Sid said he wanted to see Nadine first 'fore he joins us." Stinky said to him.

"Okay, justifiable… and where's Robert?"

"He wants to forget all the things he saw yesterday, said that he doesn't want to get involved." Harold answered.

"That's a freaking lame excuse." He said in annoyance, "Ah, screw him then. Let's just wait for Sid, guys. Knowing him, he won't bail on us." He said to all of them in assurance, yet he was in doubt himself. "Hey, have you guys heard?" Gerald then asked to all of them, as they waited for Sid to arrive.

In another part of the school, Sid was at his locker, putting his books inside. He wanted to see Nadine after this to ask her why did she left him at the cinema last Saturday, "Sid…" somebody called him lowly from behind. He turned around, and saw Nadine, looking at him apologetically.

"Hey." Sid greeted her in a low tone, still upset that she left him just abruptly.

"Hey…" she replied back, "about last Saturday—"

"No… no." he halted her as he motioned his hand as to say 'no', "S'right. Maybe there was something important going on that day and you had to go. It'd be selfish of me to ask you to stay. I—"

"Hush now…" Nadine cut her off, putting her index finger on his lips, "It's not all right. I shouldn't have left you alone like that… I—"

"Then why you left?"

"I… I-I…" she stuttered, didn't know what to reply to him, "It was an emergency. I had to go. I can't tell you why, but I just had to!" she snapped weakly. "I'm… I'm so sorry Sid…"

"Why?" Sid asked again in disbelief, "Why can't you tell me! Don't you trust me?"

"It's not like that…" she replied halfheartedly, "It's an oath… I can't tell anyone… not even you…"

"Nadine, I'm having a _very_ hard time about this! If you have any problems at all then _please_ tell me about it! C'mon, you know me: we've known each other ever since we're kids and I'm willing to do _anything_ to help you out! _Please_, tell me…" he implored hopefully. He then remembered the incident that occurred last night, "You joined that spy organization, didn't you?"

Nadine was stunned, but an oath must not be broken. A brim of tear began to develop on Nadine's eyes and she said to him, "I'm sorry Sid, I just can't…" feeling that the conversation was too hard for her to carry on, she then unwillingly left Sid, and disappeared through the crowd.

"Nadine…" Sid called her softly, but there was no answer back. He then tried to find her in the crowd, but to no avail. In frustration, he went back to his locker and banged it angrily.

_Back at the cafeteria…_

"You've got to be kidding me man. This is hard to digest, even for me…" Harold said incredulously. "Who's the father?"

"What I heard it was Iggy… and I also heard he didn't want to take the responsibility about it." Gerald replied to him, almost in a whispered tone.

"That bastard…" Stinky said angrily, "Poor Gloria…"

"You guys shouldn't take this story too seriously man, because I'm not keen on telling rumors either." He reminded them, "Rumors are a very vile thing…" he mumbled to himself. The table went silent, as they got nothing to further the conversation. A few moments later, Sid finally arrived and took a seat. He still looked upset.

"Sorry for being late guys." He sighed depressively.

Gerald raised an eyebrow, hearing his depressed tone, "What's eating you?"

"I don't know, dude… Nadine is keeping secrets and stuff and she doesn't want to tell me about it. I kinda worry about her, man. Do you think it was really them running after that dude you hit last night?" he asked to all of them.

"I's ain't know either. T'was like a spur of the moment thing when I saw dem mysterious figures come running front of us…" Stinky gave his input.

"Yeah… I didn't know why the hell I yelled out Phoebe's name either. The silhouette kinda looked like her, but it was all dark and stuff, so I could be wrong." Gerald said.

"Oh come on you guys!" Harold disagreed. "It was really _them_ yesterday! Why do we have to be so damn skeptical about it!"

"It's because we can't assume, man! What if we were wrong? We'd be the biggest laughing stock ever for having some idiotic idea that the girls joined some spy organization!" Gerald snapped back, and the table went silent again. Gerald paused, as he put his elbow on the table with his palm holding his forehead as he tried to think of something. "That's what happened to me and Arnold when we were nine." He explained, "You see, there were these two guys that we thought that they wanted to kill Mr. Green, but they were actually friends of him and they actually wanted to throw him a party. It was pretty embarrassing when they learnt about it, but thankfully they were being a good sport. So that's why I don't want the same thing to happen again. I learnt from experience. We just can't assume."

Harold gave into Gerald's explanation, "A'right, so what're you saying? What are we going to do?"

"We'll try to extract some information from them piece by piece. Just act natural, and ask them what they were doing yesterday: really casual stuff. But don't be so blatantly obvious about it. Then after we think we have enough information about it, and we're positive that they've join the agency, _then_ we can finally help them out."

"Help? Help them with what?" Stinky opposed, "Okay, let's just say the gals 'are' a member of the spy organization. What can we do? They already have all them training and whatnot. They can take care of themselves. Why should we bother?"

"Because they are our _friends_, Stinky." Gerald answered back, "We should help them out. And if I recall correctly, the agency is offering a position as an informant."

"Okay… so what you're saying is that we're going to play detective?" Sid said sarcastically, "Why don't we just put them one by one into a small room and interrogate the hell out of them? That'll save us some time rather than creeping our way in."

"Hey, if you have a better idea then by all means, tell us!" Gerald snapped back. "You don't have to be snide about it!"

"I's hate to interrupt," Stinky interjected, "but before this conversation begins to heat up, I'd thought y'all might take a gender at that." He said softly, pointing to a table across the room.

"Holy crap…" Harold said in disbelief, "Rhonda, Nadine, Helga, Phoebe and Lila are sitting on the same table together!"

"Whoa…" Sid blurted, "I've seen so many unusual things in my life, but seeing Rhonda and Helga sitting in one table together _really_ takes the cake. It's just like seeing pigs fly!"

"I would understand if Nadine, Pheebs and Lila were sitting together, but Helga and Rhonda?" Gerald said amazed disbelief, "Man… then there's definitely something screwy is going on here…"

"Hey Sid, Nadine's over thar, why dontcha go and try again?" Stinky suggested to him.

He contemplated for a while, and replied, "Nah… not right now. I wanted to, but I think the time's not right. We need some time to gather our thoughts first…"

All of them were practically in incredulity when they saw the girls sitting together, chatting. But, that was not the case actually at their table. They were seriously discussing a strategy for their next move against Michael. After the incident with the sniper, they wouldn't want to take any chances anymore. He and his mobs must be defeated, and be defeated quick.

"All right, listen up," Helga said to all of them as she took out a piece a paper and a pen out. "Bridget has agreed to Gino's offer and an alliance between him and us will follow suit. But despite the alliance, I really, really don't trust him. He could be in the same league as his brother, using me to destroy our agency. And it could be much worse too, he might one of these days successfully kill Olga."

"Affirmative, Helga. What do you propose?" Phoebe asked her.

She then drew something on the paper, "According to the map that Gino sent to us, his brother's base of operations is located right here, near the abandoned train station. Now, we might—"

"That's all the way across town from the our base!" Rhonda interjected in surprise.

"Wow, that's a _very _constructive input, Rhonda." Helga replied sarcastically, "If you don't have anything productive to say, just shut it, will you?"

Rhonda took the remark as an offence, and immediately she retorted, "Oh, and I suppose that you are _magically_ elected as our leader huh? Who died and made you one, anyway?"

Helga glared back at her, "_Fine! _Let me see you come up with some plans! I bet yours are definitely better than mine since you're _always_ criticizing them!" she then shoved the paper and the pen to Rhonda, but she could only glared back in disbelief at her since she couldn't come up with one. Still, she was in defiance as she still glared at her in detest.

"Thought so." she then pulled the paper and pen back to her. "If you don't know jack-shit about this, I suggest you to shut up and listen to me." Helga said angrily to her. Nadine had enough with Helga's mocking, and she riposted back to defend her best friend.

"You know what Helga? You're not being a team player. All you do is barking orders all day to all of us, thinking that you're superior and almighty than us. Well guess what? You aren't. We don't like it, and we certainly don't want to be under your thumb forever. Nobody asked you to be the leader, and I don't think anybody, especially from _us_, will ever want you to be one. So back off." She said vehemently, which added more weight to the already tense atmosphere.

The guys observed the heated conversation from their table, as they made a small commentary about it, "Getting along with each other my ass. I'd say it's going to be an all-out flame war after this…" Sid gave his opinion.

"No wait…" Harold said, "I think Helga is standing down."

"Helga standing down? Are you new here? This is Helga G. Pataki we're talking about here, man." Gerald interjected, "She'll probably explode into furious anger and her permanent state of PMS-ing will do nothing but to make the discussion more incendiary than ever."

Helga couldn't believe that of all people, Nadine would be the one who'd said all those things to her. She got up from her seat to show dominance and tried to retort back at her, but suddenly she was shoved back down by Phoebe, who wanted to defend her best friend from Nadine's vitriolic remark.

"And I suppose _she_ would do a better job than Helga!" she shot back, referring to Rhonda. "When was the last time she show her leadership proficiency and her ability to coordinate an efficient strategy? The only thing that I can see her capable of doing is navigating through shopping complexes to purchase overpriced clothes and useless trinkets from an equally inept store!" she counter-retorted angrily, slightly not being herself since she was too enraged by Nadine's remark.

"That's what you think of me, Phoebe!" Rhonda shot up from her seat, pointing at her accusingly. And the whole table went to hell as all four of them flew into a rage. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing currently and focused at the blazing table.

Realizing that the table was too out of control, Lila tried to calm them up, "Girls… please…" she said timidly and fearfully. "Let's just calm down and—"

"SHUT UP! They all shouted at her in unison. Lila then decided not to open her mouth anymore, as she closed both of her ears with her hands and closed her eyes tightly, nearly in tears, as the other girls quarreled fumingly over the table. Back at the guys' table, they wanted to help, but some of them can't help but to be amused by it.

"Wow…" Harold said in awe, "This is even better than that scene in _Mean Girls_…" though the only thing they did was bickering.

"This is ridiculous. I think we should intervene, Gerald." Sid said to him worriedly.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go before they start pulling each other's hair off…" and with Sid, he then got off from his seat. Just after a few steps, they stopped at their tracks, turn around and saw Harold and Stinky still not budging from their seats.

"Well? Aren't you guys coming?" Gerald asked them.

"Are you kidding? You don't break up a girls' fight! You just don't!" Harold answered back.

"What he _sayed_." Stinky concurred, pointing at Harold with his thumb.

Dissatisfied, and unhappy with their answer, Gerald said to them, "You guys are such assholes…" he grumbled, and he and Sid went over to the girls, trying to break them up.

-

_Outside the cafeteria…_

"You're okay, Pheebs? Wanna talk about it?" Gerald asked concernedly, after he and Sid successfully broke up the fight between the girls. Gerald brought Phoebe out from the cafeteria, whereas Helga stormed out to nowhere, wandering about in the school hallways as she tried to cool herself down. Rhonda and Nadine also went out from the cafeteria, as they tried to calm themselves down. Other girls like Sheena and Patty came over to Lila and helped her out.

"Yeah… I'm okay. Thank you for your concern, Gerald." She replied softly. They then walked together, heading towards Phoebe's locker.

"Phoebe… I'm worried about you." Gerald said anxiously, "What I see just now is not the Phoebe I know. What's wrong? If you have any problems at all, then by all means tell me. I might just help you out."

"Well, while I do appreciate the effort Gerald, but I have to reiterate that despite the condition I am in now, I am perfectly fine." She replied, with a little exasperated tone hidden in her voice, while she opened her locker up and took some books out from it.

Gerald wasn't satisfied with the answer that she gave to him, "From the tone of your voice you sound pretty aggravated. Is there something bothering you?"

"Please, Gerald. Enough with all of this. Just how many times do I have to tell you that I am fine!" she snapped back. Gerald was stunned at her remark. Phoebe then continued, "If you're really want to help me, then please…" she was in reluctance to say the next sentence to him, as she gazed deeply into Gerald's eyes, "leave me be…" Gerald was shocked, and absolutely in dismay. Phoebe looked down in sadness, closed her locker up softly, and left him. _"I just don't want you to worry about me…"_ she thought poignantly, as tears began to brim in her eyes.

Gerald was in complete disbelief of her. She had never done anything like this before, he thought. He then leaned back against the lockers behind him, sighing heavily with his head facing downwards to his feet, thinking what was wrong with his female friends lately. _"Maybe Harold was right; maybe we shouldn't be bothered by it. Maybe they did – hel-lo… what's this?" _he saw something on the floor. It was a black colored flat thing that could easily fit into a grasp of a hand. It looked like an electronic device to him, but he didn't know what it was actually, since he never saw anything like it before. He then picked it up to examine it.

"Phoebe must've dropped this when she took out her books…" he said to himself as he inspected it. He then scanned the place around, and Phoebe was nowhere to be found in the crowd. He was amazed by the device himself. Maybe it was a prototype gadget that Phoebe volunteered to use it. There were only two people he knew who'd go head over heels over high-tech gadgets, and they were Phoebe, and Eugene. But, the cloud of suspicion was still in his mind. Maybe this was one of the equipment she used for her spying activities. He needed a clarification, he needed Eugene. But first, he had to go to class first because he was getting late.

The final bell for the day rang, and the students thronged into the hallway. Gerald too, needed some fresh air since stuffing himself with other people in Geometry class really wrecked up his nerve. Immediately he went out to his locker, put his books in, and went outside to the front entrance of the school. Gerald knew that his friends would always wait there until everyone had assembled so they could walk home together. He saw them hanging out at the school's stoop, waiting for him to arrive.

"Dude, there you are." Sid greeted to him. "So like, you wanna go 'investigate' this thing right now?" Sid said snidely, making quotation marks.

"Yeah… and I thought you wanted to join me?" he replied back.

"Of course I do, dude! I won't bail on you!"

Gerald smiled in approval, and turned to Harold, "How about you, Harold?"

"You know, I really forgot to mention to you guys about this." He said, slightly nervous, "Do you remember last week that I had to go for a wrestling match competition in the nearby city?"

Gerald was practically in disbelief, "Harold, please don't tell me it's today…"

"Sorry guys, the coach forgets easily. So that's why we're waiting for him to get fired or quit or something." he muttered the last word angrily under his breath.

"A'right. How 'bout you Stinky? Do you have, if any reason at all to run away from us?" Sid asked him.

"Hell naw. I's start with Lila, providing that she still wants to talk with me…"

"Cool. All right then. Let's go." then they all split, except for Gerald and Sid, "Sid, I need you to follow me to Eugene's house."

"Eugene's house? What for?"

"Because I think I may have a lead in my pocket right now." He rummaged through his pocket and showed him the black colored device.

"What the hell is that?" Sid asked quizzically as he took the object from him to examine it.

"It's some sort of an electronic device thingy. I saw this baby on the floor near Phoebe's locker. It could be one of those spy gadget doohickey."

"How'd you know?" Sid asked again, giving the device back to him.

"I don't, because I don't want to assume. That's why we're going to Eugene's house, since he's like, the biggest computer geek we know. He can tell us what this thing is."

"I hope you know what you're doing Gerald." He replied back concernedly.

"Hey, I'm a _bold_ kid, man. _Bold_ kid." He said smoothly. "You know, to be honest, I really hope that they didn't join that spy agency…"

"What spy agency?" somebody interjected. It was Lorenzo.

"You mean, you don't know?" Gerald asked back disbelievingly. "Sid, he doesn't know."

"Heresy! Sacrilege!" Sid blurted out, "by now, every one of us should already know the tale of the…" he paused for dramatic effect, "_Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood."_

"The what?" Lorenzo raised an eyebrow in a puzzled gaze.

"Sid my man, lead me in." Gerald said with a smile, as he hopped on one of the steps of the stoops.

"Glad to! Wait… I don't have a guitar." He replied to him. Sid had replaced his bongo with an acoustic guitar ever since he learned how to play one.

"Hey, Park has one." Gerald pointed to him. "Yo, Park!" Park answered the call by nodding his head and pointed to him, "Sid wants to borrow your guitar!" Park then excused himself from his group of friends and went over to Sid and Gerald.

"Here ya go." He said as he gave his guitar to him.

"Stay around for a while to hear our urban legend, will ya." And Sid then began to get into his character, "People of this not-so-fine education establishment; the story you are about to hear is an urban legend, passed down from teen generation to teen generation. And our own Gerald is the Keeper of the Tale. Take it away, Gerald." People then gathered around the two guys, wanting to listen to his tale. Sid then stepped aside so the attention could be focused on Gerald. He then sat on the stone railing of the stoop, and played a soothing calm music with the guitar to accompany Gerald's oration. It was all depended on the tone of Gerald's voice, actually. If the story became intense, so would the music.

"O gather around jocks, preps, populars, cheerleaders, geeks, nerds, goths and other stereotypical mischievous motley group that I failed to mention." He said in his best Jesse Jackson impersonation, "For I, Gerald Johanssen, the Keeper of the Tale is telling you a legend of the…" he paused for dramatic effect, "_Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood."_

* * *

I added some gritty realism in this chapter for experimentation. Like Gerald said, they will visit Eugene. I know he's a theatre geek and all, but that doesn't stop him from being a programmer or a prodigy of Redhat! Err... just wait for the next chapter, and as always leave a review for this one! 


	16. A Visit to Eugene's

_Author's Note:_ In each and every fanfic that I've written, there's always a chapter labelled 'The Visit" and this one of them. Come to think of it, it may have become a trademark of mine. Heh. Sixteenth chapter is up, and our favorite jinx is the star of this chapter. And also (spoilers) this is most probably the first and the last time we'll ever get to 'see' Arnold, briefly - cameo apperance. I mean, what's a Hey Arnold fanfic without Arnold, isn't it? Unless of course, there's the Patakis. Oh yeah, I've heard that IM convo is not allowed, but I hope that this will make an exception since it's a conversation between two fictional characters and not a real one.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 16: A Visit to Eugene's.

The doorbell to Eugene's house was rung by Gerald as he and Sid waited for someone to show up. They could hear a thumping noise that most probably someone was descending down the stairs. But then, the noise suddenly became more violent and more vicious with a couple of "Ow!" and "Augh!" were heard. Then a pause and a soft "I'm okay…" was heard. That must be Eugene. The door opened revealing Eugene holding a tissue up on his nose, smiling at them.

"Hi, guys!" he greeted cheerfully with a bit of a nasally voice, "Oww…" but still in pain. "What brings you two here to my residence?"

"You're okay?" Sid asked him concernedly. "That's quite a bloody nose you got there…"

"Ah… don't worry about it. It'll stop bleeding eventually." He said optimistically. "Oh, where _are_ my manners, come on in!" he invited, and Gerald and Sid went in.

"Nice crib you got here." Gerald complimented as he observed his surroundings inside the house, as he and Sid followed Eugene to his room.

"Thanks," he said back, "I helped mom with the interior decoration and stuff. So… is there anything that I can help? Is this a social visit or you guys have something on your mind? If you guys are here for a part in the play, then I'm sorry – it's already full." He explained to them, as he opened the door to his room. His room was small and kind of messy, but cozy and a heaven for a geek such as himself. It was small partly due to lots of computer equipments were in his room. And most of it weren't his: he ran a small business of repairing computers for his friends. He earned a little cash, and his friends loved it since it's cheaper and faster than the repair job in the stores, so it's a 50-50 win for them. On the shelf, he collected some Japanese manga and animes he downloaded through the internet and burned them into CDs. Computing textbooks such as Linux, Visual Basic, and PHP dominated the middle shelf and bottom part was dominated by novels such as _Dune, Fight Club_ and _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _and the likes.

"Uh… no." Sid replied back, as he took a seat at Eugene's computer. His computer was a flat screen LCD monitor, with an awesome speaker, and a cool, neon-lit transparent casing that houses the CPU, RAM, motherboard, and all. Sid then opened a web browser and went to his favorite website. "Toons! Games! Characters! Downloads! Store! Email!" a character in the website said.

"We're here to ask you if you know anything about this." Gerald said as gave the device to Eugene while he took a seat on Eugene's bed. "I suspect that it's some device thing."

He took a look at it and he was puzzled himself. "You're asking the wrong guy here. I don't even know what the heck this is." Eugene said quizzically to Gerald, as he threw the bloodstained tissue into the wastebasket.

"Well, we thought you knew." Sid shrugged, and peered into Eugene's 'My Pictures' folder. Inside, there was a folder named 'The Gang' and he double clicked on it. Hundreds of pictures of their friends were inside, and being categorized very well, from 'Bowling', '6th Grade', and most notably, a folder titled 'Arnold's family and us'. He quickly clicked on it.

Eugene gazed disbelievingly at them for a moment and said, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're the only guy we know who'll go nuts about these things, so we thought that, well, you knew. Who knows, it might be one of those new 4th generation iPod thingy."

"Hey…" Sid suddenly interjected, "is it just me, or Arnold's mom is really hot?" he said as he looked at a picture of Arnold, Stella, Miles and the rest of the gang at the airport taken years ago when Arnold was about to move away. Eugene and Gerald could only stare at him in shock disbelief as Sid could only grin nervously at them.

"Get outta my computer, Sid!" Eugene smiled as he ordered Sid to get out from his seat. But still he didn't budge, but only when Eugene came over to him and smacked his back, he finally moved away, and Eugene took his seat.

"Man, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" Gerald said as he playfully jabbed Sid's shoulder. Then the three of them heard a chime from the computer, and Eugene checked the taskbar to see what the chime was for.

"Hey…" he chuckled, "Arnold's just got online." He said as he double-clicked his username on the instant-messaging list. "Wanna me to tell him what you just said about his mom?"

Sid pointed threateningly at him, "Don't you dare, man! Don't you _freaking_ dare…" but in a joking threat kind of way.

"Gravity… is… pulling my hands… to… keyboard!" he said jokingly, impersonating a certain _Star Trek_ character badly.

"Aw hell no…" Sid shook his head in disbelief. Eugene's username was a satire of his own nickname he gained when he was in grade school. He couldn't care less what people called him, as long it did not offended him. And jinx was just one of those words derived from the time when they were just stupid little kids.

**Jynx-ish:** Hey, Arnold!  
**Footballhead:** Hey man, what's happening?  
**Jynx-ish:** Heh, Sid just said something interesting about your mom.  
**Footballhead:** Huh? What about my mom?

Gerald was chuckling as Eugene read the chat transcript good-naturedly to mock Sid. Eugene was ready to reply when all of the sudden Sid quickly ran to the computer and shoved him off, and took over his keyboard. Perhaps Sid shoved Eugene too hard, since he hit his head on the wall rather hard. "I'm okay…" he said, as he rubbed his head in an attempt to heal it.

**Jynx-ish:** That your mom is alright!!!11!  
**Footballhead:** …  
**Footballhead:** Man, grandpa was right. You guys really have gone totally nuts ever since I left town.  
**Footballhead: **brb  
**Footballhead is away: (Out to Lunch)**

Sid let a sigh of relief as he slouched back of the chair, staring at the ceiling above. He then turned his head to the left, and saw Eugene still rubbing his head. He chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry dude… heh, heh. It ain't my intention to push you _that_ hard…"

"Ah, it's okay. I deserved that anyway for making fun of you." He replied modestly in defeat.

Gerald smiled softly at his friends and said to Eugene, "so Eugene, can you help us or what?"

"Oh, about that. Sorry you guys. I simply don't have the time to do it."

"What? Oh c'mon dude, it's not like it's going to take much of your time. How hard is it to find that thing on the internet, anyway?" Sid said to him.

"First of all," Eugene explained to him, "that thing is not from any gadget company I know, and I know my gadgets. Secondly, it looks like some sort of a rejected prototype-stage device, and thirdly, I have better things to do to occupy my time. I'm really sorry you guys." He refused politely to them.

"C'mon, man…" Gerald tried to persuade him, "Help a friend, will ya? We're running out of options here."

"I really, really want to Gerald, but I can't. I have a map to make, a fanfic to write, homeworks to finish, a play to manage, and a website to code. And my hands are already full as it is." He explained thoroughly to them, in hoping his dilemma would be understandable.

Gerald and Sid understood, and thought it would be pointless to carry on the talk. "Yeah, we understand. Thanks for your time anyway, Eugene." He said weakly as he nodded. Gerald then motioned his head at Sid to the door and both of them got up from their seats. As they were walking to the door, Gerald saw something concealed on the shelf that looked like a picture of Sheena. He suddenly had this one crazy idea that he thought that might just work.

"Say Eugene, how about if," he stopped at his tracks, looking at him, "you help us, and I'll fix you up with Sheena." He smirked.

Eugene was at first startled at the offer, but somewhat exited, since he never had the guts to make the move, but alas, he felt that she was too perfect for him so he had to decline the offer, "I don't know Gerald… I'm too nervous. Even the mention of her name makes me tremble. I just can't…"

"C'mon, man." Gerald said coolly. "Just take it easy. I think it's high time for you to make the move, don't you think so? You'll miss your chance if you're still waiting for the 'right' time, man. Procrastinating will get you nowhere, and in the end, you won't get the girl that you love."

Eugene contemplated deeply and carefully at Gerald's words as he rubbed his chin. Maybe Gerald's words did have merits in it. Maybe this was the opportunity he was looking for. Maybe with Gerald's help he could finally go steady with her. He then decided, "I'm in Gerald." He said, smiling.

"Glad you could join the bandwagon, dude." Sid said with a relief, patting his back.

"So, where's the thing that you want to know?" Eugene asked Gerald. He then put took the device out from his pocket and gave it to him. Eugene then brought it to his computer table and put it next to the keyboard. He opened a drawer next to him to find his miniature screwdriver set. He took the largest out of them and proceeded to open the device with it as Gerald and Sid watched him attentively. The contents inside the device impressed Eugene as he gazed at it.

"Holy crap… whoever designed this thing must be a _freaking_ genius." He said to himself in awe. He then took a magnifying glass to get a closer look at the circuit board. "And there's a lot of stuff inside here that isn't in the consumer market either… where do they get all this?" he asked himself.

"Interesting…" he said, finally could recognize what the device actually was, "It's an IEEE 802.11b compliant device. Very, _very_ interesting."

Sid and Gerald glanced at each other in perplexity of Eugene's techie argot, "Uh, Eugene… in English?" Sid inquired as he looked at him again.

"Oh… it's wi-fi. Wireless Local Area Network." He answered. "See this little black thing?" he asked to them as he pointed a pointy piece in the circuit board, "It's a receiver/transmitter antenna. I must've not following the news lately, because this thing isn't suppose to be in the consumer market yet…" he said in disbelief, and then he gazed at his computer, and an idea popped in his head.

"Hmm… maybe my computer could read this thing, hopefully." He wondered. He then switched his wi-fi device on and booted the program for it.

---  
Searching for the nearest wi-fi device…  
25 percent…  
50…  
75…  
100…

Two devices found:

(Unknown Device) 907830GGW  
Mokia 6060 DF#3233  
---

He then clicked on the (Unknown device) on the selection window and to him and his guests' surprise; the options were shown as follows:

---  
Tracking Devices- A-101  
---

"That thing is a tracking device…" Sid said incredulously as he stared at the monitor screen. Reluctantly, Eugene clicked on the A-101 and a few moments later, the tracking device started to beep and emitted bleeping lights. In realization that he was on a verge of a clue, he quickly launched yet another program that'd track any wireless frequency around his surroundings. The program revealed three addresses; one came from his computer, another one from the tracking device and another from a foreign location that it's only revealed itself as 'LESpheeb'.

"LESpheeb?" Gerald said quizzically, "do you think it stands for the _LES_ spy agency and… Phoebe?"

"This is getting complicated than I thought…" Eugene said to himself as he rummaged through the drawer for a paper and pen. "There's only one way to find out…" he said as he wrote down the foreign address. He then restarted his computer and logged on into a different operating system. At the OS' command prompt, he typed a command that would see if the user's address were online or not. The screen then displayed the answer to Eugene as he nodded in understanding.

Sid and Gerald couldn't comprehend what was actually displayed on the screen since it was all a bunch of numbers and words to them, so one of them asked Eugene, "So… what does this all means?" Sid asked him quizzically.

"One thing's for sure, the line is active…" he replied to them, and continued on typing. "Judging from this serial number right here, I'm currently breaking into a PDA." He informed them as he pointed the numbers on the screen. He typed some more. "Let see if I can look into the contents of this thing…" he said to himself.

The PDA's backlight suddenly went on and a soft chime was heard, but it didn't wake Phoebe up from her nap. She didn't have much sleep last night partly because she was up until the wee hours in the morning where they apprehended the sniper (and lost him later), and due to school today. To compensate the lost hours, she had to take a nap even though she didn't want to. Before she took a nap, she read a novel for her English class but her eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the minute and she had to succumb to her biological needs. She needed a rest.

Back at Eugene's house, all three of them were incredulous disbelief when screen revealed many of the PDA contents. Folders such as Applications, Code Breaker, and Global Positioning System were shown on the screen. But the folder that struck them the most was a folder with a title 'Personal Information', with Phoebe's picture on it.

"That's Phoebe…" Gerald said disbelievingly, as Eugene and Sid looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Gerald then looked at Eugene and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Click on it."

Eugene nodded nervously and proceeded to do what Gerald had requested. Phoebe's information files and her logbook were located in the said folder. Eugene positioned the pointer over the logbook file, and looked at Gerald again nervously, "Should we go on? Clicking on these files is just like invading Phoebe's privacy…"

Gerald contemplated nervously at the thought of invading Phoebe's privacy, "No… don't," he said, which was a right move, "Let's see if there's anything else you can dig into."

Eugene nodded in relief, and pushed the 'back' button on top of the screen. Again he rummaged through all the files and folders, nothing very important but intriguing nonetheless. Inside the Network Settings folder, Eugene spotted another address which triggered his curiosity instincts to life. He then copied the address and pasted it on the command prompt. He typed another set of command but the result displayed was:

---  
Address may be blocked by a firewall or masked.  
---

"Interesting…" Eugene said with a smug smile, "This may prove challenging." He said to himself as he cracked his knuckles. Eugene then typed a command on the prompt line to open up an application to break up the address concealment. The software works, but it only revealed a portion of it, as the others were secured greatly. The portion of the address was still masked by an incoherent bunch of alphabets and characters. Eugene smirked broadly since he felt this little puzzle was more of a challenge than an aggravating speed bump. He tried again, but this time, he messed with the programming a little bit. Gerald and Sid couldn't cope with all the cockamamie jargon that Eugene typed on the monitor and that appeared on the screen, so they went over to the bookshelf and rummaged through the novels, magazines and comic books to pass time, as Eugene still engaged himself with the computer, scanning ports and all.

Sid saw something between the JavaScript and UNIX book that caught his eye, "Hey Eugene," he called, interrupting Eugene's concentration, "Are you taking any Japanese classes or something?" he said, showing him a book titled 'Japanese for Everyone'.

Eugene smiled a bit at Sid and said, "Japanese language is an interest of mine, so it's something that I personally want to know." He said, _"Thanks to animes…"_ he thought, "And I'm glad Pheebs is around to help me with the language. She gave me that book actually. She's a great teacher." And he then continued typing. Eugene remarks seemed to make Gerald smiled a bit, in proud of her.

Minutes later, Eugene finally cracked the address, accompanied by a loud "yes!" from him, and copied it up and pasted it to the command prompt to retry it again. And this time around, it worked. The computer was active, so Eugene cautiously broke into the computer that was linked from Phoebe's PDA. Alas, another obstacle: a firewall was guarding the security of the computer.

"Ah, crap… not another firewall…" he sighed in annoyance, but he always knew in every firewall, there was a weakness, or a security hole, and only experienced hacker such as himself would know how to exploit the weaknesses (he 's a goody-two shoes hacker anyway, he'd report the administrator if there was any leaks on their servers or databases). He looked at Eugene and Sid, who was reading some books and magazines, and said to them, "Hey guys, do you have any plans after this?"

"Uh no… is it going to take long?" Sid asked him.

"This might take a while…" he said to them, sighing. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. What started as a favor for Gerald had become an exciting challenge for Eugene. He liked every single thing that he had discovered and typed. They were proven invaluable to him. He became… passionate of it. Sid and Gerald, on the other hand, were getting bored. Gerald was lying on the floor playing Eugene's portable game console while Sid was asleep on Eugene's bed, with a videogame magazine placed on his face. Tired of waiting, Gerald asked Eugene, "Are you done already?"

"Almost finished… just give me a couple of minutes, will you?" he replied, as he furiously punched the keyboard buttons to type the commands. Funny, Gerald thought, since that was the same answer that he gave to him ten minutes ago. Gerald then switched the game console off, and decided to take a nap. A few moments later, Eugene euphorically shouted, "YEAH!!" loudly, making the Sid and Gerald woke up from their slumber.

"What? What did you find?" Sid said, rubbing his eyes.

"Gentlemen, I have successfully broken into their database, and suffice it to say: it's a _huge_ treasure trove of information inside." He said happily, showing them the result on the screen.

"Good job, man. Good job." Gerald complimented him as he patted his back, "but won't you get caught or something?"

"Oh please Gerald, you know me, I'm too good for that." He bragged proudly. "Now, let's see what is stored in their database." He then clicked on a folder named 'Agent recruitment 1996-present'. Eugene then inputted Sheena's name on the textbox and entered it, but a pop-up window opened up and said 'No such member exists'. Eugene let a sigh of relief.

"Try Phoebe's name." Gerald suggested to him. Eugene nodded, and typed 'Hyerdahl, Phoebe'. One match was found, and it indeed was Phoebe's. Gerald was speechless.

"What about Nadine? Put Nadine's name." Sid said worriedly. Eugene then typed her name, and again a match was found. Sid was lost on words to say anything.

It was the time for the routine server check for an agent as she entered the agency's server room. She then took a seat in front of a computer terminal and started typing away. She inputted a command on the prompt to check for anyone who had entered the agency's main server. The screen then showed a table of addresses of anyone who had entered, and so far so good, all the addresses were legitimate and from the members themselves, until she came across with one that was labeled 'Unknown Address'. This raised an eyebrow as she double-clicked on it for more information.

To her shock, it was the work of a hacker, and a good one too since their server's address was fairly hard to find. And to add insult to the injury, the hacker managed to breach the firewall, and was currently hovering around the network, searching for any valuable information. She had to act quickly. She then ragingly typed a series of command on the prompt to find the hacker's address.

Eugene's firewall chimed an alert as it revealed an address trying to connect with his computer, but the firewall reflected it back. "Crap…" he said in annoyance as he opened the firewall's window, "it's from the same address that I got into. The user is trying to find me…"

"What're you going to do?" Gerald asked concernedly.

"I'll have to download these folders first, then and I have to disconnect the cable cord so she can't find my computer. Sid, go to that socket over there and wait for my signal." He said as he downloaded the classified information. The whole file was about 2.2mb, but thankfully Eugene was on a cable modem. It should take about a minute or so for the download to finish. But as long as he was online, he was in danger of being discovered. He must end his online session quick.

Gerald and Eugene watched the progress bar dreadfully as it advanced to its completion. "Come on, come on…" Gerald said worriedly. The agent was nearing her objective of finding the hacker. Finally, the progress bar hit 100 percent and quickly Eugene shouted, "Sid, unplug it now!!" and Sid proceeded to do so. The agent could only stare in defeat of her monitor, flashing 'Session Terminated' at her. "I must report this to Bridget…"

Back at Eugene's room, there was much rejoicing, as they gave each other a high-five. "Awesome job, Eugene! Awesome job!" Gerald said as he patted his shoulder. Eugene smiled broadly as he stretched his body as to claim the victory.

"C'mon, let's see what's inside the folder." Sid said to all of them, and they proceeded to do so. Inside the folder, there was database of the active current agents was displayed, crime statistics, and the agency's funding. Although it wasn't much, but they're proven very helpful nonetheless.

"So it is true then… Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda, Helga and Nadine _are_ a member of _LES_." Gerald said ponderingly.

"So what's your next move, dude?" Sid asked Gerald.

"What else? We're going to Fuzzy Slipper's place and ask him about this, since he's like, their number one informant and all. Eugene, call me if you find anything important."

"I will. Man, that was the ugliest hack I've ever done…"

* * *

The next chapter we'll finally get to see the famous, yet mysterious Fuzzy Slippers. But I won't spoil it to you, anyway. Again, thanks for reading and please leave a review.  



	17. A Visit to Fuzzy Slippers'

_Author's Note: _The reason for the delay? Midterms, man. Can't afford to screw up. That, and I got hit by a massive author's block, until I saw a great movie called _Save the Last Dance. _I love the story so much that I thought I might integrate some of it into my fanfics in the future. And some of the scenes in this chapter were inspired from that movie too. On an unrelated note, I've updated my profile and I invite all of you to go there and read it, and please give some inputs of my ideas. I greatly appreciate it.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 17: A Visit to Fuzzy Slippers'

To get to Fuzzy Slippers' place, Gerald and Sid had to take the el train line. The trains really were showing its age, since the looks of its interior was dilapidated and almost worn out -yet another victim of vandalism. There were windows on the brink of shattering and graffiti was almost everywhere on the walls, windows and even on the floor. It was a wonder how did they managed to survive to this day. The train driver announced their stop, and they quickly got up and squeezed through the packed train to the exit. They then proceeded to the token gate, and after a flight of stairs, they were back on the street again. Sid stopped for a while and scanned around the area high and low since this was his first visit here and he wanted to get familiarize with the surroundings.

"So this is where the famous Fuzzy Slippers live, huh Gerald?" Sid asked him as they walked together, braving the strong wind. The sun was setting, casting a very weak and dim yellow light to that neighborhood. A way to describe the place was that the winds blowing the newspapers, dusts, garbage and empty cans away, gunshots were heard from afar, suggesting that this was a pretty hostile place, streets and old buildings weren't maintained very well, and graffiti was everywhere.

"Yep, this is the place where he was born and raised. Hey, I thought you've met the guy."

"Yeah I did, but I didn't ask him where he lives. Still, I can't remember much though. The last time I met him was," he paused to reminisce, "I was at your house when he came over right?"

"_That_ was the last time you met him?" Gerald asked incredulously, "Man, that's like when we were ten and stuff. It was the time when we practiced our urban legend presentation, wasn't it?"

"I think so." He replied back. "So, how is the old guy, huh? Still helping his dad at the grocery store?"

"Old guy? He's about five years older than us, man. He studies at University of Hillwood to become a doctor for crying out loud."

"All right, whatever. So, why is meeting with Fuzzy Slippers will help with us with anything?"

"I told you before man, he's the spy agency's number one informant. He knows all the happenings and activities in the city, and that's why the man is extremely valuable to them."

"Where does he get his sources, anyway?"

"That, is a secret my friend." Gerald smiled at Sid and snickered back softly as they continued their walk to the mentioned grocery store. To get to the store, they had to pass by a basketball court, which as of now, there were people on the court playing the game and also watching it, shouting to their team mates for the ball, shouting profanities, and cheering for support. Gerald and Sid recognized one of the players in the court. The player gave them a wave, and they waved back, and the player came over to them to have a friendly talk.

"Hey 'sup, Gerald, Sid, what's happenin'?" the player greeted them warmly behind the chain-linked fence as Sid and Gerald stopped at their tracks.

"We're just cool, Joey." Gerald replied back, smiling. "Who's winning?"

"Man, as if you didn't know!" he snickered boastfully, "of course we're winning! We whooped those sorry ass losers' hard, man!"

"Bullshit!" an opposite team member shouted, "It ain't over til it's over, and I'd say _we're _going to kick your ass!" and he was accompanied by cheers from his teammates.

"You're just bitter because you're already lose, mofo!" Joey replied back, "Why dontcha—"

"All right, all right," Gerald interjected nonchalantly, "Cut the stupid thrash talk out will you two?" he said to the both of them.

"Hey Gerald, say to that friend of yours that he's just a loud, bragging wannabe prick!" the opposite team member mocked playfully, which was followed by a loud, mocking, hysterical laughter.

Joey just ignored the insult, smiling and said to Gerald, "So, what're ya doin' here man?"

"Meh, we just thought that we'd give Fuzzy some company. Is… what the…" he saw a car, which looked familiar to him coming towards the court, "does that car look familiar to you?" he asked Joey, pointing at the said car.

"What car? You mean— oh shit…" he became fearful, alarmed, and quickly he shouted, "EVERYONE, DUCK NOW!" and some gunshots were fired.

"Sid, get down!" Gerald yelled alarmingly to Sid, and quickly he followed as ordered. It was a drive-by, specifically targeting an individual inside the court. Everybody was lying on the floor, face down. The person who was targeted by the people in the car retaliated by firing gunshots at them back. The car then drove out of sight. The drive-by was over in less than a minute, a very scary less than a minute. Thankfully, nobody got shot at or injured. There was a long silence followed soon after that, then one of the players got up and asked, "Is it over?"

The gunman sighed in relief and replied back to him, "Yeah, everything is cool now…" and then everyone got up, but still nervous as most of them alertly scanned around their surroundings incase there was a second wave.

"You're okay Sid?" Gerald asked him as he pulled him up.

"Yeah… thanks. I'm just feeling very edgy right now, that's all." He said shakily. "I _really_ hope that something bad will happen to that car…" he was looking at the street where the car went to.

And something bad did happen to that car. They could distinctively hear a screeching noise and crash soon afterwards. It was the work of _LES, _a couple of their members who were stationed in that neighborhood shot the wheel of that car with a crossbow and the car crashed to the sidewalk, but thankfully nobody was badly injured. Couple of seconds later, sirens of emergency vehicles was heard coming to the crash site. The driver and his passengers would have a very difficult time to explain why there were firearms inside their car to the cops. The spy agents smirked at each other and left the rooftop where they were positioned to go to another part of the city.

"Well, your wish just came true." Joey said, chuckling softly.

"Now you're making me feel bad." Sid replied back coolly, slightly feeling guilty about the curse.

Gerald snickered as he shook his head, "Look Joey, we'd better get going. Good luck with the ass whooping."

"Damn man, after that mess I doubt that any us wants to play again." He said, and he turned his face to his gang and shouted, "Yo, how 'bout we call it a day, huh?"

"Yeah… let's get the hell out of here before things are getting uglier." One of his friends said back to Joey.

Joey chuckled nervously, and said to Gerald and Sid, "You were saying something about Fuzzy, Gerald?"

'Yeah, um… Fuzzy is still at his pop's store, right?" Gerald said to Joey.

"Well, you'd better be quick then. His shift will be over anytime soon."

"Thanks man. Say, wanna come along?"

"Ahh… nah. It's getting late anyway, and I probably should get back home helping my old man with the garage."

"You shirked away from your dad? You ingrate." Sid accused playfully.

"That's low, man. What kind of a son are you?" Gerald added more.

"Shut up." Joey replied back, chuckling. "I promised him I'll be back in time to help him. And you know me, man. I ain't the kind of a punk ass moron who breaks his own promise."

"A'right. A'right. Don't hurt yourself, man. We'd better go anyway. We're out." Gerald said, pointing to the location they're heading.

"Yeah, see ya." Joey replied back, as he gave them a small wave and headed back into the court. Gerald and Sid resumed their journey to the grocery store to meet with the great Fuzzy Slippers. The store was between a barbershop and pawnshop. Although from the outside it looked somewhat old and unmanaged very well, the interior were very clean, the items were carefully shelved, and welcoming, since it was after all a family store ran by Fuzzy Slipper's family for generations. As Gerald opened up the door, ringing the little bell above it, he saw Harvey, the neighborhood mail carrier at the counter, lingering around.

"Hey Harvey my man!" Gerald greeted him.

"Hey man." Sid also greeted him.

"Hey guys." He greeted back, "What're you two doing here?"

"We thought we'd pay Fuzzy a visit. You're not coming all away here to buy groceries, are ya?" Gerald asked him.

"Heh, hell no man. I just cut my hair. I've been to that barbershop next door for over 20 years now. Hey, wanna check it out?" he took off his hat, revealing his new hairdo to Gerald and Sid.

"A regular Denzel Washington, Harv. The chicks are gonna love you now." Gerald complimented, smiling at him.

"You think so, man?" he said, looking at a mirror behind the counter. "I still think it looks kinda like Wesley Snipes' hair." He then put his cap back on.

"Nah…" Sid disagreed, "You're somewhere on along Ray Charles' line."

"Ray Charles? Maybe ten years from now man. You sure I don't look like Wesley Snipes?" he asked again to reassure.

"What? Denzel ain't cool enough for you?" Gerald asked back, smiling.

"What're you talking about dude? He obviously has that Ray Charles look on his face." Sid said to Gerald, making a frame with his fingers with Harvey's face inside it.

"Well, I guess I've to ask my money back then!" he replied, and the three of them laughed heartily. Well, not that heartily.

"Whoo… oh man." Gerald said, as his laughter died out. "Hey Harv, where's Fuzzy?"

"He's at the freezer back there, unloading some stuff." Harvey replied back, pointing with his thumb. "Go ahead boys, go and annoy him." he said, smiling. Sid and Gerald smiled back, went to the place that Harvey pointed out. And they finally met Fuzzy Slippers, who was unloading some cans of sodas from a box into the freezer.

"Hey Fuzzy." Gerald greeted him.

Fuzzy replied the greet back, as he unload the box.

"Busy day, huh?" Sid asked, smiling.

He said something that it was a very slow day today, so he finally had some time to unpack these sodas that hogged the space inside the stockroom. Harvey came over to them and grabbed a can of root beer from inside the box, pulled the tab and drank it. Fuzzy was annoyed and glared at him.

"Hey, cool man. I'll pay it back." Harvey replied back, sipping the drink. Fuzzy scoffed, shook his head and resumed the unpacking. He warned Harvey not to spill the drink, and Harvey snickered at him.

"Hey Fuzzy," Gerald said, "Got any new urban legends? I'm really running out of materials here, man."

Fuzzy asked back about what urban legends that Gerald had told to the good people of this city.

"Buncha stuff; The Subway Train Ghost, The Massacre of Victoria Mansion, The Guy who fell down into the Soda Vat and Died, Bridget's Spy Organization…" he said, pointing them out with his fingers one-by-one.

Fuzzy then took a plastic container box and sat on it, as he extended his index finger out and said that he has a new one for him. Gerald widened his eyes and lay back against a shelf and relaxed himself by putting his hands inside his pockets. Sid took a can of soda inside the freezer and drank it. Fuzzy glared at him as he grinned nervously.

"Hey, I'll pay for it, dude. Don't worry about it." He chuckled nervously.

Fuzzy groaned in annoyance, but keep his cool. He then proceeded to tell a story to them about The Legend of the Bridge Walker. It was said that in a gloomy, foggy night in the time after the construction of the longest bridge in the city was completed back in the late 1890's, there was this maiden, who unfortunately for her, had an unfaithful fiancé. She saw her fiancé with her own very eyes that he committed adultery with another woman. Disheartened, and heartbroken, she stormed out from the house and ran away as fast as she could. Her jerk of a fiancé tried to catch up with her, calling her repeatedly, begging for forgiveness. But she ignored him. She ran across the road as her fiancé tried to catch up, but suddenly this fast stagecoach knocked her fiancé down and trampled him as he screamed painfully, and finally resulting in a painful, agonizing death. She glared at the lifeless body, smirking and was actually delighted that he got what he deserves.

She began to smile widely, in a psychotic grin kind of way, and burst into a maniacal laughter. People at the scene were perplexed and started to become frightened of the girl. She stopped laughing, scanned around with that freakish smile and fled the scene. As she walked, she hugged herself, softly laughing maniacally. She walked to the middle of the mentioned bridge, climbed the ledge and threw herself into the river as she laughed. And the laughter was silenced forever. And again it was told that if you went over to the bridge sometime around midnight, you could hear her maniacal laughter when she killed herself. And with that, Fuzzy ended it with a smirk, beaming at the guys, who had their jaws gaped incredulously.

Fuzzy then continued and said something regarding Bridget's spy agency, that they've recruited new agents to replace her.

"Yeah, we know about it." Gerald replied. "Why did she want to quit anyway?"

Fuzzy replied that Bridget is one semester away from her graduation. She wanted to concentrate fully on her studies to become one of the top graduates.

"Yeah? Sid asked, "What's her major?"

Political Science, he replied. He elaborated that she wanted to become a columnist for a major newspaper someday since she loves to write.

"Kinda like Helga, isn't it?" Sid whispered to Gerald.

"Nah, Helga likes to write, but not about politics." Gerald said back. "Do you know it's actually our friends who got selected to become their member, Fuzzy?"

Fuzzy shook his head and shrugged, saying that he didn't know about it. All members were selected due to their attributes, merits and quality, not under influence from anyone else. But, he said more, that they shouldn't worry about their friends since the agency took care of their members very well, and not to mention each individual was put into training to become dependable, vigilant and trustworthy vigilantes.

"Wow, you know almost everything about them, don't you?" Sid asked him.

Fuzzy shot back a soft smile, and resumed unloading the cans.

"So… Do you have any juicy dirt for us? You know, tip-offs and all." Gerald asked.

Fuzzy replied that if they wanted to know, then they have to keep it a secret and act as if the conversation never happened before.

"Man, _that_ classified?"

"You bet." Harvey interjected, "Imagine that the tip-off was leaked. Now imagine one pissed off bad guy who can't carry their operation out because of that leaked tip-off. _And_ imagine that they're going to find that guy all over the place and won't rest until they've found himand beat the crap out of him… or worse."

Sid and Gerald gulped nervously. They now had second thoughts about it.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Harvey said, snickering. "Just keep your mouth shut and nothing is gonna happen."

Gerald and Sid looked at each other, contemplating. Sid then shrugged, and Gerald said to them, "Ah, what the hell. Just shoot."

And so Fuzzy gave some info that he had heard on the streets recently. A house somewhere outskirts of the city was in suspicion of smuggling drugs. An abandoned dock at some small port was expecting a shipment of illegal drugs. And finally, Michael was planning to do some assaulting, but Fuzzy couldn't tell to who or what he was targeting.

"Have you told Bridget about this?" Harvey asked him.

He replied no, since two of their agents will come here soon to obtain Fuzzy's tip-off.

"Who're the agents? They're not the new ones, are they?" Sid asked him.

He shrugged and shook his head, and replied to the two concerned guys that they shouldn't be worried about it if their friends were the ones who'll be given the tip-off. It was a usual standard procedure for them to come to his place, since it was the safest way to pass the information.

"Still, we're kinda concern about it, man." Gerald replied, "We want help them, one way or another."

"Help them? How?" Harvey asked, sipping the root beer.

"Well… we want to be their informants, just like you guys." Gerald finally expressed his interested to them.

"We?" Sid raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, _we_." He replied back, "if we want to help them, the sure proof way is to become their informants. There ain't any other way."

Harvey and Fuzzy stared at each other disbelievingly. Were they serious about volunteering themselves to become their informants? An informant's job isn't as easy as it looks. It shouldn't be taken lightly as responsibility is high if a person wants to become one and he would be held accountable for any false and misleading information or intelligence. One misinformation and it could spell jeopardy for the agents, or worse. Fuzzy warned them both, if they wanted to become one, then they must be highly dedicated to their job.

"We'll try our best, man. I mean, we have you guys to guide us and besides, we're in school. School is the best place to pick up information." Gerald justified his reason. Credible, but wasn't good enough for Fuzzy and Harvey.

Harvey and Fuzzy then discussed about Gerald and Sid's volunteering in front of them. There were some disagreement and voices were raised, but finally, they were unanimous. With that, Harvey said to them, "Sorry guys, can't let you to become one."

"What! How come?" Gerald protested, in demand for an answer.

"Look, I know you two are concerned about your friends, but you two don't have what it takes to become one."

"That's bullshit, man!" Gerald swiped his hand wide across angrily, unsatisfied with the given answer. "We could do twice a better job than you do! Better even!"

"Now you're being obnoxious, man!" Harvey replied back, "Didn't you listen to yourself just now Gerald? You're whining! You guys aren't responsible and mature enough for the job!"

"I can't believe it!" Sid said angrily, "We're offering our help on a silver platter and you guys reject it outright! We'll prove it to you that we have what takes, and we're gonna beat you in your own game!"

Fuzzy then finally interjected and said to them that this fuming conversation is over. Gerald and Sid glared at them for a moment, with rage still flaring in their hearts, and they then abruptly left the store, slamming the door shut. Harvey and Fuzzy looked at each other, absolutely concerned.

"They'll understand that this is for their own good eventually." Harvey said dejectedly. Fuzzy nodded, and replied to him that Sid didn't pay for his soda.

Outside the store, Gerald and Sid walked away angrily with rage still burning in their hearts.

"This sucks." Sid muttered softly.

"Yeah, who the hell they think they are?" Gerald said back, kicking a can. "Fuzzy became their informants when he was our age, and yet he has the freaking balls to tell us we're not responsible enough! What a stupid excuse."

"Now what're we going to do?" Sid asked him.

Gerald contemplated for a moment, trying to remember what Fuzzy told to them earlier. He remembered something, and smirked. "Hey, Gino has a brother called Michael, am Iright?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you remember what Fuzzy just said? This Michael guy is planning something bad, but Fuzzy ain't know nothing about it!"

"Oh, come on dude. There are thousands of Michaels out there in this city. What makes you so sure Gino's psycho brother is the one we're looking for?"

"Sid, it's… _freaking… Gino…"_

Sid was stunned, and stared at Gerald for a moment. "My God, you're right. Let's go find him!"

And to get to Gino's place, they had to take the subway. Once it arrived, they went inside the train, and took a seat near the exit. They didn't talk, most probably since they were too tired or had nothing to talk about. A couple of moments later, Gerald suddenly smiled and snickered softly, which made Sid raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Heh. I just remembered something when I was nine. Remember the 'When the sun goes down, stay above ground' warning?"

Sid chuckled, and replied, "I can't believe you still remember that shit, man."

Eventually they arrived in front of Gino's house, with bodyguards patrolling inside and out of his abode. The house was surprisingly modest, almost a mansion but it wasn't, and its front lawn wasn't big at all.

"Should I ring the doorbell or should you?" Sid said to Gerald, smirking.

One of the bodyguards took notice of the presence of the two awkward teens staring at Gino's house, and he immediately took action, "What are ya kids looking at! Get outta here!" he ordered them.

"Jeez man. We're just admiring the place, that's all." Gerald replied back as he and Sid went off. They then walked into an alley nearby to gather thoughts and tried to conjure up a plan on how get into his house.

"So how are we going to get in?" Gerald asked.

"Wear a fake moustache and go for the old pizzaman trick?"

"Be serious, man!" he retorted back, "There's got to be a way to sneak in past those guards." He said, rubbing his chin.

Suddenly they heard a loud knocking sound from deep inside the alley, and a soft "shit…" was heard. They then turn to the where the sound was coming from and saw a figure trying to climb up a fence. They recognized that figure.

"It's Gino." Gerald said, spitefully.

"Come on," Sid motioned his head to suggest to Gerald to go after him. They walked with a somewhat hastened pace to Gino, as he was trying hopelessly to climb the chain link fence up. Sid yanked his clothes, Gino turned around and Sid said to him, "Hey there pal."

Then both of them grabbed Gino by his shirt collar and pinned him to the wall aggressively. Gino was stunned and began to get scared of the threatening situation. He tried to cool them down by talking to them and trying not to struggle.

"Gerald, Sid, what are you—"

"Cut the sweet talk, asshole!" Gerald replied angrily.

"You're just as sick as your brother you son of a bitch! You guys are planning to destroy _LES _and their members, aren't you! Tell us what are his plans _now_ or we will beat the shit out of you!" Sid threatened him.

"Look, I think there's a _big_ misunderstanding here." Gino replied back nervously. "I'm not in the same league—"

"Yeah, right! I bet your ass you're not!"

"Talk, man! Don't make me use this!" Sid warned, as he took his pocketknife out.

Gerald became alarmed, "Sid, what're you doing? Put that thing away!"

Sid scoffed, and put it back into his pocket. "All right, Gino! 'Fess up!" he continued.

"Please, guys! I'm really serious about this! Bridget's spy organization could be in danger right now! There's a big possibility that they're going to fall into my brother's trap! Please man, _listen_ to me!"

Gerald glared at Gino's nervous look. He thought that they had intimidated him enough, and felt that he was being honest about it, and finally he said "All right. Start talking, but _don't_ even think of pulling something stupid." Gerald warned him.

"Well, if you'd please let me go from your clutches? I swear that I won't run away." He replied back timidly, as he tried to shove their hands away from his suit collar. They were reluctant at first, but finally they released their hands away. Gino brushed his suit, and said to them, "Let's go to Helga's house. I'll tell you all the details on the way there."

* * *

The reason why I wrote Fuzzy Slippers' scene like that because I wanted him to be parallel to the show, to be mysterious even in writing format. Although, Fuzzy's background and all that came from my imagination and that's what I've pictured him in show. Cliffhanger? Yep, most likely. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. 


	18. Revelation

_Author's Note: _Sorryto keep you waiting. The obvious reason for the delay is because I was writing my other fanfic, _Run. _But fear not, I'm not abandoning this fic since I love this fic so much. In this particular chapter, Gino will reveal many of his brother's plan and agenda, and a certain someone will make a comeback into the organization. Hehe. So, without further ado, here it is.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 18: Revelation

"Why were you in the alley just now?" Gerald asked him.

"I escaped from the house through the ventilation shaft." Gino replied back. "I had to climb up, jumped over to this building here and then climbed down from that stairs. My brother had ordered the bodyguards to make sure nobody leaves or get into the house."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want me out, afraid that I might interfere with his plan."

"Makes sense to me." Sid replied.

"Hey, were you really going to stab me with that knife?" Gino asked nervously to Sid. The three boys were walking down the sidewalk rather hastily to Helga's house. They knew they only had little time, so they had to go there as quickly as they could to warn them about Michael's plan.

"Dude, you kidding?" he took his pocketknife out playfully and flipped it in and out repeatedly, "And get the risk of being thrown into juvie? I use this for self protection, man. I got mugged when I was nine and again when I was thirteen, so I have to do something to protect myself."

"Protect yourself? So why did you pointed that knife to me just now?"

"To freak you out, man. What else?"

Gerald shook his head at the conversation that he felt was unnecessary and a hindrance to the real talk they were supposed to be engaged in right now. He interjected and said, "Gino, we want the truth, _now. _What is your brother up to?"

"Oh, yeah… that. All right, I don't know if you guys are going to believe me or not, but here's it is anyway."

-

_The Pataki's residence, Helga's room…_

It was quite a nervous time for Helga as she prepared herself for another day on the job. As she combed her hair in front of the mirror, she was watched by her sister Olga who was sitting on her bed, looking at her with a rather worried look.

"Olga, whatever you do, don't leave the house." Helga warned to her big sister. "Bridge said that they've received a big tip-off from Fuzzy Slippers that Michael is launching a big assault somewhere in the city, but we don't know where."

"Gang war?" Olga asked back.

"Don't know, but I won't go out if I were you. 'Fraid I might get caught in a crossfire." She replied, and the author giggled softly.

"Hmm… that is a very strange move for him to make… he never liked to do an open-ended assault as large as that." She theorized. "I don't like the looks of this. It doesn't sound like him at all. Be wary of his tricks, Helga. Be safe."

"Don't worry, I will." She replied back, as she fastened her utility belt. Strange, the belt fitted her waist usually, "Olga, mind giving me a hand here?"

-

"He _what?_" Gerald said in utter shock, almost yelling.

"That's what I said. It's a big, huge trap, and they're falling into them." He revealed the information, "God…" he rubbed his forehead, sighing, "and I thought they were smart enough not to be _that_ gullible…"

"So let me get this straight:" Sid said back to recap, "All the information about the drug smuggling, the shipments and the assault are actually a big set-up?"

"Yeah, it's an ambush. But the assault is true, though." Gino reiterated back, "His plan is to separate most of Bridget's agents far and between so he could initiate his primary mission easily."

"What primary mission? What's he targeting? It's not Helga's sister, is it? I mean, you told us that your bro is still pissed at her." Gerald said.

"No… Olga's assassination is just a small plan in his big agenda. He never actually wanted to kill her in the first place."

-

"Where will you be going?" Olga asked concernedly to her sister.

"Bridge put me at a place called Ravenholm Dockyards." She replied back. "Can't remember what it looks like, though. ButI have heard that the place was abandoned many years ago…"

"It's the old dockyards…" Olga said to herself. "It was abandoned in the mid 70's when a new port was scheduled to be opened on the other side of the city. I've been there once."

"Yeah?"

"It's a terrible, horrible place. It's totally disgusting. Rotting wooden warehouses and piers just waiting to collapse, old, ugly, rusty metal machines that can't be operated, polluted water, and worse: rats and roaches are all over the place. Eww…" she cringed at the thought of having a stakeout at that place, which she used to with her partner many years ago back when she was an agent.

Helga rolled her eyes, and wanted to 'thank' her for the very unhelpful information that she really didn't want to hear, "Great, sounds just like Dinoland to me…" she said sarcastically. "It should be a calm, happy walk in the park."

Olga ignored her sister sarcastic retort and asked her again, "Are there anyone else going there with you?"

"About twenty agents or so. All of them are veterans, except for me and _Rhonda_…" she said Rhonda's name rather murderously. _"Why do I always get paired with her?"_

"If you don't mind I'm asking Helga, why do you have antagonistic feelings towards her?"

"You just wouldn't understand Olga, even if I tell you." Helga replied back, trying to dodge the conversation about Rhonda and her.

Though Olga was eager to learn more, she decided that she shouldn't force her keenness onto her. She nodded back, and asked, "What about your other friends?"

"What? Phoebe, Nadine and Lila?" she asked back, "They're going to a house somewhere at the outskirts of the city, wait, was it a mansion? Well, whatever." She shrugged, "Either one, they're going there with some other veteran agents."

-

"I'm confused, so you're saying that the dude who was hired to 'kill' Olga was actually delivering something into their base?" Sid asked again, with half of his eyebrow lowered.

"Holy crap, he's even smarter than I imagined…" Gerald said in disbelief. "How did your brother managed to learn that Olga was in the agency, anyway?"

"I don't know, but what I've heard from one of his friends, that there was this one night when my brother successfully broke into some grocery store. After he got all the cash he wanted, he ran as fast as he could to his car. But suddenly he was stopped by some chick that came out of nowhere and kicked him in the head. He got up, turn back to see who was stupid enough to do that to him, and _wham_." He smacked his fist into his palm. "He saw her. Eyes face-to-face, under the moonlight, they stared at each other, totally stunned."

"Wow…" Sid said in awe. "I can't imagine the looks of their faces when they saw each other at that time."

Gino then continued, "Olga was stunned, but Michael snapped back. He quickly got up, ran pass by her and jumped into his car."

"And Helga's sister didn't do anything?" Gerald said sternly in disbelief.

"Hey, I'd be stunned and do nothing too if see my boyfriend… wait, in this case _girlfriend_, robbed a store."

"Okay… getting back to the present... what's your brother's big plan?"

"What I've heard after he got out from prison he swore revenge against Olga and her agency. But he never knew the whereabouts of their headquarters. So the first agenda in his mind was he wanted to find theirheadquarters, which he believes is located somewhere in this city. But, even though he had spent years of finding it, he still couldn't find it, until the last two weeks…"

"Whoa, hold on a second there squirt." Sid interjected. "How _did_ he manage to learn its existence just a couple of weeks ago?"

"That I don't know. Somehow, after years of searching and employing hundreds of hired goons to find the place, his efforts were finally started to pay off."

"Yeah, go on…" Gerald asked to continue. "So, what's he going to do to the base? Burn them to the ground?"

"Nope, he has a better plan than that. He planned to storm the headquarters, taking it over from Bridget and turn it into a center of drug business of some sort of this city. That, also in turn is to insult to the already established agency that their impregnable, elusive fortress that what used to be a center of preventing crime is going to be turned _into_ a place of crime."

"That bastard… he must be stopped…" Gerald said spitefully.

"Wait a minute… so, what's going to happen to the agents if your brother succeeds?" Sid asked worriedly.

"That's why we're stopping him from doing it. Who knows what will that maniac do to them. That's why we can't fail, gentlemen. Their lives are in our hands right now."

-

"I'm guessing that I'll be going now Olga." She said as she made last minute checkups on her equipment and performing some warming ups. "Wish me luck."

"Wait a minute. You're going there _alone_?" her sister asked concernedly.

"Uh… yeah?" Helga replied uncertainly. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No… actually no. I'm just really concerned about you, that's all." She replied back. "I really have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, for crying out loud Olga! Try to put yourself into my shoes: Would you bail this mission just because you have a bad feeling about it, huh?" Helga asked her, rather menacingly. All agents knew that they had to put their feelings aside when performing a mission so it wouldn't distract them from their duties. And this was what Olga had forgotten about. She looked back at Helga, feeling rather embarrassed at her, and lowered her head down in unease of her question. Helga looked back at her, and felt that she was being too intimidating. She shook her head softly, and said to her sister:

"Look, I know that you're worried about me, and care about me, but know this: I'm aware that the enemy we're facing is not one of those really stupid ones, and judging from all the stories I've heard about him from Bridget and you, he is extremely dangerous. That's why I won't let my guard down. That's why I'll be on the alert all the time. I will be careful. I won't fail this mission. And I certainly will make the agency proud." She replied to assure her sister, as she smiled weakly at Helga.

"And most importantly, I want to show to those people that Helga G. Pataki can excel much more than her big sister." She added, smiling at her. "Besides, I'm tired of them labeling me as 'That's Olga's Sister'."

Olga smiled again, chuckling softly at her sister's persistence of wanting to become better than her. She guessed that their sibling rivalry had expanded to new horizons now. A new competition trophy was added into their rivalry, to become a better agent in the _Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood. _The both of them smirked to each other, and Olga said to her, "You'll never be better than me. I was their best agent, and nobody has yet showed their worthy of becoming better than me." She challenged her.

"Just wait and see, dear sister of mine." Helga said back, as she hopped onto the opened window, "I'll prove to you, my friends, and the organization that I-can-be-better-than-you." She said with a smile. And with that, she climbed up the rain gutters up to their roof and after scouting around for a while to spot her location, she then went off to mentioned docks where she supposed to be going. Ravenholm dockyards, sounded pretty unwelcoming.

Olga poked her head out of the window to see where her sister had gone too. She looked to her left and to her right but didn't see her sister. She then looked forward, and saw a dark silhouette of her being lit by streetlights near her as she went pass them. Olga smiled a bit, and thought to herself, _"Seems that ever since she joined the agency, we've become very close. Hopefully we'll stay that way after this. And from the looks of her face, she really does want to prove herself. Good luck, Helga. I know you can beat me." _And with that, she closed her window, and went downstairs to living room to watch television.

-

"Oh man… The thought of them being captured really scares me." Gerald said worriedly to all of them. He suddenly remembered something; they had forgotten all about Stinky. He slapped his forehead as he groaned stressfully, and felt like he wanted to kick himself, since Lila could also gave valuable information to them too.

"Hey guys," he stopped at his tracks, as they other guys followed suit. "Do any of you have a cellphone? I really need to make a call."

"You're asking _me_?" Sid asked him, "Dude, I'm dirt poor and I scavenge the trash cans for food for God's sake." He exaggerated a bit to prove his point, "I can't possibly afford a cellphone."

"So where the hell did you get that MP3 player, then?"

"It was actually Rhonda's MP3 player. She gave it to me after she bought a new one."

Gerald nodded in understand, and turned to Gino, "And what about you? You have a looks of someone who owns a cellphone."

"Well, I did have one, but my brother took it away from me and smashed it."

Both Gerald and Sid were stunned.

"Man, your brother is really messed up." Gerald said in disbelief.

"What did you do to deserve that?" Sid asked him, starting to become concerned.

"Nothing." He replied melancholically, with a trail of anger. "He did that just to piss me off. That's why I can't stand him anymore."

_"Man, and I thought my relationship with Jamie O was bad…" _Gerald wondered, starting to feel sorry for Gino. _"At least Jamie O respects my things…" _he then realized how lucky he was to have a brother like Jamie O. Though he wasn't the ideal brother that Gerald always wanted, at least he didn't act like a total asshole like Gino's brother.

"Hey, Gerald. Why do you need to use the phone, anyway?" Sid asked him.

"I need to call Stinky and ask him whether he had better luck of digging out information from Lila since she, well, can easily be persuaded." Gerald shrugged.

"We have no time for that!" Gino snapped back. "We need to go to Helga's house, pronto!"

"Yeah, about that. Why do we need to go to her house anyway?" Sid asked him. Can't we just stop and call her?"

"Or call the headquarters for that matter?" Gerald added more.

"We can't call the headquarters because their line is already being tapped." Gino replied back to them, "We're going to Helga's house because she's the only agent who lives the nearest to my house."

"Tapped?" Gerald asked. "That's impossible. They don't have the technology, or the equipments to do that. Unless of course, there's an inside job…"

"Exactly, Gerald. Exactly." Gino said back to confirm. "Apparently, there's a traitor that lies amongst them and they are unaware of her presence."

"Man…" Sid said in disbelief, "Hey, I think I see Helga's house over there. C'mon." he said while pointing to the said house. They quicken their pace, almost running and finally they arrived in front of her house. As Sid lifted his finger to push the doorbell, he suddenly stopped and turned around to Gerald and Gino behind him, looking at them with a nervous look.

"Well?" Gerald asked in puzzlement.

"What's stopping you?" Gino asked.

"What if Big Bob answered the door?" Sid asked them. Gerald rolled his eyes and came over to him and said, "Man, you're such a wuss… he's not going to eat you, you know. Kill you, maybe. But he'll never, ever eat you."

The doorbell was rung twice by Gerald, alerting Big Bob who was watching television. He felt that his peace was disturbed and he was very annoyed by it. He wanted to dispatch Olga to answer the door but she was nowhere around the room. He hollered her name, and she replied back to his father that she was in the bathroom right now and couldn't answer to his request. He groaned, and called for her wife to answer the door. But he then suddenly realized that Miriam left home about two hours ago for her weekly Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. He called Helga, but there was no answer. With a long groaning, exasperating sigh he got up from his seat and went over to the door. Hopefully it would be brief.

He trudged to the front door, muttering some words under his breath to entertain his annoyance. He cracked his knuckles as he walked, and opened the door, and saw three teenage guys, around his second daughter's age. He thought to himself, _"Man, I never knew the girl was so popular."_ he wondered, referring to Helga.

"Make it quick." He warned them, as he glared at the bunch of nervous people, with the exception of Gerald who looked at him back calmly.

"Is Helga here, sir?" Gerald asked politely to calm the father up.

"What do you want from her?" he asked back, being protective all of the sudden.

"We're here… uh, to ask for homework, sir…" Sid interjected. Gerald turned back, looking at him incredulously as he said "what?" very, very softly that it couldn't be heard by anyone. Sid shrugged back, clearly that he was being so spontaneous and somewhat stupid when he did that. Bob also shared the same sentiment with Gerald.

"Yeah, right." He muttered softly. "Helga!" he yelled, "somebody's here to see you!"

By now Olga was done with her business and was already out from the bathroom, making her way back to the living room. "Helga's not here, daddy. She went over to her friend's house for a while." She lied to her father, as she walked down the stairs. As she crossed the hallway from the stairs to the living room, she saw his father and three teenagers, which one of them he recognized so well. It was Michael's younger brother, who she already knew that he hated his brother. Thought that they probably had something to tell, she came over to them to inquire.

"Umm, daddy?" Olga tried to interject, "Can I have a word with our guests here?"

Bob sighed, and replied, "Yeah, whatever." He felt that he was too lazy to be preoccupied with these guests since he rather watched television right now. He then left them and went straight to the living room.

"Olga." Gino said to greet. He had harbored some respect for Helga's sister, since she was one who put his brother out of commission, and he was thankful for that.

"Gino." Olga replied back, "What brings you here?"

"You can dispense the secrecies since all three of us already know that Helga is with Bridget's spy organization, _LES_." He answered, and with that Olga narrowed her eyes alarmingly.

"What do you want from her?" Olga asked back.

"Unfortunately this is not a social visit since we are here to warn her about the stakeout that she's supposed to go. Is she around?"

"I'm afraid not, Gino. She just left."

"Dammit!" He cursed, "We're too late!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Olga asked concernedly.

"Did Helga inform you that she's going to a house somewhere outskirts of the city?"

"No…" she replied back, "She told me that she's going to the Ravenholm docks and—"

"Oh no… even worse." He said disbelievingly through his clenched teeth. "Some of my brother's gang are there waiting for them. They're setting a trap."

"I knew there was something wrong behind it!" she exclaimed worriedly. "Your brother is a very cunning person. It's a shame he doesn't want to use his talents to a good use…"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Sid said to all of them.

"Wait, what about the others?" Gerald replied back.

Olga then told them, "Helga said that Bridget split them into two teams. Helga and Rhonda is grouped in one team and—"

Sid continued, "Nadine…"

And so did Gerald, "Phoebe… and…"

Gino concluded it, "Lila are in the other. This is getting very complicated. We can't help them if we're all together. We have to split."

"I agree." Gerald said, "Sid, we need to go to my place to pick up the car. And from there, we can go to that house where Phoebe and Nadine might be."

"The address?" Sid asked him. Gerald groaned, because was frustrated that he did not know. Gino rummaged through his breast pocket and gave them a piece of paper. It contained the address of the house.

"Thanks man." Gerald said to him. "Let's go Sid. Let's haul ass."

"You're not suggesting we're going to run all the way to your home from here, are you?"

"If you want to wait for the bus, then go! I, on the other hand am in a hurry!" and with that, Gerald ran away as fast as he could from them to get to his house.

"Hey, wait!" Sid shouted as he went after him.

"Well, what about us?" Gino asked Olga, but Olga wasn't at the door. In fact, he was all alone now in front of the house.

"Olga?" he asked again. Suddenly, he could hear someone descending down from the stairs. It was Olga, wearing her old agent suit, which miraculously still fitted her like a glove.

"Let's go." She said to Gino. "We're taking my car."

* * *

Hmm... who's the traitor? Will Olga going to kick ass? How big of a help can Gerald, Sid and Stinky can be? Will they become informants eventually? Stay tuned for more chapters in the future where all these questions will get answered! And please point out errors and leave a review! 


	19. It's a Trap!

_Author's Note: _Hey guys! Nothing much to say about this chapter except it's a beginning of a series of unfortunate events for the girls. ...Hey, where have I heard that before? Anyway, things are tend to get exciting later on, as I'm planning a lot of action chapters in the future. But 'til then, this will do. Enjoy!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 19: It's a Trap!

The Ravenholm Dockyards. It was dirty, ugly and creepy just as Helga had imagined. It looked just like one those scenes in those late night zombie movies where the screaming girl and the guy who constantly talk through his clenched teeth would drove off the pier and died and became zombies themselves. Helga walked rather hastily as she searched for the place where she was supposed to meet her other team members. After a thorough search around the area, she finally saw her other teammates in an old cargo container, waiting for the other agents to come. Helga quickly walked in and apologized, "I'm sorry. Am I late?"

"Nah," one of the veteran members replied, "We're still waiting for another two—"

"Hey guys." Somebody greeted from out of nowhere as she entered the container.

"Make that one."

"Who is it?"

The team leader for this specific operation replied, "That friend of yours, Rhonda." after she counted the individuals inside the container one by one.

Helga groaned in annoyance, and muttered some expletives under her breath. The place was quite dark even though the moon was full and shining brightly. The container was cramped and mosquitoes were starting to buzz around them. This place really needed a cleanup, or get blown to bits, most of them thought. After an agonizing wait some five minutes or so, Rhonda finally arrived, only to be greeted with lots of angry glares.

"What?" she replied back nervously, "I came early, didn't I?"

"By your definition of early, means making all of us wait for you and enduring mosquito bites, then YEAH! YOU'RE EARLY! YOU'RE THE MOST PUNCTUAL PERSON I KNOW!" Helga shouted angrily at her.

"Shh…" the team leader shushed, "You wanna get us in trouble?" she warned. She then turned to the rest of her squad and said, "All right, gather around people. Here's what are we going to do." She then took a paper out from her pocket and unfolded it open.

One of the team members took out her flashlight and shone at it. All the squad gathered around her for the briefing. The paper actually contained a simple map of a warehouse and some notes jotted on it.

"All right, our mission objectives are to sabotage the drug delivery and apprehend the dealers. We will wait until they've unload all those things into the warehouse and then we commence our mission. By the looks of it now, they're halfway done. Okay, Team Alpha and me will start here," she pointed at a place with a ladder nearby. "We will go all the way up to the rooftop and slowly make our descent into this ventilation shaft. We'll come out at this end of the shaft here, and proceed to this office room where we kill the lights. Team Alpha, do you understand?"

The Team Alpha members nodded in understanding.

"Good. Okay, next on the list, Team Beta. You are required to enter this door after the lights are out. Wear your night vision goggles prior on entering the premises. Knock anyone down as many as you can with your blackjack or by using chloroform. After that's done, proceed to rendezvous with us at these stairs. Are you clear with this, Team Beta?"

The whole Team Beta understood with the explanation as some of them replied with "okay," "all right," "gotcha," and affirmative."

"Splendid. Team Gamma, which means our new junior members here," she said referring to Helga and Rhonda, who were irked with her for calling them junior, "will create a distraction at the main entrance here."

"Oh, great." Helga groaned, "How come us 'junior' members always get the short end of the stick?"

"C'mon, stop complaining." The team leader replied, "All of us got the lamest job when we were still green like you guys. Right?" she turned to the other older members and most of them nodded and replied with "yeah," "you bet," and "absolutely."

The team leader then continued, "Create a distraction so loud that it'd make them scream like pansies, but never reveal yourself to the enemy. It's also to note that your distraction is a signal for Team Alpha to move in. Get that?"

"Crystal clear." Helga replied.

"All right." Rhonda replied.

"In summary: Team Gamma will create a distraction first. At the same time, Team Alpha will move in and proceed to this office where we will kill the lights, should be easy since most of the bad guys are distracted. If everything goes according to plan, our enemies will go back inside the warehouse when the lights are gone to check what happened. Team Beta will move in and knock the enemies down, which would be the most dangerous part of the mission. All of us will give assistance to Team Beta should they need some help. Knock the ones with guns first and the rest of their gang later."

"Guns?" one of the team members widened her eyes, asking back in shock.

"It should be okay with your training and all. But please be very, very careful. Don't be so overconfident. When the mission is successful, one of the Team Gamma will run to this phone located outside the warehouse and call the cops. The rest of us will go to this particular pier over here and wait for one of the said Team Gamma member to come back. After all of us are here, we'll use these rafts and get our asses out of here back to the base before the cops come. Should this mission failed rendezvous to this site also, but I must repeat that failure is never an option. Any questions?"

Only the wall of silence greeted her, signifying that they all understood their role.

"Okay. Let's move out!" and they all dispersed as Team Alpha, Beta and Gamma went to different directions. As the team leader and her team ran to the ladder, she called headquarters through her microphone earpiece to clarify their mission, "Elsa to base. Elsa to base, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Elsa." Bridget replied, "State your situation."

"The teams have been given specific orders and are ready to perform their duties."

"Affirmative. Commence Operation Virtuous."

-

_Somewhere near a mansion-like house…_

A group of agents were standing on top of a hill overlooking a mansion below. It was a two storey mansion, but it wasn't brightly lit and the estate wasn't so big. It had a swimming pool at the back, with a ducky float in the middle of it. There were no people outside except for some limos parked in front of the house and rabid guard hounds in their pen. Few of the rooms inside the mansion were lit and they could see some silhouettes of people from their spot. The team leader, with some assistance from a few members under her command was searching the mansion for a break-in point with their binoculars.

Even though they were in the same team, they hadn't talk to each other since the incident at the cafeteria where they had a heated argument amongst themselves. Phoebe, Nadine and Lila were scattered in the midst of the group. They however, looked at each other though, and saw the face of regret and dejection within themselves. The silence between them didn't help either. Uncomfortable with it, and she wanted to clear something out from her chest, Phoebe walked over to Nadine to begin a conversation. Hopefully, Nadine wouldn't bark back at her.

"Nadine…" Phoebe said to her.

"What?" she replied rather bitterly, not putting her pride aside even though deep down inside she really wanted to apologize to her.

"Any moment now, we're commencing our mission…"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just want to say that despite the differences that we're currently experiencing right now, we have to look out for each other once the mission has initiated."

Nadine's expression changed. Her scowl and frown disappeared from her face. She then stared at the ground to gain some thoughts. While she did that, Lila came into the scene after she saw the two of them were talking. Maybe they finally made up, she had thought to herself. Finally, Nadine looked back at Phoebe and said:

"Yeah, I think it's important for us to put our differences aside and concentrate the mission ahead of us." Phoebe shot back a soft smile at her, but Nadine quickly added, "But I'm still not cool with you, Pheebs. I think it would be the best if we talk about our little scuffle later after this." She still put her pride in top priority.

"Very well then." Phoebe replied with a rather dissatisfied tone, "While we have agree to put our personal feuds aside for the moment—"

"Correct."

"But we still haven't resolved our conflict. But do I get an assurance from you that you will help me when I am in trouble should our mission goes awry?"

"You have my word. And what about you?"

"Rest assured that I will offer any help if necessary." Phoebe replied, as they glared, yet smiled at each other. Lila, on the other hand, seemed perplexed.

"So… are you two in a truce or what?" she asked, but neither girl answered her.

"Our mission will not screw up." Somebody said to them. It seemed that she overheard Phoebe's and Nadine's conversation. "You kids come over here for a briefing. We don't have all day you know."

The three of them then went over to the group and gathered around the team leader as she looked at the mansion below them. She then said to all of them as she pointed them out, "This mission will be a tricky one. Don't be fool by the lack of security around the house. They have sensors all over the place. Lasers, heat sensors; the works. If you trip on one of them, the alarm might ring and unleash the dogs. It's virtually impossible if we just go in without disarming the security devices. But don't fret, I've found a weak spot. There's a battery box that basically controls every security device at the front gate inside the guardhouse. Our first priority is to take that thing out."

"What's your plan to get that thing out of commission?" one of the agents asked.

"I would've just gone over into that place and punch the guard out cold, but then I saw a surveillance camera inside it. We'll have to make distraction so the guard would come out from that little building. Only after he's out then we can punch the guard out cold."

"But who's going to do that?" Lila asked, which was also automatically made her the volunteer as most of them smiled at her back.

"Girl, you should've shut your mouth." Nadine mocked, smiling at her.

"Poop." She muttered angrily under her breath, which also the nearest word she'd ever get to curse.

"Okay, going back to business. After Lila distracted him; don't worry, you'll get to punch him, Team Delta, Epsilon and Zeta: that's us, will move inside the estate and go into the house from that basement door after one of us disable the security devices. Team Zeta will shut the power off as the other teams secure the area. Eliminate any hostiles you encountered as you scan each and every room in the house for the drug transactions. And by eliminate, I meant knock them out cold, not kill them. Once we've find the place where they're doing the drug transaction, anyone of you who has their cameras equipped with them will take some pictures of the drugs using the night vision function. With that over, one of our junior members will go make a call to the cops. And then we're out of there. Y'all all clear about this?" she asked, and most of them answered back with "okay," "all right," "gotcha," and affirmative."

"All right. Good luck to all of you. Let's do this. Lila, do your duty." Lila nodded, and ran over to the guardhouse. The team leader then called headquarters through her microphone earpiece to clarify their mission, "Jasmine to base. Jasmine to base, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Jessie." Bridget replied, "State your situation."

"The teams have been given specific orders and they are ready to perform their duties."

"Affirmative. Commence Operation Snake Eater—I mean, Intrude N313."

-

After some really lame and lazy writing, wait— copy and paste job from the author, the story then proceeded back to the Virtuous Mission, where Helga and Rhonda were ready to set their distraction.

"I think I smell oil in this crane…" Rhonda said to Helga, as she went over to the old, defunct small crane located near the edge of the water. She then searched for the gas tank, and opened the cap. "Bingo." She said, smirking.

"Ooh, yeah." Helga said sarcastically, "And what do you propose to do with it, princess?"

Rhonda then took her lighter out from the pocket, smiling at her, "It's our little secret, all right? Don't tell Nadine about this."

"Great, a pot smoker." She assumed, "My respect for you has gone _through _the roof now." She continued sarcastically.

"No I'm not." She retaliated back, "just some cigs, that's all."

"Oh, yeah. All the cool kids are doing it right? I mean, it's not harmful or anything is it?" she said sarcastically again.

"Look Helga. Do you want to mock me all day, or you going to help me blow this thing up?" she narrowed her eyes as she scolded her.

Helga scoffed, and said, "What do you want?"

Rhonda then replied, "I need a string or something to act as a fuse. Do you have any in that belt of yours?" Helga rolled her eyes, and took out a long string that she didn't know why it was there in the first place. Most likely it was a leftover string for the agent suit. Rhonda then dipped it in the tank, and took it out back. The both of them then walked rather hastily as far as possible, with Rhonda dragging the string behind. When she felt that the string couldn't go any further, she lighten it up, and with Helga she ran away as far as possible. They found a safe spot behind an old cargo container and hid behind it. A few seconds later, the crane exploded in a magnificent ball of fire and light, shocking everyone in the warehouse.

"It's the signal. Let's go! Go! Go! Go!" Elsa said to her squad mate and proceeded to their plan. At that time too, almost all of their enemies ran out of the building to see what all the commotion was about. The walkway was clear, and Alpha team jumped down from the shaft. Still together, they made their way into the office and found the fuse box inside it. Elsa quickly jumped over a table and ran over to it to switch of the lights, but nothing happened. She flicked the switch many times but still nothing happened.

"Trouble with the switch, girls?" a man said to her from out of nowhere. Elsa turned around, and saw a guy pointing his gun at her as he smirked. Her other team members tried to help her, but the guy then said, "One move, and I swear I will pull the trigger." He warned.

"Don't listen to him." Elsa said nervously to her team, but one of them took a step.

The guy then released a warning shot, and the bullet hit the fuse box behind her. Some of them screamed in shock, and some even jumped in horror. "I'm serious." The shooter threatened. Without any choice, they had to surrender, as they slowly lower themselves down to the floor. The shooter then smiled and shouted, "This is to all the secret agents that are surrounding this place! I have your leader at gunpoint, and if you won't surrender within 30 seconds, I will execute her!" his word echoed through the building.

"Don't listen to him!" Elsa shouted to them. "Proceed with your mission as planned!"

"Shut up!" he yelled back.

And within 30 seconds, all of them walked into the warehouse, with their hands behind their head.

"I need someone up here in the office right now." He yelled to his cohorts. "And check them for any weapons and put the girls into those rooms next to that green container after you've confiscated their things! Oh, and put that fire out too before someone notices it!"

-

Lila managed to distract the guard by making a noise inside the bushes nearby the guardhouse and punched the guard when he got close. She flailed her right hand as she moaned "Oww…" softly because of the pain she suffered from punching the guy was too immense. Jessie could see her through her binoculars, and she saw Lila was successful in performing her duties. She lowered her binoculars away from her eyes and said to her team, "all right, it's all okay now. Remember: Stealth." The team nodded, and followed her lead, as they went down the hill to meet with Lila.

One of the Zeta squad members carefully went into the guardhouse, avoiding being seen by the camera. The camera then moved the other way, and the agent managed to go under it. Hastily, she took pliers out from her utility belt and cut the wiring off. She then rewired it into a dummy camera. Then proceeded to disable all the security devices by shutting them off from the battery box. After that, she gave Jasmine a thumbs up, and she responded back by doing the same.

"Equipment check: Go." Jasmine ordered to all of them. All of the team members were assigned with either night-vision goggles, digital camera or devices to disable those electrical components. Every one of them replied with "affirmative" to her. Jasmine nodded, and motioned her head towards the house. "Let's go. Stay together in a group. Until we reached the first floor of the house, do not scatter."

And in a group, the lowered their heads down as they ran over to the back of the house to get into the basement via the stairs. Jasmine tried to open the door, but just as she had expected, it was locked. "Team Zeta. One of you come over here and open this door up." She ordered. Then one of the Zeta team went to the door and she took out something out from her utility belt. It was a strange device of some sort designed to crack locked doors. She inserted one of its ends in the keyhole, and after a few seconds, an unlocking sound was heard and she quickly pulled that thing out from it. Jessie opened the door and every one of them went in.

Zeta team began search for the fuse box so they could kill the lights in the mansion. One of them found it nearby a cabinet and quickly she disabled all the lights by flipping a big red switch. They all switched their night-vision on and proceeded to go upstairs. Like a covert commando team, they moved in a group and went into every single room to find where the drug transaction held at. When they found an enemy, they knocked them out cold either by chloroform or blackjack. On the last room on the top floor, they opened it up and somebody shouted at them:

"STOP!"

And a gunshot was heard after that.

It was a warning shot being released to the ceiling, but the plaster that held it broke off along with some of the cement and they fell onto the guy who released the shot, and he instantly unconscious.

"Ignore the somewhat comical yet unintended mishap and throw away your weapons!" said the guy in the middle. To his left and right, there were some thugs armed with baseball bats and guns, pointing at them. Team Delta, Epsilon and Zeta were surrounded. Without any choice, they dropped their blackjack and the chloroform coated cloth down, surrendering to them.

"Put your hands above your head." The thug boss ordered. And the team members did so.

"You girls are pretty busy tonight, aren't you?" he said, smirking. "Take them to the rooms and hold them up." He ordered to his henchmen. "Make sure every opening in the room is guarded! I don't even want _air_ to get out from the room!"

-

"We've just lost contact with Team Delta, Epsilon and Zeta, milady!" Wren said in stressful, panicky tone. The control room was basically in chaos right now, as many of the agents scrambled around the room to pass information and papers as to help their fallen comrades from the dire situation they were facing.

"Dammit!" Bridget shouted. "Reestablish connection using the emergency frequency! Wren, I need you to call Team Etta, Theta, Iota, and Kappa and tell them that I'm ordering a rescue operation, ASAP! Linda! Candice! I need you… I—" She had forgotten what she was supposed to order them. Maybe the chaotic workspace was too much for her to bear. She surveyed around the room, and saw every one of them was in disarray and disorder, as if they were without orders and no leader to guide them.

"EVERY ONE OF YOU, STOP RIGHT NOW!" she snapped as she shouted out loud. Everyone in the room stopped doing what they were doing as they looked at Bridget.

"Can every one just calm down, and try not to panic for a while? Please. There are agents out there who need our help. Let's do this in an orderly fashion, shall we?" She said to all of them softly, as if she was pleading.

"Yeah, you heard the girl. Don't panic." Somebody said to all of them, but it was a man's voice. It was something not common in an organization that consisted entirely of women. Bridget turned around, and saw that very hateful face.

"You…" she said murderously.

"Yep, it's me. Me, me, me." Michael said with a smile. He then lifted his hand up with a gun in it, pointing at Bridget. Some of the agents gasped in horror. Bridget glared back as she persisted. "Don't bother attacking me. I have this place surrounded and…" he snapped his fingers, and some of his henchmen came into the room, flanking him. They were all armed, either with a gun, stick or a baseball bat. But one of them was unique. It was a girl, wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a katana sword firmly being held in her hands. It was the Pet Shop girl.

"Impossible!" Bridget shouted in disbelief. "How do you manage to know where our base is?"

"Well, I have some help from one of your friends." he then motioned his hands to ask for that particular girl to come over to him. The girl smiled, and walked over to him, passing Bridget by. She looked at her in utter disbelief.

"You… _TRAITOR_!"

* * *

Altogether now: DAMN YOU AND YOUR DAMN CLIFFHANGERS :) Hehe, relax, cool it for a while. The cat will be out from the bag soon enough and you'll eventually know who's the traitor is. But for the time being, feel free to speculate among yourself. Thanks for reading, and leave a review. And please excuse me as I'm getting back to my other fic now. 


	20. Traitor, New Adversary

_Author's Note: _The twentieth chapter! Hooray! Thanks for the support guys! Sorry for the very, very, very, very, very long delay since I have my future to worry about. I've been pounding programming codes and notes in my head for the past few weeks. Now I've got the time, it's time to update my fanfics. In this particular chapter the traitor is finally revealed, and some juicy character background about the Pet Shop Girl was written. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations. Read!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 20: Traitor, New Adversary

The girl then walked over to Michael as Bridget glared at her in disbelief and shock. Such treachery could not be forgiven. It had been said in the Official Book of Conduct of the _Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood _if a member was found guilty of treason, she would be stripped out of her membership and will be punished severely. And this particular girl had breached the highest of all law that nobody in the span of the sisterhood's history had yet to break. Bridget really wanted to kill her. She was disappointed and dismayed to see that she chose this path. The girl stopped next to Michael and smirked at Bridget.

"What's a matter Bridget? Didn't see it coming?" the girl replied back.

"And I thought you were the most trustworthy agent around. God, I hate you."

She smiled back and replied, "HA! I've been planning this shit ever since you were initiated as Chief you moron. I only have to wait long enough for the right time to come. And Michael's release was just the start of my brilliant, cohesive plan which I'm going to tell you in an invigorating, plot-twisting, inevitable 'villain plan telling' sort of way." She cackled evilly.

"Go ahead; it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"All righty then. Two weeks after Michael was released from prison, he had called his entire former gang members and started a meeting. Meeting of the minds, you might say. His top priority back then was revenge, particularly on our little elusive club right here. He would've gone for Olga first, but he couldn't since he decided that the thing between Olga and him should be taken care of personally since, well, you know the history between them, right? And so after many days of careful planning, they were finally unanimous with their plans. And the first thing on their list was to start recruiting thugs. They went all over the city to find new gang members to add into his precious club. And I so happens to be one of them."

"Why…?"

"Do you have a short attention span or something, Bridge?" she scowled, "Like I said earlier, I've been planning your downfall as chief ever since you became one. I only need the right time to set my plan into motion. Michael's release was the break that I needed. And now, I'm a happy girl, because the downfall of _LES' _and its Chief seems to be unavoidable, in my grasp and has finally become a realization."

"So you're after me, is that it? So why do you have to drag the agency along with it?"

"Why not? This organization has always been unfair to me, so I decided to repay it back by divulging each and every of her secrets to Michael, just to make the odds to be even. Remember a few days ago when Michael contacted us for the first time?"

"That was your doing." Bridget murmured. "You gave our secret frequency to them!"

"Wow. You're smart." She mocked, "Anyway, yeah. That's what I did. That was my first act of treason. I did that because I wanted to prove to them that I could become a legit member and a trustworthy affiliate of their gang. I promise them that with my information and my actions, I will destroy _LES_ from the inside. Firstly, I started by trying to eliminate a member by making them quit the organization."

"But you asked Lila to come back into joining us!"

"Well, I thought she would be the one who'll make all those other rookies turn to the other cheek. By inviting her back, that stupid, weak girl, would someway or another make the new members feel incompetent and discouraged from performing their job. Oh, I was wrong. _So_ very wrong. Lila have proven herself to be a great adversary of my plans, as she became better and better in performing her duties. The way she stopped the bank robbers and the assassin, oh God she was too dangerous. So I decided to abandon the plan of eliminating the members of this organization altogether and try to focus on something else. Like, fracturing someone's friendship for example. I wanted to do the united we stand, divided we fall thing. Did you know that those rookies have been bickering with one another and have been taking sides lately? And what about the girls at the training centre? Am I awesome or what?"

"You, evil, evil bitch!"

"Oh come on, Bridge." She smiled, "That's all you can say? Oh yeah, remember the Olga assassination plot? I was kinda involved in it too."

"The assassin? That was your dirty job too?"

"Some part of it, but it was mostly mine. Michael was still distrustful of me even after I gave the frequency code to him, so he decided to use this assassin plan, so called, to give me another chance to convince him that I am trustworthy. The whole assassination Olga thingy was just a distraction to keep you guys away from the real picture."

"Dammit, I should've known…" Bridget muttered angrily.

"Olga at that time was a soft target for him, so he put her low on his priority list. Remember that gun case and those two bullets those rookies brought to you? The assassin left it there so the rookies, what's her name…" she snapped her fingers repeatedly, trying to remember the name, "Hilda—"

"Helga." Bridget snapped back.

"Whatever, and that other rookie could bring it into the base. And do you want to know _why_ we wanted them to bring that case here, inside the base? Because in those two little tiny bullets, there was a tracking device in it, courtesy of me of course. I did told them the location of our base, but they were unconvinced, so that's why I had that plan to prove to them that I am right."

Bridget was in shock.

"Michael asked one of his best technicians to remove the wiring from the A-101 put them into those bullets. That's how they know where our base is located. But he's not done with it yet, because blinking lights from a PDA can only prove oh so much."

"But we x-rayed it…"

"The electronic wiring inside didn't register, did it? Well, we we're kinda worried that it wouldn't work ourselves. But hey, it worked, it worked." She shrugged.

"And the assassin…?"

"Yep, by capturing the hitman and bringing them into the base you've shown to them the legitimacy and authenticity of my intelligence. The assassin then approves my legitimacy, by showing me a feet signal that you did not notice. The feet signal was also the signal for him to escape the base."

"So that's why you were so eager to escort that guy into the negotiation room…"

"Yep, I loose his handcuffs a little bit so he could run away easily. Man Bridge, you are so gullible…" she giggled, "Anyway, don't worry out the teams that you sent out. They'll be in good hands."

"Oh my God… please don't tell me—"

"Yeah, my handiwork too." She smiled, "Little that Fuzzy Slippers knew, he passed the false information that I created down to those stupid gullible agents. There's no such thing as a drug transaction or whatever crap that I made up. It was all a ploy to trap them there so they couldn't intervene with our plans that we're planning on this base. What a bunch of poor, naive saps. But don't put the blame on Fuzzy though; he was just doing his job."

"What about the hacking into our main database this afternoon, huh? I assume it was your doing too."

"Hacking? Don't know anything about that. My, my, my, Bridge. Looks like we've outsmarted you huh?" she insulted.

"Why would you do this?" Bridget asked her with a disheartened, defeated tone.

She beamed at her and replied, "I'll tell you!" But then she frowned, and glared at her, "Olga was wrong to choose you as the Chief Bridge. She did that because you were her apprentice. _Not _because of your merits and qualities, but on the grounds of you were her apprentice."

"That's not true! The decision wasn't made by Olga herself, and even if she did, she would've chosen her deputy, not me!"

"Then who made the decision?" the girl shouted back.

"The most senior of the _LES_ members, including Olga elected the next chief in a shroud of secrecy. They. Chose. Me. Besides, why the hell you want this job? It's tough as hell and you need lots and lots of dedication and devotion to it!"

"Getting the top job as the Chief was my dream ever since they offered me to join this thing, and _YOU, _took the opportunity from me and shattered each and every piece of my dream you dumb slut! You're the root of all the troubles we're facing right now Bridge!"

"Are you blaming _me_ on _why_ you decided to backstab, betray and destroy all your friends' trust and hard work by allying with this psychotic maniac?" she pointed bitterly at Michael, "Unbelievable! I don't understand you. Couldn't you just accept the fact that they chose me to carry the burden of organizing, maintaining and leading this thing? It's not like I have a choice! I can't turn it down!"

"NO! It was unacceptable, seeing that I did more work than you do! And to add insult to _my_ injury, you let that fatass Linda become your deputy!"

All the other agents in the command room had their faces cringed in shock and said "ooh…" in shock disbelief of that insult that she just threw at Linda. Linda just stood stunned and a moment later, she replied angrily, "Hey, leave my bodyweight out of this! I know I'm not the most in-shape person around, but at least I took the liberty to watch what I eat and work out!"

"So what? You're fat before and you're fat now! What's the difference?"

"You're asking for it you retarded bitch!" Linda pointed at her murderously, "You backstab us, insulted me, and you're gonna pay for all you've done!"

"Ohh… I'm so scared now!" she faked a fear. "And your last retort was _so _done to death, anyway!"

"Listen to yourself." Bridget interjected, "It's because of that attitude that Olga didn't make you the leader. Don't you see it?"

"NO! I couldn't agree with that, not at all. It was unfair. _I_ should've been the Chief. NOT. YOU!" she yelled out loud, pointing at her angrily.

"That's quite enough Cady!" Michael shouted at Lila's former mentor, "I'm getting tired of pointing this gun at her face! Can we just move along with our plan?"

"As you wish." Cady replied, "You're the brains around here, Michael."

"Does this place have some jail cells or something so we could put them in?"

"We have no jail cells, but we do have individual rooms at the training area, some five storey underground."

"How many rooms are there?"

"Nine."

"How big are they?"

"Enough for ten people or so, roughly."

"Good enough. You," he ordered some of his hired henchmen around him, "escort these chicks to those room. The rest of you, help me commandeer this room. Ah, what the hell, just forget it. Let's celebrate for doing a kickass job at kicking their asses. Bring on the champagne, guys!"

And everybody henchmen and thug in the room cheered.

"But first put them into those room first, you idiots! And don't hurt them!" Michael shouted to all of them.

"Oh…" some of them muttered, and quickly they scrambled and shoved the girls inside the room to the elevator nearby. Defeated, they trudged as the thugs behind them guarded their every humiliated steps. As they walked past Cady, they looked at her with distrust, disgusted and with an angry glare. And yet, she did not feel guilty of her actions as she smiled back at her former friends and comrades. One of them said:

"You're a horrible, horrible person, Cady…"

"Backstabber." Accused another.

"I hope you rot in hell, Cady." Cursed another.

Even though she was pounded by hundreds of degrading insults from the agents who walked past her, she did not flinched, retort back at them or felt guilty of her actions at all. She just felt that they got what they deserved after shunning her from becoming the Chief. She felt her revenge was now complete. No remorse at all. She continued to smile a satisfied smile at the humiliated agents as they walked past her. When the last batch of agents went into the elevator, Michael walked over to her and said:

"You know, the drug thing is actually true, you know."

"Hey, c'mon. I'm trying to lower their morale here. Of course I'm going to lie a bit just to see how they would react. Didn't you see those pathetic looks on their faces when I said all that crap to them?"

"That's pretty cold of you."

"Yeah… well, they deserved it. Every one of them."

"Man. If I were you, I'd be feeling like, really bad right now."

The comment struck her hard, "Well, what do you know?" she riposted, "You didn't put up with all the crap that I've been through!"

"Hey, just saying, that's all." He shrugged. He then took a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it up. He offered it to Cady, but after a while, she motioned her left hand to refuse the offer. Michael then shrugged and turned around to walk to his henchmen behind him. "Secure the area. I want my technicians and computer guys to go over their network. I want every scrap of information on their computer to be analyzed. PSG," he called the Pet Shop Girl, "Go downstairs to the training area and make sure the idiots down there are doing what they are supposed to do."

The Pet Shop Girl nodded and quickly she walked over to the elevator, passing Cady by. Cady's thoughts were still preoccupied with Michael's comment that he made just now. She tried to forget it, but she couldn't. Could it be that a sense of guilt was spreading through her mind? The elevator dinged, and opened its doors for the Pet Shop Girl. The Pet Shop Girl was creepy if you gazed at her long enough. She had this blank, emotionless look on her face, as if she was a robot or something – incapable of showing any emotions at all. Her eyes had these cold murderous gaze, and her right hand always had her katana sword in tight grasp, as if she did not want it to detach from her.

She walked in, turned around and pushed a button on the right side of the elevator. The door slowly closed as the people at the control room looked at her in fear. The door closed and the elevator descended to the training area below them. Some of Michael's henchmen cringed and shuddered after she was out from their sight.

"Man, she's giving me the creeps." One of them said.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to her? I know she hated her job at the pet store and all but that ain't be the reason why she's acting like that…" the other one replied.

"Hey, am I paying you to talk about her, huh? Do your damn job!" Michael quickly reminded them.

The elevator dinged, and the door opened, revealing to the Pet Shop Girl that the henchmen were doing as exactly as they were ordered by Michael. The rooms that agents were in weren't spacious, but enough for them all. The rooms were actually old office rooms during World War Two when they used to store ammunitions inside the training facility. But now it was just a storeroom for the agency to put their training equipment inside. The doors were all locked and all spying equipment that the agents were carrying with them was confiscated by the thugs and was put on a table near them. Each room was guarded by three people.

The Pet Shop Girl walked dramatically yet slowly passing each and every room. She had the tip of her katana sword holder touched the surface of the rooms' wall and door as she walked by. It made an eerie sound. Both of the thugs and agents were intimidated by that sound as the Pet Shop Girl looked at them with her copyrighted cold murderous look. Through the windows of the rooms, the agents could see her well. She was not the kind of person who could be taken lightly. Sal, who fought Phoebe in Chapter five, knew her very well.

"Hey Sal," El called her, "Do you know anything about that girl?"

"Know her? Hell, I've been avoiding her like a plague."

Everyone in the small confined room gave her an incredulous look. "Why?" El asked.

"You wanna know why she has that 'I'm so pissed' look on her face? It was a year ago during a Dueler's Competition at the Civic Center. The winner of that match will proceed to the statewide championship, and if won, the winner will represent the country on the next Olympics. She lost, because one of the judges said that she broke one of the rules, even though she totally overwhelmed her opponent. She got pissed, blamed her opponent and tried to stab the judge with the fencing sword. She was then barred from taking any part in any Dueling Matches ever, thus shattering her dreams of ever going to the Olympics and because of that she had to resume work in that crappy Pet Store for the rest of her life."

Everybody gave her a stunned look, "So like, you were there back then?" one of the agents asked.

"Yeah, I lost during the semifinals."

"So… who was her opponent back then?" El asked again.

"If I recall correctly, it was that rookie kid that I fought, that…" she tried to remember the name, "I remember her name starts with a 'P'…"

"Phoebe?" El helped her.

"Yeah, that's right." She nodded, "Oh my God, Phoebe…" she said dreadfully. The Pet Shop Girl paced back and forth along the rooms looking through the windows as if she was searching for someone. And that someone must be Phoebe. "Oh man, she can't take her by herself…" Sal said worriedly.

Meanwhile in another room, a sad, defeated Bridget sat on one of the gymnast mattress, looking dejectedly. She lost all hope. She lost all confidence to lead her organization and her teammates. She felt like she had lost everything. The other agents inside the room with her looked at her in sympathy as well as in pity. Something must be done to let her gain her confidence back. Linda came to her and gently stroked her back.

"Hey, we'll find a way out of this mess." Linda tried her best to comfort her. Bridget's eyes were all misty at that point and then she hugged her. Linda just let her do that as she embraced her back.

"Just so you know, I will never, ever turn my back against this agency. I will stay loyal to you, to my teammates and to this organization. You have my word for it." to the other agents, this was a side of Linda that they rarely saw.

* * *

Well, the traitor isn't Linda, if you want a clarification. I've been planning Cady as the traitor ever since the sixth chapter. I promise I will update the next chapter and chapters after that more quicker. Thanks for reading, your support and please, please a review! 


	21. Escape

_Author's Note: _I'll answer your obvious question in a short and simple-like manner: Author's block. Yep, the cursed creativity disabler attacked my mind and raged a furious war against my imagination. My God, it was epic. Limbs were flying, explosions were everywhere and the bloodshed was brutal. However, those won't happen in this particular chapter because if it did, I have to change the rating so the kiddies won't read it. Enough ranting, just read this stuff I made and enjoy it.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 21: Escape

"LET ME OUT! LET-ME-OUT!" Rhonda shouted angrily as she banged the door repeatedly with her fists, "Don't you even know who I am? I'm a Lloyd, and I deserved a better treatment than this! Let me out now or I'll… I-I'll sue you!"

"Can it Rhonda!" Helga shouted irritably, "They won't entertain you, so shut the hell up!"

"HEY! At least I'm trying to get out!"

"Oh yeah!" she retorted back, "Like your annoying whining and shouting would be of any help!"

"Well, I don't see _you_ do anything, you lazy ass!"

"I'm thinking about it! But with you screaming like a dumbass how am I supposed to think a way to get out from this mess?" she shouted vehemently.

"THAT'S IT!" Rhonda then jumped on Helga, and proceeded to fight in the small confined space of the little room with a large window above them that they couldn't reach, and thusly making their escape impossible. Sounds of smacks and slaps, slamming against walls, knocking down of buckets, rusty tools and other stuff could be heard outside the room by the guards clearly. They were seemed to be amused by it, a whole lot.

"What do you think the both of them are doing inside?" one of the guards asked the other.

"Fighting, duh." The other one replied back calmly.

That guard dude frowned at him, "Man, there's must be away to watch them."

"Yeah… to make sure they aren't doing other things and stuff…" said another. "You know… to-make-sure…" he reiterated giddily.

Then suddenly the room went silent, suggesting that the girls inside had stopped fighting.

"Damn!" cursed one of the guards, snapping his fingers, disappointed that the fight was over.

Back inside the room, Rhonda and Helga sat leaning back wearily on each opposite of the room, with their eyes looking at each other murderously. Both of them were wheezing for air and fight scars could be seen on their faces. Sweat ran down from the skin. The cold murderous look continued for a quite some time before one of them started to speak.

"Just like old times, huh?" Helga teased jovially, panting for air.

Rhonda scoffed back, "Shut up…" turned away from looking at Helga.

"So what are we going to do?" Helga said, "Submit our fate to those morons who holds us as captives? Resume our fighting? Or find a way to get the hell out of here?"

"You know, Helga. If you could just change your sarcastic and insulting tone, people would like you more."

Helga replied back with a soft sweet tone, "Well, okay. Maybe you are right Rhonda. Maybe I should change my tone and forget all the bullshit that we are both in right now." which was sarcastic by the way, just to ire Rhonda.

"God… you're impossible." She replied back, muttering.

"Boo-hoo. Cry me a river." Helga replied back. "You know, you should stop being all arrogant and egotistical all the time too. There are tonsof reason why 90 percent of the girls at school hates you, you know."

"What are you talking about? Unlike you, people like me. I'm smart, I'm pretty, I always help people out—"

"Help? Haha. That made my day. You know, every time when you help people you also shot them down as well?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Here's me quoting you when you helped Sid, which I still remember 'till this day, 'Sid, I know you're dirt poor and your mom barely has the money to support you, so here's some money to help you and a mp3 player.' And, how much did you give?" she asked rhetorically, "20 bucks. Yeah, like that would help him. You know, he felt insulted more than grateful you know. And what the hell the mp3 player is for? I suppose he could listen until money comes out of it."

Rhonda felt silent and guilty about it. She needed a good comeback to combat Helga.

"What about you? At least the _whole school_ isn't against me. Why don't you try and be nice for a change, instead of mocking and insulting people at every opportunity given? Your sarcasms are hurtful. Even Phoebe told me she was quite annoyed with you sometimes because of that attitude of yours."

Helga was startled. The words really struck her hard. "Wow, that's just like the pot calling the kettle black." She tried to retort back.

"Unlike you, I'm terrible at insulting people. At least I'm being friendly. I'm being friendly because I want to dispel the ever popular rich girl myth and stereotype from me. Yes, there is still work to be done before I could throw away all the known generalization affiliated with me, but at least I try."

"And with that remark does it make you feel any better about yourself?" Helga asked.

After a long pondering, "Yes." She replied softly. "That's why I joined this thing. Not because I'm feeling insecure or feeling so almighty amongst all of you, but to prove people like you wrong that not all people like me are spoiled, arrogant, and self-conceited."

Helga snickered softly, "Somehow, I'm 'partially' convinced." She said, "You're still good friends with Nadine, even though the social gap between you two is wide. That's a good thing. You don't treat her like dirt."

"I can't do that to her. She's too great of a friend of me. Of course, she's weird and all with those creepy insects collection, but still, she's okay."

They then both smiled.

"What about you Helga? What is your reason joining this?" Rhonda asked.

"Sibling rivalry." She gave a direct answer, smiling. "That's the only thing that made me join this agency."

"See? Is it _that_ hard to be nice just for once?" Rhonda said complementally, "Still jealous of Olga, huh?" she then chuckled softly.

"Not necessarily jealous, mind you. I've been in her shadow for years and it's about high time that I must show the world that I can be better than her, that Miss Perfect, that Miss Flawless, that… Olga."

"Whatever, it's still jealous to me."

"That's because you have no sibling, Rhonda. That's why you'll never really understand what it is really about." Then both of them went silent, thinking and contemplating about the words that their rivals just said. Maybe the both of them were right: they need to change their attitude a little, somehow. As Helga slouched down her seat, she sighed loudly and had her head pointing upwards to the ceiling, which hada gaping wide space between her and the ceiling. Near the ceiling, it had an open window. A large open window that could fit a person if one would crawl through it. In between the ceiling and Helga there were two steel bars, sturdy enough to for one person to jump on. She looked at Rhonda. She was ugly looking. But next to her, there was a rope, a pleasing view. A crazy idea suddenly popped in her mind.

"Hey," she flailed her hand at her, "Hey, hey, hey…" Fat Albert would be proud of her, "I think I just found a way out."

"Huh? What?"

"You see that window above us?" she pointed it to Rhonda. "It leads to the roof. It's our way out."

"Okay… great." Rhonda said uninterestingly, "How do you suppose we'll go up there?"

"Well, you of course. Didn't you hold the best in gymnastic skills amongst us? Listen, you bring this rope with you, and you flip your way all the way up there, and then, toss me the rope so I could climb up. It ain't rocket science, Rhonda."

"Who do you think I am, the Prince(ss) of Persia?" she snapped back.

"Look, you want to get out of here or not? That window is our ticket out of here. I know you can do it, Rhonda. And this comes from someone who hates you. Please."

With the somewhat pleading and hopeful look from Helga, Rhonda caved in. She grabbed the rope and fastened it on her belt. She let out a breath and said to Helga, "If I managed to pull this, you owe me an apology for all the crap you've put me through." Rhonda left her, as Helga gazed back with a scowling look. Rhonda climbed up a concrete slab and faced the first bar in front of her. She rubbed her palms on the ground so the dirt could ease the friction when she on the bars. She cracked her knuckles and her neck. She stood still, and after a deep breath, she jumped.

She successfully grabbed it. She let a sigh of relief. But she was not over yet. She swung back and forth to gain momentum. She did this about five times or so until she managed to do a complete 360º spin. Confident enough that she gained the right momentum, she jumped on to the wall, kicked it and she managed to grab the second bar. Rhonda laughed softly at her accomplishment. Somewhere deep inside Helga's conscience a soft "yes!" was being shouted, before it got pounded viciously by her other feelings for cheering for Rhonda. Rhonda then performed the same move again, and she finally made it onto the open window. She crawled out to make sure she was safe from falling.

"Good, Rhonda! Now throw me that rope!" Helga shouted whisperingly, so the guards outside couldn't hear her.

"Hah, you wish! See you later, sucka!"

"WHAT!" Helga shouted angrily.

"Heh," she chuckled, "Just jest with you." And then she threw one end of the rope down, after she tied the other end around her waist whilst grabbing a hold of it. She could feel herself pulled by Helga's weight as she tried to rappel up the rope.Helga did it swiftly and easily, thanks to her training. She finally made her way up on the roof, only to see Rhonda, again, gasping for air.

"Don't you realize… that you… weigh a ton?"

"Hey, at least I ain't Linda… or Patty." She replied as she curled the rope around her arm. "C'mon, let's go find the others."

After Rhonda finally caught with her breath, they proceeded to the window next to them. From above, they could see some of their teammates as they too tried to escape by looking for a way out. Among them, it was their team leader, Elsa.

"Psst… guys. Hey, guys!" Rhonda shouted with a low voice. Everybody turned upwards, and they were delighted at the sight, "Rhonda? Helga? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Keep it quiet you guys. We're gonna bust you out of there!" Helga then threw one end of the rope down. Rhonda on the other hand, left her for a while to scout around the roof. "Only one person for a climb. I don't think this rope is strong enough for two."

"Where are the others?" Elsa asked.

"Hey, Rhonda. Find anything?" Helga asked her.

"They are inside these two rooms." She pointed to the two similar windows.

"We found them." She said to Elsa, "As soon as we get you guys out, we're helping them!" she then turned back to Rhonda, "Rhonda! Help me out will ya!"

Without the slightest of sound, and without the slightest of commotion, they managed to free all of the captives from the temporary cell. Either they were lucky, or the guards who were supposed to look after them were just plain stupid. All of them grouped together again on the roof, to hear the briefing again.

"Man, I'm _so_ going to kill the guy who grabbed my ass!" someone said angrily to herself.

"Just calm down, okay Frankie? We'll get our revenge after this." Elsa said back, "Okay," she said to the group, "We'll try this again. We follow the same plan, but this time, we sneak behind the enemy, and disarm them. Since our weapons and equipments are with them, we've to engage them in a close range combat, and expect a fight." Everyone nodded. "I'll confront the guy with the gun. The rest of you, go crazy with the others." She smirked at them, and they returned a devious smile.

"Helga and Rhonda, I need to ask you to call the base as soon as possible and tell them we're all right."

"Aw, come on! We want beat the shit out of those guys too!" Rhonda whined.

"You will, but if only if you call the base first. Okay? I promise." Elsa then said to all of them, "After we beat them into submission, we'll call the cops and get our asses out of here as planned. Okay? All right then: let's go!"

---

"Look through the keyhole and see if he's still there." Nadine said to Phoebe as she nodded. She peered through it and saw the guard was still standing in front of the door.

"I don't think he's going anywhere." Phoebe replied, sighing. She looked back at Nadine, "This is ridiculous. This door is actually locked from the inside and yet we can't do anything to escape. So what are we going to do now?"

"What else? We have to wait until they let us out."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "Negative. We _need_ to find a way out."

"Phoebe, look around us! This room is practically sealed! The door is locked, the window in the bathroom is _again_, locked, and even if we managed to climbed out of the balcony those guard dogs down there will tear us apart!" she argued back.

"Are you suggesting that we just give up Nadine?" Phoebe shouted back, "I expect better from you!"

Nadine frowned back, displeased with Phoebe's hurtful retort, and yet, she was right. She gave up too easily. "Look, Phoebe…" she said with a soft voice, "I'm sorry. Y-You're right. I shouldn't be like this. It's just…" she sat on the bed in the middle of the room, "that I can't find a way out of here… I give up…" she voice weakened and she started to break into tears, "Oh God… I'm so scared…"

Phoebe felt sorry for her. As much as she hated to admit it, there was no way they could escape right now. She then took a seat next to Nadine and comforted her by giving her a hug. Nadine didn't resist and she embraced it. She felt better a bit. Suddenly a flush was heard from the bathroom and out came Lila. She looked at the two hugging girls with a quizzical, yet shocked look.

"Um… am I missing anything here?"

"No…" Nadine answered back, releasing herself from Phoebe. "I'm just…" she looked at Lila. Behind her, it was the toilet. A crazy yet insane idea suddenly popped in her mind.

"The toilet!" she yelled, and she ran into it.

"Um… if you want to use it—"

"No Lila." Nadine said, "I think I just know how are we going to escape!" she said as she wore a pair of rubber gloves. Curious, Phoebe went over to them.

"Pheebs, try to find a small box, or a container somewhere!" Nadine said as she rummaged through the bathroom cabinet, searching for something. Phoebe didn't know what exactly Nadine's plan was, but trying wouldn't hurt. Phoebe found a small box on top a cabinet containing bars of soap. She threw it all away and asked Nadine:

"Would this be adequate enough?"

"A little big, but it'll do." She said as she poured some cleaning chemicals into the sink and mixed it together. They produced a mild foul smell.

"Uggh…" Phoebe said in disgust, "Just what are you trying to accomplish with this?"

"This, girlfriend, will serve as a roach bait." Nadine said, smiling.

"Roach… bait…?" Lila said in horror.

"Yeah, hopefully I get enough of them so they could scare off the guards." She scooped the mix out with a glass, while drained the rest of them out. Hopefully the roaches will trace the scent up to the sink. A few minutes later, after a nerve-wrecking wait, one, two and three of them vermin scurried out from the sinkhole. Lila and Phoebe squirmed in disgust but Nadine seemed to have no qualms about it. With her hands still wearing the glove, she picked them up one by one and put it into the box.

"Eww…" Lila said, grossed out by it, "How could you do that with a straight face, Nadine?"

"I'm puzzled with your reaction as well." Phoebe said as though she wanted to throw up, "How could you?"

"My dad has some in the house for research proposes. When I'm bored and stuff, I usually play with them."

Phoebe and Lila widened their eyes in shock and horror. People nicknamed her 'The Ladybug', not sure whether it was a compliment or not, but seeing Nadine in action like this ultimately convinced them that Nadine was out of her mind, to even think that she actually had a bond of some sort with these vile creatures. Lila almost wanted to barf. Phoebe turned her head away so she wouldn't watch the extraction process. Nadine then casually put the black clog on the sinkhole after washing the whole thing up. With the box in her hands, she said to them:

"There are nine roaches inside this box. Now I need a way to get into the ventilation shaft." She said as she pointed to the shaft above them, just enough room for one person to squeeze through it. So the girls stacked up some miscellaneous items on top of each other just high enough for Nadine to climb in. "As soon as you guys heard a scream, come out off the room." She said to Phoebe and Nadine. She removed the grate, shoved the box in and finally she climbed inside. The vent shaft was large enough for Nadine to barely fit through and dark but was lit by the lights in the room and hallways. She made her way through and arrived at the hallway and could see the guard through the grate. Slowly and carefully she lifted the grate up and put it aside. Without hesitation, she opened the box and dumped all of it's contains onto the poor unsuspected dude.

"Ugh… arrgh! Eeeekk! Icky bugs!" he shouted in horror as he frenetically tried to get the roaches off of him, which already invaded the inside of his shirt, pants and unmentionables. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" The three guys who were on guard duty put their guns down on a table near them and quickly came over to aid their friend. At the same time, Phoebe and Lila burst through the door and attacked them as Nadine dropped down from the shaft and joined the foray. They enemies were overwhelmed greatly, andfinally unconscious.

After the scuffle was over Phoebe, Nadine and Lila went over to the rooms the guards were guarding and was greeted by joyfully by their sisters in arms.

"It's payback time!" somebody said excitedly.

"We're not in the clear yet." Their team leader Jasmine said back. "Someone go and destroy the guns, right away! Okay guys, our equipments are with them, so we have to catch them by surprise. My best bet is that they are at the room when we got caught earlier. I think it's time for a little visit to thank them for their 'hospitality'." She said devilishly, "Let's go!"

Silently, they made their way up to the room where they were caught earlier. As they walk through the hallway passing doors, doors and more doors, suddenly somebody stopped in front of an unclosed door and saw their stuff.

"Guys! Guys!" she said to them, and all of them stopped, "I've found our equipment!" she said, pointing to the room. And everyone rushed into it, and saw their equipment neatly placed on a table.

"Where are the guys guarding them?" one of the agents pondered.

"Who cares! At least we have our stuff now!" somebody replied back, wearing her utility belt. "Hey… somebody should call the headquarters and tell them we're safe!"

"I tried, but I can't get through." An agent replied, after trying to call them with her communicator.

"Me too." Another one said, "Something is wrong."

"My PDA!" Phoebe said in relief. She tried to switch it on, "And it still works!"

"My cellphone!" Nadine said happily.

"Nadine, try to call them with you phone." Jasmine ordered her.

She obliged and switched it on, but it was the same, there was no answer from the headquarters.

"What about the phones in this house?"

"I think I cut the phone line before we raided this house." Someone from team Zeta said embarrassedly.

Jasmine slapped her forehead. "Terrific. Now I can't do anything but to send a runner back to the headquarters. Nadine, Phoebe and Lila, go back to the base and report to Bridget."

"But we can't just leave you guys!" Phoebe reasoned back. "Do not discriminate us just because we're new to the organization!"

"Please." She begged, "I know you are capable, but right now we need you to help us."

"Come on, Phoebe…" Lila said weakly, "It's pointless to argue. Let's just go do what we've been ordered to."

Still defiant, Phoebe reluctantly did as ordered as she, Nadine and Lila ran outside from the mansion. From the street, they could see a car coming straight to them, slowing down. It was Gerald's car, and Sid and Stinky was with him.

"I told you, you shouldn't take the 405! But _noooo_! You said it wasn't congested!" Sid argued back at Gerald.

"All right! All right! My bad, _happy?_" he snapped back. "At least the girls are still okay…"

"Yeah…" Sid said, "Hey guys, hop in. We think Bridget is in trouble…"

---

_Back with Helga and Rhonda…_

"That's strange… nobody answered…" Helga said to Rhonda. Suddenly they heard a car coming at them. Helga could recognize the car.

"What the hell is Olga doing here?" she said to herself as she slammed the phone down. The car stopped, and the both of them were shocked at the passenger Olga brought with her.

"Gino?" they both shouted in shock.

"No time to explain, get in." He said, "Bridget is in trouble."

"But we can't just leave them there." Rhonda said, pointing to the warehouse.

"We have to." Olga replied back, "or else _LES_will bedestroyed."

"Olga?" Helga asked back, "Why are you wearing your old spy outfit?"

* * *

Don't ask where the hell I got that roach-bait thing, it's just something that I concocted in my imagination. If you actually tried to do it, then you're an idiot. But since this is my world I'm writing, I can do whatever I want. Haha! Just like Mr. Lucas! Oh yeah, I'd like to apologize because in the last chapter I promised the the updates would be a lot faster, but unfortunately, it just didn't. Sorry. So, I thank you for reading and please leave a review. 


	22. Revenge of the Agents

_Author's Note: _No updates last week since I was totally geeked out with E3, next-gen consoles and most importantly, the premier of Revenge of the Sith, and that's where this chapter got its name. Isn't the Revolution kicks ass? ...What? Silence, you popular person.Uh, anyway... thanks for the compliments about Helga and Rhonda working together since I had a fear that they wouldn't work right. And the roaches idea was cool? All right, nice. So okay, here's the 22nd installment of this fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 22: Revenge of the Agents

Olga floored the gas pedal and left the dockyards behind. She went back into traffic and drove as fast as she could, almost recklessly. It perplexed Helga as she had always thought that Olga was the most law-abiding (thus, annoying) driver around.

"Helga, tell your sister to slow down!" Rhonda screamed as she was in the edge of the seat, panicking.

"No time!" Olga said back as she went past a semi-truck with ludicrous speed, and drove into the elevated highway, nearly hitting another car. The car honked back and the driver shouted, "JACKASS!" out loud. Olga didn't care since she didn't hear it, and continued to drive on. It was almost as if she was reenacting scenes from the _Dukes of Hazard _show. She saw their exit, violently turned the steering wheel and almost crashed the car to the road barrier. Because the car went too fast, it jumped out from the onramp and flew in magnificent slow-motion to the street again. Everybody except Olga screamed. The car landed violently and almost hit an incoming car but Olga managed to control the car again. After a tense, hair-raising moment, all things calmed back once again and it opened an opportunity for a conversation.

"Where are we going?" Helga asked.

"All of us are going back to the headquarters to help the agency out." Olga replied.

"My brother apparently has your entire agency under his thumb. If we don't act soon, they'll be in danger." Gino said to them.

"What?" Helga and Rhonda shouted. "What do you mean? Tell us, Gino!" Rhonda said to him.

Gino nodded, and told them what he had told to Gerald and Sid previously. Each and every revelation shocked and horrified them as the listened to him attentively. Though they were in disbelief and somewhat skeptical, but after an assurance from Olga, they couldn't help but to admit things were looking pretty gloom. Though they would've gone back to the docks and asked for aid from their colleagues, but they felt that they could've already gone back to the base by the time they got there. Using the communicator was not an option because the main transmitter and network server was blocked, they assumed since they couldn't get any answer from the base.

"So how are we going to get in?" Helga asked, "If what you said is really true, then it's impossible to get inside."

"Not quite," Olga said as she hit a goat, but it managed to get away safely, "There's an old service tunnel that connects to the underground level of the base located not far from it. It's in a warehouse near the headquarters that stores old carnival rides." She informed them.

"How'd you know all this?" Rhonda asked her.

"Hey, I used to be Chief. I'm supposed to know everything and anything about the organization." she replied back affirmatively.

"So why the hell you're wearing your old suit? To live the glory days of how you used to be the best?" her little sister asked sarcastically.

"I'm helping you, Helga. You're my sister. Also, I have a score to settle with Michael, not to mention it is obligatory for all retired agents to help the agency whenever it's necessary."

---

"Now, now Gerald, we don't wanna go up the 405!" Sid reminded him.

"We're not going! We're not going!" he shouted back angrily, "Stop side-seat driving!"

"Whoa… whoa… okay… Wait, don't get on the onramp! Don't get on the onramp!"

He shouted again, "Where the hell you think I'm going?" Gerald zoomed through the road and saw the railroad crossing in front of him. The warning sound started to ding, and the gates lowered down.

Sid knew that if they were delayed, any chance of helping Bridget would be hopeless, "Faster, must go faster!" Sid said nervously. "GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!" Gerald shouted edgily, and they victoriously made it pass the railroad crossing safe and sound, but leaving their passengers behind them frightened. "Yeah! Yeah!" Gerald shouted triumphantly, "Elvis has left the building!"

"Uh… thank you very much!" Sid said back in relief, doing his best Elvis impersonation. "Whoa… I love you, man!" Sid said and patted Gerald's shoulder.

"For future reference, _please_ don't do that again!" Phoebe yelled angrily at them as she smacked the back of Gerald's head. He felt that he deserved it. "Yeah!" Nadine shouted, and slapped Sid's head. He felt he deserved it too.

"Wut they sayed!" Stinky slapped them together, since he always wanted to do that, not because he was angry at their stupid actions. He thought that the whole racing against the gates thing was cool. Lila was too timid to slap them, so she just sat down and did nothing.

"So where are you taking us?" Nadine asked them.

Sid turned around and replied back, "We're taking all of you back to your base." Sid couldn't help but to feel sorry for all them cramping at the back seat, since they barely had the space to move. "Michael just took over your base and holds the other agents captive."

"What?" Nadine and Lila shouted in shock.

"Are you for certain regarding this information?" Phoebe asked back.

"There ain't no denying it, the base belongs to him now." Gerald replied back, "unless we get you girls back to the base soon, we might not have the chance to rescue your teammates."

"But what about the others back at the mansion?" Lila asked, "We can't just leave them there!"

"Are they safe?" Stinky asked.

Lila contemplated for a while for an answer, "I'm ever so sure they can quite handle themselves."

"Then I don't see the problem." Stinky replied. "The gals can take care of demselves, and even if we turned around to get them, there ain't ruum in this 'ere car."

_"Thank you for your insightful explanation, Stinky." _Phoebe thought irately. "Let me see if I could get them through my PDA." She said as she took it out from her pocket. She tried to communicate with the base numerous times, even going to the extremes by hacking it, but to no avail.

"There's no use, Phoebe." Nadine said, "If the communicator and signals from third-party intervention doesn't work, then the network must be down."

"Then we have to continue our role to as runners." Phoebe replied back, "At least with Gerald and his friends here, we won't have to take the subway and only to see people staring at us." She shuddered. Suddenly, she felt that she was being stared at. And yes she was right, Sid and Stinky were staring at all of them, "Can I help you gentlemen?" she said in an annoyed tone.

Sid and Stinky snapped back, "Uh… oh… nothing." Sid said back nervously.

"We're almost there, guys." Gerald said as he made a turn to the left. After driving through the long, deserted road, they finally reached the headquarters of _LES_, located near the edge of the river, almost dark, but the dim streetlights and the full moon seemed to brighten the place up a bit, though not by much. Gerald stopped the car and switched the engine off. Everyone got out of the car.

"Hey, wait a minute." Nadine said, puzzled that the guys wanted to follow them. "Where do you think you guys are going?"

"We wanna help you." Gerald said.

"Yeah, what do all of you want us to do? Sit in the car and do nothing?" Sid asked.

The girls looked at each other and in unison they replied, "Yes."

"Look, we know all of you are worried about us and want to be our knight in shining armor," Phoebe said, "but you don't have the basics of all training and our adversaries is, well, tougher than you can imagine."

"She got us stumped thar." Stinky said. The guys looked at each other in defeat, and they all felt the same, and yet they were all reluctant the leave them, "Although I'm— _we_ don't agree with you, but what you said is right." Gerald said, "We can't help you take those bastards out. But that's not saying we can't do anything. We have to help, one way or another. I'm thinking about calling the authorities—"

"No, no you can't!" The three girls opposed it greatly, since they knew that if the word got out, their vigilante organization will be outlawed.

"I think you think right." Someone said behind them, and they quickly turned around.

"Rhonda?" Nadine said in shock.

"Helga?" Phoebe said in shock.

"Olga?" Lila said in shock. Another wonderfully written context from the author.

"Oh great… Nobody mentioned _me_." Gino said sardonically to himself.

"Gino?" Stinky said in shock. He was pitiful of Gino for not being mentioned by the others.

"What do you mean?" Gerald asked Olga.

"After retirement, former agents like me are still bounded to the organization's code. In one of the codes there is written 'Even though an agent is retired from active duty, she is compelled and obligated to help their sisters who are in active duty.'"

"So what are you saying there are lots of former agents who are now with the police force?"

"Exactly." Olga said back, "That's why I want you to go to Precinct 42 Police Station. My former mentor Officer Pudney is there."

"Officer Pudney?" Sid said in a horrified tone, "As in Detective Pudney? No way, man!" he said nervously, "It's because of her I was put into probation! There's no way I'm ever going to see her again!"

"It's because of your own stupidity, Sid." Nadine interjected. Sid looked at her back in a guilt gaze, "Mugging is no excuse for getting money." She added more. The remark really did make him feel guilty since it came from a person he loved so much. Sid nodded nervously to admit his wrongdoing. Softly, he said, "Nadine… I know I can't be seen carrying this, so I just hope you could take this and utilize it for a good use."

He handed over his pocketknife to her. Nadine widened her eyes in shock. "Sid, what are you doing? I can't… I won't use it!" she refused furiously.

"Please, just take it," he pleaded, "It's not like I'm asking you to use it, but just keep it for safekeeping. Please Nadine, I beg you." The gaze pierced through her eyes, as much she hated to carry it, she had to so Sid wouldn't get into trouble. She reluctantly took it away from his hands with her trembling hands. With the knife in her possession, she wrapped her fingers around it and gazed back Sid. Sid did the same. Following their instinct, they moved towards each other and finally they kiss, as a sign of hope.

"Good luck…" Sid said to Nadine.

"You too." Nadine said back.

Rhonda looked at them and smiled, _"Heh, I always have a feeling about them two…"_

"Done?" Helga asked, "Okay, let's go!" she said as she slapped their hands together. And all of them, expect for Gerald, Sid and Stinky ran to the old warehouse that served as the base of their organization. The guys jumped back into their seats and Gerald quickly drove off to the police station as said by Helga's sister.

"So why is Gino with us?" Lila asked to Olga.

"It's a long story," Olga replied back, since she was too lazy to give an explanation to them right now. "And we're going to the wrong the way. If we just showed up on the front gate, we're gonna get captured for sure. We have to go to that warehouse over there." She pointed to a large, dark building beyond a small bay in front of them.

"Why? How will that help us get into the base?" Phoebe asked.

"There's an old service tunnel there that will link us directly to the training arena. Come on!" Rhonda said to all of them.

---

"WHY-WON'T-THIS-THING-OPEN?" Helga shouted as she yanked the large steel door repeatedly. And after the last attempt, she gave up and dropped down to the dusty floor, sighing frustratingly. "Yeah, Olga." She said bitterly, "Wonderful job at helping us!"

"I don't understand…" Olga said in a baffled tone, "The door should open once we turn the handle around." And everybody went silent, as they tried to think up of an idea on how they would open the large door up. Phoebe tried to consider a plan, as she leaned back against a wall, trying to think about it.

"Ow…" she quickly darted back since she felt that she leaned against something hard and pointy. She turned around, and saw an obscure rectangular thing. It was to dark to recognize it, "Rhonda, could you lend me your flashlight for a while?" she asked.

Rhonda then took a small flashlight from her pocket and lobbed it to Phoebe. She then switched it on and aimed it to the obscure rectangular thing. It was a password identification card slip. "Did you find anything?" Rhonda asked.

"I absolutely did." Phoebe replied, and she stepped aside to let Rhonda see it as the other came over to them see what the commotion was all about. "I think this is why the door won't open for us." She said positively.

"Hmm…" Nadine said, examining the device, "This is a Level-5 access door, which means it can only be accessed by a security administrator. Is there anyone here a security administrator?" Nadine asked to all of them.

"I am." Phoebe said, "I didn't get this PDA for nothing, you know." She then took out her PDA that had been hanging on her belt and switched it on. Using the stylus, she went into a folder titled 'Security Information' and into a text file named 'Passwords'. She then searched for the password for the service tunnel door. The password was 1138, so she punched the numbers on the security device after she swiped her administrator card on top of it. The brightly red colored text screen flashed 'Password Incorrect' at her. She raised an eyebrow, and thought she inputted the password wrongly. She tried again with the same password, and again it produced the same result. She rechecked the password again, but it was the correct one she inputted in. Then she felt there was only one conclusion:

"I can't get the password to work. It seemed that somebody at the base has changed it." Disappointment could only be felt by the agents. They felt they were unable to help them. But suddenly, Phoebe remembered something, "Nadine, can I borrow your cellphone for a while?"

"Um… yeah." Nadine replied back quizzically as she gave her the cellphone. "Who are you calling?"

"Eugene." She said as she took a screwdriver out from her utility belt and opened up the security device with it. She then proceeded to call the biggest computer geek she knew.

---

"Eugene!" his mom shouted from downstairs, "Your friend's calling!"

"Who is it?" he then sat upright. He had been slouching on his seat eating day old french-fries and drinking caffeine heavy beverage called Bolls while watching some animes that he downloaded through the internet.

"I don't know, some girl… Honestly Eugene, the phone is right in front of you, why don't you even bother picking it up?"

_"And there she goes… yak yak yakkity yak…" _he thought in annoyance, which also had nothing to do with that other cartoon show.

"And get out sometimes! You've been holing in your room for days already!" his mom ranted more.

"Talk to me." He said through the phone.

"Eugene, it's me, Phoebe. Is your wi-fi on?" she said as she attached a cable on her PDA and inside of the security device.

Eugene was stunned and he began to sweat nervously. He glanced at his wi-fi device and replied, "Yep, up and running. Listen, is this about the hack—"

"Oh, so you were the one who hacked my PDA this afternoon, weren't you?"

Burn. He thought that she already knew about it. "Uh… well, I-I did—" he stammered fearfully.

"Enough, we'll talk about this later. Something important is at hand. Eugene, I need you to find my PDA through wi-fi so I can send you a file."

"File? What file?" he said as he restarted his computer to boot to Linux.

It's a software from a security device. I need you to decipher this code I'm sending to you right now." She said as she clicked on the 'SEND' button. And a few moments later, Eugene received it, and opened it up.

"Heh, its Cisco based. Nothing that I can't handle." He said to himself, smirking.

"Well, quit boasting and help us." Phoebe replied back.

"What am I looking for?" Eugene replied back as he typed as series of commands.

"A four digit password. Please, make it quick." Phoebe said. Acknowledging that Phoebe was in a hurry judging from her tone, he furiously typed a series of commands on the prompt. About five minutes or so, he finally cracked the code.

"Password is: 1984." Eugene replied back.

Phoebe then punched the buttons on the numeral pad and the text screen displayed "Access Granted'. A clicking noise was heard, and the door opened by itself, making a rusty, mechanical noise.

"I'm impressed." Olga said, "Security has been improved a lot since my time." she then entered the door with the other agents into a long, narrowed and dark corridor. Hopefully what Olga said to them was right.

"Excellent, we're in! Thank you, Wade— I mean, Eugene!" Phoebe then ended the call and gave the cellphone back to Nadine. On the other side of the line, Eugene sat stunned, in disbelief at what Phoebe just called him.

"Who the heck is Wade?" he asked himself as he scratched his head and stared down at the receiver.

---

"This place is dark." Gino said, and his voice echoed through the corridor, making an eerie noise. The floor and the small water puddle that they stepped on echoed and made the agents more cautious since the noise they made would alert Michael's henchmen if they were at the end of the corridor. Rhonda took out her flashlight to aid their journey. Rats and other vile creatures scurried away when the light was switched on.

"Eew…" Rhonda said in disgust, "This place is _so_ gross…"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Lila replied back as she accidentally stepped on a puddle.

"Yeah," Phoebe concurred, "We just saw Nadine handling some cockroaches to help us to escape…"

"Actually, I've seen grosser things that Nadine did…" Rhonda replied back, shuddering. "I actually fainted—"

"Yea! You fainted because you exaggerated!" Nadine retorted back.

"Shh… quiet!" Helga shushed them. "You want us to get captured again?"

The corridor eventually leaded them to a wooden door without any security devices for Phoebe to tinker. She thought the door that they passed through earlier only asked for the password if they wanted get in from the outside. Rhonda switched her flashlight off and light could be seen coming from the door's crack at the bottom.

"This door goes to the training area." Helga said, being cautious about it.

"So, let's go then!" Rhonda then reached for the handle, but only to be stopped by Helga.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled, "What if they were waiting for us behind that door? We'll be dead!" Rhonda scoffed back. As much as she wanted to retort back, Helga was right regarding this. She slowly lifted her hand away from the handle.

"Good girl." Helga said, smiling. She then turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe, do you have some sort of camera thing that we can slip through that crack?"

"I know what you mean, Helga." Phoebe said as she took out a cable out with a small camera in front of it. She attached the end of the wire with her PDA.

"What is that?" Lila asked.

"It's an optic cable. It's designed for spies to see behind a door so they can plan properly on their next move." She then slipped the camera tip through the crack and looked at her PDA. "I see ten people guarding the rooms where we keep the training equipments. And they have guns. Oh my God, I can see Bridget and those other agents in those rooms." she informed them nervously. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief and horror. Phoebe then panned the camera to the right and saw an electric box on the far side behind some boxes. A ventilation shaft exit could be seen on top of it.

"I see an electric box just next to the last room."

"I read ya." Helga said back, "Above us, there's a ventilation shaft that I know will lead to that box."

"How'd you know?" Rhonda asked skeptically.

"I guess being tortured by Linda does have its own advantage, after all." She shrugged, "Anyway, we need someone to go to that box and disable it. Once the lights are off, we barge in and hopefully, we'll catch them off guard."

"Gotcha." Everyone replied. "But who's going to crawl into the shaft?" Lila asked.

"I will." Nadine volunteered, "My stealth rating is the highest when we were in training and I did it just now when we were at the mansion."

"Okay." Helga nodded. "Good luck."

"Hopefully this will works…" Helga said softly to herself.

"At last we will get our reveal ourselves to Michael's gang. At last we will have revenge." Olga said optimistically, with her fist shaking.

"God, Olga. That is so lame…" Helga smacked her forehead.

"Wow…" Rhonda said sardonically, "Should we will call this an 'aggressive negotiations' then?"

"And I hate sand." Gino said, after lines of dialogue from other characters prevented him from saying anything.

* * *

Seriously, if I said Anakin's sand line to a chick she'd laugh at me. Man, it was really stupid. Sid and Nadine's relationship will progress in the future chapters, though I am willing to develop other's relationship as well. I'm sure you'll catch all the movie references, and there will be lots of action sequences in later chapters, I promise. Again, thanks for reading and leave a review. Man, I should trademark that line... 


	23. Confrontation of Enemies

_Author's Note: _In the previous chapter, I promised action, and I'm going to deliver. This chapter in particular is a beginning for a big fight scene I'm planning, and hopefully it lives to your expectations. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 23: Confrontation of Enemies

"All set?" Helga asked Nadine.

Nadine tightened her belt a little bit and showed her the thumbs up. "I'm ready to go." She replied. Rhonda clamped her hands together to lift her best friend into the ventilation shaft. Nadine stepped on her hands, removed the grate and quickly jumped in. Rhonda was glad that Nadine made it, but was in dismay to see her lovely hands and fingers turned dirty and grimy and eewww…

With the small flashlight that she got from Rhonda in her mouth to aid her, she began to journey though the dusty, musty and dirty ventilation shaft, which thank God, didn't end with a 'ty'. With every passing breath, she could hear them echoing through the rusty, confined space. Somehow, she was compelled to say "I, am your father," but she shrugged it off since she didn't have a man's voice and wasn't a member of the opposite gender, she wasn't burnt to crisp, and it might alert the guards.

She arrived at a junction, where one led to the left and the other one led forward. She chose to go to the left. She continued forward until she encountered a large, ugly and disgusting spider hindering her way. Of course, since this was Nadine we were talking about, she just sighed admirably at the critter, said some wonderful words to the ugly thing, and finally she picked it up with her bare hands and put it away someplace else. She then cut the spider web with her hands. After she went though it, she then rebuilt the web all by herself as a compensation for the damage she had done. How did she manage to rebuild it? Don't ask.

She saw a light shining through a grate not far from her. She quickened her pace while still trying to keep quiet. Slowly she lifted the grate up, put it aside and poked her head out a bit to scan the area around. Back at the door, all the agents were looking at Phoebe's PDA to monitor Nadine's progress. The small, blurry screen could capture a glimpse, unclear silhouette of Nadine's as she jumped down and rolled over behind a stack of crates.

Rhonda sighed in relief, "She made it." she said as she put a hand on her chest.

"Okay." Helga said, "When she disables the power supply, we go in and take the guards by surprise. Don't make any sound whatsoever. We move decisively and stealthily. We have approximately less than two minutes before they reroute the power back on."

Everybody nodded.

"Okay. Now we just wait until the power goes off. Have your night-vision ready. Gino, until we say it's safe for you to come out, you stay here on this spot." Though Helga didn't notice it, she was showing her leadership qualities, a merit that Olga noticed while observing her.

Felt that the sound he heard was just his imagination, the guard just shrugged it off and turned around to resume his post. Nadine let out a deep, long sigh of relief as she put a hand on her chest. She then slowly got out from the box she was hiding in, and walked hastily to the electric box behind some crates.

"Get ready." Phoebe said, "She's at the objective now."

Nadine opened the box up and to her surprise the on/off switch was broken. If she wanted to cut the power off then she had to use the pocketknife that Sid gave to her earlier. She took the knife out of her pocket and gazed at it, deep in thought. She promised herself that she wouldn't use it, but under these circumstances, would she?

"Why is she hesitating?" Helga asked impatiently.

After contemplating about it, she made her mind, and put the knife back in her pocket. She then stared at the box nervously. Her hand began to tingle. Her instincts shouted to her to go for it. She began to sweat. And with a great amount of reluctance, she forced herself to grab the wires in a fistful, and yanked it out violently. She felt a bit of electrical jolt flowed through her body and large amount of sparks flew from the box. The power was finally cut off.

"It's out! Let's go!"

The agents slowly opened the door and crept into the darkness with their night-visions on. Moments later, the arena was filled with muffled noises, thuds and screams of pain. The imprisoned agents were baffled, stunned and some were scared upon hearing the noise. Up at the control room at the security room, someone was raising an eyebrow at a blank monitor screen.

"Hey boss." He called Michael. He groaned exasperatedly and walked over to him.

"What?" he replied bitterly, "I'm _very_ busy right now."

"But you were just standing around and did nothing." The guy answered back, looking at him quizzically.

Michael smacked him, "Silence, monitor slave! I didn't pay you to criticize me dammit!"

"All right! All right! Sheesh!" he turned around and pointed the blank monitor screen. "This cam is out."

Michael raised an eyebrow in alarm, "Where is it at?"

"At the training area. From the looks of it, the camera is either destroyed or there's no power down there."

"Can you reroute the power back?" He asked again.

"It's gonna be tough…" he sighed and started to type on the keyboard, looking for an alternative route to power the training arena back on. After a few trials and errors, the hacker managed to restore the power back. The image on the monitor sizzled, unclear, blurred and grainy, but the picture got considerably better in the end and they could see the agents were being freed from their imprisonment and they could see the agents were tying the guards up on a support pillar. The anger in Michael raged. He was furious, enraged and exploding with anger, and finally he let out a loud "NOOooooOOOooooOO!" which was multiple times better than Darth Vader's.

"SEND ALL OF OUR PEOPLE DOWNSTAIRS! EVEN THE GUYS WHO ARE GUARDING OUTSIDE THE BASE! I WANT EVERY AGENT IN THAT HALL TO BE ELIMINATED!"

---

"Nadine! Nadine! _Please _say something!" Rhonda shouted worriedly at her electrocuted friend, lying on the floor with smoke rising up from her. Her hair stood up like those wacky Super Saiyan people and little parts of her uniform was burnt. Nadine slowly opened her eyes and saw all of her friends looking at her. They were all smiling.

"Oh, Nadine! You're all right!" Rhonda said joyfully and hugged her friend. Nadine seemed to be startled by it, but was happy to see that all of her friends, especially her best friend were concerned about her.

"Yeah. Yeah, Rhonda." She replied back to calm her friend down as Rhonda released her grasp. "I'm okay. I'm okay. It's just that I'm feeling very jolty right now…" she informed them as she got up. She jerked a bit twice as a result from the shock, but nothing serious occurred. "Now I know how exactly my mom's roast beef feels like…"

Olga, for some reason, began to feel uncomfortable, for she saw many eyes looking at her in disbelief, and in surprise. Whispers migrated and circulated amongst the crowd. She could hear some of the agents doubting that it was really her, the legendary Olga. "Is that Olga?" one asked, "It can't be…" replied another. "Is that _the_ Olga everyone's been talking about?" asked another. It made her nervous. She never knew that she was _this_ big of a legend in the agency. Helga on the other hand, became irritated and jealous that her sister suddenly became the center of attention as she glared at her with narrowed eyes in detest. Her affection and warmth towards her were suddenly lost in a pile of anger, jealousy and resentment. She was eclipsed by her sister again once more, but not in their own household, but amongst friends and allies.

In the sea of people, Olga could see someone walking towards her. It was a welcoming sight. It was her former apprentice, Bridget. She smiled at her. Olga smiled back. It was as though two friends who never seen each other in a long time. Well yeah, they did, since the last time they saw each other was during Olga's retirement.

"Bridget." Olga said warmly.

Bridget replied back with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Olga." And they hugged one another.

"So you're here because of Order 28602 huh?" Bridget asked, after they released each other's grasp. Order 28602 as mentioned by Bridget and earlier by Olga, is an order where former agents such as Olga, is obligated to help the agency even when she is in retirement.

"Not exactly." Olga replied, which made Bridget raise her eyebrow, "I'm here because of my sister. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here with you right now. She's the one who gives me the strength and the will to come here." Helga was indeed surprised at her sister's remark. She couldn't believe that she was the one who motivated her own sister, despite being indifferent at her. The remark made Helga smiled appreciatively and in confidence.

"That's not the only thing she does." Rhonda said, as she stepped forward. "She's actually very logical in her thinking and because of her we managed to get out from our predicament at the Ravenholm Dockyards." Helga was shocked to see her bitterest of rival said words of praise of her. "Helga came up with the plan of helping us to escape and the plan to free you all." Rhonda said approvingly.

"And despite of her somewhat contemptuous behavior – no offence Helga." Phoebe said to her.

"None taken." Helga replied back coolly.

"She's caring and thoughtful enough to be my best friend." She said smiling. "Wait a minute, did you just shrug off my criticism of you?"

"I've learned my lesson, Pheebs. From now on, I'll try to be nicer to you, heck, to all of you." She spread her arm wide to her friends.

"And she's the first one who actually stood up against me!"

"Linda?" Helga said in disbelief, smiling at her.

"For too long I've waited for someone to stand up against me, and you are the first one that I encountered. You're a rebel. You think differently. And you got spunk. I like spunk. You're okay in my book, kid. God, I sound a lot like my dad…"

And the training area suddenly became noisy with chatters and talk about Helga. She was in disbelief, and yet extremely flattered about all the statements made by her sister, friends and allies. Probably this was the attention she was looking for so long. Her smile widened. She was proud of her accomplishments. Now she was the center of attention. Her mentor, sister, and close friends came to her and said lots of words of praise of her. She was grateful.

"But, lest we forgot, I have to mention Nadine and Lila." Phoebe said. "Nadine was the one who came up with the plan to free us from the mansion and Lila helped us apprehending the sniper."

But Nadine quickly replied, "In comparison to Helga's accomplishments, I think I only contribute a little bit." She replied in modesty.

"Likewise." Lila concurred. The whole arena was filled with soft laughter.

"So, how are your teams fairing right now?" Bridget asked in curiosity.

"As you may've probably known," Phoebe replied, "we were caught in a terrible predicament. But thankfully we managed to escape and the mission continues to proceed as planned. We were sent here by our team leaders as runners to report the incident."

"We on the other hand," Rhonda said, "had to act on instinct to go back to the base since our orders right now are to inform you of our status, but unfortunately the network is down, so we had to come here."

"Good. You performed just like when you were trained." Bridget suddenly felt a flare of enthusiasm raged in her heart, "Now, we shall take back our base back!" she shouted to all of the agents, with her fist high in the air. Everybody shared her enthusiasm, as they shouted a battle cry along with her.

In the midst of the shouts and hollers, they could hear a sound of a metallic screech getting louder and louder. The battle cry dimmed and the training arena became silent once more, with the exception of the noise. Not a moment too soon, they could hear a clanking march descending down the emergency stairs in unison. Sounded like its numbers were about even, if not less with the freed agents. The elevator finally arrived, the door opened, revealing the agents' most hated adversary, and the antagonist of this little story. He was flanked by two of his female cohorts, the ever so deadly Pet Shop Girl and the loathsome betrayer, Cady. All of Michael's gang members came out from the doors next to the elevators. All of them are wielding melee weapons like baseball bats, knives and brass knuckles but none of them carried guns since the bullets were spent on shooting the sky when they were celebrating their victory earlier. Yes, they are stupid.

"Well, ain't this a cheerful bunch?" Michael said with a smirk. He noticed his little brother in the crowd, "And look, it seems like my little brother is here to join the party." Michael walked out from the elevator and strode in front of them whilst being guarded by the girls behind him. (Guarded by girls…?)

"You won't get away with this, Mikey." Somebody said to him.

"Who said that awful and clichéd hero line?" he shot back spitefully.

"I did." She emerged out from the crowd. It was Olga.

"Oh, God." He said in total shock, "Not you…"

"Yes, it's me." She replied back. "You shouldn't come here. Didn't life in prison teach you anything?"

"Yes it did. It taught me that I should be more careful, and not to drop the soap." Some of the agents giggled and chuckled softly, "And I learned martial arts too, to prepare for something like this to happen." He smiled at Olga. He then looked at his brother and said, "Go home, little bro. You don't belong here."

"I hate you, Michael." He said brokenly. "I hate you."

"And take that crying someplace else! What are you, a man or what?" he shouted back.

"No Michael. This is where I make my stand." He said defiantly. "I can no longer stand of seeing you bringing plague to our family. Ma is sick because you made her worry about you, pops is in _jail_ because of you—"

"It's because pops is weak, you fool!" he shouted back viciously, "Can't you see it, Gino? Are you really blind from the truth? Pops' organization was already crumbling even before I came in. I had to save our family business from that senile old man! Why can't you ACCEPT THAT DAD ISN'T FIT ENOUGH TO RUN IT?"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Gino shouted back, "When pops was the leader, other families respected us. At least dignity and pride was with our family's name when pops was running it. And look what happen to us now. Nothing but a bunch of petty thieves and robbers…" he said melancholically. "Look at us, we're at the lowest of low and nobody respects us anymore. No other family will help us… all because of YOU!"

"Listen to yourself!" Michael scoffed back, "You sound just like the old man! Weak and pathetic!"

"You're wrong, dear brother!" Gino replied back angrily, pointing his finger at him. "And I'm going to prove you wrong!"

"Then come on! Prove me your worth!" he inflamed him provokingly.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he ran over to him, made his hand into a fist and punched him, but Michael managed to catch it with his own bare hand. He smiled devilishly at his own brother and said, "You're weak." He slowly twisted Gino's arm, making him to cry in pain. Gino tried to fight back by throwing him another punch, but it was deflected easily by his brother. Michael laughed devilishly, and punched his brother in the stomach. Gino tried desperately to hold back his pain on the stomach and on his arm. By now, all agents were shocked and horrified of what Michael did to his brother. They couldn't do anything to stop him.

Michael then proceeded to punch his brother on the face twice before he let lose of his grip on Gino and he fell to the floor. Still feeling greatly in pain, Gino tried to get up. A few of the agents tried to help him. "No!" he shouted to them, "this is my fight! Not yours!" he hacked a bit and spitted a wad of blood out from his mouth. Michael paced around amused by his little brother's defiance. Yet, he wouldn't want him to spoil his fun. Gino tried to get up, but he got kicked on the side of his body hard by his own brother. He couldn't get up anymore. He was unconscious.

"How could you do that to your own brother?" Olga shouted resentfully in disbelief what she just saw.

"You really are a sick freak, you know that!" Helga added in addition to her sister's comments.

"That's one of the privileges of being an older brother." He chuckled, "I can do anything to him."

"I was right to dump you, Michael!" Olga shot back, "Look at you, you treated your brother as if he's a stray dog! I would never, ever do a thing like that to my sister, even when she made me angry!"

"You are the worst sibling, ever!" Helga concurred with her sister, "Even though my sister annoyed the hell out of me, I'd never do anything to hurt her like the way you did to your brother!"

Helga's and Olga's statements were pretty much agreed unanimously by all agents who had brothers or sisters. Though siblings can be quite annoying, obnoxious and drives you up the wall sometimes, they are a part of family, and they needed as much care and love to know that you were always with them, regardless the situation. Heh, that's quite of a moral lesson there.

After ordering some paramedics to help Gino, Bridget came forward and confronted the enemy. "You party ends here." She said. "Our forces are very well trained and outnumbered yours. You can't possibly beat us."

"On the contrary." Michael replied back, "My gang is armed and they can destroy yours easily."

"Hah! Don't intimidate us, Mikey. They can't! They just can't!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"God, are we still in kindergarten or something?" Helga snapped back to break up the immature fight. And with that Bridget stuck her tongue out at Michael and he responded with the same.

"I'll take on Michael." Olga said to her sister. "We still have our personal differences to settle."

"I'll help you." Helga said.

"No." Olga replied back. "You're still inexperienced."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Don't be so overprotective Olga. Remember that I was the only one who defeated Linda?"

But still, Olga was defiant. She didn't want her sister to get hurt. "Barely." She replied back.

"But what about 'sisters helping each other' huh?" Helga replied back, getting angry, "Besides, you're skills are rusty. You need help."

Helga was right. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't shrug the facts that she was in the vulnerable spot. Reluctantly, she had to accept for a while. "Stay close."

"Cady, I'm calling you out, traitor." Bridget called, and Cady walked out from the villain crowd.

"Traitor?" Lila whispered to herself in disbelief, and it was heard by Bridget.

"Yes Lila. Your former mentor is a traitor who backstabbed and betrayed us." Bridget replied. "She must pay for all the things she has done to us."

"I-I… don't understand…"

"You don't understand shit!" Cady said to Lila, smiling, "Look at you. So gullible and naïve, no wonder you're so timid."

"What…?" Lila replied in disbelief.

"See, she's so dumb, that she hardly understands what's happening!" She began to laugh.

"Will you…" her eyes started to become all teary, "ever so please to stop…"

Cady laughed hysterically as well as evilly, "And polite too, even when I practically insulted the shit out of her!"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU FU—" and string of expletives, foul words, and curses were being said by her, in languages that were understandable and incomprehensible to some. The colorful languages that Lila said were so foul, so disgusting, so degrading and so demeaning; that the author wouldn't dare to write them in this chapter of fears that the inbox would be bombed by soccer moms. There was a moment of strange, awkward silence passing thru the arena, as everybody looked at her in shocked disbelief. Cady was totally humiliated by Lila's remark.

"Oh my virgin ears…" Helga said, stunned as she put her hands on her ears.

Lila smiled a bit. She felt good though after saying those words, since she wanted it clear out of her chest for holding them in for so long. She also needed to go to a confession after this fiasco.

"You shall pay for your inappropriate use of dialogue!" Cady shouted back. "AARRGGHH!"

"KILL!" Michael shouted, and his gang obliged. "Do not hesitate just because they're girls! Show no mercy!"

"DESTROY THEM ALL!" Bridget hollered, and the agents replied with a battle cry. In the training arena, a full scale battle had just begun between good and evil.

---

_Elsewhere…_

In traffic jam, inside a blue muscle car, sat Gerald, Sid and Stinky, bored out of their skulls as they waited the car in front of them to move.

"Told you, you shouldn't take the 405…" Sid said bitterly.

"Shut up Sid. Just shut up." Gerald said angrily through his clenched teeth.

* * *

If you have a brother or sister, you'd understand, and to further extend, can relate to what I'm trying to say about Helga and Olga. I'm basing their relationship from my relationship with my brother. Bittersweet, and yet still nice to each other. Uh... I think I shouldn't mention that. I'm trying to portray Michael as a sibling from hell and the ultimate worst person to have as a brother, and poor Gino got the short end of the stick. Poor guy... And with that, I consider this chapter to be over. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.  



	24. Fight! Fight! Fight!

_Author's Note: _Eh, and just as I thought I could finish this fic on the first anniversary of this story... now that's not going to happen now, isn't it? Wow, almost a year now, my baby is all grown up... (sniffles). Uh, enough with the tears, onward to the fanfic. As the title implies, it's a full non-stop action chapter, with a little splash of drama and humor squeezed into it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Oh one more thing, my profile has been updated, mainly on the Hey Arnold segment where I wrote some of my ideas for a fic. Expect for a new fanfic similar to 'The Patakis' to pop up in the next couple of days! Thank you forall your support for making this fic going strong!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 24: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Heavy rift guitar chords or for the more sophisticated types, an energetic Latin/Sanskrit chorus, were used to accompany this scene, signifying that this was going to be one helluva hectic, frenzied, non-stop pure action scene that served nothing as a focal plot point but had to be included to make it cool, similar to all mindless action flicks that _Hollow-wood_ seemed to produce nowadays. Everyone in the hall charged aimlessly to their doom, the adrenalines of people there were craving for a good beating. Everybody picked their own fight against an opponent, and the hall was frenzied with yells, shouts and screams with the occasional sound effect cardboards suddenly appeared from out of nowhere with words like "BIFF!", "POW!", "SOCKO!" and "BAM!" was shown throughout the fight. Adam West is cool.

Helga and Olga went into ready stance, as did Michael. It was one of the many customary battle preparation montages so their many compositions would build dramatic tension between the antagonist and the protagonists. And there was a long stare down, with determination in their eyes. Michael made the first move. He attacked Olga, but managed to evade it by sidestepping to the left. But she wasn't quick enough to evade Michael's another blow, and she got hit on the stomach. Helga attacked back, but he caught her fist just in time. Olga joined the foray again and tried to punch him, but Michael caught her fist with his other hand. Both of the sisters tried to get out from the lock as they tried to attack him using their other hands, but to no avail as Michael continuously evaded and laughed at their attempts to assault him.

With a simple twist of arms, the sisters groaned in pain and he kicked the both of them away from him, whilst releasing his grasps of the girls. Michael gave them a smirk.

"Surprised?" he asked mockingly as Helga and Olga tried to get up. "I learned all these moves during my stint in prison. I trained all day and night, determined to get my revenge on _you_, Olga Pataki!" he pointed at her furiously. "And it looks like I'm going to receive a second best prize too, her sister is here! Oh how lucky am I!"

"It isn't over until it's over!" Olga retaliated back as she helped her sister get up.

"And you are arrogant, Michael! You are impossibly outnumbered and we've just begun to fight!"

"Just try and stop me!" he shouted at them and the fight resumed once more.

The battle was raging furiously, and Lila was no exception. She was now face-to-face with her former mentor and the traitor of the group, Cady. They walked in circles as they glare at each other, sizing each other up, trying to find which part of the body was the weakest and to contemplate on which strategy would be the most effective against their respective opponents. Which part was the most vulnerable? Where could they land an effective blow? They studied each other thoroughly, planning attack moves in their mind. The tension was nigh unbearable. Beads of sweat developed on their foreheads and ran down through their face. They were locked in a stare down.

"Scared?" Cady mockingly asked Lila. Intimidation was one of Cady's methods to psyche her foe.

"N-No." she replied with a nervous tone, "I'm not scared of you."

"You liar." She smiled back, "Look at you. The stuttering reply, your legs and arms are visibly shaken… you're a nervous wreck! What's a matter Lila, can't accept the cold hard truth that you're fighting your own mentor now?"

"I am ever so not intimidated by your mind games, you bitch…" Lila replied back. Though she regretted that she said that word, she had to because she couldn't think of a better comeback.

"Oh, sweet little girl is all big now that she uses a profanity to retort." She chuckled softly at the very prude girl. "And I thought you were smarter than that, Lila. That's not a proper way for a lady to act. But still, I like you Lila. You're like a sister to me. What if you join me, and leave the rest of those idiots behind with their false hopes that they could make a difference with this stupid organization?"

"At least I'm doing something to contribute!" Lila replied back furiously, "It doesn't matter whether we could make changes or not. The point of this agency is to help people!"

"You idealistic fool…" Cady retorted back, "_LES_ is a vigilante organization that deliberately breaks laws and endangering people and it bears no difference with Michael's gang right now. You've been brainwashed by Bridget and her ludicrous view that the organization is actually contributing to the city. But in fact, it's just as dangerous and vile as other criminal organization! You are a hypocrite for believing in her!"

"Why do you accuse me like that?" Lila asked back, rather timidly, "so what made you join _LES_ in the first place if you think that this agency is a danger to society? Fame? Glory? A desire for authority? At least I did not throw everything that I believed in out of the window and joined an actual criminal organization like Michael's!"

"What? You think I'd be stupid enough to actually be in his gang forever? I have my own future to worry about! I'm just using him to destroy this stupid agency so I could backstab him later on. This battle will provide all the evidence for the cops to prosecute Michael and to outlaw this vigilante organization! I've walked through the breadth and width of my plan many times so it's foolproof! Nothing can get in the way now!"

"But there's one thing that you overlooked, Cady." Bridget walked dramatically into the foray. Lila looked at her, puzzled at the response.

Cady furrowed her eyebrow, "Yeah, what is it?"

"The highest authority figure in the city – The Mayor, used to be in this organization. So were some of the cops, lawyers, detectives, lawmakers, and judges. They will help us to protect this organization from collapsing and being outlawed no matter what."

"The Mayor?" she shouted in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me. Why wasn't I'm informed about this? And why the hell would they help the likes of you?"

"The Mayor isn't mentioned much because a pact was made to keep a low-profile of her, so it wouldn't leak to the media. Those former agents will help us because of Order 28602. It's a secret accord that only we Chiefs know about it. Before an agent retires, the Chief would talk to her in private and asked her to sign an agreement that she will devote herself to help the agency even when she's in retirement. The agreement was called 'Order 28602'. The former agents are not allowed to talk about it to anyone else, unless it was asked by an active agent."

"Big whoop." Cady argued back, "What makes you so sure that they'll help you sort this mess out?"

"Because unlike you; they wouldn't betray the organization that they considered dearly as a stepping stone to their successful carriers."

Cady was angered. But her hatred for Bridget was even more furious. She glared at them with her furrowed eyebrows in anger and determination to destroy them all.

"I'll help you." Bridget said to Lila. "Like you, I also have a bone to pick with her."

"Thank you ever so much." Lila replied back, "I'm ever so want to kick her as— butt…" she decided not to swear any longer. Did it ever so occur to you that it was really ever so awkward to hear her swear in her ever so sweet likeable voice with her Lila-isms in her sentences?

"Hey, that's two against one!" Cady said to them, "Good, the merrier it gets, the harder the fall." She said arrogantly. Then Bridget and Lila began their attack on her.

Rhonda and Nadine were surrounded by a bunch of thugs. The thugs were circling around them as the girls stood with their backs pressing against each other as they too turned around and around with their arms in guarding position anticipating for a big attack. They were nervous, and scared, because the both of them were on their own now to fend themselves from an onslaught from the menacing thugs. Still, they kept their optimistic high, tried to remember their training, and being brave.

"You scared, Rhonda?" Nadine asked her friend.

"Partially." She replied back with a slightly nervous stutter.

"Heh… You think we're gonna get away from this mess easily?"

"God, I hope so." She chuckled back nervously. "It's nice knowing you, Nadine." She smiled, "Despite of you weirding me out at every given opportunity, you're my best friend no matter what. I mean, you introduced me to anti-establishment, man! Now that's cool!"

Nadine smiled back, "Likewise. And thanks for helping me getting through my worst times during middle school."

"Bah, don't mention it. Those stupid girls who made fun of you have probably turned into dumb whores right now."

So then there was silence.

"So…" Rhonda said to the thugs, "You guys gonna attack us or what?"

"I don't know." One the thugs asked back, as he lowered his baseball bat down, "Are you two done saying your goodbyes to each other yet? I mean, we don't wanna be rude to interrupt and all, even though we're hired goons to destroy you and all that stuff…"

Nadine and Rhonda looked at each other, "Uh, yeah." They both nodded, as Nadine replied to them, "I think we're done. I think the ass kicking period should commence right about now. I mean, it's inevitable, isn't it?"

"All right, cool." The thug replied back nonchalantly, as his colleagues concurred by nodding their heads and said words of agreement between themselves.

"ARRGH!" one of the thugs charged directly at Rhonda, which she greeted him with a flying kick on his face. He recoiled back. Another thug lunged towards Nadine and she gave him a punch but he evaded it. Nadine gave another blow and it hit directly on his nose. He backed away slowly, holding it. Nadine and Rhonda turned their heads to the back and saw another pair of thugs running towards them.

"Behind you!" the both shouted, as they pointed their fingers to each other's attacker. Both of them spun around each other, with Nadine jumped and kicked Rhonda's foe, while Rhonda did the vice-versa.

"Behind you again!" the both of them shouted again, they locked each other's left hand and finally they, yet again, kicked each other's opponent. Right now all of their adversaries were either laying on the floor, trying to bear the pain that the girls just delivered to them, or fled, realizing that they were powerless to stop the both of them. In realization of what they had just done, Rhonda and Nadine looked at each other with a victorious smile carved on their face. They jumped and gave each other a high-five.

"Who's the girl?" Nadine shouted excitedly at Rhonda.

"You're the girl!" Rhonda replied back joyfully at Nadine.

"No, _you're_ the girl!" Nadine pointed at her friend back and both of them jumped, screamed and laughed merrily at their accomplishment. They then left the fight scene doing a victory dance while singing to a very well known song featured in a very well known movie.

_War! Huh! Yeah!  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing!  
Aw Aww Yeah!  
War! Huh! Yeah!_

Suddenly, their joyous exhilaration was stopped when a large giant shadow were casting over all over them. In front of them, a big, large, burly guy was smirking at them as he laughed maliciously while cracking his large knuckles. He looked like as if he was a reject from a professional wrestling organization league. And yet he was amazingly clean and he took care of his hygiene very well, though.

"Uh, Nadine…" Rhonda said nervously while looking at the guy, overwhelmed by his sheer bulk, "I think we should cut our victory celebration short like, now, right now."

Nadine nodded timidly, "Yeah… I agree." _"We're sooo dead…"_

The large guy then opened his mouth and said, "Prepare to meet your doom!" in a squeaky, slightly affectionate voice while saying a tired, done-to-death line.

Both of the girls just stood in disbelief as the both of them looked at the guy in and extremely incredulous look. All the fear and horror they had for him suddenly just gone into oblivion.

Rhonda braved herself to talk to him, "You know, if it wasn't for your voice, we'd cower in fear and took you seriously by now."

"Yeah… that's what everybody has been saying to me upon first impression." the guy surprisingly agreed with her, motioning his left hand downwards. "It kinda sucks. But hey, let's get this over with shall we? I have a ballet practice tomorrow early in the morning."

"Uh… sure…" Rhonda looked and shrugged at Nadine, whom she too shrugged back and nodded softly, "I… guess…" Rhonda replied back. A brawl then began.

Violence continued on all across the arena, showing no sign of slowing down whatsoever. In the midst of punching, grabbing, throwing and biting, there was this one particular girl, the Pet Shop Girl (PSG), wandering around looking around with her vigilant eyes, searching for this one particular agent who permanently destroyed her dream as an Olympics contestant. The only fight that she wanted to pick was Phoebe, and only Phoebe. When someone tried to attack her, she just dodged the attack and shoved the attacker away, or hit her attacker's head with her sword, while still inside the sheath (scabbard) of course. Gore hath noeth place in thine fanficeth.

She finally found her adversary Phoebe, while she was fending off some guy by using a staff. She knocked the guy's head and hit him in the stomach by thrusting the staff onto him. With the enemy knocked out cold, she twirled the staff by using her two hands and placed it on her back.

"O-REN PHOEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the Pet Shop Girl shouted out loud, echoing through the complex. Phoebe looked at her in a quizzical, incredulous stare.

"My name is not O-Ren Phoebe…" she said back softly in a dejected tone.

"Oh… sorry about that. I just wanted to build tension between us, you know? But still, you're Phoebe nonetheless, am I right?" she slowly took her sword out from the sheath.

"Indeed that I am." Phoebe then walked over to her cautiously, confronting the girl who was wearing a yellow jumpsuit.

A dry smile was suddenly carved across her face, "It is unwise to meet me defenseless. The feeble wooden staff that you're wielding is ineffective against my _katana_." She sliced the air with her sword, "Do you still remember me, O careless one?" she pointed her sword at her.

"Unfortunately yes in spite of my efforts of trying to get rid of you from my memory. I assume that you are still bitter regarding the last time we met at the Civic Center?"

"You have _absolutely_ no idea how broken I was when the judges threw their decision to me… thanks to you, _my dear adversary_." She replied in an angry tone. "And yet, here we are now. It seems that fate has bring us together ceremoniously in this chaotic congregation between two different pool of ideologies. I have nothing against these people that I see before me, with the exception of _you_, Phoebe-san."

"It saddens me that you are still angered with me concerning to a circumstance that happened just a year ago. It was meant to be a friendly fight wherein each competitors to show their sportsmanship and spirit of competitiveness, _not_ something to be holding a grudge upon!"

"Easy for you to say that!" PSG retorted, "You got to go to the Statewide Championship while I on the other hand had to return back to that crappy Pet Shop!" her sharp rhetoric became colloquial all of the sudden.

Phoebe still retained her manner of speech, "But I performed badly during the quarterfinals! But did I act like a sore loser or attempted to stab the judge? Of course not! I accepted my defeat like a true sportsperson, and congratulate my opponent. And besides, you cheated during our match! Your disqualification was justifiable!"

"Enough!" PSG shouted, "Let's settle this once and for all, and let's just see how we would fair in a rematch. There's a basket full of swords right next to you, pick one. I will not fight until you've picked a suitable weapon against me."

Phoebe nodded softly with fortitude. She kneeled down and put her staff on the floor gently, as a sign of respect to the weapon she used. She then walked slowly towards the said basket and contemplated on with sword she wanted to use against her enemy. In the basket, there were three swords, which was a rapier, a scimitar and a broadsword. She took out the sword that was similar to her opponent, the katana. She then walked up to her foe.

PSG's eyes narrowed, "I see. Fight fire with fire. This is going to be interesting."

"Along with fencing, I'm also an established swordswoman, adept in various forms of sword handling. I suggest that you should not take me lightly." Phoebe replied back at her. And with that, she pointed her weapon to her, in preparation for a fight.

PSG nodded and held her sword up. They both gave each other a bow as a symbol to respect their adversary. The Pet Shop Girl then twirled her swords many times before pointing it to Phoebe. "En Garde! Touché!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes in disgust, "Oh, that is _so_ cliché!" And the dueling began between the two great fighters. Their swords clashed with each other many times as they attempted to slash and hack one another. But with every attack came with a successful defense, and these two great swordswomen wouldn't give the slightest of chance for their adversary to triumph over them. Every so often, during a lock with their blades for example, they taunted and exchanged insults to each other to provoke their foe, such as this:

"You fight like a dairy farmer!" PSG said to Phoebe.

But with her impressive wits, Phoebe replied back, "How appropriate, you fight like cow!"

Pet Shop Girl was furious by the witty remark and she quickly swiped her sword at Phoebe, forcing her to retreat back. The fight resume once again as the both of them - the _only_ people inside the arena, fighting with swords amongst the chaotic and frenzied agents and thugs fighting a free-for-all brawl went through the crowd. They were in a lock again, and Phoebe quickly launched an insult.

"You can't match my witty repartee!"

The Pet Shop Girl made a swift comeback, "I could, if you would use some breath spray!" a comeback that rhymed.

And the fight resumed once again, seconds after they thrust and slash, sidestepping and parrying the attacks, jumping and ducking to evade, and blocking each other's hit, they, once again, locked their blades together. Kind of redundant, isn't it?

"I once owned a dog that was smarter than you!" PSG made an insult.

And Phoebe replied back, "He must have taught you everything you know!"

---

_Elsewhere again…_

To avoid of being too redundant and bore the readers, the scene then switched to our magnificent heroes, who unfortunately, still caught in the traffic jam.

"This is ridiculous!" Sid snapped, slamming the dashboard in front of him. "The girls are fighting for their lives back at the headquarters while we're sitting around helplessly waiting for that goddamn car in front of us to move! I told you we shouldn't take the 405, Gerald! Now look what happen to us now!"

"Just shut the hell up a'right!" Gerald snapped back at him, "Look, I know it's my bad and all for taking this highway but with you yellin' like a dumbass won't help us go any faster! Now sit your ass down and let's just hope that the girls are gonna be all right, okay man? We're all worried about them too you know, not just you."

Sid glared at Gerald, and he did the same. Sid then let out an bitter, exasperated sigh and slouched down in his seat while folding his arms across his chest. The air inside the car was so tense, that a dull knife could cut it easily. Stinky just stayed silent as he did not want to get into an unnecessary fight with his friends. It would be the best if he stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, unless he had something very important to say. And he had something important to say right now. A highway sign above the car said that there was an exit in the next one mile.

"Gerald," he said, "Go through the next exit. I think I's know a shortcut."

"Oh, what makes you so sure about it?" he answered back, slightly angered.

"Trust me on this." Stinky replied back coolly.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to apologize for the long delay as the real world continues to burden me with assignments. Please leave a review, and thanks!  



	25. Commence Order 28602

_Author's Note: _Hiya fellas! I intentionally streer the story a while from the fight to give more 'screen-time' to Gerald, Sid, and Stinky. Also, I want to finish this fic as quickly as possible, so expect this fic to like, updated frequently and such. Gah, I should've wait for this fic to be over before I uploaded the Unofficial Hey Arnold fanfic. Ah, what the hell...

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 25: Commence Order 28602

So Gerald just nodded at Stinky's suggestion and agreed with him with some doubt. Sid let a sigh a relief because he just wanted to get the hell out of the traffic jam, to escape the boredom and the excruciating pain of waiting, similar to just like everyone in the whole country when they were in a DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles) office. Just being random. So after minutes of unbearable wait, the onramp was finally visible to their eyes. After flipping the bird to the guy in front of him, Gerald exited the 405 Highway and thanked the heavens that they were finally on the road again.

As they ploughed through the hazardous road, which was riddled with potholes, garbage and hobos wandering about, a helicopter flew over them and they could see it flying to the large police station in front of them. They stopped at the traffic light when it turned red and saw the chopper landing on top the police building. A bum came over to the car and asked:

"Hey bhuddyish…" the astute gentleman said in a flustered, intoxicated tone, and his breath smelled like a combination of rotten carcass of a rat, smelly cheeses that the French liked to eat a lot, and spoiled alcohol beverages, but thankfully they boys couldn't smell all that since the window was up. "Howsh's abhowth give meh shome spare change? I'm not lyyingkh to youses, I needth da booze…" said the honest hobo, which at the end of the sentence he accidentally spewed some spit on the window, to Gerald's horror, and Sid and Stinky's disgust.

"Green man!" Sid smacked Gerald's shoulder repeatedly, "Green! Let's get the hell outta here! GO GO GO GO GO!"

So Gerald floored the gas pedal in a hurry, causing the rear wheel to billow smoke and off they zoomed away from the potentially crazy hobo person. The hobo dude type person coughed a hacking cough as if he was going to spill his guts all over the road. He raised his fist up and shouted at the fleeing car.

"I would'vesh gottenks awaysh wiff it if it washn't for youses meddling kidsh!" He was really, really drunk.

After being grossed out by the hobo dude type person, who wasn't as cool as other prominent hobos in the city such as Pigeon Man and Monkeyman, Gerald parked in front of the police building and switched off the engine. Then they all got out from the car, and Gerald went over to the dirty windshield where the hobo dude just gave him some 'help' in 'washing the window' to inspect it. He wasn't pleased with the hobo guy's 'helping' hand at all.

"Aww man…" he said whilst rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the window with an extremely worrisome look, "my bro is going to kill me…"

"Dude, you could just rinse it with water for God's sake." Sid said to him, sighing.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I got worked up over nothing."

"So Sid, I reckon this place haunts you a lot, ain't it?" Stinky asked Sid.

Sid turned around and saw the horrible building that stood before him. It was in this very place where he was hauled in a squad car and was put into a temporary lockup for mugging. He did that because he was very cash strapped that day and being drunk and high didn't help much either. His father bailed him out and he was very disappointed in him. But thankfully the cops went easy on him and he was sentenced to undergo juvenile probation since this was his first offence. After some stupid counseling which he thought was unnecessary, he was given a job under a watchful supervision from Detective Pudney. He shuddered at the thought of going to juvie. And due to that, he henceforth vowed to himself not to do something stupid again.

"Sid, she ain't gonna bite you, ya know? You're already off the hook." Stinky said again to reassure his pal.

"Yeah man… but still, it really sucks thinking all the shit I went through…" he hung his head down, gazing at his feet with fearful dull yellow eyes.

"Hey man, at least the worst is over. C'mon, let's go in. The girls need Detective Pudney's help. OUR help." Gerald said to encourage him. Still, Sid didn't budge a single step. Gerald groaned a sigh, but suddenly he remembered something, "Nadine needs your help."

Sid turned to Gerald and gazed at him. Nadine's image suddenly floated into his mind. He then became determined, and brave to venture forth into the police station. He wouldn't let his girlfriend down. He must help her at all cost. He must let all his fears and trauma go away if he wanted to help Nadine, his love. So he nodded at both of his friends, and they nodded back.

"Okay," Gerald said, "ready to face the music?"

Sid nodded with determination. "Let's go for it."

"Let's." Stinky concurred. And the three men without a baby, and neither they were stooges walked into the police building, which was buzzing with activities and shouts asking for more donuts. There was also some sort of a statue of a maiden holding a large vase in the middle of the room with a key-like thingy in it. How the heck a key made its way through there, people would never know. Stinky began to wonder whether that maiden statue would be a good hiding place to hide the key incase of an all out zombie attack. And why there was an unguarded expensive looking opal in front of it?

Poor Gerald. As he made his way into the police building with his friends, he did not realize that some wannabe thugs and druggies quickly ran to the car armed with wrenches and whatnot and started to strip the car out, stealing wheels, rims and other miscellanies. And he thought parking in front of the police station was very safe…

---

So the three boys walked over to the front desk and saw a police officer typing something on the computer with only one hand. The other hand was holding a cup of coffee. The interior was hectic, to describe it mildly. Phones were ringing off the hook. People were sitting on the broken benches waiting to report a case. Lawyers walked in and out, and some punks were hauled into the jail cells by armed policemen. This reminded Sid of some painful memories of his own.

Gerald placed both of his hands on the desk and crossed them together, while the officer in front of him continued to work on the computer. Realizing that he wouldn't be helped if he just stood quiet, he then asked the officer, "Uh, can I—"

"If you want to lodge a report, please go to that officer over there." The bald, slightly overweight cop pointed to a desk near a potted plant and the city's flag.

"No, no, no." Gerald replied, "We're not lodging a report, we're looking—"

"Same place." He replied again, pointing at the same location.

"Look man," Gerald snapped, "We're in a hurry here! We're looking for a cop who works here! Her name's Detective Pudney."

Yet again, the officer replied in a bored, indifferent tone, "Upstairs second room to the left."

Gerald glared at him and replied, "Thanks… ass." The last word was said silently under his breath.

"I heard that, kid." The officer replied back, "You're lucky I'm not pressing you charges for insulting a police officer since I'm very busy right now."

Gerald gulped nervously and along with Sid and Stinky they quickly left the front desk and climbed the stairs to the second floor. They took the opportunity to observe the place for a moment.

"It's places like this I'm glad this city ain't big a hellhole it used to be." Stinky said to his friends.

"Pfft," Gerald replied, "What are you talking about? This city is a combination of Detroit, Newark and Jersey City. It's a frikken hellhole of all hellholes of America!"

"Funny, I always thought our city was a combination of Seattle, Brooklyn and Portland." Sid replied, shrugging.

"Wha are we discussing somethin' as trivial as this?" Stinky said to stop the conversation, "Our city is a city that has its own culture and style fellas, ya ain't hafta argue with that." The three guys then finally arrived in front of the door mentioned by the 'friendly' and 'helpful' police officer downstairs. The door had a broken window in the middle of it and 'Detectives' Office' was written on it. Gerald knocked and opened the door. As soon as he walked in he was stopped by a detective who just so happened to walk in front of them in perfect timing.

"Can I help you boys?" The tall, dark skinned man asked them, as he flipped through the clipboard he was holding.

"We're lookin' fer Detective Pudney?" Stinky replied.

"And we're in a rush." Gerald added.

"Oh, she's at the interrogating room right now. Why don't you boys have a seat near that water cooler? She'll be back." He informed. He then took a good look at Sid, and he could barely recognize him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked Sid accusingly.

Sid was startled, "Uh… um… no. I think—"

"Yeah I know you." He said angrily, "You're that punk Pudney let off the hook. Now what did you do to warrant yourself of being here again? Breaking and entering? Dealin' drugs? Murder? Damn, you've got a lot of guts to come here back. You won't be so lucky next time, boy." He then left the boys and back to his business. Sid was disheartened at his remark. He glared defiantly at the detective back, as to tell him that he did change, and he was here for a business, not because he was in trouble.

"Easy, man." Gerald said to calm him down. "Show to him that you've really changed."

"Yeah. Calm down, will ya?" Stinky tried to pat one of Sid's shoulders. He darted his shoulder away from Stinky and hastily he walked away from them to exit the room. Gerald and Stinky quickly went over to him and tried to talk with the depressed friend.

"Man, don't take it so hard man. He's just being an asshole." Gerald said.

"The hell you know?" Sid snapped back. "People just look at me and see that like I'm some sort of filthy piece of shit."

"Naw ya ain't." Stinky disagreed completely. "We as yer friend ain't think you're shit because we believe in ya. And what's more, if ya were shit, Nadine wouldn't have faith in ya." What a true friend Stinky was, giving a great pep talk such as that.

Sid smiled a bit and chuckled. At least his friends believed in him. "You guys are such morons for believing in me." He said jokingly, which was replied with some playful banter and teasing insults from Gerald and Stinky. They also realized how close they were getting to a really awkward male bonding moment, which they really wanted to avoid from doing it. And suddenly – it's always 'suddenly' in this story… it's not like it's building tension or anything – they could hear footsteps ascending the stairs. They looked at the direction of where the sound was coming from and saw a female detective wearing a cop sweater and blue denim pants coming towards them. The boys, including Sid thought she was pretty hot. It was detective Pudney, sipping a cup of coffee while reading a paper attached on a clipboard. She took notice of the three boys, with one of them she knew particularly well.

"Ah, Sid." Detective Pudney, formerly known as Officer Pudney, said to him. "I assume you're here not due to the fact that you are in trouble right now, aren't you?"

"Uh… no Detective." Sid replied nervously.

"Oh good." She replied coolly, as if she had forgotten all about Sid and his history. "So, what are you and your guys doing here? You three want to join the force or something?"

"Uh, no Detective." Gerald replied to her. "But does _LES_ rings a bell to you?"

Detective Pudney narrowed her eyes and lifted an eyebrow in alarm, "What did you say?"

"_Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood."_Stinky said to her.

"And we were sent here by your former apprentice Olga to ask you for your help." Gerald elaborated further.

Detective Pudney went silent and was in a state of shock. They stared at each other for a moment. All the memories of her back in the heydays of the organization suddenly came back to her. After regaining from the shock, she replied to them, "There are too many people here. Let's go inside my office."

---

They went into Detective Pudney's office as she asked one of the boys to lock the door. Her office was small but all four of them managed to fit into the room. The office was bordered with wooden walls and windows to see through. Gerald and Stinky sat in front of the desk while Sid sat at a small couch that looked like it was ripped out from a school bus. After she made sure that everyone outside her office minded their own business and didn't suspect anything suspicious, and she retold herself repeatedly that the room was soundproof, she began to talk to the boys.

"What is this business with Olga and stuff? How did you know I was Olga's mentor and I was in that spy agency?" Detective Pudney asked.

"Olga told us all about it." Gerald replied back.

"Are… all of you informants?" the detective raised an eyebrow.

"Naw… but soon we will be…" Stinky replied, and they looked at each other.

"Hopefully." Sid shrugged, motioning his hands.

"Okay. How am I supposed to know that you're not making this stuff up?" she asked again skeptically.

Gerald brought his face close to her, "Order 28602." He replied. That convinced her.

Detective Pudney was taken aback. They were telling the truth after all. "Okay, I buy your story. What is the problem?"

"Detective, have you ever heard of a guy named Michael… uh…" Gerald had forgotten what Gino's last name was. "Yo Sid, what's Gino last name again?"

Sid then proceeded to tell Gerald Gino's name.

"_THAT_ Michael?" Detective Pudney replied in shock. "Whose father was one of the head mob families in the city?"

The guys nodded, "That's him. He apparently has the headquarters under siege right now, unfortunately." Gerald said back.

"That base has been kept secret for generations! How did it get revealed?" she replied in anger.

"We ain't know how it happened." Stinky replied. "But what we heard from Michael's kid brother, apparently there was a mole and a traitor operating inside the organization amongst the agents and she deliberately told Michael their location."

"Oh, shit…" she threw herself back into the chair, sighing in disbelief as she rubbed her forehead, "This is more serious than I thought. So the agency has finally met its match. Wait… is Olga still with the organization now?" she asked.

"No." Gerald replied. "There's this chick called Bridget who's running the gig. She also used to be Olga's apprentice a long time ago."

"And my girlfriend is a member of the agency, Detective." Sid got up and walked over to them. "Please, I'm begging you Detective Pudney, help her. She needs your help. _I_ need your help." Sid pleaded hopefully.

"Not to mention our female friends as well." Stinky said to her. "Hell, everyone in the agency is counting on you!"

"Help them Detective. Help the agency who helped you shaped into what you've become now." Gerald gave a final effort of persuasion to convince her to help the agency.

Detective Pudney lied back on her seat again, and sighed. After much contemplation on the subject, she replied, "I'm still bounded to the Order aren't I? Well, let's get started then. And why are you guys sounded like as if I'm not going to help them or something?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gerald replied back, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What was with all the silly melodramatic persuasion that you guys pulled on me?" she asked again, smiling, "Even though I'm no longer one of their agents, but I am still attached to it. I have so many fond memories about _LES_. The joys of being of your own authority instead of following strict guidelines like I'm doing right now, the exhilaration of beating the crap out of some lowlife punk trying to do nasty stuffs to other people… what you kids nowadays say… bustin' the caps?" She then let her mind wandered, saying them out loud joyfully to herself, "Ah… good times… _good_ times."

The boys looked at each other in perplexity. "Uh… Detective Pudney…?" Sid tried to snap her back to reality.

"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry. I got carried away with the reminiscing." She giggled embarrassedly. So she got up, grabbed her cop jacket from the coat hanger and wore it as she walked over to the door. "C'mon, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go."

"You're not saying that you're gonna tackle this mission all by yourself, are ya?" Gerald asked, confused.

"Of course not. Some of the former agents will help us help the agency."

"You mean…" Stinky said.

"Yep. There are cops here who used to work with the organization too." She gave him a smile and a wink. And off they went outside the Detective's Office and descended down the stairs. As they walked by, a female lawyer type person greeted the detective.

"Going somewhere, Pudney?" she asked.

"Order 28602, Michelle." She smiled back.

Michelle was stunned at the given reply, "Oh my God, really?" she exclaimed as a smile began to carved on her face. "Is there anything I can do to help? Kicking some ass or something?"

"Just let us cops do the dirty work first. You guys lay out the paperwork and—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We lay out the paperwork and convince the court that the defendant is crazy and/or insane in front of the juries if he or she mentions about the good ol' agency. And if he or she was found guilty, the judge would sentence that individual to a mental asylum for a treatment." She smiled devilishly.

"Atta girl." Pudney smiled back, and continued forth as they boys followed her from behind.

"Was she…" Sid pointed to the lawyer with his thumb pointing to the back.

"Yeah, she used to be my partner during our stint in _LES_."

"But aren't what you guys are doing right now are like, illegal and exploiting the loopholes and junk?" Gerald asked her.

"It's legal _only_ in this city, kiddo." Detective Pudney replied back. "Didn't the urban legend go something like this: '_Unique only to this very city and non others anywhere else in this great land._'?"

Gerald was stunned and was shocked, and yet he was absolutely surprised and in awe that she actually delivered the same urban legend line that he had told to scores of people in his school. "You were…"

"Indeed, I used to be the 'Keeper of the Tale' of my school too." She smiled at him.

"Daymn. So, all the urban legends _did_ pass down to kid generation to kid generation, and teen generation to teen generation after all." Stinky said in awe.

"You dare question the legitimacy of the urban legend!" Detective Pudney and Gerald said in chorus. They then looked at each other for a moment and chuckled softly.

"So uh… where are we going?" Sid asked her.

"You know in the movies where the cops in the patrol car talks to an operator through the police network?" Officer Pundey asked them, and they all nodded, "We're going the operators' office right now, conveniently located at the lower ground."

---

"Fox-box 19 to Central 42, we're in a hot pursuit, over. Requesting backup, over."

"Fox-box 19, please standby, over." The female operator replied, and she then clicked something on the computer and said, "Fox-box 20 and 05, you are urgently in need to assist Fox-box 19, over. Car chase in progress on Highway 105, over."

"Copy that, Central 42. We're on our way." Both the 20 and 05 cars answered.

"Fox-box 19, backup is on the way. I repeat, backup is on the way, over."

"Copy that, and thanks."

The whole conversation occurred in a dark operator office with three female officers and one male officer attending to their jobs of helping their compatriots in the line of duty. The door to the office opened, and the male officer didn't like what he saw.

"Goddamn, Pudney!" he said as he lowered his headphone down, "What are those kids doing here? You know this is a restricted area!"

"Your wife just called, she said her mother is coming for a visit." She lied to him, just to get him out of the way.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed loudly as he jumped up from his seat. "This ain't happening!" he then grudgingly walked upstairs to phone his wife to protest. Detective Pudney asked Stinky to close and lock the door and he did so. The other operators looked at her quizzically. "Pudney, what are you—?"

"Ladies, it's time to execute Order 28602. The headquarters is in trouble." She smiled at them. The three of the officers looked at her in shock for a while, and then they nodded, and they proceeded to perform the procedure.

"Attention all: Execute Order 28602. All are to proceed to the headquarters right now."

---

"What? There's no such thing as an Order 28602!" A male officer said in disbelief and grabbed the communicator, "The police network ain't something to play around man! What are you guys doing?"

But the female officer next to him understood the code, "Sorry Kurt, I'm gonna have to boot you out of the car." She said as she unfastened his seatbelt, opened the door next to him and shoved him out of the car. She then proceeded to commandeer the police car and drove away, leaving his partner behind.

"Hey, what the!" he said to himself angrily as he got up from the ground, "Come back!"

At another squad car, there were two policewomen in the car patrolling around the block as they talked to each other about their personal lives and such. "So I said to my son—"

"Wait, hold up…" her partner raised a hand to her to stop her for a while as she tuned the volume up.

"—602, I repeat, execute Order 28602."

"28602?" the driver asked. They then looked at each other and then they both exclaimed, "The Code! To the Liberty District!"

And at yet another squad car, "Doesn't make sense to me." The female officer shrugged. "Are they drunk or something?"

"Probably they meant something else. Come on, let's just continue on our patrol." The male officer said, and the female cop agreed.

And finally, back at the Precinct 42 police station, "Seven patrol cars are on their way to the headquarters, Detective." One of the operators said, smiling at Detective Pudney.

"Good job." Detective Pudney replied, "You guys stay here and monitor the progress while the boys and I are going to the organization's headquarters."

"All right. Whatever you do, at any cost, _don't_ let the other know about the agency."

* * *

I'm kinda happy that I finally could get Officer uh... Detective Pudney to play a role in this story, seeing that I want all the small insignificant characters in Hey Arnold to play at least one role in the fic. Fight will resume on the next chapter, and it's going to be awesome. Just to get you pumped up and stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review.  



	26. Kick, Punch it's all in the Mind

_Author's Note: _Hey, I think that dumb Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie movie stole some stuff from my fanfic. -.- But what can lil' ol' me do to fight a large, capitalistic movie empire? Uh... this chapter also happens to be the longest of all chapters in this fic, mostly because it's the climax of this story. This chapter also seems to be pretty dark compared to the light-hearted theme of others, but like always, I'm doing a balancing act so the chapter won't be labelled as such. Well, that's about it. Enjoy the read!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 26: Kick, Punch. It's all in the Mind.

The battle still raged at the headquarters and both sides already began to show signs of weariness. But fortunately, the winning tide seemed to be on the agents' side. But despite of that, there were fallen comrades who were beaten down by the clutches of the opponents. They were quickly removed from the battle arena and put into a safe spot where the paramedics could attend to their injury. Michael's people weren't doing so hot either, some of them had fled and the defeated were carried away and put into the small rooms that the agents were imprisoned earlier on. They were put into the room so the cops could arrest them later after the fight was over, and _LES _triumphed over them. Hopefully.

Rhonda and Nadine were still struggling with that burly guy at a certain location inside the training area. And they were nearing the obstacle courses as they fought each other furiously without showing any sign of tiredness.

"Holy crap you fight well!" Rhonda shouted at him as she blocked his punch.

"That's because I work in the perfume department!" he shouted back at her as he threw Rhonda another punch. She evaded it by darting her head away. Nadine helped, but like Rhonda she didn't have any luck of hurting him. But one thing the both of them managed to overpower him that he had to back away because the Rhonda and Nadine combination was too powerful. They arrived at the obstacle course, nearing on one of the swinging practice thingy place with a rope on the side. The burly guy grabbed the rope and swung it to the other side. But Nadine and Rhonda just jumped over the moat and managed to get to the other side of the course.

They resumed fighting. They fight. Then they fight some more. Afterwards, they did some more fighting. Then there was another fight, a little fight, and finally a fight. The author really didn't know how to end this fight so just assume Rhonda and Nadine won after they kicked the guy out of the window into the river even though they were fighting in the lower ground floor at the training area in the first place. So, just assume that they managed to get to the top floor and dropped the guy to his watery… uh, no killings right? So just assume the guy was safe and sound, but very, very wet. My, was that a cop-out. Rhonda walked cautiously to the shattered window and looked down below to inspect it. The only thing she saw was a splash impact and the guy who was gasping for air.

"You guys win!" he shouted at them, "Thank you for getting me out of here!"

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion. Nadine came and stood next to her, as Rhonda looked at her friend with a confused look. "I… I-I don't understand. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rhonda asked him back.

"Good for the both of us!" he shouted back, "You see, I'm in this thing just because I desperately need the money. That liar Mikey said I was just going to do some odd jobs around the office, but he never told me that I'm going to hurt someone!"

"But why did you fight with us then?" Nadine asked him.

"Well…" he replied back, trying to contemplate for an answer, "I was defending myself!"

"But _you_ provoked us into fighting against you!" Rhonda shouted at him.

The burly guy was stunned, and felt that Rhonda was right after all. He nodded in defeat and said, "Well, I guess you're right. Maybe it was because it was the spur of the moment thing, since everyone is fighting and all… and we're all pumped up and stuff."

Rhonda and Nadine looked at each other and they would agree with him. Yes they did. With a somewhat reluctant nod, Rhonda replied to him, "Yeah… I guess you're right. So… uh…" they began to feel awkward. Should they help him out of the river? "Can you swim?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not going to drown or anything."

"Okay then…" Rhonda replied back unsurely. "So, uh… there's an embankment over there—" she pointed to some place, "— where you can get out from the river and uh… go back home… and dry yourself… and stuff. You're not cold or anything down there?"

"A little bit, but thanks for the concern. So I'll just head that way, huh?" he said, pointing to the place where Rhonda just specified.

"Uh… yeah." She nodded back.

"Okay…" the burly guy replied, "If you just so happened to shop in an upscale, trendy mall called Bloodydales in one of the classiest parts of the city… be sure to come and see me."

"Omigod!" Rhonda exclaimed, "You actually work there? I, like, shop there like almost every day!"

Nadine slapped her forehead in disbelief. How did the fight managed to get diverted into a casual, friendly talk all of the sudden?

"I work in the perfume department! We have a really good selection of—"

"Uh, Rhonda…" Nadine interjected as she pulled Rhonda's arm. "Don't you think we should go downstairs and help our friends?" she glared at her.

"Oh, yeah… sorry." Rhonda giggled embarrassedly. "Will you be there on the weekends?" she said to him. Nadine was beginning to become impatient and she already began to pull Rhonda's arm harder as an effort to pull her away into the battle again.

"Yeah!" the guy replied back. "I need the extra money, you know!"

"COME. ON. RHONDA!" Nadine scolded her as she continued to pull her away from the window.

"See you there!" Rhonda replied back as she gave him a wave, and she finally ran along with Nadine back to the training area downstairs.

"Wait… how did we end up here while we were supposed to be downstairs?" Rhonda asked.

"I dunno…" Nadine replied, just as quizzical as her friend. "It just… happen…"

---

Back inside the training area, it was still frenetic as ever. Phoebe was still fighting with the Pet Shop Girl, swords crossed and all. And still exchanging insults to each other too. The locked their blades together, while looking at each other face-to-face. Neither one of them show any signs of weakness at all.

"Coming face-to-face with me must leave you petrified!" Phoebe insulted her.

But Pet Shop Girl swiftly made a comeback, "Is that your face? I thought it was your backside!" PSG then pushed Phoebe away by shoving her sword towards her, and she recoiled, almost falling on her back. But Phoebe managed to regain her balance back and managed to block a swipe from the Pet Shop Girl in a nick of time. The fought again for some time until they locked each other's swords again. This time, it was the Pet Shop Girl's turn to make an insult.

"You're no match for my brains, you poor fool!"

"I'd be in _real_ trouble if you ever used them!" Phoebe smirked at her, and they fight again. As they swiped and slashed each other, and with the success of deflecting them away, they suddenly began to have a flashback, back when they were fighting against each other a year ago at the Olympics qualification in the Civic center. The flashback was short, and straight to the point, unlike a certain crappy anime about ninjas that apparently had an extremely long useless, unnecessary flashback that did not justify any focal plot point at all. The flashback started something like this:

They both fight. Rules and guidelines of the match stated that attacks are allowed only by using swords, not with anything else. Phoebe was totally overwhelmed by the Pet Shop Girl. After a barrage of intense attacks, Phoebe lost grasp of her fencing sword and left her totally defenseless. Still in berserk, the Pet Shop Girl smirked at her and kicked her in the stomach. The judges immediately call for her disqualification, and thusly made Phoebe the winner instantly. But the Pet Shop Girl was aghast and infuriated by the decision and she started to shout torrents of insults and profanities at the judges asking why she got disqualified. Disgusted by her attitude and the lack of sportsmanship that she displayed, she was instantly barred from entering any qualification events for five years.

That made The Pet Shop Girl angrier, and instantly she ran to the judges with furious rage, jumped up on the table the judges were using and tried to stab one of them in front of her. Fortunately, Sal, who was there among the audience managed to save the judge in time by pushing her away from them and she quickly grabbed the sword that the Pet Shop Girl was using and pointed it at her. At that time, security personnel rushed to the scene and detained PSG. Sal walked over to Phoebe and asked whether she was all right as she was being attended by the paramedics. With the sword still in her grasp, Sal sensed that there was a disturbance in the force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Oh wait… she just felt that the sword she was handling was particularly light. She swung it around and around for a while to get a feel for it. She also checked the sharpness of the edge.

She then complained to the judges that the sword did not follow the Olympics' standard guidelines. With the new evidence in their hands, the judges made changes to their decision that the Pet Shop Girl was barred from entering any qualifications competition forever, and ever and ever and ever and ever. Eh, still the flashback is shorter than that crappy anime. Sal was Phoebe's sparring partner when she was in training.

The flashback angered and infuriated The Pet Shop Girl as she reminisce every painful memory about that match that supposed to be a turning point of her life. But because of that unfortunate incident, she had no choice but to return back to the crappy Pet Shop where she could get bit, pooped on, pissed on, answer a dumb customer without being sarcastic or rolling her eyes when he asked "Is this a bird seed?" when 'BIRD SEED' was PRINTED ON THE PACKAGE FOR HIS CONVINIENCE and being laughed at by that stupid goddamn annoying parrot that she always had an urge to choke it to death. What a miserable job.

The rage seemed to make her stronger and stronger as she continuously barraged her with a lot of constant, intense attack. But similar to her last fight with PSG, Phoebe unfortunately let her sword flung out from her hand and she was again, defenseless against her opponent. Déjà vu.

"Well, well. Now this is all very familiar…" Pet Shop Girl said to herself, as she walked to Phoebe to intimidate her. Phoebe could not do anything but she had to back away from her. "Ohhh yes, now I remember." She laughed maliciously. She then gave her a kick in the stomach and Phoebe instantly fell down to the floor. She coughed a bit and fear started to become more and more intense. "And since there are no judges for me to stab here…" she said as she smiled evilly at her. Phoebe was scared, but she couldn't get up and run as the tip of the Pet Shop Girl's sword was at her throat, and the only thing she could do was to move backwards slowly while looking at the sword with her fearful eyes. Pet Shop Girl lifted her sword in a thrusting like position, aiming for her heart. Could be this be end for our beloved Phoebe Hyerdahl?

_Clang!_

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes, and saw two blades of sword in front of her. She was quite surprised, and looked upwards. Sal saved her life by blocking the thrusting maneuver just in time with her sword. Both and Sal and PSG looked at each other with hateful eyes. Sal began to smirk and said to her adversary, "Just like last year, right? And again, you are unsuccessful at the attempt!"

They both released each other's lock and went away from each other. Sal quickly helped Phoebe up to her feet again and put her behind her to guard her.

"Thanks, Sal." Phoebe said to her. "I was nearly a goner there."

"No prob. Here, take this sword and help me fight her." she said, referring the sword that she hung on her waist. It was the same sword that Phoebe used to defeat her. Phoebe smiled at her and took the sword away from her. The sword which was wielding right now was called a rapier. She then pointed it at Pet Shop Girl. Sal then continued, "With our combined strength, we shall overpower her as… uh… comrades… yeah, comrades."

Pet Shop Girl went back to her ready stance again. Two against one. This could get interesting…

---

Onward to Lila, Bridget and Cady, fighting furiously. To Bridget's surprise, Cady was still in good condition to block herself from the onslaught of attacks from herself and Lila, even though she was outnumbered two against one. Lila, who had been reluctant to get into a fight, had suddenly developed a taste for one. The sweet, prude girl suddenly became a complete opposite of herself. But try as she may, she wasn't as strong as Bridget and Cady. Still, her attacks made Cady fumbled around a bit and couldn't block some of the attacks being thrown by her opponents. Cady knew that if she stayed in this spot any longer, she would be in deep trouble. The fight continued until they reached the place where Phoebe put her wooden quarterstaff earlier.

Cady saw the staff, and smiled to herself. The staff would even the odds a lot. So after the last punch from Lila, which Cady successfully deflected it, she dropped herself on her back to the ground and tackled the girls down to the floor. She then jumped over them, successfully grabbed the staff, rolled over a few times and went up on her feet again. Lila and Bridget quickly got up, but to their surprise, Cady was wielding the staff proudly, doing twirls and whatnot to intimidate them. But neither girl was in any way impressed or intimidated by her actions. So they decided to resume fighting, by running to her to fight again.

But Bridget and Lila of all people should know that it was unwise to directly charge towards a person who was armed. Cady was ready for them, and immediately she thrust her staff onto Lila, sidestepped to the left and use the other end of the staff to knock her down. Another violent blow was planted on Bridget's backside and she smacked her on the head.

Cady did a couple of somersaults jumps to go further from them. She would've finished them now, but she liked to take things little by little and step by step, to torture and to humiliate her hateful opponents. Humiliation was done by insulting them, to lower their spirits.

"Pathetic. Simply pathetic." She laughed at them as she watched them tried to get up. Both Bridget and Lila were weakening, and their arms could be seen visibly shaken as they tried to get up. Through her messy red hair, Lila spotted something in front of her; a box of _shurikens_ seemed to have fallen down from a table near her, possibly when she collapsed from the attack that she got from Cady. She lifted her hair back and looked at the _shurikens_ (stereotypically named as ninja stars) again. After a lot of contemplation, she grabbed one with determination, and she immediately threw it to Cady while she was completely unprepared.

But her reflex were just as fast and quick as lightning, and she quickly use her staff to defend herself. The _shuriken_ struck the staff, which originally aimed her head, right between the eyes. She was stunned at Lila's hand-eye coordination skills. Bridget was also surprised. "Again. Again! Do it again!" she shouted at her. Lila nodded, and she took all of the weapons and began to throw it to Cady one-by-one.

Cady was completely stunned and unprepared by this, as she desperately tried to defend herself from the attacks with her staff. She tried to smacked them away, blocked them from hitting her and tried to dodge them as she moved away back slowly from her adversaries, until she hit a pillar behind her. Lila, with only four _shurikens_ in her hands threw them at the specific places she was aiming. Two on her arms and two on her legs. They all scored a near miss; they only hit the clothes and not the flesh, thus making Cady immobile and prone to attacks. The staff fell from her hands.

Bridget held a hand to Lila to ask her to stop. She then went over to Cady as Lila followed her from behind. Bridget said to her, "There's no amnesty for a traitor like you. You're going to pay the price for what you have done." She slapped her in the face. Still, Cady glared at her in defiance and spat her back on the face.

"I'm ever so grateful of what you've taught me, but turning your back against us is not what I would call a smart choice!" she then slapped her across the face. Lila felt a bit guilty by doing that to her, but a traitor must be punished. Also she avoided using profanities this time.

Bridget slapped her again, in anger and spite. After she wiped the spit and sweat off her face, she said to Lila, "Let's put her into one of those rooms there." Bridget pointed to one of the small rooms where she was held prisoner earlier, "This fight is gonna end soon."

---

Sal fell down sliding away from the kick she just received from the Pet Shop Girl, leaving Phoebe alone to fend herself. Groaning from the pain, and without any hesitation, she jumped back into action, helping Phoebe. The weapons that her enemies were wielding proved too overbearing for Pet Shop Girl. As they fight, PSG saw a couple of swords inside a basket near her. She _had_ to get one of them to even the odds a little bit. Phoebe noticed what she was planning. After the last clang from Phoebe's sword, she quickly pushed her away and ran to the basket to get the sword.

As just as she was about to grab one, she was tackled down by Sal, and they both fell down to the ground. The sword she was holding was hurled out from her grasp, fell on the floor and spun away from her. Not getting her determination down, the Pet Shop Girl still persisted on getting her hand on that sword as Sal struggled hard not to let her escape from her clutches. Phoebe quickly sprung into action, jumped over the girls and kicked the basket away. Phoebe then turned around and pointed her sword at her.

"You're clumsy." Phoebe said spitefully, as the Pet Shop Girl glared at her back. She did not want to lose. In desperation, PSG grabbed Phoebe's sword by its blade and yanked it out from her hand. With her bleeding hand, she then pointed the rapier back at Phoebe, slightly piercing her body. If she had pushed the sword slightly more, Phoebe would be seriously injured.

"Back away, now." She threatened her, "Before I impale you further." She then turned to her back and said to Sal, "and you, release me, _now_." Sal caved in, and did as she ordered. She slowly released her arms away from her grasp and got up. The Pet Shop Girl too got up, but still maintaining the sword on Phoebe. Then PSG quickly pulled the sword out and Phoebe screamed a short, painful shriek as she put her hands onto the injury to hold the pain down. But still PSG pointed her sword at her as she circled around Phoebe, glaring at her murderously. Afterwards she walked back slowly and Sal quickly came to Phoebe's aid as she inspected the injury.

She was too tired. She had to retreat. Two against one was too overwhelming for her. She shall flee to fight on another day. "This isn't over yet." She said threateningly. The Pet Shop Girl then hung her weapon on her waist and ran away trying to disappear through the crowd. But to Sal, it wasn't over yet.

She asked Phoebe, "Can you run, just a little bit?"

"Yeah…" she replied, trying to bear the pain, "Yes, I can."

And without any further delay, Sal kicked the sword on the floor up to her hands and targeted it at the fleeing Pet Shop Girl. Phoebe understood of her plan, as she began running. She threw the sword, and it hit directly on PSG's sword, causing it to fall down. PSG turned around to go after it, as Phoebe dashed through the fighting crowd, desperately trying to bear down the pain. Phoebe jumped to the sword and fortunately she reached it first. Phoebe grabbed it, slid on the floor and stopped just right in front of the Pet Shop Girl. Phoebe then quickly put the blade onto her throat. Pet Shop Girl couldn't do anything but to admit defeat.

Sal let a sigh of relief, and walked over wearily to them. She smiled at Phoebe, and glared at PSG. She said to her, "You could be a valuable asset to us, but sadly you use your skills for the wrong reason."

In defiance, PSG replied back, "Like I said, this isn't over yet." Out of nowhere she pulled a dagger out from a hidden pocket in her jumpsuit. Realizing that both of their lives could be in danger, they quickly darted away from her. The target was Phoebe, but she missed. It was merely a distraction. Phoebe quickly turned around, and the Pet Shop Girl was nowhere in sight. They were safe, for the moment.

Phoebe then fell to her knees, groaning as she held her pain. Sal quickly came to inspect her. The cut was not deep thankfully, and a few bandages, suturing, disinfectant and a styptic drug would do the trick to heal her back. "C'mon, let's get you to the paramedic, _Slayer._" Sal said to her, smiling. She finally found a person to pass her 'Slayer' status down.

---

The three-way melee fight was furious among Helga, Olga and Michael. It was rapid, yet elegant, ferocious and yet, graceful. It was like ballet in the sky, except people were beating the shit out of each other. And it seemed Michael overestimated the Pataki sisters. Even the two of them fighting against him, they weren't making any progress at all. Helga was too clumsy and reckless with her attacks, while Olga left too much opportunity and chance for Michael to strike. But in spite of it all, they were still willing to fight him to the end. Michael had done so much damage that they wouldn't let him proceed with his plans, or ran away.

But once in a while, Michael was sometimes careless himself. He let his chest unguarded. Helga saw it and she quickly performed a flying kick and sent him flying across the place and landed on his back as he slid away. The blow Helga gave him was too powerful that he was unconscious for a second or two. He then woke up, groaning from the pain. Still bewildered, he looked around his surroundings to get his conscious restarted again. To his shock, and delight, he saw a staff conveniently located next to him, with some shuriken impaled on it. He quickly grabbed the quarterstaff, pulled the _shurikens_ out and chucked them to the sisters. They quickly dodged away successfully but they were shocked that he could throw them all in perfect precision even when he was in his bewildered state.

"Impossible!" Helga blurted, "The kick should've knocked you out cold!"

"Now that you mention it, I think I'm bleeding inside my chest." He said back, smiling. He twirled the staff around and around, and held it tightly as he prepared for another fight. The staff would give him more advantage, to make the situation even more unfair. Yet even with the new weapon in his hands, Olga and Helga's determination did not dampen. They still wanted to crush him. They looked at each other, and smiled.

"Still wanna keep going?" Olga asked her little sister.

"You bet your ass I am." Helga replied to her older sister. Finally they had something that they can agree with each other.

And so they ran to Michael, and the fight resumed. They kick and they punch to attack, dodging and evading from the ferocious assault, throwing and shoving each other, hitting and smacking one another, and jumping and ducking to elude. All three of them never fought a fight this frenetic before, thusly making this was one of the battles that they would never forget in their entire life. The three of them were beginning to be weakened from the prolonged, frenzied fight. They began to show signs of weariness. Michael looked the worst of them all. He was fighting two people that finally overwhelmed him, and he couldn't concentrate well. Hits on him became more and more frequent as he was unable to block the attacks. He was exhausted. He put the staff in front him in a feeble attempt to block their attacks. But Helga gave him yet another kick and shattered the staff in pieces.

"And this is for being stupid!" Olga punched him on the face, and he collapsed to the floor. And with that punch it marked the final attack. Olga and Helga looked at each other, smiled and gave each other a hug to celebrate their accomplishment. The celebration was about them defeating their adversary, but mainly it was about the two of them working as sisters together for the first time in their entire life. It was something that they would never imagine of doing together.

They then released each other and looked around the training arena. Most of Michael's gang was defeated, broken, and in disarray. Most of them were caught and was put into the rooms while others tried to make a pathetic attempt to escape. They looked back at Michael. He was breathing heavily, gasping for breath.

"Should we leave him here?" Helga asked her sister.

"I think we should bring him to the rooms over there." She pointed to the rooms mentioned earlier.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"If I play my cards correctly, your friends should be here with the reinforcements from the police department any minute now. They know how to settle these things up."

The elevator door dinged. It opened, and Nadine and Rhonda were shocked at the scene being unfolded before them.

"Aww, man…" Nadine sighed in disappointment, "The party's already over."

"Damn, and here I am thinking that I could've kick some more ass today…"

"Oh well…" Nadine said as she took Sid's pocketknife out from her pocket and gazed at it, "at least I won't have the chance to use this…"

"Hey… Helga and her sister are there." Rhonda pointed to them. And they walked over to the sisters. Upon arrival, they looked at Michael, and they gasped in horror.

"Whoa…" Rhonda gasped, "What the hell happened here?"

Michael slowly opened his eyes. In his blurry eyesight, he saw somebody was holding a knife on her hand…

"Well, if you must know Princess Lloyd," Helga said to her, "My sister and I took him down all by ourselves."

"C'mon, let's not wait any longer." Olga said to them all, "help us put him—"

Suddenly, Michael sprung up all of the sudden, grabbed the knife away from Nadine's hand and put it on her throat as he locked her hands behind her back. It was too fast and too unexpected for Nadine to make any move to counter it.

"NADINE!" Rhonda screamed, fearing for her friend. The scream echoed through the arena, and it could be heard by everyone. Phoebe, Lila, Nadine's former mentor Natalie and Bridget quickly ran to the source of the scream.

"You coward!" Olga shouted at him. "Let her go right now!"

"So what if I'm a coward?" he replied back, in a tense, desperate and somewhat psychotic tone. "I'm not gonna let myself captured by the likes of you! You… you… bitches! He… he… hehehehehe…"

Natalie carefully made a step forward. But Michael saw it and he pushed the knife deeper onto Nadine's throat, cutting her a bit. She felt chocked and coughed up a bit.

"Stay back! All of you!" he replied back fearfully. "One more move and I'll slice her throat out!" He then looked behind him and saw the elevator. He slowly made his way there while still holding Nadine as hostage. His enemies followed closely after him. Tears flowed from Nadine's eyes in fear, hoping for her friends to help her out. But with Michael acting unstably deranged, and unpredictably, any sudden move would spell doom for Nadine.

Michael, pushed the elevator button repeatedly in desperation. He thought that Nadine would slow him down if he took her with him, so it'd be the most logical that he set her free afterwards after the elevator arrived. The elevator doors opened, and Michael violently shoved Nadine away from him and quickly he went into the elevator to escape. Natalie caught Nadine in time before she fell to the floor and Rhonda quickly came to her to help her friend.

"Hang on, Nadine!" Rhonda said concernedly, "You're gonna be fine. Bring her to the medic!"

"He's going to the command room!" Helga shouted, "We can't let him escape!"

"We use the emergency stairs!" Bridget said in a panicky tone. "Rhonda and Natalie - go and help Nadine. The rest of us we'll go after him!"

Michael felt now that he was in the clear. He'll go back here again to claim what's his after he amassed a new gang. As soon the elevator door opened to the command room, lights were shone on him, with a shout of:

"Hillwood PD! This is the police!" shouted Detective Pudney as she and several other policewomen pointed their guns at him. "Hands behind your head _NOW_!"

But Michael didn't want to give up just yet. He saw a button on the elevator that leaded to the roof. He quickly pushed it and the door closed again. He desperately did not want to be captured.

* * *

Phoebe's fight has always been my favorite, and I really enjoyed writing her scene in this chapter. Maybe because it's the awesomeness of swordfight that makes me to love it. Nadine is not seriously injured, just so you know. Stay tune for the next chapter, where a chase scene is being contemplated. Until then, thank you for reading and please leave a review!  



	27. Victorious

_Author's Note: _The title is a bit of a spoiler, don't you think so? But then again, most of you have expected it already. :) Well, that's enough from me. Read em' and have fun.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 27: Victorious.

Even without weapons to protect himself and the weariness taking toll on his body, Michael pressed on, vowing himself not to get captured by the agents, the cops or anybody else. The elevator ascended without stopping. It slowed down, and finally stopped on the rooftop. Michael hid behind the elevator buttons as the rusty elevator opened by itself, making creaking metal noises. And then, there was nothing. Absolute silence, with the exception of sounds of the wind blowing through and steam rose up from the vent making a slight hissing sound. Michael slowly peer his head around to look out of the elevator. The only thing he could see was the rooftop illuminated by the shining moonlight and stacks of vents dispensing steam out. He carefully ventured out as he scanned around to make sure nobody was up there with him.

He looked left. Nothing. He looked right. Nothing. He looked behind him, and still nothing. But, he could vaguely hear footsteps moving rapidly as if they were in haste. That must be party that someone down there sent to capture him. The only way to escape from them was to jump to the nearest building, which was a warehouse. Bold, if to say that he actually considering on jumping a gap that was as wide as two-lane road. But he was desperate, and anything was not impossible for him.

"There!" Bridget pointed to Michael when she opened the door to the roof. He was desperate to escape, that he'd do anything as long as he would be safe. After building some nerve and energy, he dashed speedily to the edge of the building he was on and jumped.

A cigarette butt was thrown to the ground and someone stomped on it to put it out. "Police business my ass." Sid said bitterly with plume of smoke coming out from his mouth, "They're treating us like babies." He, Gerald and Stinky were asked to stay at the squad car for safety reasons.

"Pudney is just concerned about us. Who knows, we might catch some bullets flying by if we go with 'em." Gerald replied back, as he sat on the hood of the police car.

Stinky shook his head and replied, "That's bull—"

_BANG!_

"WHAT THE SHIT?" Sid shouted out loud upon hearing the loud bang. The sound came from above them and they quickly looked upwards. Michael was struggling to climb up to the roof after he barely managed to jump to the other side.

"You can't run forever Mikey!" the indistinct voice of Olga shouting at him was heard.

"Holy shit, it's Michael!" Gerald said in shock.

Stinky was lost on words, but his instincts told him to help the agents out. He looked around, and found nothing. There's got a way to help them out, Stinky thought to himself. He then left Gerald and Sid and did a scouting of his own. He ran into one of the alleys next to the warehouse building and found set of stairs leading to the roof. But unfortunately it was barricaded by empty oil barrels and a locked steel door. Still, it was all a minor setback to him. "FELLAS!"

Michael managed to climbed back on the roof and continued to run away. He only needed to go through another gap, which had a wooden plank bridge connecting the warehouse building he was on and the other together. And after he got through it, he'd kick the plank away so to delay the agents momentarily while he made his escape. And while they were at it, he'd quickly jump down to the dumpster below, got out from it and ran to his car to flee from this wretched place. It was a perfect plan to escape, but unfortunately he left the Gerald, Sid and Stinky factor out. After they stacked the oil barrels, Sid, Gerald, and Stinky quickly climbed up and jumped on the metal stairs.

"C'mon Helga, throw the grappling hook already!" Phoebe shouted at her. And Helga did but she couldn't get it to grab the vent she was aiming for. But they could hear some metal clanging coming from the left side of the building. It was Gerald, Sid and Stinky.

"Guys!" Helga shouted to them, "Help us tie the grapping hook up to the vent!"

"We'll go after Michael and you go help the girls!" Gerald hastily said to Stinky as Sid nodded in agreement. Stinky agreed with the plan and he quickly went after the hook and grabbed it. He then brought it to the nearest vent and tied the hook around it.

"You're gonna end up dead anyway man!" Gerald shouted to Michael, "So stop running!" But Michael still wouldn't give up and persisted. He kept running, so much so like Gerald and Sid. Sid was a good sprinter, and he could run faster than Gerald and Michael. He became closer, and closer to Michael. Michael looked back, shocked and amazed by Sid's speediness. But it didn't matter to him, as soon as he safely made his way through the gap, he'll be in the clear, and he was closing in to the gap.

He ran through the flimsy plank as fast as he could, wobbling and shaking it, and he managed to get to the other side. He then stopped running and kicked the plank away, and it fell to the ground below. The gap was narrow enough to convince Sid to jump over it. He was at full speed, using all of his strength, and he jumped up and landed on Michael. A fight ensued between them as Stinky, Gerald and the rest of the girls could only watch them from the other side. But they quickly sprung into action since Sid needed help. Helga aimed her grappling hook again at a smokestack and managed to catch it. She tugged it to make sure it was strong enough and swung to the other side. Others followed suit.

The group then broke the fight up but the both of them refused to stop fighting. Sid calmed down after his friends told him to relax, while Michael was pinned down by the agents. By now, escape was impossible for him. Bridget quickly tied his hands up with the rope of the grappling hook and finally, he was in custody.

With a sigh a relief, and a lot of watchful glare from everyone to Michael, Bridget said to him, "It's over for you. Finally."

"HA! Bullshit!" Michael said, laughing, "My lawyer's gonna prove me innocent, and I'm coming back, to get rid of you people once and for all!"

Disgusted by the pathetic threat that he just threw to them, Helga turned to Sid and said, "Hey Sid, that asshole nearly killed Nadine a while back."

"What?" he replied in angered fear.

"He put a knife on her throat, said that he'd slice her off if we tried to save her." Helga elaborated further.

Sid was angered, infuriated and enraged. He glared at Michael murderously. "You son of a bitch." He punched his stomach, and Michael shouted in pain. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sid shouted again as he punched him repeatedly on the chest. The pain was too much for Michael to bear, and he slumped down to the floor. But Sid wasn't finished with him yet. He kicked him repeatedly in the chest in rage and anger. Nobody bothered to stop him since they felt Michael deserved it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! GO AND MOTHERFU—"

"C'mon, let's go to the base." Helga said smiling, and everybody nodded.

"DIE YOU BASTARD MOTHERFU—"

---

"Walk in single file boys." Pudney said to the trudging thugs in front of her, "I don't want any of you to spread out. And I don't want anybody try to run away either, because we _will_ catch you and beat you up with a nightstick. Again I say this, just follow the line to that warehouse over there. Any ruckus and I will not hesitate to use force." The thugs were trudging to the warehouse where Michael was captured earlier so other cops and the forensic team would concentrate their work there instead at the headquarters so that the secret organization would remain secret.

"Detective Pudney." A police officer called her, "We got a tip-off of an illicit drug trafficking taking place at the Ravenholm Dockyards and a mansion somewhere at the outskirts of the city."

"Yeah? It's not in our zone, why should we bother?" Pudney asked back.

"Yes, but there's evidence of fights on both scenes _and…_ they all pointed to Michael that he's the head honcho, orchestrating the deal. Which can be pointed to…"

"_LES."_ Detective Pudney smiled, and the female police officer smiled too. "Have they sent the DEA to those places?" Pudney asked.

"They're on their way."

Detective Pudney nodded and shot a soft smile at her. She then walked over to Bridget who was helping the cops monitoring the detainees. "Are you the present Chief of _LES_?" Detective Pudney asked her.

"I'm supposed to retire a few days ago, but things got out of hand all of the sudden and I had to stay for a while. Yeah, I am the Chief."

"I commend you on the job well done on helping us destroy Michael's organization and apprehend all of his gang. HPD, Feds and the DEA couldn't find any leads to connect the puzzle together, until you guys helped us."

"Thank you detective." Bridget nodded.

"You know…" she chuckled a bit, "I used to want to become the Chief, but I… never did. Nevertheless, I learned a lot of things when I was in the agency, and they help me a lot by helping me getting through my life for the best. And I hope it will help you too."

"Yeah, hopefully they will." Bridget nodded softly, smiling at her.

"So tell me. Why are you retiring? Have you reached the age limit already?"

"Naw, I just want to retire early so I can concentrate on my studies. I'm on my last semester now."

"Aah… What are you taking?"

"Political Science. I… want to become an investigative journalist." she chuckled a bit.

"Well, good luck." Detective Pudney smiled at her. The communicator on her shoulder suddenly made a static noise and police lingo was heard through it. Pudney nodded and said to Bridget, "Well, the rest of us are arriving here soon. I suggest that you round up all of your forces and go inside the training area and hide in there for a while. We don't want the others get suspicious when they see chicks wearing sleek outfit running all over the place."

Bridget laughed softly, "Yeah, I think you're right. And we must let the secret organization remain secret right?"

"Yeah." Detective Pudney smiled, "See ya around, college girl."

Gino walked over to his trudging brother in detest. He glared at him murderously, without any sign of sympathy whatsoever. Michael had hoped he would forgive him.

"Hey, bro." Michael said in a warm, hopeful voice. "You're gonna help me out, aren't you? I mean, that's what brothers are for, right?"

"Go to hell." Gino scoffed angrily, "And I'll make sure our family lawyers won't defend you in court. And I hope you'll stay in jail for a long, long time. _I'm_ in control of the family business now." And with that, he turned around and left with a satisfied smirk across his face. His 'brother' won't be of his problem anymore.

---

The elevator made a rusty screeching noise as they descended to the training area. Bridget had brought along Sid, Gerald and Stinky with her since she felt that they would make great informants and would serve organization well. Also, Sid wanted to see Nadine. When the offer of being informants was proposed to them, they were thrilled, and instantaneously agreed to the offer. To cope with the boring descent, Gerald opened a small talk.

"Man, the last time I been into this building was when I was like, nine. Now look where I'm going – even further into the headquarters where only the few privileged were given the opportunity to see it. Damn."

"You've been here before?" Stinky asked him.

"Yeah, it was back when Arnold and I tried to save our neighborhood and stuff. Fuzzy told me about this place. Yo Bridge," he said to her, "Remember the time when Arnold and I met you for the first time?"

"Ooh, _how_ can I forget?" she said jovially.

"Heh." Gerald chuckled. He then turned to Sid and Stinky to tell them his experience. "We got ourselves trapped in a net and got reeled up from the ground. And then Bridget showed up and asked which—"

"Yes… yes." Bridget said embarrassedly, raising her palm to stop him from saying it. She had always thought that the words that she said on that particular day were not appropriate for children's ears. She also was quite amazed that Gerald still remembered it.

"So Bridge…" Gerald said suavely, "Can I touch _your_ button now?"

Five fingers across the face.

---

The elevator finally arrived to the training area and the doors opened, revealing Bridget cracking her knuckles and a broad smirk across her face. Gerald was rubbing his cheek in an attempt to cool down the mark left by Bridget whilst Sid and Stinky could barely contain their laughter. "Dude, _that_ was very smooth, man!" Sid said to him as he laughed. But the laughter was engulfed by a thunderous applause by Bridget's teammates and friends as soon as she stepped out from the elevator. And she was extremely overwhelmed by the gesture that tears of joy ran down from her eyes. They all knew that had Bridget retired earlier, the agency would've been destroyed for sure. Many agents came to congratulate her as the boys stepped away to give her the limelight. This was her moment, the boys thought as they looked at her with a contented smile.

Inside the cheering crowd, there was Phoebe who just congratulated her Chief. She then stepped away to give others the chance to congratulate their leader. She looked around and saw the boys. "Gerald!" she shouted at him as she waved and jumped repeatedly since people surrounding her obscured her from Gerald's view. After all, she was the most petite girl in the gang. Gerald looked at her and smiled. He too waved back and walked over to her. Sid and Stinky followed suit.

They were relieved that the both of them were okay and hugged each other. But Gerald felt something bad. He released himself from the hug and looked at Phoebe. He saw a bandage on the lower part of her body, and he was shocked and horrified.

"Oh my God…" he kneeled down and tried to inspect the injury, "What happened to you?"

"It's okay…" Phoebe replied back to calm him down, "it's my battle scar, nothing to be concerned about."

"Are sure about this?" he asked for her reassurance, "Want me to take you to Doc Steiglitz?"

"I appreciate the concern Gerald." She chuckled a bit, and thought he was cute for being very concerned of her, "But let me guarantee you that in spite of this, I am perfectly fine." She smiled at him.

Stinky and Sid were too relieved to hear that from her. But right now, Sid's utmost concern was Nadine, considering about what Helga just said to him just now. Helga might've just talking bullshit to him so he'd take his anger at Michael, or she could be serious about Nadine's condition. "Hey Pheebs," Sid said, "Where's Nadine? Is she okay?"

Phoebe looked at him back in a somewhat sad and worried look, and replied, "She's over there… with the others." Her voice sounded gravely. Sid's heart began to race. He hoped not for the worst. Quickly he ran through the crowd to the location where Phoebe pointed earlier. When he arrived, he was shocked.

"Hey, you…"

He was shocked to see that Nadine was smiling at him. She looked very healthy, aside from that large bandage applied on her neck. And that somewhat coarse voice that sounded like Sid when he hit puberty. But Sid couldn't care less, as long as she was safe and sound. "Hey…" Sid replied back, also smiling at her. "I'm so relieved that you're all right…"

Sid then walked over to Nadine, gazed at each other deep in the eyes, and they kissed. All of their friends snickered softly and smiled as they looked them. They too shared the happiness with them. And the kiss became more and more fervent and passionate. They caressed, and hugged each other tightly. Some of their friends began to raise their eyebrows in shock. Then the both of them hit the floor and did a lot of fun stuff.

"Oh my… that is ever so not right…" Lila said in a horrified tone as she looked away from them.

Bridget walked over to Olga and said to her, "Thanks. We couldn't have done it without you." She offered her hand to shake. Olga smiled at her, and accepted the hand. Suddenly Bridget pulled her in and hugged her, "You taught me a lot. I'm greatly indebted to you."

Olga smiled back, "Isn't it time for your retirement, isn't it?" she said as they released each other from their grasp.

Bridget nodded, turning away from Olga. "Listen up you guys." Everybody went silent and began listening to her, "These past few days have been hell for every one of us, but I'm glad that every one of you handled the situation professionally." Cheers and applauds was heard. And after it died down, Bridget continued again, "But nobody can stay in this agency forever, and that's including me." A few disappointed hums were heard, "But rest assured, every one of you will continue this fine legacy of helping our beloved city and keeping its streets safe for their people." Cheers and applauds erupted again, but this time it was louder.

Gerald and Stinky nodded. "She'd make a good President." Gerald said to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah." Stinky replied back. Sid then suddenly sprung up next to him, looking very, very, very, very, very happy.

"I have one more thing to say as my last act as Chief: I recommend these three astute gentlemen," she pointed to Gerald, Sid and Stinky, who were smiling broadly, "to become our informants. They have proven worthy in aiding us destroying our enemies." Applauds and cheers were heard as the three guys took a bow to show gratitude. "I think we should spare the formalities because I don't want another jackass to call us all of the sudden and I have to hold back my retirement, _again_." She said lightheartedly, and the agents laughed softly. "So now, it has finally come to this: I, Bridget the Chief of _Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood _hereby declare my retirement from this wonderful organization and I hope my successor will do an excellent and better job then me."

And there was a thunderous applause as Bridget were lifted by the crowd and brought her upstairs as they sang "For she's a jolly good lass; for she's a jolly good lass. For she's a jolly good lassssssssss; which nobody can deny. Which nobody can deny!" Very English-ish despite of being an American agency.

Still, it was the perfect way to celebrate the retirement of one helluva good leader.

---

After the smallish _partay_, it was time for most of them to hit the road and go home. Helga, Rhonda, Phoebe, Lila and Nadine were walking with Gerald, Sid, and Stinky, leaving the headquarters together. Olga had earlier asked them whether they wanted her to send them home, but given the overwhelming numbers that would never fit into the car, they just decided to walk home together. Sid and Nadine and Gerald and Phoebe were seen holding their hands together. Helga stopped at her tracks, gazed at the full moon and sighed in relief. After she took a deep breath, she said to her friends, "Man, I'm glad this is all over."

"It's still not over Helga." Phoebe replied, "This is just the first chapter of our story. Who knows what are in store for us for our next adventures in this organization."

_"Strange, I thought this was the 27th chapter…" _Stinky thought to himself. But then he shrugged it off.

"Yeah…" Rhonda concurred. "Despite the inconsistencies and the horrendously gaping plot holes, it's all worth it…" she gave them a smile, but was replied back with a perplexed gaze from her friends. "What?" she asked them with a somewhat frightened tone.

"Girl, you need to stay away from Curly more." Nadine said, and they all laughed. Sid then looked at Nadine admirably and asked her:

"So, you wanna go on a date again sometimes?"

"I'll be glad to." She replied back, smiling. And again, they kissed.

"Oh for crying out loud, not again." Rhonda said good-naturedly while looking at them. Phoebe didn't know why, but she felt challenged by Nadine and Sid's affection for each other. She turned to Gerald and smiled at him. Gerald knew what she wanted from him.

"Well, when in Rome…"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Phoebe ordered him, smiling.

And there was a broad grin carved on Gerald's face as he raised his eyebrows repeatedly, "As you wish…" and they also kissed. Stinky and Lila looked at each other. They couldn't help but to admit they were tempted themselves. They blushed as they gazed deeply to one another. They shrugged their shoulders and thought, what the hell. They also kiss. Love is in the air.

And there was Helga and Rhonda, stood awkwardly next to each other.

"So…" Helga said, "like, you wanna…"

"HELL NO!" Rhonda replied disapprovingly.

"What? Ew, not _you_! _Him_!" she pointed to someone behind Rhonda. It was Brainy, emerging out from the trashcan with his trademark wheeze. The trashcan was very clean, strangely.

"AAHHH!" Rhonda screamed in shock, jumping away from him, "How… how did you… but he… why…when… you…" she stuttered as she pointed randomly in confusion, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" and she just screamed at Helga.

"Move aside, Princess!" Helga shoved her away. "He's been asking for this ever since kindergarten! C'mere you!" Helga then grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him. A little bit rough, but Brainy felt like he was the luckiest man on earth. Rhonda chuckled embarrassedly as she looked at everyone kissing their partners, except her, since she didn't have any. Kind of ironic for one of the most popular girl in school. But then she heard footsteps coming with a vague mumbling.

"Stupid coach, it's not my fault the whole wrestling team lost. And he had the nerve to leave me walking all the way home…"

"Harold!" Rhonda joyfully shouted at him.

"Huh, what? Rhonda? Hey, what are you guys doing here? Hey, Rhonda? Why are you looking at me like that? Whuh? What are you trying to do? Oh…"

* * *

**_IT'S ALMOST OVER!_** What? You mean there's more? Yes, yes indeed dear respectful readers! This is not the final chapter of this fanfic. There's only one more left to go before I can finally conclude this extremely long fanfic that I've written over a year ago! Argh! Quality assurance here, pal! And... I think I'm gonna receive some heavy flaking from some of the scenes in this chapter ... oh, well. So stay tuned to the exciting, mind numbing, spine-tingling conclusion in Chapter 28! (Insert Title Here!) So, please, as always, leave a review. You guys rock. :)  



	28. Conclusion

_Author's Note: _Finally, the last chapter! WOOOOO! This chapter tells us the story about what happened to Gino and the girls after that night. I won't be specific on the timeline of these events when they are doing those, but just assume that it's about a day or two after the big fight. I hope the ending satisfies all you readers who have been following this story ever since the first chapter was up. I'm starting to feel emotional right now... and uh, due to interest of many other readers who read this fic, I can't hold back and wait for one person. Sorry. :) Although this _is _the final chapter of this story, but I do have some new chapters to be uploaded in the future. Why? Well, just wait till the end. :)

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 28: Conclusion.

"—these two men were brought to trial. The judge sentenced them to three years in prison – suspended sentence. Suspended sentence! They went free that very day! I stood in the court room like a fool. And those two bastards, they smiled at me. Then I said to my friend, 'for justice, I must go to the family of—"

He raised a hand to stop him, "Why did you go to the police? Why didn't you come to me first?" he replied with a hoarse, gruff voice.

"I was…" he gulped, "reluctant when I heard that a young boy became the head of this well respected family. But later I was convinced when another friend of mine told me that you have the qualities of your father. Please, do what I beg you to do. I'll give you anything you ask."

"What is it that you want me to do?" he then whispered to the boy, "That… I cannot do." The boy replied back. "My father and you have known each other many years, but this is the first time you came to my place for counsel, for help. I can't remember the last time you invited my father to your house for a cup of coffee. But let's be frank here: you never wanted my father's friendship, and uh… you were afraid to be in my debt."

"Things have since changed, and… I didn't want to get into trouble."

I understand. There were courts of law, and you didn't need a friend of me. But uh, now you come to me and you say 'Gino, give me justice.' But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. Instead, you come into my house and you ask me to destroy someone else's life, for money."

"I ask you for justice."

"That is not justice; your wife is still all right."

"Then they can suffer then, as she suffers… How much shall I pay you?"

Gino then stood up; turning his back against the man he was talking with, "Mr. Bailey… Mr. Bailey… What have I ever done to make you treat me so disrespectfully? Had you come to me in friendship, then this scum that ruined your wife would be suffering this very day. And that by chance if an honest man such as yourself should make enemies, then they would become my enemies. And then they would fear you."

Mr. Bailey nodded weakly, and said, "Be my friend… Gino?"

Gino then felt that Mr. Bailey had finally respected him. His father would be proud to hear that his son was just as competent and capable as he was. And Gino replied, "Some day, and that day may never come, I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But uh… until that day, have these complimentary tootsie pops conveniently placed inside of this bowl on my table."

"Thank you, Big Gino."

Realizing that the door was opened widely and prone to peering eyes and listening ears, one of Gino's assistants slowly closed the door, and locked it. Then it was opened again to let Mr. Bailey out.

---

Stinky walked alone by the sidewalk as he thought repeatedly about Lila. She had asked him to go to the church and meet her there. But why the church? Why not some other places like a fancy restaurant or even, a bowling alley? Did she want to convert him, even though he was happy with his religion now? But the very thought amused him, though, as he swept his nicely combed hair back. He was all set for his date with Lila, but the thought of why Lila asked him to wait for her in front of the church still lingered in his mind.

He turned to a corner and saw the church. He stopped a while in front of a book store's display window and made some final grooming to tidy himself up and to impress his date. After he was satisfied with his appearance, he coolly walked over to the building. Then, he saw the door opened, and Lila popped out from it. She saw Stinky coming towards to her and she waved. Stinky shot a soft smile back at her and quickened his pace. Lila closed the door behind her and quickly she walked over to Stinky and gave him a hug.

Sorry I'm late…" Stinky said to her as he caressed her back.

"It's ever so okay…" Lila said sweetly as she released him, "I couldn't take the guilt from the colorful languages I just spat yesterday any longer and I _just_ had to go to a confession."

_"My, what a pious gal…"_ Stinky thought to himself, smiling. And he was somewhat freaked, "So, you're ready to go?"

"Why, yes. Ever so much."

And they then kissed.

---

It was at dusk at this particular time, "Sid, where are we going?" Nadine laughed, "The place we're supposed to be going is two stations away!" she was being pulled by the hand by Sid. They just got out from the subway station and were now crossing the Brooklyn Bridge look-alike.

"Wait and see…" Sid smiled at her, not wanting to reveal his surprise. When they reached at the middle of the bridge, they stopped. Nadine gave him a perplexed look, yet still smiling, waiting for Sid to do his next move. He then rummaged through his pocket and took out his pocketknife. Nadine was a bit stunned.

"You see this?" he held the knife in front of her. He playfully lobbed it up and down for a while and finally he threw it into the river. A little bit unceremonious but it did its job. A broad smile of disbelief was carved on Nadine face as she looked at Sid, "Why'd you do that?"

Sid gazed back at her full in admiration and replied, "That thing nearly killed you Nadine. I was so stupid for giving it to you. If only I hadn't—"

"Oh, stop it." Nadine chuckled, "It's not your fault, or anyone else's for that matter." She smiled at him, "And what you did just now," she looked at the river for awhile, "is the right thing to do." She looked at her again.

"Yeah…" he smiled back, "I'm not regretting it. Not a bit. I just realized that, all those years, I was just a mere stupid petty thief. And that knife nearly made me go to juvie. I mean seriously, a _knife_?" he chuckled, "there goes my street-cred." He joked good-naturedly. Nadine was amused and chuckled a bit. "Besides, you're a crime fighter Nadine, and in my past I was a criminal. It would be odd if someone saw a crime fighter and a petty thief like me going out together. It's just plain weird. You've shown me the light, Nadine, and I'm grateful for it. I'm not going to waste my life and I promise I will help you as much as humanly possible."

"Heh…" Nadine chortled, "what about Detective Pudney. Wasn't she the one who show you the light first?"

"Well… uh…" Sid smiled embarrassingly, stuttered a bit, "But you showed me the light _further_…"

Nadine giggled, and gazed at Sid deeply. Then, under the rising moon, amidst the urban noise and under the basking streetlight and the awesome view from the bridge, they kissed. Suddenly, a captain of a ship near the bridge blew the foghorn. Nadine and Sid stopped awhile and looked at the ship below them.

"Arrr!" Sheena's Uncle Earl growled with an awesome piratey growl, "Ye best be gettin' yeselves a room!" he seemed to own a tugboat now than that small rowboat he used to have. It looks like ferrying people to Elk Island after all these years have finally paid off.

Nadine and Sid smiled embarrassedly at each other, snickering. "Earl!" Sid shouted back at him, "How's Sheena?"

"Yarrr! She's going out with that redheaded dork what's-his-face."

"Eugene?" Nadine asked him.

"Yarrr, at least methinks the lad's name is Eugene. Nay, I be trustin' the boy. That's why I be set sailin' in this here boat to look for me niece. Arr."

Sid and Nadine looked at each other, "He's very protective." Nadine said to Sid, which he concurred.

"Eugene's gonna have one heckuva person to deal with…" he said back. "Well, good luck man!" Sid said happily to Earl as he gave him a wave, and Nadine did the same.

"Arr!" and Uncle Earl blew the foghorn again, and the ship went below the bridge, and out from Nadine's and Sid's sight. They held their hands, and walked together to the place they were supposed to be going. This was the happiest moment of their lives.

---

"Eugene, here's the sitch! I need one last code for you to crack! Come on, I'm in hurry right now!" Phoebe said through her communicator as she tapped something on her PDA. She was in a covert-ops mission right now, completely in darkness, trying to infiltrate an illegal arms trade warehouse.

"Tell me about it." Eugene sighed as he typed something on his computer, "I'm in a hurry myself. I'd be hanging out with Sheena right now if it wasn't for you…"

"Look, I'm sorry Eugene," Phoebe pleaded, "I need to bust this code right now so the girls on the next shift would know what they are expecting."

"Well…"

"Please and thank you!" she said cheerfully, trying to convince Eugene.

"Okay, okay…" Eugene said, with happy tone. He then tried to understand the code that Phoebe just gave to him. He then cracked his knuckles, placed his fingers on the keyboard, and pause to concentrate as he closed his eyes. It was like he was meditating or something. And after five seconds or so, he rapidly pressed the letters on the keyboard in quick, rapid movement without any single error whatsoever. "Code cracked." Eugene said with a smirk on his face. "For a so-called professional arms trafficker, they sure are reckless in their security."

"Thanks Eugene. And remember, call me, beep me, if you want to reach me." Phoebe replied back, smiling at him through her PDA. She then pulled her USB jack out from the trafficker's computer and placed it in her utility belt. Phoebe then stealthily moved to the window where she opened it earlier with a laser pen and fired a grappling hook out to a building opposite her, and swung out. She landed on the balcony and proceeded to climb the drainpipe down and she went into an alley next to it. After she scouted around to see nobody was in sight, she then changed her clothes to a more casual, yet distinguished one and removed her dark face paint camouflage with her agent uniform. She then put her uniform in her bag,

She walked out nonchalantly out of the alley, made some final adjustments on her hair and walked a few blocks away. Gerald was waiting for her in front of the fancy restaurant, Chez Paris. Gerald gave her a smile upon her arrival and greeted, "Hey girl. What took you so long?"

"Agent business. It's none of your concern." Phoebe replied good naturedly at him.

"Ah, I ze the _Madame_ haav finally awrrive, _Monsieur_." That snotty waiter, Jacques said to Gerald. "Shall I offer you and and yor zate a table somewhere further away from ze crowd and near ze bathroom door?"

"Ah, shut up Jacques. I know you're from Hoboken man, so drop the stupid fake accent and get me the best seat in the house."

"Crap man, and I thought I nailed the accent…"

---

A pigeon landed on Rhonda's window and cooed repeatedly to get her attention. She got up from her bed and went over to the window to shoo the bird away. As she raised a pointy object in her hand, she realized that there was a note attached on one of the bird's legs. _"For Pete's sake, why can't they use email like normal people?"_ she shouted in her mind. She then detached the note off from the leg and opened it. The pigeon flew away, and Rhonda shouted at the bird, "Good riddance, you flying crap factory!" And the bird replied back by bombing her hand with its milky smelly poo. After mumbling strings of expletives at the bird and removed the dirty thing away, she then read the note. It read:

_Attention all agents! The senior members have made some serious contemplation and have decided that Agent Linda will be appointed as the new Chief and Agent Helga will be her deputy. We'd like to congratulate Agent Helga for becoming the youngest person ever to be made as deputy in the history of this organization. You beat your sister, Olga Pataki by two months early. _

**_LES_**

Rhonda smiled to herself when she read the news. A bit of envy and jealous at Helga, but overall she was proud of her. Quickly, reached for her phone next to her pillow and dialed a number. The other end of line answered her call.

"Hey Helga. It's me Rhonda. Girl, I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but you are _the _girl sweetie! I mean, being the youngest deputy and all, you must be thrilled!"

"IIIIIdon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout! STOP CALLING ME!" and the guy just slammed the phone down and resumed his work at some diner in a dingy kitchen. Rhonda just realized that she accidentally dialed the wrong number as she stared down at the phone. "Jeez, _sor-ry_." She then reset her cordless phone and _carefully_ dialed Helga's phone number this time around.

"HA! YOU ARE _SO_ OWNED, SISTER!" Helga shouted and pointed at her sister after she barged into her room, laughing happily. After she put the note she was holding on the dresser, she then leaped out from her sister's room and went into her room again. She locked the door, and did a little jig on her bed to celebrate her promotion. Olga stood perplexed at her sister's reaction, and walked over to the dresser to read the note that Helga just left for her. After reading it, she gave herself a smile because she was very proud of her little sister who had finally proven herself of excelling beyond her. "Congratulations, Helga…" she said softly, as she held the note with both of her hands and placed it over her heart.

As she danced, the phone next to her laptop rang and she quickly jumped out from her bed to answer it. "Hey! Talk to me!" she said joyfully as she stroked her messy hair back as a result from that silly jig she did on her bed.

"Hey Helga. Congrats, girl. You've finally made it!"

"Rhonda?" Helga replied in surprise.

"What? You were expecting someone else?" she asked back.

"Wow… yeah… kinda. I thought Phoebe called me… but hey… thanks." Helga was stunned to know that Rhonda was actually the first person to congratulate her. Rhonda, of all people. The person who was her rival ever since grade school, and her biggest adversary in high school. Not Phoebe, but Rhonda, who called her, and to congratulate her. The world must've turned upside down or something. Maybe their talk when they were held as prisoners in Ravenholm Dockyards really did spark the beginning their friendship after all. Their conversation didn't end up as an awkward silence, however. They continued talking, as normal friends would do, instead of jeering and sneering like they used to. They talked about lots of things, something that they would never share to each other before. They really began to open up. And as they talked to each other, Helga sat in front of her laptop and wrote an email to Arnold.

_Greetings sunshine,_

_Don't be surprised or get any ideas from my somewhat friendly greeting today. I'm just so very happy right now that I don't feel like throwing insults to you, Jungle Boy. Oh wait, I already did. Sorry about that. Well, I guess you want to know why am I so happy right now, right? I won't give you the full details, but let's just say that I just got promoted. I climbed the career ladder, baby! And to the second-highest position too. I know, I know – second best doesn't count, but in this particular field, I think I've proven myself. And I even beat my own sister in her own game._

_Sister… in these past few weeks, Olga and I have become closer and closer with every passing minute. I don't know why, but something inside me tells me that we, as siblings have to look out for each other and help each other, and… if we don't, we'd lose someone we can rely our trust with. Olga showed me that incredible lesson yesterday and I am grateful for it. And right now, I'm sort of regretted of treating her like crap when I was in grade school. It wasn't her fault, maybe I _was_ jealous of her, but you know, when the maturity started to kick in and the whole episode that happened to me these past few weeks, made me feel glad to have a sister like Olga. Sure she's annoying from time to time, but that's what siblings are for, right? To annoy the hell out of each other._

_Speaking of annoyance, I don't feel Rhonda is annoying as much as I used to feel. Hell, I'm talking to her over the phone right now as I'm typing this. I guess she isn't as arrogant or self-centered after all. Maybe we have to see the person up-close before labeling or generalizing that person. I guess, in a shockingly weird way, I'm friends with her right now. I don't know for how long our friendship will stay but judging from the conversation that I'm having with her right now, it's going to last longer than I expected it to be. _

Suddenly, Helga heard a knocking from the door, "Helga, come on! We're gonna be late!"

Helga nodded, and said to Rhonda, "Hey Rhonda. I gotta go. Sorry." She replied as she clicked on the 'SAVE' button, but she did not send it.

"Huh, why? Girl, we're just beginning to talk."

"Yeah, but I've promised my sister that we're going to watch a movie right now. And then go to the mall, shopping for a while and have dinner there. Can you imagine that? Me, hanging out with my sister?" she said, laughing disbelievingly.

"No, I can't." Rhonda replied back, "Must be weird, huh? Say…" she said in a skeptical tone, "Are you making an excuse so you'd stop talking with me right now?"

"Oh, Rhonda. Always, the skeptical one." Helga replied, smiling. "I'm not making this stuff up. I really am going out with my sister."

It pretty much shocked Rhonda as much as Helga did when she agreed with her sister to spend some quality time together. "Wow, you two finally made up. I suppose it's a good thing then. Have you got the tickets already?"

"Olga reserved two seats for a matinee show, which is…" she looked at the clock in the laptop in the taskbar, "Oh crap! Half an hour from now! Gotta go Rhonda! We'll talk later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, have fun!" and she put the phone down.

"What took you so long?" Olga asked as Helga walked out from her room.

"Ah," she scoffed playfully, "mind your own business, Olga." She replied back as she walked pass her. Olga smiled at the reaction as she watched her sister walking to the stairs. Helga stopped before descending down and looked back at her sister, "What? Are you coming or not?"

Olga smiled softly. She was very happy that the both of them were finally bonding and doing things together after all these years. "Yeah, let's go." She nodded, and walked to her sister. Helga just rolled her eyes in annoyance, thinking whether this spending quality time together with her sister was a good idea in the first place. "Mom! Dad!" Helga shouted as she and Olga walked down the stairs. Bob was in front of the TV watching the wheel whilst Miriam sat on the couch, drinking a glass of water while watching the television with his husband with a bored look on her face.

"We're going out for a while. We'll be back at night." Olga said to them.

"You and with who Olga?" Bob asked, not moving from his seat.

"Why, with my sister of course."

Bob widened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in shock while Miriam spat her drink out. The both of them quickly turned around and saw their daughters in front of them, looking ready to go out and spend some time together.

"You two…?" Bob asked as he pointed her finger to both of them.

"Spending time together?" Miriam said as some drink drooled out from her mouth.

"Uh… yeah?" Helga replied back quizzically, "Is it _that_ hard to believe?"

Bob and Miriam looked at each other. Pigs flew. Lighting struck the ground and the earth was torn asunder. The sky rained fire. A snowball survived in hell, and hell itself froze all over. The impossible happened. Their daughters, Helga and Olga were actually spending time together without being forced and with their own free will. Bob and Miriam looked at their daughters back and Miriam said, "No… we're actually…" she repeatedly told herself not to use the word 'shocked', "happy to see you two spending some quality time together." She said with a subtle, yet surprised smile. Bob forced himself to smile, and desperately tried to conceal his shocked face.

Olga and Helga looked at each other and smiled, "So… we're going now okay mommy, daddy?"

Their parents just nodded in stunned surprise while smiling awkwardly at them. The sisters then walked out from the house, and after Olga closed the door behind her, Helga yelled happily, "Did you see the look on mom and dad!" And they laughed together as they walked merrily to the theater.

Back inside the house, Bob and Miriam was still stunned. After they recovered from their shock, they looked at each other with a smile on their face, "You know… with the girls out of the house for a while…" Bob said to his wife. Miriam understood what he wanted, and she wanted it too.

Miriam suddenly jumped out from her seat. "I'll go lock the doors!"

"And I'll lock the windows!" Bob replied back as he too jumped out from his seat.

Mr. Martinez and his wife were at their backyard gardening when they heard strange noises coming from their neighbor's house.

"Honey?" Mrs. Martinez said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he replied back as he trimmed some of the bushes off.

"Hear that? There it goes again."

"Wow, I didn't know people next door have wolverines for pets…"

Despite of their successes and efforts, crime still happens throughout the city. But it doesn't go and say that their efforts are a waste of time, however. It's just saying that like their authorities brethren, the _L__adies of Espionage Sisterhood _still have a role to play to curb crime and to make sure that your everyday citizen will have a better day tomorrow, without the worry of getting shot at, mugged, or assaulted. And like everything, the reign of these agents won't last forever. They will be replaced by new recruits in order to keep the organization alive. And these new agents, all five of them, have proven worthy that newer generation of agents can carry legacy of this organization forward. It's the changing of the guards: a newer generation of agents who vowed themselves to protect the city from harm.

**THE END

* * *

**

**_NOW IT'S OVER! _**Yay! Yeah! Huzzah! Now I can finally concentrate on my other fics now that this story is over! Just... don't ask me about that last scene, I was O.o myself. I wish I could write more stuff with Lila's and Phoebe's scene. A sequel is inevitable, but as of right now I'm drawing a big huge blank.When I started this fic, I wouldn't expect it to be this big, but hey, it grew well beyond my expectations, thanks to you guys. I'd like to thank to all who reviewed and read this story since its beginning and proper acknowledgements will be updated on a new 'chapter' later. So thank you all, and please review!


	29. Extras Menu

Chapter 29: Extras Menu  


Hello. First of all, I would like to say thank you to all of you who's with me from the beginning to the end of this fanfic. You guys have been a great support and I appreciate all the reviews given by you guys. You guys rock! This fic, like my other fics are a product of boredom and insomnia. I write these fanfics mostly during and after midnight because it helps me go to sleep. So if there were lots of grammar errors or whatever, that was when I wrote it during the night. Otherwise, I wrote it during afternoon. This story is an action/adventure genre and focuses on the secret organization, and yet, it has more depth than that. I don't want it to end up as one of those mindless action flicks. It has lots of subtle hidden messages shown throughout the story, like teamwork, friendship and the one that I stress the most: sibling relationship. (Helga/Olga) and (Gino/Michael). Yeah, really. So, you might ask me why do you do a story about drug smuggling. I don't know, it sounds like a good plot device, and it's common in many movies about trafficking nowadays. I'm not going to do a flour smuggling operation, okay? It's too silly, even for this fanfic.

Other reason why I did this story is because of this: Bridget and her small spy organization are first introduced to us in the Hey Arnold movie. Little is known about them, so I wanted to to write about them. 'Sides, there aren't a lot of people who'd do this kind of fic. Action/Adventure stories are so small in numbers compared to Romance fics. That's the reason why I created this story. Here's what I think when I first saw the agent scene.

1. There's a high probability that the agency recruits females only.  
2. The agency is very high tech, indicating that the agency is very selective and has some financial and technology backups.  
3. It has an acceptance for male assistance, as shown in the movie.  
4. They are highly disciplined, like the army. It's a strong indication that they have a long, age-old tradition.   
5. Bridget has a different colored uniform than the other agents and since she's the only one who wears it shows that she might be the leader of the organization.  
6. When a leader is present, obviously a hierarchy must exist.  
7. All agent chicks are hot.

Will this story have a sequel? I don't know. I've been toying around about a story of Helga's ascension to chiefdom, but so far, I can't guarantee anything. And why do I write this chapter you ask? Well, mostly is for answering all of your questions, of course.

Trivia

**Fun with numbers:**

According to my word processor, these are the amount of raw and unedited words cumulated ever since its inception, excluding present and future chapter of course.

1. 98718 words 2. 452384 characters (no space)  
3. 548601 characters (with space)  
4. 10708 lines  
5. 235 pages  
6. 2964 paragraphs  
7. 992 Kb of file size.

FFnet's count:

1. 102565 words  
2. 135 reviews

Not too shabby, huh?

Just by looking at those numbers makes me realize that all the time that I've wasted writing this story goes absolutely nowhere. :( I could've done something more constructive like splicing a DNA cell, or win a Nobel Prize or weaving a basket. Oh well. But in spite of it, by comparing the first chapter and the last one, I think my writing has more or less improved a bit. Maybe that's only the positive thing that I can see, I guess… and, keeping you readers entertained. That too. Many of you asked what kind of awesome substances that I took to create this story and where to find it… well, uh… um… hey look what's behind you! (Runs)

**Stories behind the numbers:**

Most of the numbers in this story has either have a significant meaning behind it, or picked out of random. Here's some of the numbers that has a meaning behind it:

**Five** Agents: Helga, Rhonda, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila. Why five you ask? Mostly it's because of the Power Rangers rule. They're made out of a group of five, until Tommy showed up and steal the limelight from Jason… Also, having more than five people tend to be tedious. If I put say… Sheena in, I wouldn't have a place to develop her character. 'Sides, she's too much of a pacifist so I don't think she'll end up joining the agency.

**Chapter 4:** _20 Questions:_ A take-off on the 20 questions game.  
**Chapter 22:** _1138:_ George Lucas' movie THX-1138.  
**Chapter 22:** _1984:_ George Orwell's book, and a very significant number to me.  
**Various:** _42:_ The answer to life, the universe and everything.  
**Chapter 21 Onwards:** _Highway 405:_ A highway in Los Angeles. I used to live near there. Inglewood represent!  
**Chapter 23 Onwards:** _Order 28602:_ Uh… let me get back to you later… it actually has a reference, but I forgot what it refers to…  
**Chapter 25:** _Highway 105:_ Yet another highway in Los Angeles.

**Movie homage: _SPOILERS WITHIN!_**

I'm a big, big fan of the movies. Although quality seems to decline these past few years, it doesn't stop me from being a moviegoer. I think I left some out, but I trust you guys know which is which.

**Chapter 2:** _Hey Arnold the Movie: _At the very end, the dialogue between Rhonda, Bridget, Phoebe and Nadine. A direct rip-off from the movie.  
**Chapter 3:** _Star Wars Empire Strikes Back: _Helga quoted Yoda a bit at the end of the chapter. "Danger? Excitement? A Jedi craves not these things."  
**Chapter 5:** _Mulan:_ Linda quoted the matchmaker, "TOO skinny!"  
**Chapter 5:** _The Matrix: _Phoebe and Helga paraphrased Neo's line. "I know kung-fu!"  
**Chapter 5:** _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: _Phoebe/Sal is fight taken from the dojo fight scene.  
**Chapter 6:** _Hey Arnold the Movie:_ Bridget and Helga's stakeout, similar to Gerald and Arnold at Vermicelli's place.  
**Chapter 7:** _Mallrats:_ Helga paraphrased Brodie's line. "…I can't express myself monosyllabically enough for you to understand it all!"  
**Chapter 8:** _Lord of the Rings The Two Towers: _The girls are talking about it in the common room.  
**Chapter 8:** _Mortal Kombat: _Helga Vs. Linda fight was inspired from it.  
**Chapter 9:** Sid's movie: I was going to say _Beverly Hills Ninja_ but meh…  
**Chapter 9: **_Fight Club: _The scene with Curly was inspired from a scene where the Narrator beat himself up in his boss' office.  
**Chapter 12:** _The Godfather: _Line from Don Corleone was spoken by Gino and also as the topic title. "I'll give you an offer you can't refuse."  
**Chapter 12: **_Fight Club: _Curly chanting 'His name is Robert Paulsen'.  
**Chapter 14:** _Sleepy Hollow: _The whole horse carriage scene.  
**Chapter 14: **_Lord of the Rings The Two Towers: _The way Lila mounted the horse was similar to the way Legolas mounted his.  
**Chapter 16: **_Matrix Reloaded: _At the very end, Eugene paraphrased the line from Link. "The ugliest hack I've ever done."  
**Chapter 17:** _Save the Last Dance: _Drive-by scene.  
**Chapter 19:** _Star Wars Return of the Jedi: _Chapter title, line was spoken by Admiral Ackbar.  
**Chapter 19:** _Kill Bill: _First appearance of The Pet Shop Girl as 'The Bride'.  
**Chapter 19: **_Matrix Reloaded: _Bridget and Michael paraphrasing Smith's line in the Burly Brawl. "Yes, me. Me, me, me."  
**Chapter 22:** _Various Star Wars: _Chapter title, dialogue between Olga, Helga, Rhonda and Gino. "I hate sand…"  
**Chapter 22:** _Independence Day: _Gerald exchanging banter with Sid. "Tunnel, tunnel! Exit! Exit!"  
**Chapter 23:** _Star Wars Revenge of the Sith: _Vader's crappy 'No' line.  
**Chapter 24:** _Matrix Revolutions: _Song in Neo/Smith fight – Neodammerung.  
**Chapter 24:** _Rush Hour: _Rhonda and Nadine's fight.  
**Chapter 25: **_Three Men and a Baby: _Description of Gerald, Sid, and Stinky in a scene.  
**Chapter 25: **_The Three Stooges: _Description of Gerald, Sid, and Stinky in a scene.  
**Chapter 27:** _The Matrix: _The rooftop chase.  
**Chapter 27:** _Hey Arnold the Movie: _Gerald's comment on Bridget's button.  
**Chapter 27: **_Bridge on the River Kwai: _I heard the 'Jolly Good Fellow' song on the same day I wrote this chapter. I just had to put it in.  
**Chapter 28:** _The Godfather:_ Gino's dialogue with Mr. Bailey. All of them. Direct rip-off.

**Videogame homage:** **_SPOILERS WITHIN!_**

I'm also a big, big fan of videogames. Here are some homages to the great electronic games that always seem to peeve overprotective parents and obnoxious politicians everywhere:

**Chapter 1: **_Final Fantasy VII:_ Supposed to be Sector 7 instead of 17. A typo.  
**Chapter 7: **_Metal Gear Solid:_ Natalie and Nadine's stealth mission.  
**Chapter 10: **_Zero Wing: _Chapter title is a dialogue from the main bad guy. It's also an internet meme.  
**Chapter 14: **_Nintendo DS: _The guard is playing it.  
**Chapter 16: **Eugene is creating a map. In gaming terms, it's the play area (level) of the game.  
**Chapter 18: **_Half-Life 2: _Ravenholm is a name of a small village in one of their levels.  
**Chapter 19: **_Counter-Strike: _Elsa describes a map in Counter-Strike called cs-assault or something.  
**Chapter 19: **_Metal Gear Solid 3: _Naked Snake's first mission is called Operation Virtuous.  
**Chapter 19: **_Metal Gear: _Solid Snake's inaugural mission is called Intrude N313.  
**Chapter 21: **_Prince of Persia: _Rhonda performed moves like the Prince in the game.  
**Chapter 22: **_Splinter Cell: _Spy equipments introduced by Phoebe.  
**Chapter 23: **_Splinter Cell: _Nadine's infiltration.  
**Chapter 24: **_Monkey__ Island: _Phoebe and PSG's fight.  
**Chapter 25: **_Resident Evil 2: _Police Station sequence – getting the key from the maiden statue.  
**Chapter 26: **_Parappa the Rapper: _Chapter title derived from a lyric line.  
**Chapter 26: **_Monkey__ Island: _Phoebe and PSG's fight.

**Cartoons and TV shows homage: _SPOILERS WITHIN!_**

Homages from shows in TV land:

**Chapter 9: **_Fairly Oddparents: _Sid paraphrasing Cosmo's line, IIRC. "Ninjas! Hundreds of them!"  
**Chapter 12: **_Saturday Night Live: _Sid singing 'What is love' Night at the Roxbury style.  
**Chapter 12: **_Farscape: _Nadine and Sid watching Farscape: The Movie  
**Chapter 13: **_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: _Olga freaking out is somewhat inspired from Frankie freaking out in the World Wide Wabbit episode.  
**Chapter 16: **_Static Shock: _Richie's a tech guy to Virgil, and I want Eugene to be the tech guy for the guys.  
**Chapter 17: **_Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: _Gerald paraphrased a line from the theme song. "…where he was born and raised."  
**Chapter 21: **_MacGyver:_ Nadine's making the roach bait is homage to this show I guess. I mean, MacGyver could fashion a plastic explosive out of toothpaste and a fork if he wanted to.  
**Chapter 22: **_The Dukes of Hazard: _The way Olga is driving.  
**Chapter 22: **_Kim Possible: _Phoebe briefly takes Kim's role. Eugene briefly takes Wade's role.  
**Chapter 24: **_Old__Batman show: _The fight description.  
**Chapter 24: **_Rocko's Modern Life: _The big burly guy that Rhonda and Nadine fight against is homage to Wallace, the big elephant guy.  
**Chapter 26: **_Naruto:_ The anime is described. Man this show sucks.  
**Chapter 26: **_Dave Chappelle's Show: _Michael paraphrased a line from the famous 'I'm Rick James, bitch!' skit.  
**Chapter 28: **_Kim Possible: _Phoebe briefly takes Kim's role. Eugene briefly takes Wade's role.

**References to the Hey Arnold show:** **_SPOILERS WITHIN!_**

What's a Hey Arnold fanfic without some references to the cartoon show, am I right? Many thanks to Don Del Grande's website for the episode lists.

**Chapter 2: **Gerald as the Keeper of the Tale. It seems that he still carries that title even in high school. Recurring theme.  
**Chapter 3: **Helga is still bitter about Olga. But with some character development her attitude to Olga will change. Recurring theme.  
**Chapter 3: **_Dinner for four: _Bridget told the girls about how she saved them from being mugged and such.  
**Chapter 4: **_Jamie O in Love: _The girls are eating at Slausen's, the diner in this episode, IIRC.  
**Chapter 4: **_Phoebe's Little Problem: _The lunch lady recognized Phoebe by remembering her as a gas passer. Worst episode ever, IMO.  
**Chapter 5: **_Career Day: _Helga told Phoebe that she took jujitsu class.  
**Chapter 5: **_Phoebe Cheats: _Phoebe's sword playing is explored in this chapter.  
**Chapter 6: **_Cool Jerk: _Helga and Bridget's stakeout.It's the same place where Arnold was forced to break in by Frankie G. Apparently he still wants that stereo equipment after all these years.  
**Chapter 8: **Voice actresses from the show made a 'cameo' appearance.  
**Chapter 13: **_Monkeyman: _"Frightful cry from faraway", was a line from Gerald's poem about Monkeyman. His awesomeness is equal to that of Stoop Kid and above all the characters in the show.  
**Chapter 13: **_Arnold__'s Christmas: _The play is a reference to Mr. Hyunh's sad story. One of the best episodes, IMO.  
**Chapter 14: **_Headless Cabbie: _Ernie's job as a stagecoach driver is revisited.  
**Chapter 15: **Again,Gerald as the Keeper of the Tale.  
**Chapter 16: **Arnold's only appearance in this story. He's away to keep this story somewhat consistent to _The Patakis_.  
**Chapter 17: **_Das Subway: _Gerald reminisces to Sid about the subway tale.  
**Chapter 25: **The famous 'what city is Hey Arnold in' argument. Most fans said (and Craig) have mentioned that the city is a combination of Seattle, Portland and New York. I on the other hand took the three crappiest cities in America (IMO) – Detroit, Newark and Jersey City and kinda mashed them in. But I agree with the fans though, after all, it is canon.  
**Chapter 28: **_Dinner for four: _Gerald and Phoebe are having dinner at Chez Paris.  
**Chapter 28: **_Helga's Parrot: _Same thing happened to Rhonda, only it's with a pigeon.

The author's favorites  


My favorite chapter: Chapter 27 – Victorious.  
My favorite chapter to write: Chapter 5: The Training Part I: Basic.  
My favorite fight scene: Anything that has to do with Phoebe.  
My favorite dramatic scene: Chapter 12, when Helga is worried about her sister.  
My favorite chapter title: Chapter 13 - Protect Olga. I don't know, to me it just sounds so awesome.  
My favorite comedic scene: Chapter 2 – The Recruitment: Rhonda's line responding to Bridget really cracks me up every time I read it.  
Chapter that I dislike writing the most: Chapter 18 – Revelation: A total bitch to write.  
Chapter that I dislike the most: Chapter 11 – Trying to get along: Sorta lame, doesn't expand the story much.  
Chapter that I pity the most: Chapter 4 – The Contemplation: Why so little reviews:cry:

Deleted scenes and unused ideas

- Originally there was a scene where I introduced the girls in a Charlie's Angels style sort of way in chapter five. It got cut because I thought it was too ridiculous and didn't feel very fanficky… hey I invented a new word. It went something like this: The girls were introduced in the flashiest of manner, with fire in the background, camera moving here and there and zooming in and out round and around, capturing the girls' each distinctive trait and features. Told you it was crazy.

- In Chapter 7, the heist was supposed to be perpetrated by an older Bart Simpson and his pals, but it got cut and I placed Hey Arnold characters in exchange. The absurdity is rediculous, given my absolute hatred for crossovers. A cartoon character should stay in his or her own universe, and no place else.

- This isn't actually a deleted scene, but I feel like telling. Lila's role is supposed to be the quietest girl of the group, not doing much, but I got carried away and made her kickass. Why? I'm a big, big, fan of Lila, and among the Hey Arnold girls, I like her the most. :) :Gets pelted by rocks and garbage by the female readers: Wait! Please stop! Bleeding! Medic!

- Sid is supposed to have a six year old sister called Stephanie. Her role is to make fun of Sid because he has a girlfriend (Nadine) when he talks about it to his father. Sid got pissed, and playfully picked his little sister up and started to tickle her. It's just sort of a scene to continue the theme of sibling relationship in this story. It got cut because she might not go well with the readers.

- I originally wanted Olga to die at the sniper's hand and have Helga hell-bent on revenging her sister's death, but I thought it was too depressing and too dark for a humor fanfic, so it was shelved.

- In chapter 17, I wanted Sid and Stinky to be the people who'll pass the information to Helga and Nadine at a mall. Sid and Stinky would be like Jay and Silent Bob, hanging out and basically being asses out of themselves. I'm glad that never took place. So I put Fuzzy Slippers and Harvey to act as the informants for the agency. They're better.

- In the chapter Escape, the girls meet with each other and hijacked a car to go to the base to tell Bridget about the current situation. They have Nadine driving it since she's the only one who has a learner's permit. Since she's still learning, she drives the car _very_ carelessly and hits the road barrier, other cars and lights while the other girls scream in terror. Funny stuff.

- There's also a scene where Arnold pops up and advised the girls to keep on going. After the girls escape from their imprisonment, the girls meet with other in an alley and said to themselves that they gave up all hope because they were defeated by Michael. But then Arnold showed up out of nowhere and gave them an advice. Helga asked what the hell he's doing when he's supposed to be in San Lorenzo. Calmly Arnold replied that he's in the city for a day to visit his grandparents before his trip to the United Nations headquarters in New York. After the thoughtful advice, Helga walks over to him and kisses him. It got cut since I don't want Arnold to be in the limelight, because we know every time when Arnold is around it tends to develop around his relationship with Helga. Besides, Helga wouldn't dare confess openly to Arnold with her colleagues as witnesses.

- A scene in chapter 27 where I wanted the girls to parody _Captain Planet, Power Rangers,_ and _Teen Girl Squad_ from _Homestarrunner_. Seeing that they are in a group of five and is in the same batch together, Rhonda proposed that they'll become some sort of self-proclaimed elite _LES_ team, for symbolic purposes. The others are like, 'whatever' and agreed. Rhonda proposed the name 'Teen Girl Squad' with herself as the 'Cheerleader', Lila as the 'What's-her-Face', Phoebe as 'So-and-So', and Helga as 'The Ugly One', but she then stopped, noticing that there are only five of them, as opposed to four of the original Team Girl Squad. Helga then sardonically added that Rhonda can't count properly to payback Rhonda's insult. Then Nadine came in and suggested the Power Rangers, but they all felt it was too politically incorrect and finally settled with Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Heart as their codenames, not to mention it's more politically correct. It was cut because it was too ridiculous and retarded.

Breaking the fourth wall

What's a fourth wall you ask? A fourth wall is defined a character directly addressing an audience, or actively acknowledging that the characters and the action is not real. In this fanfic, there are some instances and it is somewhat acknowledged by the characters that there are fourth walls being broken either by them, or by the author himself. Why am I referring myself in third person? Here are some examples where the fourth wall is being broken:

**Chapter 5: **_Helga:_ Like I'm in a bad fanfic or something.  
**Chapter 10: **_Rhonda: _I'd blame the bad writing.  
**Chapter 12: **_Author: _Referring to other chapter.  
**Chapter 20: **_Author: _Referring to other chapter.  
**Chapter 22: **_Author: _Another 'wonderfully' written context.  
**Chapter 23: **_Author: _Bad words are a no-no, Lila.  
**Chapter 26: **_Author: _Too lazy to write the Rhonda/Nadine/Guy fight.  
**Chapter 27: **_Rhonda: _Criticizing the story for being inconsistant and having too many plot holes to count.

Acknowledgements

To my readers and reviewers, thank you so much. I want to thank acosta pérez josé ramiro, ahhelga, Amber Stag, BellaMay76, Blonde Cecile, DarthRoden, Demile, gracie320, Helgas little secret, HunGuy, King Cheetah, La cuca rocha, LostScorpionGirl, Luvya, mpcp13, Number6, ShanniC, Skeye, Smoking Panda, SpriteSux-MountainDewReignsSup, TheBaldOneMpls, Till, VindicatedAiress, w201, and Yardbird9 for reviewing this story.

I'm just happy to know that my jokes worked in written format and made you guys laugh. It's really a reassurance that I might just get a break into the cartooning business and make a show of my own. Call me crazy, but I… heh, always wanted to continue Craig's work on what he has envisioned. Maybe I could convince Nick to approve The Patakis show. Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?

Mostly the critiques that I received are mostly about my grammar. Yes, I admit it's true. I've got a problem with the tenses and I know it can be confusing to the readers sometimes. But as I write, I take the liberty to learn what is wrong with my sentences that I've written. I learn from my mistakes. I whole heartedly agree with everyone who criticizes my grammar. It's not perfect, but at least I'm trying to improve.

My thanks to all of you who has been reading and reviewing this story from the beginning to the end: acosta pérez josé ramiro, ahhelga, DarthRoden, Demile, Luvya, Number6, SpriteSux-MountainDewReignsSup and Till, you guys have been a great support and I am really grateful that you guys had spared a few minutes to read and review my story. Again, thank you all so much. Number6, I really want to thank you for writing all those constructive reviews and for reviewing each and every chapter that I've written. You're the best!

Extra Scene - Didn't see it coming, did you?  


_Several years later…_

A young teenage girl opened the sliding door to the warehouse slowly. The door was huge, and it took some effort from her to make a space for her to at least squeeze in. It was dark inside the warehouse, as nothing could be seen. Only the light from the door she just opened revealed a portion of the large warehouse. She could see mice scattered as she made her way in. Every footstep she took echoed through the empty area.

"Hello?" it echoed many times throughout the area. Sudden she heard a few footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around, and was shocked to see that her rival and some unrecognizable faces were actually here in this place together with her.

"Yo! What are you doin' here?" she asked angrily.

"Akh!" the rival answered in bitter disgust. "I'm supposed to ask ye that!" she replied in her fake Scottish accent. "Is this be one of ye tricks?" she asked accusingly.

"Hell no!" she replied back angrily. "If I were to pull tricks on you, I be doin' a lot worse than this!"

Suddenly the large sliding door behind them closed slowly, to the shock of the five girls inside the room. But by the time they arrived at the door, it was already closed tight and could not be opened.

"Yo, what's this?" the girl asked worriedly to nobody.

And then came a booming voice from above them that said, "Ahh… Miss Timberly Johanssen, Campfire Lass…"

"Haha!" Timberly pointed to Campfire Lass as she laughed, "She still uses that dumb name to call you!"

"Akh, shut up…"

"And those other girls which names I've forgotten… I have been… expecting youuuuuuu…" suddenly a spotlight was switched on in front of them, revealing a girl which Timberly and Campfire Lass knew very well.

"HELGA?" the both of them replied in shock disbelief.


	30. DVD Commentary

_Author's Note: _I was reading the story fic again, and I thought, what the hell - one last chapter just for the hell of it. And to make it end at an even number. This is not a continuiation of the story, but a commentary of the story - by Rhonda, Gerald and Sid. Just think of MST3K and audio commentaries in DVDs and you get the idea. I was obviously bored as I wrote this, but hey, whatever.

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chapter 30: DVD Commentary

"Hi, I'm Gerald Johannson. I'm the head male protagonist of 'Changing of the Guards', a fanfic made exclusively out of boredom and insomnia from the eccentric mind of the author, which unfortunately couldn't be with us today due reasons unknown. But I do however have some of his notes so I can guide you throughout the movie."

"I'm Rhonda Lloyd, I'm the secondary female protagonist next to… you know… _that _girl y'all love so dearly, despite she's being a total bit—."

"Rhonda…" Gerald cut her off, "Please? You can criticize and condemn Helga later. This ain't the time."

"Oh…" she whined, "okay. Give me the popcorn."

"And I'm Sid. I just so happen to be here so I can pester my two esteemed colleagues. And we're—"

"Your Fairy Godparents!" Two voices, male and female, shouted behind them unexpectedly.

"Cosmo, Wanda," Gerald said to them, "The Channel Chasers screening is at Cinema Five, this is Two."

"Huh? Oh! Really?" Cosmo replied back, in his usual, nearly panicky tone, "I thought it was an inverted number five!"

"It's your head that's inverted!" Wanda shouted at him angrily. And then the both of them exited the theatre, leaving the three teenagers looking at each other in incredulous disbelief.

"See? This is what happens when we're off-duty from the show… doing nothing but loitering around Nickelodeon's offices." Rhonda sighed. "They really should start making our show again…" yes, **_MAKE NEW HEY ARNOLD EPISODES! PULL THE SHOW OUT FROM CANCELLATION! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID THAT! _**

"Those silly crossovers… Kinda like Cartoon Network's commercials, isn't it?" Sid said to them.

"Shh…" Gerald quickly shushed him up, "Those evil words are strictly must not to be mentioned in this building!"

"I think we've strayed away too much from the original commentary already." Rhonda said to both of them.

**Chapter 1**

"Yeah. I think we should start right now, before things go even screwier. Okay, so here we are, at the opening credits. I love this scene."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Rhonda concurred, "I mean, just look at the camerawork. It greatly emphasizes the ambiance and the texture of a large, decaying inner-city that we all love so dearly. The rumbling noises of the el train passing through, cars zooming by, gunshots and the noise of walking pedestrians underline the tempo of big city living."

"Did your parents drop you on the head when you were a baby, Rhonda?" Sid asked her, after being confused by her thorough explanation.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Nadine right now, Sid?" Rhonda asked him back, getting more and more annoyed.

"She has a doctor's appointment!" Sid cried back. "So I'm all alone now, cold and lost…" he soliloquized, "Like a small puppy walking through the dangerous streets of—"

"Ah shut up, don't be so melodramatic, you fool." Gerald playfully smacked his back and they both laughed. As for Rhonda, she could only look at them in annoyance and shook her head.

"Boys…" she groaned. "So here we are at the headquarters of _LES_, where Bridget, the focal character of this story, besides _Helga_, is running the game. A small fact about _LES_, it has about 150 agents, consisting mostly of college girls and female high school upperclassmen."

"Ah… heaven." Sid sighed happily. "Hey Rhonda, take a look at your picture." Sid pointed to the screen. "It has your good side on it."

"Yeah, it does." Rhonda agreed as she nodded. "Nadine looks great too."

"She sure is…" Sid concurred with her.

**Chapter 2 **

"Ah, finally! My first scene in the story!" Gerald said happily.

"And then you're nowhere to be found until chapter nine." Sid teased, laughing softly with Rhonda.

"You will _not_ dull my euphoria!" he snapped back playfully. He then focused on the story, "My style of narration and how I constructed the sentences are inspired from lots people, not just Jesse Jackson actually, like Dr. King and Malcolm X."

"Heh." Sid chuckled, "You just had to talk suavely to Phoebe, did ya?"

"Of course, man!" Gerald replied back, smiling.

"Ooh, Phoebe is excellent in this scene." Rhonda said.

"Fine acting." Gerald agreed with her.

"Lila isn't half bad either." Sid said.

"Yeah…" Rhonda reluctantly agreed.

"Well, that's new. You're actually complimenting her." Gerald replied snidely. "I'd take the 'Cold War' is over then?"

"Sorta." Rhonda smiled wryly. "All the girls become close after production wrapped up, and we hangout quite often. Before this we just hungout with our own cliques. Me and Nadine, Helga and Phoebe, Lila with… someone." Then the scene changed, "Ooh! My scene! My scene!" Rhonda said happily as she pointed to the screen.

"You always shop for clothes, Rhonda." Sid said. "Don't you have more than enough already?"

"It's always not enough!" Rhonda snapped back good-naturedly.

"And expensive too." Sid continued, "You should've gone to S-Mart or something."

"Eew, no way!" Rhonda replied back in disgust, "I'd be caught dead if I shop for clothes there!"

"Well, your loss." Sid replied back, "Ooh, here's Nadine's scene." He said in admiration.

"Man, look at his eyes, man." Gerald said to Rhonda, "All widened up and glittering like a puppy."

"Aww, how cute…" Rhonda replied back, "They do make a cute couple together."

"Heheh…" Sid chuckled as he carved a soft smile across his face, "Still, I'm kinda pissed that her scene is kinda short compared to you guys."

"It's just you." Rhonda replied, "I've always though Phoebe's scene is the shortest."

"And then along came Helga." Gerald said.

"Looking pissed off as ever." Sid replied back, judging her angry looking face. "I've lost count on just how many PMS jokes that we've made about her." he said, laughing.

"Well, she has to cope with a lot of crap back home, so she has a reason to be angsty and angry." Rhonda replied, trying to put a reason behind her rather discontented look.

"Ah, the next scene." Gerald said, smiling broadly. "It brings a lot of memories."

"Man, I should've been there with you and Arnold." Sid said to him.

"Why, just because you want to listen to her saying that… that line?" Rhonda asked demandingly.

"You should've said 'me' when Bridge asked you that, Rhonda. And ask her if you could touch her button again." Sid smiled widely at her. She then mumbled a few expletives under her breath.

**Chapter 3**

"In this chapter," Rhonda explained, "is where we introduced the organization to the audience. We explained the reason why it was set up, its interesting history and of course, its rules. I myself was kinda shocked when they offered me to become as one of them, but later I became more and more accepting to their proposal. Not to mention, Nadine also made some contribution to convince me into joining them."

"Whoa…" Gerald said in awe, "I don't remember their headquarters was _that_ big."

"Their rules should be changed." Sid said, "You guys should be allowed to use guns."

"Well, we did a kickass job even without them, so I don't think the rules will be amended in the future." Rhonda replied, smiling.

"Whoa, Mayor Dixie used to be a member of this spy organization too?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah." Rhonda answered, slightly aggravated, "Why is it so hard for you guys to believe it?"

"And Helga's sister used to be the best, huh?" Sid asked her.

"Not anymore." Rhonda replied back.

**Chapter 4**

"Hehe, classic Rhonda-Helga moment." Sid said, smirking. "You two should've fight in the diner just for the hell of it."

"Will the rivalry ever ends?" Gerald asked sardonically.

"Well, that anorexic stick shouldn't have called me that." She scoffed, "I'm not fat…"

The scene then changed to Helga's home where she confronted with her sister regarding the spy agency.

"Helga sure has a lot beef about her sister." Rhonda said. "I'm _so_ glad I'm the only child."

"Well, brothers and sisters can be annoying sometimes," Gerald said, "but despite of it, we're all family and we look out for one another. I'm just saying that if we have no one to go to or we're completely lost, we can always count for their help. Take from a guy like me: my bro and I don't get along well sometimes, but he was willing to help me when I had some trouble with the guys at Joey's neighborhood."

Rhonda suddenly began to sniff and suddenly she threw herself to Sid and hugged him, "I wish I had a brother or a sister to take care of me!" she cried and sobbed. Sid, still quizzical at the reaction, tried to console her.

**Chapter 5**

"How did the training go, Rhonda?" Gerald said as he watched Rhonda wiped a tear off her eye.

"It was okay…" She replied, sobbing weakly, "Despite of Linda being a jerk, she and the rest of the team members helped us a lot."

"GI Jane, the Real Hillwood City hero! GI Jane is there!" Sid sang a modified version of the GI Joe song. "Glad they didn't shave your head."

"I shudder at the very thought of it." Rhonda scoffed.

"Go for that Natalie Portman style, Rhonda." Sid said playfully, "Oh, speaking of her, have you seen her in 'Closer'? Holy shit!"

"I didn't know you took ballet lessons, Rhonda." Gerald said to her.

"It's my best kept childhood secret." She replied back, beginning to smile, "I dreamed of becoming a great dancer someday, but the thought of having you guys knowing me going to a ballet academy really haunted me as a child."

"Think of all the blackmail opportunities!" Sid exclaimed happily. He then came closer to Gerald and whispered to him, "You should've used the Helga ballet dancing pics I gave to you when we were in fourth grade."

But he ignored him since his favorite scene was on, "Aw hell yeah, Phoebe's fight scene." Gerald said happily. "I must say I am deeply fond of this scene. Watching Phoebe getting all physical and kicking ass really makes me proud of her."

**Chapter 6**

"Slacking off, huh?" Sid said with a smirk.

"Hey… we got nothing to do there, man." Rhonda replied.

Gerald rolled his eyes, watching the screen, "Oh yeah, Helga's scene. This scene kinda made me remember about the one where Arnold got into some bad shit with Frankie G. Thankfully I was around to help the poor kid."

"Ouch." Rhonda winced, "That's a very brutal kick from Helga."

"Wow…" Sid said in awe and a bit of horror, "I think I'm going to think twice before I go messing with her in the future."

"Wait 'till you see my scene Sid…" Rhonda replied back, smirking devilishly.

"Heh, that's a nice shot." Gerald said, complimenting on Lila's mad crossbow shooting skillx0rz.

"And the car goes round and round, round and round, round and round." Sid sang off-tune to the tune of the 'Wheels on the Bus' song.

"Bad ass…" Rhonda said in awe. "Wait a minute, now she's crying? What a crybaby!"

**Chapter 7**

"Silent and deadly. That's Nadine to y'all." Sid said proudly, to the confusion of Rhonda and Gerald as they looked at him with a perplexed gaze.

"Uh… yeah, whatever." Rhonda said, "I must admit, Nadine is a very good ninja-type person in this scene."

"Wasn't Monkeyman supposed to be in a chase scene after Nadine's scene?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, he supposed to be…" Gerald said as he flipped my notes, "but his scene was cut to make room for Phoebe and her mentor Natalie, and his scene was then reluctantly moved to Chapter 13."

"Oh… okay." Rhonda said, nodding. "So now the truck now goes through the alley, hitting everything in front of it, and managed to get back on the road again."

"And here's techno chick Phoebe really shines." Gerald said.

"Pfft…" Rhonda scoffed, "I know how to use a PDA too. It's not that hard." The scene now showed where the bad guys finally got caught.

"I call police brutality." Sid said, looking at the scene rather angrily.

"Oh, Sid." Rhonda said in a rather playful tone, "Don't generalize all of them just because you had bad experience with them in the past. Ah, here's my scene. I'm really proud of this since I did all of the stunts myself."

"The scene with mugger and that chick is pretty dark for a comedy if ya ask me." Gerald said.

"Well, it has a happy in the end." Rhonda replied as she smirked.

"'Screw?'" Sid asked. "That word didn't go well with the dialogue content. If I were you, I'd say to that asshole 'Eew… who wants to fu—"

"I had to use it since the author wanted to set some standards in this story." Rhonda replied back, interrupting Sid from finishing his sentence, "The usage of the F-word is forbidden since it will degrade the fic's quality."

"And the word 'bitch' isn't?" Gerald asked back, "Man, talk about double-standards…"

This made Rhonda thought of what he said, and she grimaced, "Yeah… what _is_ with the double-standards?"

The scene then showed where Rhonda kicked the guy in the crotch. Both of the guys winced in pain and horror, as if they feel they got kicked _instead_ of the guy in the screen.

"Ouch…" Sid said, "I don't care what balls you're made of, but that's horrible."

"I concur." Gerald said nodding weakly.

"Eh… you guys are just exaggerating the pain." Rhonda said, "It can't be _that_ bad."

**Chapter 8**

"Orlando Bloom is the epitome of hawtness." Rhonda said giddily.

"Pfft." Sid scoffed, "Orlando Bloom. Why do girls like that damned woody, untalented pretty boy anyway?"

"Ahh, I see someone here is jealous of him." Rhonda said in a playful singsong voice.

"No I'm not." He scoffed back, "Why the hell should I be jealous of that rich, bratty, ugly looking jerk anyway?"

Gerald rolled his eyes, "Whatever man. And so here we are now at Helga's fight scene with Linda. The whole chapter is dedicated for this scene, so it shows that the author really wanted to epitomize the badassery of the fight. We even recruited the guy who choreographed the fight scenes in The Matrix and Star Wars Prequels."

"No wonder the fight scene looks fluid, energetic and awesome." Sid agreed.

"In all honesty, I enjoy seeing Helga in pain." Rhonda smiled.

Rhonda, Gerald and Sid sat in awed silence as they watched the scene.

"Awesome show they put, the both of them." Gerald said, satisfied after watching the scene.

"I wish the fight is portrayed in a comic somewhere…" Sid said.

"Well, the author said he's an aspiring animator, so it's bound to show up on DeviantArt or somewhere sooner or later eventually." Rhonda hinted.

**Chapter 9**

"Lamest. Chapter title. Ever." Sid said in his worst. Impersonation. Of Comic Book Guy. Ever.

"C'mon, cut the guy some slack." Gerald said, referring to me. "He busted his head off just to keep us entertained. In this scene where Olga and Helga talk to each other he was emphasizing the growing warm relationship between them because of Helga joining the spy agency, since their sisterly camaraderie was never good to begin with."

Sid laughed, "I always cracked up when Olga said that." He referred to when Olga said, "Oh dearest me, I forgot to pee."

"God I hate cafeteria food." Gerald said upon seeing the mashed potatoes being plopped into his plate.

"Who doesn't?" Rhonda said, "This is what you guys discuss at every lunch hour? Tasteless and uninspiring late night movies on Cinemax?"

"It was a slow day." Sid justified his discussion, "Usually, we discuss about the growing problems in our society where bigotry and xenophobia prevails, endless problematic teen issues and the troublesome world political climate." That, was one Sid's few intelligent moments. He usually wasn't this smart.

Rhonda chuckled, "Yeah right. You of all people." And then the scene changed to Curly's sudden introduction. "And I enjoy seeing him in pain too." She said happily.

"You have no empathy." Gerald said, smiling. "So here I am, going for Samuel L. Jackson's character in Pulp Fiction. I'm really a big fan of him and I always consider him as a teacher to my acting."

"Samuel Jackson, huh?" Rhonda said, smiling.

"MMM-MMM!" Gerald yelled unexpectedly, "SAMUEL JACKSON!"

Rhonda was quite uncomfortable, "Could you please stop yelling at me?"

"NO I CAN'T STOP YELLING, 'CAUSE THAT'S HOW I TALK! DIDN'T YOU SEE MY MOVIES? 'JUICE', THAT WAS A GOOD ONE! 'DEEP BLUE SEA?' THEY ATE ME! A FLIPPING SHARK ATE ME!"

And Rhonda punched him in the guts.

"Told ya you shouldn't mess with her with all her training and whatnot." Sid said, whispering to Gerald. "Still, that was awesome, man." Gerald smiled, and they gave each other a high-five.

"Ooh, the ceremony scene." Rhonda said excitedly, "And Lila always ruins the mood."

"She's very insecure throughout the story." Sid said.

"Yeah… come to think of it, she was very confident when she was in grade school." Gerald said.

"She told me she's scared to be other people's burden." Rhonda said. "She's the most prude person I've ever met. She's annoying."

"It's funny isn't it? To see society nowadays frowns on politeness and modesty." Gerald replied back.

"Welcome to the real world, man." Sid said to him, patting his back.

"Biting social commentary, guys. _Scathing_." Rhonda said sarcastically.

**Chapter 10**

"When the hell Gino has a brother?" Sid asked.

"Beats me." Gerald shrugged. "But let's play along for the sake of the story."

"I hate him." Rhonda replied. "Michael is a loser Don Corleone wannabe. Hell, Big Gino is way better than he is."

"Uh… I think that's what the story intends, Rhonda." Gerald replied back. "This chapter has several plot twists in the story. Bridget had to stay due to the new threat, the first we really get to see Helga's concern about her sister, and the introduction of their new enemy, Gino's Brother."

**Chapter 11**

"How was it like to be partnered with Helga?" Sid asked Rhonda.

"Eh, it was shaky at first, but after we understood each other, things just get better."

"So, you didn't get the restraining order huh?" Gerald asked.

"I had one for Curly, but none for Helga." She answered back.

The scene showed where Rhonda fell on top of garbage bins below her.

"Well, that was unintentionally hilarious." Sid said, smiling.

"Hey, be nice!" Rhonda cried back, "Even as a stunt, it really hurts when I fell on those garbage cans!"

"Another fight scene cometh." Gerald said.

"And then we all cowered because of a false alarm." Rhonda shook her head.

**Chapter 12**

"So orchids are Nadine's favorite flowers huh?" Gerald said, playfully nudging Sid away from him. "I didn't know you're the sensitive type kind of guy."

"Hey, I did say I wanted to give her some frogs… toads… whatever." Sid said, smiling.

"I commend you for giving her those really beautiful flowers, Sid." Rhonda said, "I wish my ex was as thoughtful as you are." She mumbled to herself.

The scene then changed to Helga and Gino.

"This is one of the few Helga scenes that I like." Gerald said. "It really shows that Helga really cares for her sister, despite of her coldness towards her."

"I agree." Rhonda nodded, "It's in a chapter like this I truly can sympathize with her."

"And now, comes my scene." Sid said happily, upon looking at his scene where he was half-naked and covered only with a towel, "Look at me, man. Look at that stud! ALL DA LADIES ARE GONNA GET SOME LOVIN' NOW!"

"Yuck, I think I'm gonna puke." Rhonda said teasingly, even though she _was_ a bit disgusted with Sid's skinny body.

"God, what did I do to receive this kind of torture?" Gerald said as he looked upwards.

"Bah, you guys are just jealous!" Sid said jokingly. "So here I am on the bus, singing and dancing to 'What is Love,' on my way to the cinema." He too started to bang his head.

"A little bit of dramatic tension here," Rhonda said upon watching the phone scene with Helga. "And Nadine to the rescue!"

"I'm sorry to see she just abruptly left you in that theater, man." Gerald patted Sid's back.

"Well, she had a reason, and it was justified." Sid smiled back proudly.

**Chapter 13**

"This is Monkeyman's finest hour." Gerald said, watching Monkeyman beating the shit out of the sniper.

"Man, if I got nothing to do and I couldn't care less about my future; I'd join forces with him." Sid said.

"I really don't understand why he's an idol to a lot of the member of the opposite sex." Rhonda shook her head. "I mean: he's smelly, he has no job, he's a total loser—"

"Hey, careful what you said Rhonda." Sid replied back rather angrily, "To us, he's the epitome of total independence and is in liberty to do whatever he wants. He's not under pressure by society or anyone! That's why, he rocks."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

"So, here's another tender scene with Helga and Olga." Gerald said.

"And in the end, the best damn plot twist ever!" Sid said rather jubilantly.

**Chapter 14**

"I like the chase scene since I got to hit a guy with a car." Gerald said with a smirk.

"Lila is in the majority of the scenes in this chapter. So it's safe to assume that this chapter is dedicated entirely to her." Sid said.

"I disagree. Why didn't you count us who had to chase that guy all over again in the last scene?" Rhonda retorted back.

"My apologies, Miss Lloyd. I should've been more aware of it." Sid said good-naturedly.

"I forgive you, Mr. Sid…" Rhonda then stopped, "Hey, what is your last name anyway?"

"Well, I'm deeply saddened by this." Sid put a hand on his heart and began to sob, "We've been friends for so long and yet you don't even know my last name?"

"We'll talk about it later man," Gerald said, "Now, on to the horse carriage scene."

"This greatly reminds me of that Tim Burton movie." Rhonda said.

"The author said he was 'paying a tribute' to that movie." Gerald replied back, "Or in other words, he ripped it off."

**Chapter 15**

"Now here we are where us guys are planning to help you girls out." Sid said.

"Ooh, male intervention. You guys never give up with all that 'Knight in Shining Armor' concept, do ya?" Rhonda said good-naturedly. "It's cute, I give you that."

"Hey girl, you guys are our friends. We'll help whenever possible." Gerald said, smiling.

"And now the chapter ends with us telling the legend of the Spy Agency." Sid said.

"You look so hot playing the guitar Sid." Rhonda complimented playfully, smiling.

"Careful now, you don't want to make Nadine angry at ya." Sid replied back, also smiling.

**Chapter 16**

"Eugene is such a dork." Rhonda said teasingly.

"Who cares about Eugene, man!" Sid exclaimed, "It's Arnold's mom we're supposed to talk about here! God, she's _so_ _flipping_ hot! She's such a MILF!" Sid exclaimed again happily. "Damn, if she were in front of me now, I'd—" this particular dialogue was not written due to the unintelligible contents that male teenagers usually say when they couldn't control their hormones.

"Whoa… hold on there tiger." Gerald said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah." Rhonda said calmly, "You do know we're going to send the raw unedited recording of this commentary to Arnold after we're finished, right?" she lied, giving him an evil smirk.

Sid's raging hormones abruptly stopped producing and he looked at Rhonda with a troubled, scared look, "You're… kidding me…"

"Hell no." Gerald said with a smile, decided to play along, "All the stuff that you said just now will be ship to Arnold, where he will watch it together with his family, especially his mom."

"Oh… well… ah… wow…" then there was a long pause. "HOLY MOTHER CRAP SHIT DAMN ASS! Arnold's totally gonna _murder_ me when he hears that!" he said in panic.

"Don't forget his mom!" Gerald reminded him, adding more fuel into his fear, "And just think what Arnold's dad will react when he hears you said about his wife!"

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" Sid yelled continuously in fear. At this point he already got up and started to pace back and forth on the walkway in between the seats. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" he said, pulling his cap downwards in panic. Gerald and Rhonda were trying hard to suppress their laugh.

"Wait 'till I tell Nadine!" Rhonda added, and both she and Gerald finally burst into a fit of laughter.

In a fit of panic, knowing that every word that he just said will be heard by everyone, he then made a drastic decision: he ran to the projection room and opened the door by kicking it violently. His kick was so hard that the door detached away from the threshold and hit the projectionist in the head. He then took the film away from the projector and with it he ran out of the theatre.

"For crying out loud Sid, we're just joking!" Rhonda yelled at him from the theater, hoping that Sid would hear her.

**Chapter 17**

"Sorry guys…" Sid said with an apologetic smile, as both of his friends looked at him angrily.

"We're lucky Timmy wished us a new film to put back into the projector, or else we'd been kicked out of the Nickelodeon's office for sure." Rhonda said angrily.

"And don't be doing that again." Gerald warned him, and Sid nodded violently. "Okay… onwards to the commentary." He resumed, "In this chapter we're introduced to one of the most ambiguous character in this story: my man Fuzzy Slippers."

"Wow, he's so mysterious, that he doesn't even have a dialogue and the camera won't show his face at all!" Rhonda exclaims.

"That just adds to his mysterious demeanor." Sid said.

"You guys actually volunteered for the informant position? You guys are braver than I thought." Rhonda said to them. "Still, I'm proud of you guys."

"Gerald made me do it." Sid jokingly pointed to Gerald.

"Hey, come on now. What's wrong with giving our friends a helping hand, huh?" he asked, smiling. The scene changed to where Sid and Gerald pinned Gino to the wall. "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about." He and Sid gave each other a high-five.

"We'd make a good team together, do we?" Sid said, smiling.

**Chapter 18**

There was nothing interesting to say here, so they just kept silent, with the exception of the sounds of popcorn crunching and the soda slurping.

**Chapter 19**

"I hate that place." Rhonda said, "Mosquitoes been biting me all night when we were shooting that scene."

"I suddenly have developed an urge to pop a malaria humor." Sid said to himself.

"Do that later." Gerald replied, "Things are heating up at this point right now, as we're entering the climax of this story."

Sid quickly added, "I also suddenly have developed an urge to pop a—"

"You could also do that later." Rhonda interjected quickly. The scene changed to where Rhonda was preparing to blow up the tank, "I had fun blowing the tank. It gave me pyromaniac tendencies and as of right now, I have an urge to set stuffs on fire."

"Too bad things didn't go as planned. Everyone is captured, and a sense of hopelessness quickly develops." Gerald said.

"A cliffhanger!" Sid exclaimed. "Cliffhanger is also a Sylvester Stallone movie." He gave a random trivia.

**Chapter 20**

"I've been thinking, why does every villain in every story tend to tell the good guy his plans before they proceed to kill them, and only to find out that the good guy managed to escape and ultimately destroy the bad guy?" Sid asked them.

"It's a plot device, Sid." Gerald explained. "Every screenwriter on earth used the same thing as a way to explain the audience what the villains are actually planning."

"There's a desperate need for originality. **_YOU HEAR THAT HOLLYWOOD?_**" Rhonda shouted out loud just abruptly. "Screw them. I'm watching Asian movies from now on. Thanks Phoebe for showing me the light! _My Neighbor Totoro_ and _My Sassy Girl_ are the best movies I've ever seen!"

**Chapter 21**

"Here now is another scene where Helga and I fight because the both of us are so pissed off at each other." Rhonda explained, "And then it changes into one of the most memorable scenes in this story, where the both of us finally reconcile and together we overcome the odds and successfully break out from the room we're imprisoned in. Yay!"

"I prefer the fight scene." Sid said, which annoyed Rhonda greatly since she felt the character development scene was supposed to be the better of the two scenes.

"An opinion is an opinion, Rhonda." Gerald shrugged, "But, to tell you the truth I do like the scene where you two worked together."

"THANK YOU!" Rhonda sighed in relief.

The scene then changed to inside the mansion, "Sid, tell your girl that she has serious issues with her pets, man." Gerald said, "You must be one hella guy for tolerating her obsession."

"Yeah," Rhonda agreed, "Even watching the scene where she pulls those cockroaches out from the sink made me all gross out." she then looked at the screen, "Eeeeww, _gross_!"

"Eh, it's not that bad." Sid shrugged, "Hell, I even ate some of those crickets she's been keeping inside her room. She said it's a delicacy in some other country overseas."

Rhonda was disgusted, and felt she wanted to throw up. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

**Chapter 22**

"Crap…" Sid said, upon sitting back on his seat with his friends, "I think I just stepped on a cockroach. I wonder what taste like…" he said this to tease Rhonda for puking earlier.

"Stop saying anything Sid." Rhonda said, still feeling very sickly. "Thanks Gerald for helping me out."

"Meh, don't mention it." Gerald smiled, trying to make Rhonda feel better by showing her his lady-killer smile. He got that from one of his idols, Billy Dee. "I'm glad to help."

"Hee hee ha-haha-haww tee hee hee. Stop it, Gerald. Hee hee hee." Rhonda laughed giddily, and her face was flushed in red.

Sid rolled his eyes. "Man, never thought I'd ever see that in my lifetime. Okay Gerald, to the commentary."

"Aw snap, the chapter just ended." Gerald said.

**Chapter 23**

"Awesome prelude to the fight scene." Gerald said, which was agreed by Sid and Rhonda.

"I will now go to the concession stand to buy some popcorn." Sid stood up and announced to them with his index finger pointing up. "Good thing I have this five dollar bill." He showed them.

"Wait a minute!" Rhonda said, "That five dollar bill can't buy popcorn for each of us!"

"She's right!" Gerald exclaimed, pointing to her, "This looks like a job for a twenty!"

"A TWENTY!" everybody exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! What about drinks?" Sid asked, and everybody went back to the drawing board again, rethinking the cash distribution so they could buy the beverages. After they agreed, Sid then nodded and started to walk away from them.

"CAN'T. MOVE! FEET. STUCK. TO FLOOR!"

**Chapter 24**

With popcorn and sodas fully reloaded, they watched the fight scene while eating all the junk food that Sid just bought for them.

"Now that's a shameless rip-off of Kill Bill." Gerald said, munching the popcorn.

"Still, it's an awesome fight scene, though." Sid replied after slurping his drink.

"What about mine?" Rhonda asked, "Pass the popcorn."

"Rhonda, you and Nadine fought with a guy who works in a perfume department." Sid replied back. "That's all I got to say about it."

**Chapter 25**

Gerald put aside his popcorn and took out the notes that I gave to him, "in this scene… munch munch… we get to know Sid's somewhat criminal past and how he turns into an outstanding model citizen which he is now."

"You _damn_ right," Sid replied, munching vigorously, "bitch!"

Gerald smacked the back of his head, "Watch your mouth mofo!"

"Shut up the both of ya!" Rhonda yelled, "I'm trying to enjoy the scene!"

**Chapter 26**

"I love Phoebe's fight scene." Gerald said, smiling.

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "Blatant biasness due to the fact that you're her man?"

Gerald looked at her back, "Heck no, girl. What makes you say that? Hey, y'all did an excellent job for sure, but—"

Rhonda shook her head, smiling, "It's funny to see you trying to justify your reason like that." Gerald lifted his eyebrow, obviously confused.

"Shh…" Sid shushed them up. "Shut up, will ya. Nadine's scene where she got a knife on her throat is up."

"You're really pissed off at that scene, aren't ya man?" Gerald asked him.

"Duh." Sid said, scoffing angrily. "If I were there, I'd beat the shit out of him."

"You did, Sid. In chapter 27." Rhonda replied back.

**Chapter 27**

"Kicking Michael repeatedly in various places of his body is, as Lila would put it, ever so fuc— uh, sweet." Sid said, smiling.

"The ending chapter. I'm kind of sad to see Bridget leaving the organization." Gerald said, making a :( face.

"Yeah, she's a good leader." Rhonda said. "I hope Linda will do just a great a job as Bridget did."

"And here's our own victory scene." Sid said, smiling.

"And everybody gets the chance to kiss." Gerald said.

"Love is in the air?" Sid said disbelievingly, "It's mostly the hormones, man! And Rhonda, you should've done iy when Helga asked you that." He gave her a malicious grin.

"No, she _did not_ ask me that!" Rhonda protested, "Didn't you see Brainy behind me in that scene? She asked _him_, not me!"

"But if Brainy weren't there, would you still do it?" Sid asked again.

"Absolutely _not_!"

"C'mon. You're not in the slightest a bit curious about it?"

And Rhonda punched him in the face. "Shut up, bitch!"

"Snappy comeback." Gerald said, chuckling.

**Chapter 28**

"Well, I'm glad this story is over." Rhonda said.

"Don't you want to stay till the end of the credits?" Gerald asked her.

"Eh, no." she replied back. "While it has been fun commentating the movie, but I really have to leave."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Rhonda." Gerald said to her.

"Yeah…" Sid said in a nasally voice, while putting a tissue paper up his nose as he waved at her with his another hand.

"Okay, thanks for listening to our commentary folks." Gerald said, "I hope you guys had a wonderful time listening to us nitpicking the movie. Bye now."

* * *

I now can officially say this fanfic is completely over, so don't expect me to update this again. But do however, expect a comic adaptation of it. :)  



End file.
